Destiny's True Test of Faith
by Dee31
Summary: Destiny can be cruel, taking two young teenagers who are falling in love and seperating them all summer. There's a reason for all the heartache and challenges Troy and Gabriella face...or is there? Can their faith in each other pass Destiny's test?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places created by the High School Musical franchise or by Disney!

Chapter 1

Gabriella Montez had just returned home three days before today from a summer back in Los Angeles, the last place her mother and she had lived before moving to Albuquerque, New Mexico at the beginning of the year. Returning to L.A. when all her friends from East High were set on working at Lava Springs Country Club in New Mexico was a hard choice but Gabriella knew that getting a high school internship at one of the best entertainment firms in the country was too good to miss. Plus, she got to hang out with her best friend Sandra from L.A. all summer and her other friends she had left behind. Yes, it was a great summer until Gabriella had to come back and found herself on uncertain ground.

Three nights ago, Taylor McKessie, Gabriella's best friend here, dragged Gabriella to a party that Chad Danforth was having just as soon as Gabriella set her suitcases down in her bedroom.

_"Taylor, I really don't feel up to this," complained Gabriella as Taylor parked her car down the street from Chad's house. "It's different hanging out with you because we've kept in touch all summer and I feel like we haven't lost any time. The others, well, I haven't seen them in ages."_

_Taylor pulled her key out of the ignition and looked at Gabriella. "Can you honestly tell me that you are not interested and excited to see the gang again? If you can, I'll turn this car around and take you back home and we can have girls' night or something."_

_Gabriella thought and shook her head. "I can't say that honestly but I am nervous, especially seeing Troy after all this time. We left just saying we were dating but not exclusive and we talked for the first few weeks but then he stopped calling and you never talked about him."_

_It was Taylor's turn to be uncomfortable. "I didn't mention him because I didn't want to hurt you."_

_"He started dating someone didn't he?" asked Gabriella, unease filling her body._

_Taylor nodded her head. "Someone I for one never thought he would."_

_"Who?" whispered Gabriella._

_"Sharpay," returned Taylor, who looked away quickly but not before she saw the tears gather in Gabriella's eyes._

_Gabriella wiped them away and just nodded her head. "Well, are we going to go in or what?"_

_Taylor turned her head towards her best friend and saw how vulnerable she was. "No Gabriella, let's just go back to your house. You clearly are not in a party mood."_

_"Well after that news, who would be," bit out Gabriella, instantly regretting chewing off Taylor's head. "I'm sorry Taylor, I know you were just the messenger, and I thank you for telling me. And it isn't like I didn't date someone this summer too, someone from my own past so he's not guilty of anything. But tell me, is it serious?"_

_"I honestly don't know, I've been afraid to ask Chad," admitted Taylor. "Are you sure you want to go in there?"_

_Gabriella nodded her head. "No one else knew I am home so I'll catch everyone in their normal state, no secrets. This is the way it should be."_

_The best friends got out of Taylor's car, locked it, and headed down the street towards Chad's house. Gabriella looked down at her pink sundress that she felt pretty in before but now felt inadequate in. 'Nothing I could ever wear would compare to Sharpay.'_

_Taylor opened the door to the already rocking party and smiled as she spotted some familiar faces. "Hey Kelsi, Martha!"exclaimed Taylor._

_"Hey Taylor!" greeted Martha and Kelsi who walked over but stopped as they saw someone emerge from behind their friend. "Gabriella?"_

_"Hi," greeted Gabriella with a small smile before she returned the hugs of her friends. "How was your summer?"_

_"Great, we missed you though. You would not believe all the drama at the country club," expressed Martha. "But we'll have time to catch up a little later. Soda?"_

_Gabriella nodded and the four girls made their way into Chad's kitchen where Chad and Jason were hanging out. Chad had just taken a sip of his Cola and spit it out promptly as he spotted Gabriella walking through the door behind his girlfriend. "Gabriella? I thought you weren't due back for another week or two!"_

_"Well if I'm unwanted I can certainly leave," said Gabriella, feeling definitely out of place at the moment. _

_"No, definitely stay! I'm just surprised!" exclaimed Chad who shot Jason a look._

_Jason seemed to agree with that look. "Not as surprised as someone else is going to be," murmured Jason. _

_"Jason, shut up," scolded Kelsi, knowing exactly what her boyfriend was thinking._

_There was moment of tense silence as Gabriella looked around the room at her friends. "All right, what's going on?"_

_Before any of them could answer, Troy and Sharpay entered the room, arms wrapped around each other, Troy kissing Sharpay's neck as she giggled. "Hey Chad, I think someone totally spilled…" started Troy before his blue eyes landed on a pair of brown eyes he hadn't seen in months. "Gabriella…"_

_'And I thought the tension in this room couldn't have gotten worse,' thought Taylor as she eyed the couple that was last in the room and her best friend._

_After a few moments Gabriella gathered her courage and said, "Hello Troy, Sharpay. Nice summer?"_

_"Fabulous," answered Sharpay, making sure she tightened her hold around Troy's waist and place a possessive hand on his arm. _

_"I see, that's good to know," returned Gabriella with a forced smile. Her cell phone went off which saved her from having to continue on with the polite awkward conversation. "Hello? Tristan, how are you?"_

_Gabriella left the room, away from the questioning looks and the staring eyes, and walked to the back porch of Chad's house to continue the conversation. Taylor stayed in the kitchen to see what would happen and was slightly amused that Troy still wore a shocked expression on his face._

_"Hey, was that Gabriella I just saw walk by me?" asked Zeke as he entered the room before he stopped suddenly. "Okay, what did I miss?"_

_"Gabriella just found out Sharpay and Troy were dating," stated Jason._

_"But you aren't seriously dating are you?" asked Zeke. 'I can accept the Sharpay and Troy dating but not a relationship, that'll hurt too much. I only put up a brave front now because I know Troy is in love with Gabriella, at least he was…'_

_"Zeke, don't be silly, Troy and I have been in a relationship for most of this summer," replied Sharpay. "You guys didn't know?"_

_Taylor just shook her head. "Troy, is that when you stopped calling Gabriella?"_

_Troy guiltily looked into Taylor's eyes before he shook his head. "No, it's when we started dating though, that's all we've been doing Sharpay, we haven't had any talk about being exclusive, not even close."_

_Sharpay gave him a confused look. "But I thought I meant something to you," pouted the blond._

_Troy looked around the room and saw everyone staring at him, waiting for an answer. "I don't know what I want Sharpay, and I don't know what anything means anymore. Taylor, how stupid could you have been to not have warned me that Gabriella was coming tonight?"_

_"Hey, back off of her Troy," defended Chad. "Taylor doesn't owe it to you to tell you anything about Gab and I won't have you talking to my girlfriend that way. Besides, I suspect Taylor didn't tell anyone in this room, including me."_

_Nods were exchanged around the room but Troy didn't feel any better for it. "I need to talk to her."_

_"But Troy!" protested Sharpay._

_"You don't own me Sharpay, and we aren't exclusive, you know that if you are honest with yourself. I just need to talk to her," stated Troy before he left the kitchen to find the girl in his heart from last school year._

_Troy searched the living room but found through the mass of people that she wasn't there. Suddenly he remembered her call so Troy ducked out the sliding glass door and found Gabriella leaning against the railing of the porch. "Yes, I miss you too. I can't wait to see you in a few days. I'll talk to you soon," he overheard Gabriella say before she hung up the phone._

_Gabriella turned around and stopped her movements as she saw Troy, and only Troy, out on the porch in front of her. She looked at him wearily, unsure of what to do. 'I want to hug him and be back in his arms but at the same time I want to run away.'_

_"Hey," greeted Troy._

_"Hi," returned Gabriella, staying where she was against the railing._

_"How come you didn't call me and tell me you were coming home earlier?" asked Troy._

_"How come you didn't call me after three weeks into summer?" challenged Gabriella. _

_Troy looked shocked at Gabriella's challenge. "This isn't like you."_

_Gabriella just gave him a look. "How would you know? You stopped communicating with me at the start of the summer, maybe this is who I am now and not who you want me to be," stated Gabriella. "You can't have it both ways Troy. You can't be in a relationship with Sharpay and date me at the same time, it doesn't work that way."_

_"I'm not in a relationship with Sharpay, I'm not. Yes, we have been dating for most of the summer but I never committed to her," explained Troy._

_"Why didn't you tell me then? Instead of not calling, which is when I am gathering that you started dating her, you could have just told me," said Gabriella, "instead of me finding out by showing up at a party to see you with her. It's not like I didn't date guys in Los Angeles."_

_"Then what the heck is this all about, giving me grief for dating Sharpay?" demanded Troy._

_"I'm not giving you grief for dating but for not being man enough to tell me you were dating, and not just any girl, but SHARPAY EVANS!" stressed Gabriella. "But you know what? It's fine, you can date her, you can date anyone you want. I've thought we were over for most of this summer anyway since you never called me back!"_

_As Gabriella started walking away, Troy grabbed her arm and made her face him. "So this is it, you are just going to walk away without a fight? I thought you wanted us to be together."_

_"That was last school year, before summer, and until I knew your tastes included Sharpay. Even if we got to that relationship point, I'd never feel safe with that girl around and knowing that you like her type. It's fine, I'm glad I know this now before I got hurt worse later. Thanks for showing me it's all over Troy," said Gabriella as she started to walk away again before she realized Troy still held her arm in a firm grip. "Troy, let go."_

_Troy got an unfamiliar look in his eyes before he brought her to him and kissed her, hard. Gabriella started to kiss him back but had enough good sense to step away and pull out of his grip. _

_"Tell me you didn't feel anything and I'll let you walk into that house and never bother you again," promised Troy. "Tell me honestly."_

_Gabriella stared at him and weighed her options. "Nothing," lied Gabriella. _

_She got an uneasy feeling when Troy stared at her just then, like he was seeing her very soul. "I never would have pegged you to be a liar Gabriella."_

_"Why? Because you felt something and I didn't?" asked Gabriella._

_"Oh, I admit that I did, that kiss sent fireworks off in my head and tingles through my body. I don't believe for one second you didn't have the same reaction," stated Troy. "So then I guess you'll be seeing a lot more of me Gabriella, whether you like it or not."_

_"Whatever Bolton," said Gabriella before she lost herself in the crowd in the living room and found Taylor in the family room on a couch with Chad. _

_Taylor watched as her best friend approached them with an apprehensive look on her face. "Run in with lunkhead basketball god?"_

_"Something like that. Oh, Tristan called, he's coming out later this week for a few days," stated Gabriella._

_"Oh, that guy you dated this summer?" questioned Taylor._

_Chad's ears perked at this. "You mean you actually dated someone other than Troy this summer?"_

_"Umm, yeah, especially when your best friend stopped calling me. Anyway, yes, that guy. He said he missed me and wanted to spend some more time together before school starts for us both. Isn't that great?" exclaimed Gabriella with a smile._

_"Totally! Finally I get to meet this guy after all you have told me about him!" replied Taylor. "He needs my approval after all to date you remember?"_

_"Wait, so I had to get Gabriella's?" asked Chad._

_"Yup," answered Gabriella. "Obviously you passed dear."_

_Chad chuckled. "It's good having you back Gab. Summer wasn't the same without you around."_

Gabriella had finally finished all her laundry and was putting away everything when the doorbell rang. Her mom wasn't home so she ran down the stairs and opened the door without thinking to see who it was. 'Stupid Gabriella, you should have looked,' she thought as she saw Troy standing on her doorstep.

"What do you want Bolton?" asked Gabriella with a none too pleased look on her face.

"I told you that you would see me again Montez," replied Troy with a grin. "Look, enough with the attitude exchanges, I just wanted to come over and spend some quality time with you. I haven't seen you all summer."

"So today's my day? Does Sharpay know you are here?" questioned Gabriella.

"Nope, and I could care less if she found out. I'm not exclusive with her, and I am much more interested in you, always have been," stated Troy.

Gabriella stared at the boy who had captured her attention and a part of her heart this past New Year's Eve and wanted to believe him but she wasn't gullible. "As much as I want to believe you Troy, I just feel like flavor of the day," returned Gabriella. "How about I forfeit my turn with you so that Sharpay gets an extra day? Maybe then she'll stay out of my hair at school."

Troy studied Gabriella for a moment before he asked, "Are you just not interested in me anymore? Is that it?"

She sighed and opened the door wider for him to come in. The two took a seat on the couch, Gabriella making sure there was more than enough room between the two of them. "Listen Troy, maybe you are right, maybe it is time to drop all the attitudes. This summer was amazing for me, I got to be with my friends from L.A. while I interned at one of the best companies in the entertainment industry. And I am telling you now, that I reconnected with an old boyfriend who lives there. He's actually coming out for a few days tomorrow."

"If you are telling me this to get me jealous, it's working," stated Troy.

"No, I'm not telling you for that reason. I want you to know this because I want to be level with you. You asked me a question out there, if I was still interested. As much as I tried the last few days to not be interested in you, I failed. Yes, before you even ask, the kiss has stayed in my mind for the past few days too. We shared something special New Year's, and then again when ironically I was transferred to your school after, once again, you never called me after that party. What I'm trying to say is that yes, you do mean something to me but I'm not going to go down this road with you if I think you are still interested in Sharpay."

"Down this road, what exactly do you mean by that?" pushed Troy. "Are you talking relationship?"

Gabriella thought for a moment before she shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know. It's always so complicated when it comes to me and you. First the distance, then the hidden identities and talents, then different jobs and now different tastes. I know we are, well we were at least back before summer, dating but I don't know what we are now, I thought honestly you just moved on period when you stopped calling."

Troy nodded his head, understanding how she thought that. "To be truthful, I stopped calling you because it felt too weird to call you when you were so far away and I was dating Sharpay, despite not being in a relationship. Felt like I was disrespecting you or something."

"Maybe that says something Troy," said Gabriella softly. "Look, I didn't bring you into my house to try to tell you what to do, heaven knows I don't even know what to do, but I didn't want you walking away from here thinking that I didn't care for you because I do. At the same time, I am still interested in my ex who is coming out. You now know everything that is going on, no secrets on my end."

"I appreciate that, and I do mean it when I say that you are way more interesting to me than Sharpay. She's great but I like my girl to be a lot more down to earth, like you. So what do we do now?" questioned Troy.

"Play out the cards we were dealt," answered Gabriella. "Now that I know what is going on with you and the disappearance of your communication, I will take a better look at my relationship with Tristan and see what I want to do. You on the other hand, you need to do what you need to do."

Troy sighed and knew Gabriella was right. "I guess then I wait for you while I work out what happened this summer with Sharpay. We'll talk about it next week?"

"Sure," agreed Gabriella. "No promises on either of our part though of the outcome all right? I want to make sure whatever we do is what's right for each of us, not us."

"That's fair," returned Troy as he got up from the couch and walked to the door. "One last favor, can I give you a hug?"

Gabriella smiled at his sweetness and nodded her head. "I'd like that."

Troy gathered Gabriella in his arms and grinned as he smelled her familiar scent of vanilla and lavender. "God, I've missed you Gabriella."

"I missed you too," returned Gabriella. "See you around Troy."

"Sooner than later," replied Troy with a smile before he exited the Montez house and drove off in his truck.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gabriella had borrowed her mom's car to drive to the airport to pick up Tristan. She had gone around five times before she spotted the familiar black haired guy from her past and pulled over to the curb. "Tristan!" she exclaimed before he swept her up into a big hug.

"Gaby! God, I've missed you so much since you left," returned Tristan with a smile that reflected in his green eyes. "Sandy missed you too, I hope you don't mind that she came."

Gabriella immediately let go of Tristan to see her blond best friend running up to hug her. "Gabriella! I had to surprise you too! It wasn't fair that Tristan got to see you and not me. I hope your mom is okay with me crashing too."

"I'm sure she won't mind," replied Gabriella before she got a dirty look from a security officer. "Umm, we better get back in the car and get rolling. The officer doesn't look too pleased at our loitering."

The three piled into the car, Tristan letting Sandra have the front seat while he sat in the back. On the way back to the Montez home, Gabriella showed them a quick overview of the highlights of the city, including East High and some of the gang's favorite hang outs, and then parked the car in the driveway of her home.

"We're here," announced Gabriella as she turned off the engine and got out of the car.

"It's so, suburban," teased Sandra with a smile for her best friend. "Definitely a nice change from L.A. Are you really sure your mom won't mind us staying here?"

After Gabriella unlocked the front door, she turned to face her best friend. "Come on Sandra, my mom loves you. She'll be fine with this, I promise."

Gabriella opened the door after Sandra gave her a small nod and led the two into the entryway before she closed and locked the front door. "Nice place," mentioned Tristan as he looked around. "I think I like it better than your L.A. pad."

"Well it is more comfortable," said Gabriella as she dropped the keys in the basket on the table before she turned to her friends. "Tristan, we have you set up in the guest bedroom that is down here, off the living room. Sandra, well you can either sleep on the uncomfortable couch or you can share with me. I have a queen."

"Can't I switch with Sandra?" teased Tristan.

"Sure, you can sleep on the couch and Sandra can take the guest bed. Nice of you to offer Tristan," replied Gabriella with a knowing smile.

"I didn't mean that! I meant with you," he returned.

Gabriella pretended to think about it for a few moments before she shook her head. "Nope, not going to happen! Sorry, guest bedroom for you Tristan. Let me show you it while I let Sandra make up her mind."

Tristan followed Gabriella deeper into the house as they walked through the formal dining room, then the living room, then finally the guest bedroom with a full bath being across the way. "You know, I was just teasing back there. I wouldn't dream up being so presumptuous while staying in your home with your mom," stated Tristan as he put his bag down on the double bed.

She smiled back at him. "I know that. That's why I told you that you could have the couch then."

He in turn gave her his charming grin that could always make Gabriella melt. "Don't I get a hello hug or something?"

"Silly me to forget," murmured Gabriella as she stepped into his waiting embrace and sighed as she felt his familiar arms wrap around her waist. Before she realized what was happening, Tristan bent his head down and softly kissed her fully on the mouth, the first time in a while. Gabriella returned the kiss for a few moments before she stepped back.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself," apologized Tristan. "It's been too long without you Gaby."

"I know," returned Gabriella. "Tristan, I have to be honest with you about something. Remember when we started dating again this summer that I mentioned to you that I was still sort of dating a guy here?"

Tristan nodded his head. "Yeah, but I thought you were under the impression it was over somewhere in the middle cause the fool stopped calling you."

"That is what I thought, but I guess he's still interested in dating and so am I," got out Gabriella, not wanting to look Tristan in the eyes. "I'm sorry if you thought we were exclusive."

Internally, Tristan was hurt. He had thought this trip would bring them closer together into a relationship again, but he knew from their past that pushing Gabriella would do him no good. "I understand. I don't like it but it is your life Gabriella. We never talked about being exclusive this summer and I admit I was hoping we would be after this trip, but I can see that you may have other reservations about it besides this dating another guy like the distance. Let's be grownups and just enjoy the moment all right, instead of being angst filled teens."

Gabriella gave him a small smile before she replied, "I knew there was a reason why I like you. Thanks for being so mature Tristan, it means a lot."

With that, Gabriella left the guest bedroom and found Sandra was still standing in the entryway. "Decision?"

"Your bed of course! That way we can also have girl talk with no one else around!" exclaimed Sandra as she followed Gabriella up the stairs to her bedroom.

Gabriella helped Sandra unpack a little and giggled as her best friend from L.A. fretted over what to change into before the three of them headed back out. She thanked her mom in her mind for leaving her with the car for the day while Ms. Montez caught a ride to work with a co-worker that morning. "So, what are you guys interested in doing?"

"Well, we saw the sites earlier this morning. What about lunch at a favorite hangout of yours?" suggested Sandra.

She thought for a moment before she smiled. "What about going to a coffee café down the street here? Great coffee for you caffeine addicts in the car plus great sandwiches and salads."

"Sounds promising," commented Tristan in the back.

"All right then, that's where we'll go," decided Gabriella as she continued to drive down the street before she parked in the parking lot next to the café.

The three looked over the offerings written on the chalkboard above the cashier and ordered their lunches before the sat together in a booth, Tristan and Gabriella on one side, Sandra on the other. Tristan saw the barista signaling to them that their drinks were ready so he got up and went to get them for all three of them.

Sandra took the chance to look at her best friend, who had a bit of a dreamy look on her face, as Gabriella watched Tristan walk away, enjoying his 5'10" frame. "So, you really are thinking of him in that sense again," interrupted Sandra. "Even after all this time, what has happened in the past?"

Gabriella turned her head and smiled. "I'm thinking about it but I'm not really all that sure to be honest."

"Still thinking about the day you broke up?" asked Sandra.

"How could I forget? It was about two months before we moved from L.A., maybe divine intervention?" returned Gabriella.

_Tristan and Gabriella were sitting in Tristan's convertible up in the hills at their favorite spot that overlooked the city. He had his arm wrapped around her shoulders as she leaned her head against his shoulder, both enjoying the calm of the night, both bundled in jackets to fight off the cold winds that blew every once in a while._

_Gabriella turned her head up to look into Tristan's green eyes as a soft ballad came on the radio. He returned her gaze before he smiled. Tristan raised his hand and placed it on the side of her face before he kissed her passionately on the lips, pushing her back into the passenger seat in the process. After some time, he leaned his body more over her as he reclined her seat back as he covered her body with his as they continued to make out. Gabriella allowed Tristan to take her shirt off as he kissed her stomach and then her shoulders. She in turn took off his shirt and __admired his small build before she started to kiss his shoulder, stopping as she felt Tristan's hands going lower, to the top button of her jeans._

_"Tristan, no," stated Gabriella as she put her hands down between them to stop him._

_"Come on Gaby, you know you want to," replied Tristan as he tried again to undo her jeans._

_"NO!" exclaimed Gabriella as she pushed him back a little. "Tristan, I thought you understood I wasn't ready."_

_Tristan groaned. "Not this again. Gaby, come on, it's time to grow up."_

_"I can't believe you said that. Is that what you really think?" demanded Gabriella. For the first time as she stared at him with his shirt off, she noticed a series of dark marks on his left shoulder, marks she hadn't made. "Oh my God, is that it? You've been cheating on me!"_

_"What?" he asked in a confused manner before he remembered the hickies. Tristan slapped his hand over them while he found his shirt on the driver's side of the car and slipped it back on before he moved back over to that side of the car. "They aren't what you think."_

_Gabriella scoffed at this. "Right, they just are little blood clots that formed on your shoulder as an allergic reaction from the pleasure you gave some other girl!"_

_"You are overreacting Gaby! She didn't mean anything to me," protested Tristan._

_"So you admit it, you were with someone else recently," returned Gabriella._

_Tristan, knowing he couldn't lie out of this, nodded his head. "Yes, I was."_

_"Take me home," demanded Gabriella as she pulled her jacket that she had just put back on closer to her body. After he didn't start the car, Gabriella dared to look over at him again, which gave Tristan the perfect view of the tears in her eyes. "Now!"_

_Tristan closed his eyes for a moment before he started the car and the drive back to their neighborhood, then to Gabriella's house. When they turned onto her street, Tristan saw Gabriella unbuckle her seat belt and pick her purse off the floor. "That anxious to get away from me?"_

_"Don't even try that act with me," bit out Gabriella. "This isn't my fault. I'm not the one that cheated on you."_

_"Well maybe if you were less of a prude I wouldn't have to go to a girl like Samantha!" shouted Tristan back._

_Gabriella just shook her head at this. "Well at least I was a prude for a good reason. I knew better than to give myself away to you. We are so over Tristan, so over!"_

_As soon as the car stopped, Gabriella got out of the car, slammed the door, and ran up to her house, locking the door firmly behind her as she leaned against it and cried._

"He tried to call me for days after that, to talk in school, but I couldn't face him, not after all that," remembered Gabriella.

"I know, I was there with you. I guess that's why I was a bit surprised to see you had picked back up with him this summer and now," admitted Sandra who was glad Tristan had hung back at the counter to wait for their lunches too while he was up.

"Tristan just seemed so different this summer, like he actually grew up. Maybe it was wishful thinking," replied Gabriella. "Don't you see though that he's a lot sweeter now, more attentive?"

"I agree, he has changed, otherwise I wouldn't have stood by your side as you dated him. I guess I'm just a bit wary of you getting hurt again by him. I saw Tristan and how determined he seemed to want to change after you broke up with him. Even after you moved away, Tristan didn't ever really look at another girl. I never heard murmurings about him dating anyone. When you came back into town and bumped into him, that was the first time I had heard of a romantic rumor about the guy in all those months," stated Sandra. "Look, you are my best friend. If he makes you happy then I am happy, but I just want to make sure you this is what you want."

"Well, that's the whole thing Sandra, I'm not sure. Because as sweet as Tristan is now, sometimes I do get the old Tristan vibes from him. And then there is the matter of Troy," confessed Gabriella. "I thought I was over him too this summer, cemented by the image of him necking with Sharpay, and yet I still find myself drawn to him. God, I am just boy crazy."

Sandra laughed at this. "No, just a confused normal teenage girl who has two guys fighting for her attention. I do want to meet this Troy of yours by the way. Does he know about Tristan and you?"

"That I dated Tristan this summer and that he is here now, yes. The history and what happened in the relationship before the move, no. I'd rather Troy know only the story of my life from the day I met him on New Year's Eve," returned Gabriella. "The night I thought I'd start the new year right, healed from the breakup and stronger than before. Little did I know I'd meet another guy who would turn my world around."

"And here I am living vicariously through you," joked Sandra. "We'll talk more tonight. I see Tristan coming back finally."

Both girls plastered smiles on their faces as Tristan came back with the drinks first and then the lunches. "This looks really good Gaby. Great pick."

"Thanks," replied Gabriella as she took a bite into her roast beef croissant sandwich.

When the three were almost done, Gabriella heard a familiar voice echo through the café and turned to see Taylor and Chad had entered through the door with Kelsi and Jason right behind them. "Taylor!" exclaimed Gabriella.

Taylor whipped her head in their direction and smiled as she pulled Chad by the hand she was holding over to Gabriella's table, with Kelsi and Jason following behind them. "Hey Gabriella!"

Gabriella smiled at her best friend here. "Oh, let me make the introductions. This is Tristan sitting right next to me and that's my best friend from L.A., Sandra, who surprised me with her visit as well today. Sandra and Tristan, this is my best friend here Taylor, her boyfriend Chad, my good friend Kelsi and her boyfriend Jason. Wow, this is so weird to have two pieces of my life meet."

The group laughed at this revelation she had. "Well it is nice to finally meet you both," said Taylor as she took a seat next to Sandra while Chad and Jason moved to add a smaller table to the end of the booth so that they could sit down with Kelsi there.

"So, you are out here for a few days?" asked Kelsi.

"Yes, since we have a week and a half before school starts, we thought we'd spend some time in Gabriella's new city after she spent a summer back in our old shared city with her," answered Sandra before Tristan could say anything.

The seven teenagers continued to talk over lunch until the four who arrived later finished theirs too. Chad couldn't help but stare at Tristan a little more than he should have, occasionally watching the interactions between Gabriella and Tristan too. Taylor noticed this and gently elbowed her boyfriend. "Stop staring at them," murmured Taylor.

"Can't help it, foreign scene in front of me," replied Chad in a quiet tone.

"You are just scoping him out for Troy aren't you?" accused Taylor.

"Maybe," conceded Chad. "But I also am checking him out to make sure he's good for Gab should she choose him in the end of this dating thing."

Taylor nodded her head and let it go.

"Well, as much as I enjoy us all hanging out together, I promised Sandra to take her to the mall this afternoon," announced Gabriella. "And Tristan is coming kicking and screaming as usual."

"Why would you want to shop at our lowly mall when you have The Beverly and other high fashioned malls in the L.A. area?" asked a curious Taylor.

"To see what it is like here, and who says what's in L.A. is so high fashioned? Sometimes I just think it is overpriced," admitted Sandra.

The girls laughed at this. "You so could fit in right with us," commented Kelsi. "Then again, I wouldn't expect any less from Gabriella's best friend in Los Angeles."

"So I guess that's the end to our lunch. You three should stop by the park tomorrow. We're doing a barbecue with the entire gang at the East side of the lake. You game?" invited Jason.

Gabriella looked at Sandra and Tristan, who both smiled and nodded their agreement to go. "Guess we're in. What time?"

"Great! I think we are going to fire up the grill around 11. Bring blankets to sit on and Gabriella, can you have your mom make some of her brownies?" begged Jason.

"I don't know if I can get her to do that but I can make some too. Not as good but still they'll be brownies," replied Gabriella with a smile.

They parted ways as they got to the parking lot, Taylor hugging Gabriella good-bye. "Get some good rest tonight Gabriella. You're going to need it tomorrow when those two meet."

Gabriella instantly knew what Taylor was referring to and nodded her head. "I know. Thanks Taylor."

She turned and waved as her friends here in Albuquerque drove off and laughed as she could see Sandra and Tristan fighting over the music stations in the car since she gave them the keys to start the car while she said her good-byes. "Some things never change," she said aloud with a smile before she got into the driver's seat and drove off to the mall.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_"I wish you were staying here with me this summer and not going to Los Angeles," said Troy as he brushed back some of Gabriella's hair from her face. "You know it's not too late, you could still stay."_

"I could but then I'd be missing out on a huge opportunity. Troy, this is so huge to have a high school internship, those are so rare, even more rare than it being for a huge entertainment company!" exclaimed Gabriella. "I'll miss you like crazy but I'm sure you'll find some other girl to date this summer, being Mr. Hotshot and all."

"Tease all you want Gabriella but it's you who is going to be catching the eyes of all those California surfing gods or stars or what have you," replied Troy. "How is it that I am so attached to you after only such a short amount of time, six months of knowing each other and five of dating?"

Gabriella shrugged as she smiled back at him. "I don't know but I know I feel pretty strongly for you too. But that is what this summer is about right? Making sure through time, distance, people, that this chemistry is right and real? At least that's what you said last night."

Troy let out a sigh. "I know what I said and I do mean it, keeping us at dating status is the fair thing to do but if you were staying here, that would be a different story all together. Lifeguarding at Lava Springs still sounds like a hot job Gabriella."

"Right, but is it as hot as the opportunity in L.A.? Besides, I get to spend the summer with my best friend who I had to leave behind when I moved here. That's a rare opportunity for me," stated Gabriella. "How about you come with me?"

"No go, need to work remember? I already committed to Lava Springs. Besides, you are leaving tomorrow morning," returned Troy. "Guess there's no changing your mind then."

"No, I'm sorry Troy, but this is for the best," replied Gabriella. "If we both return without having a relationship with someone else, maybe it is the time for us but if not, then we just chalk it up to something that might have been. Casual and slow has worked for us really well, let's not rush it for the sake of having a cemented title before we part ways Troy."

Troy nodded his head in agreement. "You have a strong point there. All right."

Gabriella grinned as Troy pulled her back into his arms and she laid her head on his chest, right over his heart. "I'm going to miss you Troy."

"I'm going to miss you too Gabriella but we'll call each other and keep in touch, right?" replied Troy.

"Absolutely, all summer," said Gabriella.  
  
"GABRIELLA! WAKE UP!" exclaimed Sandra as Gabriella finally woke up from her dream.

"Morning," greeted Gabriella before she stretched and yawned. "God, why are you up so early?"

"Umm, it's 10 AM," replied Sandra. "Aren't we supposed to be going to that barbeque with your friends?"

"Yeah, thank God I baked with my mom last night. Did you have some breakfast?" asked Gabriella.

"No, I just woke up myself. Hey, how are we getting to the lake by the way?" questioned Sandra.

Gabriella thought for a second then remembered she had called Taylor last night. "Taylor is going to swing by in, oh God, thirty minutes to pick us up. We better get changed. Do you know if Tristan is up?"

"No idea," replied Sandra as she started to pick out her clothes.

Gabriella got herself out of bed and brushed her hair out a little before she padded down the stairs to see Tristan sitting at the breakfast table with a bowl of cereal.

"Good morning," he greeted. "I hope you don't mind but I helped myself to cereal. You look like you just got up."

"You could say that and you eating cereal is perfectly fine with me. Taylor is going to be by in thirty minutes to take us to the lake. You going to be ready by then?" asked Gabriella.

"Sure," replied Tristan as he finished his cereal and stood up.

Gabriella picked up the bowl from the table before he could grab it and quickly washed it out before placing it in the dishwasher.

"Hey, I was going to do that," protested Tristan.

"It's fine, you're a guest," replied Gabriella. "Now go get ready!"

Tristan chuckled. "All right," said Tristan as he walked back to the guest bedroom but not without giving Gabriella a quick kiss on the cheek.

Gabriella herself hurried back upstairs and picked out a pair of khaki shorts and a blue tank top. She accessorized a little bit with a necklace and watch before she applied a bit of blush and lip gloss on her face.

Just as Taylor pulled up, Gabriella, Sandra, and Tristan were leaving the Montez home with baked goods, blankets, and a few other drinks and munchies in their hands. They loaded Taylor's car up, Gabriella locked up the house, and they were off.

Once Taylor parked at the closest parking lot to the barbeque area they chose, all four teens piled out of the car and managed to carry everything over in one trip. Jason and Chad were already on the grills, trying to get the flames just right.

"Hey boys," called out Gabriella with a smile as they waved.

Taylor quickly kissed Chad before she went over to the already set up blanket to put her stuff down. Within the next couple of minutes, Martha and Kelsi arrived, and then Zeke. Gabriella made sure to do all the introductions and unconsciously chose to sit on the other side of Sandra, putting her best friend between Tristan and her.

Sandra and Taylor both noticed but decided it was best not to say anything as they knew Gabriella would have a tough time with both guys she was dating being together at the same place today.

'Speak of the devil, here he comes, with Sharpay,' thought Taylor as she spotted Sharpay's pink Mustang pull up and saw the two come towards the gang.

"Hey everyone," greeted Troy as he laid out the blanket he brought with him as they finally arrived at the spot. "We're not late are we?"

"Nah, you're good man," replied Zeke, looking a bit longingly at Sharpay. "Chad and Jason are taking their sweet time over there!"

"Hey, we don't see the master chef helping," defended Chad.

Zeke chuckled at this. "I better go help then."

When Troy and Sharpay were settled, Gabriella felt herself being elbowed in the side by Sandra, who motioned to the newcomers with a tilt of her head.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Sandra and Tristan, this is Troy and Sharpay. Troy and Sharpay, meet my friends from LA who are visiting, Tristan and Sandra," introduced Gabriella.

Sharpay did a one over on Sandra but grinned as she took in the view of Tristan. "Christian is it?" she asked.

"Actually it's Tristan," he responded with a smile.

"Nice name, kind of like mine, unusual," remarked Sharpay. "Tell me a little bit about yourself."

While Tristan started talking to Sharpay from across the way, Taylor and Sandra both leaned over closer to Gabriella to take the scene in.

"So there's definitely enough evidence to support the theory that Sharpay just wants whatever you have," observed Taylor. "First Troy and now she's openly flirting with Tristan?"

"But he's not flirting back. And dang Gabriella, you have really great taste! Troy is way cuter in person than that picture you showed me this summer!" exclaimed Sandra.

Gabriella blushed as she ventured to look at Troy, who had stood up to talk to his buddies around the grill since Sharpay was busy talking to Tristan. He caught her looking though but smiled back at her, winking at her in the process, which made Gabriella blush more.

"Notice neither of them said anything Gab? They know they are each other's competition," stated Taylor. "Seems to be okay though."

"Please, you make it sound like they should be duking it out or something," replied Gabriella. "That is so far from what I want to happen today. And Tristan can flirt with Sharpay all he wants, just as Troy can. Not exclusive with either."

"But you want to be," said Sandra. "You are a romantic, have been as long as I have known you, albeit a year and some odd now but that is a long time. This means of course that you want to find your Prince Charming and settle down with him, not this free lance dating you have been doing ever since you ended things with Tristan last year."

"Wait, you haven't been in a relationship with anyone after Tristan?" questioned Taylor.

"Haven't had the chance and when Troy and I would have gone forward, I left for the internship in LA and he went to Lava Springs and evidently hooked up with Sharpay," returned Gabriella.

"But that's all they did, hook up, right? There's still a chance for you two to work things out and have that happy ending you want with him. You do still want that relationship with Troy right?" pushed Taylor.

"Or are your old feelings truly back on the surface for Tristan?" asked Sandra.

"Girls, come on, give me some space here!" exclaimed Gabriella. "I don't know what I want to be honest, what teenager does? Troy is one of the sweetest guys I know but it looks like he may have moved on with Sharpay. Tristan knows me better than I know myself sometimes and it scares me but he is also quite a bit of distance away from me on a normal basis. There's pros and cons to both and I'm starting to think maybe I should just be single and forget the whole thing with either of them."

Taylor and Sandra stared at their friend, taking in the confused mess that she was. "If that's what you want," said Sandra. "I just think you should go with your heart and let Tristan down easy."

Gabriella looked startled for a second. "You are insinuating that Troy is in my heart, not Tristan."

"Seems to me that's what it is. Look, I know you don't want to talk about the past and I know that Tristan seems to have changed, but as one of your best friends, I can't safely say that I see you two together without you getting hurt. You are too sweet and, don't take this the wrong way, innocent for him."

"How do you know Troy isn't the same way?" asked Gabriella.

Taylor spoke up this time. "Sandy may not but I do. Yes, Sharpay and Troy have been dating all summer but doesn't that mean something that he never went past that point with her? You and I both know that Sharpay moves fast, that she would have wrapped him around her finger that quickly if she could have. Look, I'm not telling you to forget what Troy did this summer by dating her but to keep in mind that he did basically what you did this summer, dated, albeit he did it with a blonde that is a bit too full of herself to really realize it."

Gabriella laughed a little at this last part before she sighed. "I don't know girls, honestly. Maybe I just need to spend some more time with both of them today and see what feels right."

"I don't pity you for this decision," admitted Sandra. "Although, does that guy, Zeke I think his name is, have a crush on Sharpay or something? He keeps stealing glances at her while she is talking to Tristan."

"Zeke and Sharpay? I don't know," said Gabriella.

"Truth is he does actually," replied Taylor. "The guys figured it out shortly after the big championship game. I guess the saying is true, opposites attract."

"Well bless his heart," said Sandra with a smile. "All right, if we are going to get you to make up your mind today, you need to get up and talk to the both of them, starting with Troy since Tristan is otherwise occupied."

Taylor nodded in agreement while Gabriella just stared for a moment at both of her best friends. "I would if it was that easy but isn't it a bit strange? We just talked about how awkward this whole situation is!"

"Right but it is also only this awkward if you let it be! Come on Gabriella, how are you going to figure out what is right for you if you don't rightfully do the leg work and find out how you feel about both? Today is your perfect opportunity, especially since they don't seem to be coming to blows over you at the moment," replied Taylor.

Eyeing both girls, Gabriella knew they wouldn't leave her alone unless she at least attempted to hang out with Troy and Tristan so she got up and made her way over to the barbeque area, ignoring the feeling of Tristan's eyes on her. "Hey Troy."

"Hi Gabriella, come to make sure we don't burn the park down?" joked Troy, a smile on his face.

"Something like that," returned Gabriella. "So what's on the menu boys?"

"The usual, hot dogs and hamburgers," said Jason.

"And don't worry Troy, we brought Swiss just for you," added Zeke.

Troy laughed, remembering how he had sent a cheeseburger back to the kitchens at Lava Springs because it didn't have it. "Yeah, well what can I say? Cheeseburgers aren't anything unless it has Swiss. Kind of how a guy really isn't a real guy without the perfect girl," stated Troy, his blue eyes looking directly into Gabriella's brown, making her blush.

Chad and Zeke caught this little exchange and both smirked, both happy to see that Troy and Gabriella clearly had that chemistry they shared before Gabriella left for L.A. "You think they'll be together by Homecoming?" asked Zeke.

Chad laughed. "Are you kidding me? My boy Troy is not dumb, he knows Sharpay isn't the real thing for him. He'll have her to himself in three weeks tops."

"What about Tristan though?" asked Jason, jumping into the conversation.

Chad looked over and saw Tristan grinning back at Sharpay, who was doing her fake giggle at the moment. "If he's into Gab, he sure has a hell of a way of showing it. He keeps that up and that guy has nothing on Troy. Now, Troy just has to keep from blowing it."

Oblivious to the side conversation going on a few feet away, Troy walked over to Gabriella and gave her his best smile. "You still look beautiful when you blush like that Ella."

"And leave it up to you to make me blush like this," murmured Gabriella, finding herself somehow transfixed by Troy's gaze, finding the warm feeling she used to always have with Troy course through her body again.

"Aww, I'm touched, only I bring out the blush?" teased Troy, smirking a little now.

Gabriella felt her cheeks grow warmer at this. "No, you just take the most delight out of it."

Troy chuckled. "I guess I do," agreed Troy, surprising her by leaning and kissing her on the right cheek and then the left before holding her hand in his for a moment before forcing himself to let go. "I can't resist nature's true beauty."

"Wow, what the summer has created and left in one Troy Bolton. I don't remember you being so flirty before," commented Gabriella, sad that he had dropped her hand so quickly.

"Oh, it's been there, I think I've just gotten over the shyness around you is all. So I know we talked about us talking about us and things next week. Can I take you out for dinner on Friday night? Spend some 'us' time together?" asked Troy, hope in his eyes.

Without hesitation, Gabriella nodded her head. "I'd like that Troy, really."

"Troy!" called out a familiar high-toned voice. "Can you bring me a glass of iced tea?"

Troy barely suppressed a groan much to Gabriella's amusement, along with the other guys who were still barbequing.

"Best go fetch Troy," teased Chad, chuckling a little at Troy's annoyed face. "Hey, you chose her!"

Troy glared at his best friend before leaning to his right a little to force a grin on his face. "I'll be right there Sharpay!" returned Troy, leaning back so he was looking back at Gabriella whose brown eyes were dancing with laughter. "You think this is so funny too don't you?"

"As Chad said, you chose her," teased Gabriella, quickly leaning up and kissing Troy's cheek. "Talk to you later Wildcat."

Troy turned his head and watched her walk back to where Sandra and Taylor were sitting, instantly getting into a deep conversation with them before all three girls burst into laughter. He stayed motionless as he watched Gabriella throw her head back in laughter at something else Sandra said, grinning as he soaked in the scene in front of him that he had unknowingly missed a lot over the summer. As soon as Tristan joined the three girls though, Troy forced himself to look away, not wanting to see the other guy who held Gabriella's affections with her. Instead, he went over to the picnic table with the drinks and poured a pitcher someone made of iced tea and brought the glass over to Sharpay, sitting down next to her after she took the plastic cup from him.

"No lemon?" asked Sharpay, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "Ice?"

"Sorry Sharpay, no lemons and the only ice is what's in the cooler with the cans of soda and some other chilled items. I didn't think you wanted those," replied Troy, knowing that Sharpay would rather drink the iced tea as it was than have dirty ice cubes in her cup.

"You know me so well," purred Sharpay, leaning her blonde head on Troy's shoulder. "I'm so glad we came to the picnic together Troy."

Lucky for Troy, he didn't have to answer as Sharpay continued talking about something he was absentmindedly responding too while he watched Gabriella talk with Sandra, Taylor, and Tristan, who currently had an arm wrapped around Gabriella's shoulders. Troy pushed down a flare of jealousy he felt at seeing this as he thought, 'That has to mean something, right? The fact that I can't get Gabriella out of my mind since she appeared at the party and now, when I have Sharpay in my arms per se and am still gazing longingly at the girl I definitely had feelings for in the spring and seem to still. They are so different too, like night and day. One's high maintenance but very outgoing while the other is down to earth but very intellectual, as evidenced by her scoring a rare internship this summer. I think I know what I'm going to say on Friday night but what of her?'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The following morning, Gabriella, Sandra, and Tristan woke up and decided to go to another favorite diner of Gabriella's that she claimed served the best brunch in all of Albuquerque. Tristan and Sandra had quickly packed up their bags as they would need to head to the airport after the diner to make their flight back to Los Angeles. Now, two hours after waking up, all three were sitting in a small booth in a corner of the diner, menus open in front of Sandra and Tristan while Gabriella used the time to just gaze at both of them, memorizing how they looked in her mind. 'Silly to do such a thing but I feel like it's going to be ages until I see them again and I just need to remember this moment like all the others,' thought Gabriella before turning her head and smiling at the waitress who had just approached the table.

"Hi, I'm Maxine and I'll be your waitress. Are you ready to order or do you just want to start with drinks?" asked the blonde.

Gabriella looked to the other two and saw that both were ready. "Sandy, why don't you go first?"

"Umm, I'll have the scrambled eggs with waffles and sausage please," ordered Sandra. "Oh, and a tall cranberry juice."

The waitress wrote down the order and then smiled at Gabriella, letting her know she was ready. "The meat lover's breakfast, no ham though please in the eggs. A tall orange juice to drink."

"And for you?" asked Maxine after she finished writing Gabriella's order down, looking at Tristan.

"Actually, the exact same. Gabriella has great taste, apparently in breakfast too," replied Tristan, handing the menu to Maxine but keeping his gaze locked on Gabriella.

"I'll be back with your drinks then," said Maxine, collecting the menus and disappearing from the table.

Gabriella looked back into Tristan's green eyes and found herself blushing at the pure intensity she found there. "I have good taste huh?"

Tristan chuckled. "Well, you did date me right?" teased Tristan. "Your friends here too seem pretty cool for the most part. I think I speak for Sandra and me when I say that we had a blast with them at the picnic. They welcomed us like we were their own which speaks a lot of their character. No wonder you weren't so homesick for L.A. after you moved here."

"Whatever Tristan," replied Gabriella. "So you really liked them?"

Sandra nodded her head. "Especially Taylor, she totally is your type of best friend, kind of reminds me of myself in some ways. I'm just glad you are so happy here. I think I need to schedule another time for me to come out to spend some more time together, maybe on a break or a three day weekend."

"Absolutely, I would love that," returned Gabriella. "So are you guys nervous about the first day of school?"

"Gaby, we're going to be seniors. What's there to be nervous about?" asked Tristan, his confidence in himself showing. "We're actually the top of the food chain now, looking down. Life can only get better for us at school, trust me."

"Well unlike the stud over there, I am a bit nervous. Yes it's senior year but that also means it is our last year and you know me, I loaded up on AP classes to try to get early credits for college and I think I'm going to end up killing myself in the end," confessed Sandra. "I really missed you last spring when I had to study on my own for those exams. It's no fun without your best friend to bounce things off of."

Gabriella gave her a sad smile. "I know, I missed you too, just as I will again when you leave. At least with AP exams, we will be studying for the same thing at the end so maybe then?"

"Conference call studying? Might be a bit pricey but hey, if I get my study buddy back I'm not complaining!" exclaimed Sandra, excitement in her voice. "That's actually an amazing idea Gabriella!"

"Thanks, I get those every once in a while," joked Gabriella just as their juices were put down in front of them. "I'm thinking the final year at East is going to be fun but I know I subjected myself to self-imposed punishment with all the AP classes I could sign myself up for. I think the only classes that aren't AP are PE and Accounting."

Tristan scrunched his face up at this. "Accounting? Why the hell would you want to do that?"

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "Something different and I didn't feel like doing something like art would really help me in the future. Accounting will at least give me a taste of what a business course would be like in college and at the same time teach me important things like keeping things balanced and finding out the logic behind certain things. I think it'll be fun."

Tristan chuckled. "Still the same brainiac," teased Tristan, his green eyes twinkling with laughter.

"Hey!" protested Gabriella, throwing a sugar packet at him that landed between his eyes. "Not nice mister!"

Sandra just shook her head at this interaction, inwardly wondering where this would leave both of them in just a short amount of time when they were dropped off at the airport again. She didn't have to wait long as the three friends left the diner shortly after getting the bill an hour later, all three full from their food, piling back into the car as Gabriella drove to the airport, the car unusually quiet with the anticipation of the goodbyes coming. Gabriella parked in the airport's garage and helped Sandra carry her bags in, waiting in line with both Tristan and Sandra as they checked in and then walking with both of them to the security check point.

There was a moment of silence between the three before Sandra decided to give Tristan and Gabriella some time to themselves. "Umm, I'm going to the restroom. Gaby, can you watch my stuff?"

"Sure," answered Gabriella, knowing exactly what Sandra was doing as her best friend gave her a smile before disappearing towards the restrooms. "So…"

"Gabriella I know what you're probably going to say, I'm not stupid. You just want to be friends right?" replied Tristan, cutting to the chase, unable to deal with the nerves he was feeling in his stomach. "You want to date Troy exclusively?"

Gabriella found herself speechless as she stared back at Tristan who had the saddest look in his green eyes just then as he gazed back at her. 'Is that what I really want? I know Tristan has treated my badly in the past but he's so different and for him to come all the way here to give us a chance, can I just walk away from that second chance?'

"Ella?" he asked, growing more concerned as he just saw her staring back at him, her mouth a little agape. "Please, say something, even if it is a yes and a goodbye."

She nodded her head to show him she heard him before taking in a deep breath, thinking one last time before she spoke. "I want to be friends with you Tristan, yes, but to be honest, I don't even know if I want to be exclusive with anyone right now. Yes, Troy is a factor but he's got his own thing going on too."

"With Sharpay," provided Tristan. "Yeah, I noticed that at the park but the important thing here is what do you want?"

"In all fairness, I don't know," admitted Gabriella, giving Tristan a sad smile. "I'm confused and at the same time, I don't want to string either you or him along, that's just not me. I think, what'll be best for everyone, is if we just leave this as friends, as I plan on leaving it with Troy. Tristan, you've shown me that you've changed from that guy who cheated on me less than a year ago but if I'm honest with myself, I can't help but find myself wondering if you'll do it again, especially with all this distance between us. Don't think that I don't recognize your effort in bettering your past tendencies, because I do, but it just wouldn't be fair to either of us to get into a relationship right now, not with our past and the miles between us."

Tristan nodded his head in understanding. "I guess then we leave it here, the way we left it in L.A., friends with feelings for each other huh? Can I at least see you the next time we are in the same place? Take you out?"

Gabriella smiled at his question. "Of course Tristan. I'm not going to not talk to you as soon as you pass through security. I just, it's better for us this way, no commitments to each other, no hearts to break that way. I hope you understand."

"I do, really. I'm just happy that you seem to still care for me, after everything that has happened in our past," admitted Tristan, taking her left hand in his right, bringing it up to his lips so he could kiss the back of it. "That means a lot to me right there Ella."

"Thank you Tristan for being so sweet and understanding," returned Gabriella, giving him another smile. "You've really proved to me that guys can change when they really want to."

"They do for the love of a girl they realized they had a little too late, after he's lost her," replied Tristan, giving her his own sad smile. "Well I better go. Tell Sandra I'll meet her at the gate?"

"Sure," answered Gabriella, realizing that it must be painful for Tristan just to stand there, having this conversation with her. "And Tristan, thank you for coming out and visiting. It means a lot to me."

"Anytime," replied Tristan before he leaned down and kissed Gabriella softly on the lips, smiling gently as he felt her return it. "Goodbye Ella."

"Bye Tristan," whispered Gabriella, feeling sadness seep into her heart as the two shared one last hug before he picked up his bag and walked through the empty security checkpoint queue, giving his ticket and ID to the official before taking it back and placing his bag on the security x-ray machine. Gabriella continued to watch as he took off his shoes and put his toiletries in a bin before shoving it all through. Tristan turned, sensing Gabriella still watching him, and smiled back at her, that grin of his that always melted Gabriella's heart, waving goodbye one last time before he went through the metal detector and retrieved his belongings on the other side.

A single tear fell from Gabriella's right eye just then, leaving her wondering if she had made the right decision with Tristan. "What if he is the one?"

"Ah, so you are still confused after all," concluded Sandra who surprised Gabriella by appearing right next to the brunette. "No closure?"

Gabriella wiped away the tear and looked back at her best friend from L.A. "No, there's closure, just the uncertain kind. I left it as friends with Tristan but with the possibility of still seeing each other when I'm in town. I know, I know, scold me now, it's not the firm answer I should have given him but Sandy, I just don't know if I really want to be with Troy and not Tristan or vice versa or with either guy right now. I mean, Troy has Sharpay in his love life and I have Tristan but I still feel the old chemistry between me and Troy while Tristan still has this way of tugging at my heart despite our ugly breakup last year. God, I'm a total mess!"

Sandra chuckled a little and shook her head. "I don't think you're a mess at all. Just your average, confused, love struck teenage girl. I've said it before and I will say it now, I don't envy your position at all. I will promise you though that I'll keep an eye on Tristan for you. It'll be easier I think if you know he's seeing someone else or whatnot. Based on last school year though, I have a feeling he won't be but I'll pay attention for you. Either choice you make Gabriella will be the right one if just follow your heart and not let your mind rule so much."

"You sound like my mom," teased Gabriella, giving Sandra a big hug. "I really don't know what I would do without you Sandy. Thank you for coming out with Tristan, it was a wonderful surprise. Oh, and he said he'd meet you at the gate."

"Thank you for hosting us! I'll be sure to come back out as soon as I get the chance. In the mean time though, keep your head up Gaby. Everything will turn out as it is supposed to in the end," said Sandra, picking up her bag that was lying at her feet. "Until next time?"

"Until next time," confirmed Gabriella, hugging her best friend before letting her go through the same security process Tristan had just moments before, walking back to the garage alone only when Sandra had waved one last time to her.

Gabriella drove home in silence, having turned off the radio of her mom's car as she let her thoughts wander while keeping an eye on the road. She really did find herself in a complex situation as she had old feelings turned new for Tristan but couldn't seem to get herself to completely forget the pain he inflicted on her before her move to Albuquerque while Gabriella also recognized her growing feelings and attraction to Troy who was there in Albuquerque with her, having only caused her some pain in freely dating Sharpay as was their deal. 'Ugh, I just need some real, quality alone time!' thought Gabriella as she pulled off the freeway and navigated the car back to her home.

When Gabriella pulled up to her house though, she instantly spotted a familiar truck parked along the street. Excitement filled her being while a sense of dread mixed in with her emotions for the moment, knowing she would have to have a similar conversation with Troy as she had just had with Tristan just over an hour ago. Gabriella got out of the car and locked it, walking around to the front of the house to see Troy sitting on her porch, giving her Troy's trademark grin that always caused Gabriella to smile back, as she was now.

"Hey Brie, I thought I'd wait for you to come back from the airport since your mom wasn't home," greeted Troy as he stood up. "I hope you don't mind."

Gabriella shook her head. "No, not at all. You look like you have something on your mind," commented Gabriella, seeing the intense look he was giving her. "Do you want to come in?"

"Sure, thanks," replied Troy, following Gabriella inside to the Montez's living room after she unlocked the front door. The two settled down on the couch, both staring at each other in silence for a few moments before one of them got the courage to speak.

"Troy, I think I know why you're here and I just want to say that I just want to be friends," spat out Gabriella in a rush, wanting to get the words out there before she lost her nerve. "I know we have some amazing chemistry and I really do like you but I'm feeling so indecisive now, it wouldn't be fair to expect anything more from you."

Troy blinked a few times at this, letting out a huge sigh as he understood the words Gabriella had just spoken. "So that's it huh? You're going back to your ex without giving us any further chance?" asked Troy, a trace of bitterness in his tone as he not only felt saddened by this revelation but also disappointed, having come to her house with a very different motive.

"No, it isn't like that," replied Gabriella with a shake of her head to emphasize her words. "I am telling you both that I just want to be friends. To be honest Troy, I'm confused more than I have ever been before in regards to my love life. Tristan and I have a history, a not so good one but he's shown me he's tried to change. You, well you I haven't been able to resist since we met at the lodge at that stupid teen party. You've been on my mind, even when I didn't want you to be during this summer."

"Then don't," whispered Troy back, blue eyes connecting with brown before he leaned in softly kissed Gabriella, gently holding her chin in his right hand. He looked back at her as he slowly pulled away a little. "Brie, I came here today to tell you that it's you that I want in my love life as you called it, not Sharpay, not anyone else. If what you say is true, that you still have feelings for Tristan, I can deal with that as they fade but what you and I have now, this opportunity, I don't want to blow it like I almost did already. Please Brie, give us a fair shot this school year and possibly more."

Gabriella stared back into those cerulean eyes of his, struggling to do the right thing while her heart was still aflutter from their kiss. "Troy, as much as you'd be okay with me being with you while still dealing with feelings for Tristan, I won't be. I can't be in the committed relationship with you if I myself doubt what is going on with us. Just please, give me some more time. It's a lot to ask, I know, but I just wouldn't feel right doing this any other way Troy. I'm sorry."

Troy eyed her a little longer before he resigned himself to this reality. "All right, if it is time you still want, we'll give it time. Just, don't make a final decision without letting me know beforehand all right? I want to be with you each step of the way in this journey of yours, even if it isn't as a boyfriend but as a guy who really likes you in that romantic, cheesy way."

She let out a little laugh at this. "I think I can handle that. Thank you Troy, for being so sweet and understanding."

"Well, you don't give me much choice when I want to keep you in my life as more than just a friend but it's a choice I'll willingly make to make this happen for us. We're still on for Friday night though right?" asked Troy, hope in his voice.

"Of course. Speaking of, weren't we supposed to talk about all this then?" returned Gabriella, arching an eyebrow at him.

"Guilty!" exclaimed Troy, chuckling a little. "I couldn't help but come here though as soon as I decided what I wanted but don't let that pressure you Brie. I can wait, honest."

"Thank you," returned Gabriella in a quiet voice as she allowed herself to lean her head against Troy's shoulder, taking comfort from the caring embrace he immediately wrapped her in, almost sensing on his own that she just needed to be held as her thoughts began to clear and she allowed herself to just enjoy her time with Troy, all her old feelings for him bubbling to the surface. 'I have a feeling I know what I will decide in the end but I owe it to both Troy and Tristan to give this the due diligence it deserves.'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Someone please tell me this isn't the first day of school again," complained Martha as she, Kelsi, Gabriella, and Taylor walked from Taylor's locker towards their homeroom to start their senior year. "And to top it off, we're stuck with Darbus again?"

Kelsi laughed a little at this. "She isn't that bad really."

"You only say that because you have to deal with her as part of the whole theater thing," replied Taylor with her own laugh. "You're immune to her by now!"

"Maybe being part of the musicales does that because I don't find Ms. Darbus to be that hard to deal with now either," commented Gabriella, thinking about how comfortable she actually got around the drama and homeroom teacher during the period of time they were rehearsing for the winter musicale last year.

"Point proven," returned Taylor. "Come on, let's get in there before we are late on the first day."

All four girls moved into the classroom and groaned as they saw that Ms. Darbus had already posted a seating chart for all of them, leaving all four girls to be seated in the exact same seats as last year, with Gabriella in the back, Taylor diagonally in front of her, Martha in the front seat of Gabriella's row and Kelsi in the first row. Since the two seats closest to each other were Taylor's and Gabriella's, all four girls moved towards the back of the room and positioned themselves to continue talking there considering they still had eight minutes left before the final homeroom bell rang.

"So Gabriella, how are you and your guy situation going?" asked Martha, having been intrigued by this area of Gabriella's life when she was a witness to all the tension and flirting at the picnic. She hadn't even really had a chance to talk to Gabriella that day as Gabriella's attention was constantly drawn between Troy and Tristan.

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders a little. "Can I call it checkmate? Honestly Martha, I don't even know what I want. I'm leaning more towards one but the other still has possession of some strings to my heart as well that I'll have to cut and I don't know if I can. There's history with both so it's hard but I know I need to make a decision and soon. I feel like a total player and I hate that in others so I don't want to feel that way myself."

Kelsi nodded her head in understanding. "I think it's only natural you feel torn but I don't think the title of player rightfully belongs to you Gabriella. It's not like you are dating one and seeing another secretly. You've been very honest with both I believe. Now I'm being honest and I'm telling you that you should follow your heart, who it is leaning more towards, and I think that's towards a certain brown haired boy who just walked in."

Gabriella looked up and saw that Kelsi was right. Troy had just entered the room and checked out the seating chart with Chad. He turned around and Gabriella let out an involuntary sigh as his blue eyes found her brown ones, winking at her while he grinned. Chad smiled at Taylor as they had already greeted each other that morning and it looked to Chad that the girls were having serious girl discussions, of which he knew he wanted to be nowhere near.

"So dude, are we shooting hoops at your house after school?" asked Chad, taking a seat before high fiving Zeke who just passed by.

"Sure, I don't see why not. Not like we'll get a lot of homework today anyway," replied Troy, as he twisted his body around so he was looking at Chad, who was seated behind him in the second row again. "Make the plans with the rest of the boys. I'm sure Dad will love having you three over again anyway, an unofficial practice in his eyes or something like that."

Chad chuckled. "Sure man, whatever you say," said Chad as he got up to firm up the plans after school with Zeke.

With his best friend gone, Troy was free to look back at Gabriella, who was currently animatedly talking with Kelsi, Martha, and Taylor, while she glanced his way a few times. 'Whatever it is, she looks really confused. Maybe she's talking to them about her indecision in regards to who to date? How am I really going to help push her towards the right choice, me?' he wondered just before he felt a familiar slender arm wrap around his neck before he felt a weight drop into his lap. Troy tore his eyes away from Gabriella and looked at the blonde happily sitting on him as she fixed his hair. "Morning Sharpay."

"Hi Troy!" returned Sharpay, putting the last stray hair back into place on Troy's head. "How was the rest of your weekend?"

Troy shot another glance in Gabriella's direction and saw that Gabriella had been staring at him and Sharpay rather intently with what could or could not be jealousy in her eyes, giving Troy an idea. He turned his head back to look at Sharpay, who was looking at him. Troy gave her his best grin and wrapped his arms around her waist. "It was all right but it would have been better if you were with me."

Sharpay grinned back at him, kissing him quickly before she said, "I am so glad to hear you say that! Daddy and the U of A booster club want to meet with you again next week at some dinner. Guess this means we're on for another date huh?"

Troy felt his instincts kick in and tell him that this wasn't right, but as Troy glanced back at Gabriella and saw how she was now avoiding his gaze, he knew that he had gone too far to go back now. He looked back at Sharpay and nodded his head. "Looks that way."

Just then, the bell rang causing Sharpay to slide off his lap but not before dropping another kiss on his lips. "See you later Troy," cooed Sharpay before she made it into her seat just as Ms. Darbus came into the room, also giving the other students time to settle into their seats.

As Ms. Darbus started calling out attendance, Troy dared to look back over his right shoulder at Gabriella and let out a groan of frustration as he saw that she was pointedly looking at Ms. Darbus, ignoring the feeling of his eyes on her.

"Dude, pay attention before Darbus gives you detention on the first day," whispered Chad, just loud enough for Troy to hear.

Troy turned his gaze to his best friend before giving him a grateful smile, turning his attention back to class and what Ms. Darbus was now saying, at least externally. Internally, Troy was already worried about what his rash decision may have cost him in this battle for Gabriella's heart that he knew he still wanted to win.

As soon as the bell rang, Troy dashed out of his seat, without waiting for Chad as was usual, and waited around the corner against a locker like he had when Gabriella first came to East High last January. When Troy finally saw her walking out, he was disappointed that she was firmly sandwiched between Taylor and Martha who were now talking quietly to her as Gabriella silently kept nodding her head. He allowed them to walk down the hall ahead of him, losing the sight of them as they turned down a different hallway as he went to the nearest stairwell for his next class, thoughts of what he had done and what he had to do to make this right swirling in his head.

- - -

Gabriella had just closed her locker when Taylor stopped by and gave her best friend a supportive smile. "I see you've got your lunch. Ready to go to the all so elegant East High cafeteria to mingle with the rest of the student body?" asked Taylor, noting that Gabriella still looked troubled from this morning.

"Go on without me, I'm not really hungry," replied Gabriella, already walking off in the opposite direction of the cafeteria.

"Hey, hold up sister, let's go talk. You look like you need a good best friend right now," offered Taylor, glad that Gabriella stopped to give Taylor time to catch up. "We can't go to the library, how about the Chemistry lab? We can always use the excuse of practicing early for the Decathlon if anyone asks."

Gabriella nodded her agreement as the two girls walked down the halls of East High until they reached their destination and sat down next to each other at a lab table. "Thanks Tay, for caring for me so much."

Taylor reached over and squeezed Gabriella's left hand that was resting on the counter. "That's what best friends are for. So, what's up girl?"

"That's a loaded question, just so you know," replied Gabriella, giving Taylor a sad smile. "I know what I said this morning to you all before homeroom, and to be honest, I thought this morning that I was going to end all this indecision and make a call to Tristan to tell him we were only friends, despite my history with him, despite my still existing feelings. I was prepared to make that hard decision after school."

"And then Sharpay happened," supplied Taylor, knowing already that the blonde had a big part in this change of heart for Gabriella. "You know, I have to wonder how she can still date him and not feel guilty."

"What do you mean?" asked Gabriella, confused by this statement.

Taylor thought back to the summer, when they all had worked at Lava Springs except for Gabriella, specifically to those memories that Taylor had witnessed Troy and Sharpay together, flirting and dating. "I mean that Sharpay and Troy may be dating but I don't think he's doing it out of pure interest in her. I think he's swept up in what is best described as Sharpay's world where anything and everything is possible, where, if Chad is correct, Troy has been courted not only be Sharpay but by her father and other University of Albuquerque alumni to heavily consider U of A as his college choice to play for the Redhawks. I think that is also a bit part of his motive."

"So you think that Sharpay is just dangling things in front of him to get him to go out with her?" questioned Gabriella, giving some thought to this.

"I don't think it, I know it Gab. She even got him to sing with her at this stupid talent show, the Star Dazzle or something like that, which we all know was created by her parents so Sharpay could say she has won awards in her short life. The award even had a pink star on the top of the trophy," explained Taylor, some disgust heard in her voice. "That still doesn't explain his behavior this morning, keeping her on his lap and flirting with her so openly in front of you. In fact, I don't even remember Troy flirting with her that much at the picnic we were all at."

Gabriella shook her head. "He didn't, not that blatantly at least back then. Maybe he changed his mind from the other day, where he told me that he wanted me, just me."

Taylor stared at Gabriella shocked. "Wait, when did this happen?"

"After I dropped Tristan and Sandy off at the airport," replied Gabriella, a bit sheepishly. "I came home and found Troy waiting for me on my doorstep. We spent the rest of the night together, not in that way Taylor, stop looking at me like that, but just cuddled on the couch, watching TV. He told me that he would wait for me but that he knew it was me that he wanted, not her. Then he goes and does this though so I'm not quite so sure I know what end is really up with that boy now."

Seeing the tears slowly forming in Gabriella's eyes, Taylor slowly drew her best friend into a comforting hug. "He's just, I don't know, a lunkhead basketball boy," stated Taylor, feeling pain for Gabriella having to suffer so and also frustration at Troy. She heard Gabriella laugh a little as she pulled back from Taylor, wiping at the tears that had fallen. "I'm sure that he'll realize what he's done. Troy has proven to be smarter than I thought he was in the first half of junior year. After all, he did choose you out of all the other girls in this school who would have fainted at his feet."

"That's the thing, I don't know if I really want to wait for him anymore Taylor," replied Gabriella. "If this is how it is, if he is still interested in Sharpay and can kiss and flirt with her so openly, so comfortably, I don't think I can trust him with my heart. I've been in that situation already once in my lifetime to know that I don't want to let another guy into my life who will hurt me, cheat on me, with some other girl, especially if it is Sharpay."

Taylor thought for a moment as she watched her best friend regain her composure. "Do you really think that Troy would do that to you? Especially if he knows about your history with Tristan?"

"He doesn't know," Gabriella reminded Taylor. "I haven't told him and I know what else is going to come out of your mouth. How can I let my fear stop me from Troy while I'm giving Tristan a second chance? I don't know Taylor but with Tristan, I've seen the real change in him, in his ways, in his personality. He really is different from the guy that did that to me and Sandy seems to agree with this also. With Troy, I don't know who he really is, if I really sit here and think about it. Is he the type to cheat, to be unfaithful, to break my heart? I used to not think so but seeing his behavior since I've come back, hearing the stories from you girls about how he was at Lava Springs, it makes me question if I know the true Troy or if he's just changed temporarily, or what."

After waiting for a few beats to let Gabriella say anything further if she wanted to, Taylor sadly nodded her head. "I guess I can understand all that, it makes sense, taking into consideration your history and everything. So what now?"

"Now, I'm going to head off to another quiet place here at school for the remainder of lunch while you go and spend time with your own boyfriend. I am not ready to face him, to talk to him, and I think it's best if I remove myself from the situation to better assess what's going on, what I really want, what's best for everyone," replied Gabriella, slowly standing up from the stool and giving Taylor the best smile she could. "Thank you Taylor, for being so great to me."

"No more than you would do for me. Hell, you've stuck by me when I was trying to figure out what the hell Chad was trying to do when he fumbled around trying to ask me out," returned Taylor with her own smile.

Gabriella laughed a little at this memory. "True, but look at you now, happy and on your way to being in love."

"We'll have to see about that, he's still a lunkhead in my books," replied Taylor, giving Gabriella a quick hug. "You going to be okay?"

Gabriella nodded her head. "The time apart from being around him and on my own will be good for me. Now go!"

The two girls walked out into the hall and parted ways, Taylor walking to her right towards the cafeteria again while Gabriella walked to her left, towards an unknown destination, just as her life's path was unknown. Gabriella sighed as she continued to look down at her feet as she walked, silently wondering how she got herself in such a predicament, having to choose between two guys who both had a different place in her affections, especially as she had always considered herself to be the shy, quiet type. 'I guess things change, as people change, as the seasons change. But with that in mind, what am I going to do?'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Troy helplessly watched as Gabriella expertly lost him again, for the millionth time that week, as she weaved in between other East High students and then eventually vanished from his view just as the lunch period began. He had thought to catch her through the element of surprise by waiting for her at her locker but Gabriella had spotted him before she got within reaching distance of him and turned on her heel and darted away from him, away to some unknown place she had been hiding at during the past week at lunch. 'Shit,' cursed Troy at the situation, at himself, at everything that was going on at that very moment. 'She hasn't talked to me since Monday and now it's Friday and I'm getting desperate.'

He spotted a familiar pair of girls walking his way, the darker of the two glaring at him as she realized that her best friend wasn't at her locker and was probably chased away by the brown haired boy standing there now. "Why don't you leave her alone Troy?" asked Taylor as she came to a stop and placed her hands on her hips as she stared at him. "You've done enough already."

Troy shook his head. "I haven't done nearly enough Taylor, that's the point. Brie still doesn't understand how much I care for her."

Taylor scoffed at this. "I know you did not just say that you care for her. That's complete bullshit Bolton. If you cared at all for my best friend, you wouldn't have draped yourself around Sharpay on Monday, you wouldn't still be seen with her, not after declaring yourself to be all about Gabriella. You can tell you lost in that one stupid move can't you? That's why you're trying to pull desperate moves now."

"Wait, has she made a decision then? I lost?" questioned Troy, alarmed at this possibility. "But it's only been a week!"

"She doesn't need that much time to tell that you are a playa," returned Taylor before she began walking down the hall but stopped shortly after when she realized Kelsi wasn't coming with her. "Kels, are you coming?"

Kelsi looked at Taylor and then back to Troy, not knowing for once what to do. She started walking towards Taylor but stopped as she felt a gentle grasp on her right arm, turning her around and making her look up into Troy's blue eyes that were filled with a great deal of pain and sadness. Kelsi sighed and turned her face to look at Taylor, who was expectantly looking at her. "Go on without me, I'll be there in a few," called out Kelsi, seeing the roll of the eyes Taylor had before she shrugged and walked off.

"Thank you," whispered Troy, not all that surprised that his voice was soft, a true reflection of his feelings at the moment.

"I don't even know why I'm doing this Troy but I know there must be some part of the Troy that Gabriella began to fall for somewhere inside you still. I've always been a sucker for you two," confessed Kelsi, clasping her hands in front of her body as she and Troy began walking down the hall to take a seat on some steps of a nearby stairwell.

Troy let silence blanket them for a few moments before he dragged in a few deep breaths and turned his attention back Kelsi. "So Gabriella has actually made a decision?"

Kelsi shook her head slowly, not that surprised to see relief cross Troy's features at this denial. "Not by a long shot but I have to tell you, that stunt you pulled on Monday, not the smartest thing you've ever done Troy."

"I know," groaned Troy, putting his head in his hands. "I've hit myself a thousand times over about that. I honestly don't know what came over me except for the need to try to get Gabriella to realize her true feelings for me."

"By making her think you're interested in Sharpay? That's a bit too twisted Troy," returned Kelsi.

"Stupid guy?" offered Troy. "I know it was retarded, I'm not going to pretend otherwise but I definitely didn't think she would be this upset over it. I mean, it's not like we're in a relationship, I'm not cheating on her."

Kelsi was quiet for a few moments as she decided on what she should and should not say just then. "You're right Troy, you aren't in a relationship and you aren't cheating on her, now," Kelsi managed to say as she watched Troy's expression change from confusion to almost anger.

"I would never!" protested Troy, somewhat surprised that he didn't find himself even more outraged at this suggestion. "Kelsi, you know me better than that, Gabriella knows me better than that!"

"We did, I agree, but I think that Gabriella isn't so sure now," revealed Kelsi, somewhere in her mind wondering if she was telling Troy too much. "Look, I can't tell you more than I already have Troy but I want you to stop and think and figure out if Gabriella really is the young woman you want in your life, if you still deeply care for her, even love her. If you do, I suggest you take a better look at what you are doing now with Sharpay and try to fix things soon. If you don't, just walk away and stop playing with her feelings."

"You really are serious, aren't you? That she thinks I'll cheat on her?" asked Troy, maintaining eye contact with Kelsi as she got up to go back down the few steps in front of them. "That's why she's been cold shouldering me?"

Kelsi nodded her head in confirmation. "That's the impression and I'm not going to say anything more on this Troy. Just please, give what I said some thought. I adore you two as a couple but not at the expense of broken hearts. I have to go, Jason is waiting for me."

"Thank you Kels, really," called out Troy, seeing a small smile on the petite girl's face before she ducked through the doors of the stairwell. 'Gabriella has a fear of me cheating? She's been hurt and hiding from me because she is worried of me doing that if we are a couple? But she knows I'm not like that, right? Then again, do I even know her well enough as she stands today to know for sure she knows that I'd be faithful to her?'

Troy shook his head to try to clear his confused thoughts but wasn't able to lose them at all. He stood up and walked out of the stairwell himself, stopping at his locker to grab his lunch before heading into the noisy jungle they called the cafeteria to attempt to drown out the conflicting thoughts in his head.

* * *

Gabriella sat on the edge of her bed, dressed in sweats and a favorite music band t-shirt, as she stared at three picture frames on her bedside table. The newest one contained a picture of the entire gang who was there at the picnic not so long ago, with Gabriella sitting on the ground next to Taylor and Sandy both with Tristan and Troy both nearby among everyone else. On either side of that frame were picture frames that contained one picture of Gabriella with each guy who currently occupied her mind, Troy and Tristan. The picture of her and Tristan came from over the summer while they were at Universal Studios Hollywood while the one of her and Troy was taken after the triple win day, both decked out in East High colors.

She felt a sad smile tug at her lips as she continued to look at the pictures and relived the memories, felt the happy feelings she felt at that time, wishing she could turn back the clock and really relive them. "But which one Gabriella?" she wondered out loud.

_Although the sun was down, it was still a hot L.A. night, which didn't surprise either Tristan or Gabriella as they walked hand in hand around the top level of Universal Studios Hollywood. They had spent most of the day riding rides, even the Revenge of the Mummy ride that Tristan had to drag Gabriella on. Now, both were content to just walk around and talk, relearning things about each other as so much had passed between last fall and this summer._

_"So you like Albuquerque huh? I didn't think you'd be able to adjust after living in Los Angeles," commented Tristan as he looked over at Gabriella who had a soft smile on her face now. _

_"It is quite a bit different but I've made some amazing friends there, met some very special people," confessed Gabriella. "It isn't so bad."_

_"Special people huh? I'm sensing a guy in there, somewhere," said Tristan, knowing it would be too good to be true to know that Gabriella hadn't dated someone since they were together, like he hadn't dated._

_Gabriella looked over at him and her smile changed from wistful to a bit sad. "I did meet someone Tristan but we were never in a relationship. To be honest, we were headed there, but then summer came, my internship came, and we decided to keep it casual. I meant it when I told you three weeks ago when we first met up again that I was unattached. You didn't think I'd allow myself to cheat on a guy back home do you?"_

_Tristan felt the pain of that remark immediately and Gabriella saw what her careless remark had done to him, his hurt easily read off his face. "God Tristan, I didn't mean anything by it, honest. I wasn't thinking."_

_Tristan shook his head. "No, I deserved that, reminds me of the stupidity I had in the last year. I really am sorry about that Ella, I really am. As soon as you moved, it made it that much clearer to me what a jerk I was to you, for cheating, for pressuring you. I've seriously tried to change, if not for you but for myself. I realized what a true idiot I was for messing everything up."_

_"It was meant to be though Tristan. If it hadn't happened the way it had, we would have been breaking up a short time after when my mom and I moved anyway," replied Gabriella. "Thank you for the apology though, that means a lot. I do see that you've changed Tristan, I can see it in your eyes and your behavior. I think you really have grown up since we were a couple."_

_"I'm just happy you're more mature than most girls our age, to give me this second chance to even take you out. I thought for sure you'd slap me that first time we met those weeks ago at the party Sandy took you to. I'm glad you didn't though, I have to admit that," stated Tristan._

_"As tempting as it was, and maybe this is due to the time I've spent away from here, away from the history, I found that I wasn't that angry with you anymore. I wasn't about to jump on the wagon to date you again but I'm glad we became friends again," admitted Gabriella. "And as a first date of sorts today, this was a great idea. I haven't had this much thrill running through my body for some time now."_

_"From being with me? I'm honored," said Tristan, a cocky smirk on his face._

_"Umm, the rides Tristan, the rides!" returned Gabriella with a laugh. "God, as much as you have mellowed out, you are still cocky!"_

_Tristan shrugged. "Part of my charm, right?"_

_Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say."_

_She felt a gentle tug on her hand and stopped, looking back at Tristan who had a smile on his face. Tristan quickly closed the distance between their bodies as he leaned down and captured Gabriella's lips with his, smiling more as he felt her return it. After a few moments, Gabriella stepped back and found her cheeks warm as Tristan stared at her, a mix of adoration and lust in his eyes. 'He still has that effect on me, that's amazing.'_

_Suddenly, Tristan got a mischievous look in his eyes and Gabriella knew she was in trouble. "What is it?" she dared to ask._

_"Nothing," murmured Tristan before he picked Gabriella up and threw her over his shoulder, walking quickly toward the House of Horrors attraction that they were standing in front of._

_Gabriella started squirming immediately, especially after she turned her head and saw that Tristan was taking them right to the entrance as there was just a small line for the attraction. "Tristan, no way! Tristan, I'm going to have nightmares!" complained Gabriella, wiggling to try to get out of his grasp which he tightened around her in response. "Please Tristan, you know I hate scary stuff!"_

_As they reached the doors of the attraction, after instructions from a theme park employee, Tristan reluctantly placed Gabriella back on the ground but quickly snaked his arms around her waist from behind, not allowing her to escape. "Come on Ella, it won't be so bad. I'll be here with you, the entire way, promise."_

_"Tristan, there's Chucky in here! You know I can't stand him!" complained Gabriella, realizing how very late she was in trying to make her last attempt to escape as the doors closed behind them. She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes tightly as Frankenstein started coming towards them from a darkly lit corner. Gabriella tightened her hold on Tristan's arms that were wrapped around her still as they continued to walk, Gabriella trusting Tristan enough to lead them safely through the attraction._

_They continued their journey through the attraction that way, Tristan walking them forward while Gabriella tried to avoid looking at the scary monsters although the music and sounds were enough to make her skin crawl. When Tristan stopped their movement, Gabriella opened her eyes, thinking they were safely outside, but let out a scream as a dressed up theme park worker dressed up as Chucky stood directly in front of her, brandishing a realistic looking knife. Gabriella quickly ran out of Tristan's arms and burst through the exit, startling the employee who was standing nearby at the sheer speed she ran by him._

_"Ella! Slow down, Ella, it was just a joke!" called out Tristan as he followed her out, almost running into Gabriella as she came to a complete stop near the entrance of the park. "Ella, I'm sorry, I just, I saw your eyes were closed and I had to let you see some part of the attraction after that cheat. I was wondering why you were so quiet."_

_Gabriella just stared at Tristan for a few moments before she let out a huff and slapped Tristan hard on his upper left arm. "NOT FUNNY TRISTAN!" screamed Gabriella, getting the attention of a few people nearby. "You know I hate Chucky especially! Now I'm really going to have horrible, terrible nightmares and it's all your fault!"_

_"Hey, Ella, I'm sorry, it was just a little fun," said Tristan, slowly gathering Gabriella into his arms, grateful she allowed him to do that. "I'm sorry Ella, that was stupid, I realize that now. Forgive me?"_

_Gabriella shook her head that was now lying against his chest. "No, you still suck."_

_Tristan heard no real trace of anger though in her voice and smiled at this, knowing that she had already forgiven him. "How about this? I treat you to ice cream at your favorite ice cream place and I stay by my cell phone all night so that if you do have a nightmare, you can call me and I'll talk to you. Deal?"_

_There were a few moments of silence before Gabriella said, "Deal, but you still suck."_

_Tristan chuckled at this, relieved that things were all right once again. "Agreed. Come on, let's get you that ice cream."_

Gabriella shook her head to clear the memory, rediscovering why Gabriella felt so much for Tristan still, despite their past. 'He's grown and is just so sweet now, despite his immature antics that appear every so often.'

_Ding dong… ding dong…  
_  
She dragged her eyes away from the picture of her and Tristan and looked at the clock. 5:33 it read, the digital numbers glowing in the dimness of her room. 'Who could that be? I wasn't expecting anyone tonight and Mom is working late.' Gabriella got up and walked down the stairs, stopping suddenly as she remembered the date she had made with Troy last weekend. 'Oh God, he couldn't be insane and think we still were going out tonight could he? Not that I don't want to see him, because strangely I do, but I don't think I can look at him and not be hurt seeing him with his lips on Sharpay's.'

Slowly, Gabriella walked towards the front door and cautiously peeked through the window of the door. She studied the silhouette of a guy standing with his back towards the door and let out a little sigh as she realized the guy had dark hair, black actually, and not brown. As he turned around to ring the doorbell again, Gabriella instantly recognized him and threw open the door, a grin on her face. "Tristan!"

He grinned back at her and scooped Gabriella into his arms, kissing her softly before he let her back down. "Hey Ella. I hope you don't mind but I couldn't stop thinking of you all week and jumped on the first flight I could to get here after school. Is this okay?"

"More than okay," replied Gabriella, a smile on her face. "You could have told me!"

Tristan chuckled and shook his head. "No way, the look on your face was so worth the secrecy! I'm not interrupting anything right now am I?" asked Tristan, suddenly looking behind Gabriella as if he was expecting someone else to be with her.

Instantly, Gabriella understood who he was looking for and shook her head. "No, he's not here Tristan, just me at home. My mom is working late even."

"Even better. Do you think she'll mind if I crash here for the weekend?" asked Tristan as he followed Gabriella inside.

"Doubtful, she's pretty cool like that but you better stay to your own bedroom mister," replied Gabriella with a small laugh as she saw his shocked face when she turned to face him, now standing outside the guest room again. "Are you hungry?"

"Starved actually," answered Tristan. "Can we go get some dinner?"

"Sure, I haven't eaten since lunch. What do you feel like?" questioned Gabriella, watching as Tristan put his duffle bag on the bed.

"Mexican?" offered Tristan. "I rented a car this time too so we can drive as long as you don't mind being navigator."

"Deal," replied Gabriella. "I'm glad you came out this weekend Tristan, I really am."

"Good, then it's all worth it," returned Tristan, a smile on his face. "Come on, let's get out of here and feed this stomach of mine and yours too."

Gabriella let out a little laugh and felt herself blush as his right hand gently grabbed hers, bringing it up to his lips so he could kiss the back before lacing their fingers together. "Come on Romeo, dinner awaits."

"Yes madam," returned Tristan cheekily as he followed Gabriella back to the entryway of the house. She left him down there by himself for a few minutes to quickly change into a pair of jeans and a red top, coming back down with her house keys and her purse, a grin on her face. "Ready now?"

"Ready," agreed Gabriella, taking his hand again as they walked out of the house. Gabriella locked the front door before sliding into Tristan's rental, blushing again as he held the door open for her and kissed her on the cheek before letting her get settled into the passenger's side seat. Tristan ran to the other side of the car and started it, slowly backing out of her driveway and into the street before throwing the car into drive and following Gabriella's directions to her favorite Mexican restaurant in Albuquerque where they spent a few hours stuffing themselves and just enjoying each other's company.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Ugh, can you believe those two girls up there Troy? Honestly, who would dare wear that sweater with that skirt and then her friend who is wearing clothes from three years ago? Totally a big faux pas!" complained Sharpay as she sat next to Troy in a dimly lit movie theater. "How could they let each other leave their houses like that? That's just atrocious!"

Troy fought hard not to roll his eyes at Sharpay as she continued to ramble on and on about what people were wearing in the movie theater. His own thoughts were focused on the fact that Gabriella hadn't been at her house when he went to pick her up for their long established date last night. 'Maybe it was wishful thinking that she would be waiting for me when I got there, after all the time she has spent ignoring me this week, but I thought at the very least she'd be there and then slam the door in my face or tell me to go away through the door. Maybe she forgot? Yeah, that's it, she forgot all about our date and went out with Taylor and the rest of the girls,' thought Troy to himself, effectively blocking out Sharpay and her ramblings as she moved onto a couple sitting two rows down from them, to their right.

"Troy, you aren't even looking at them! Look, I'm telling you they are just so out of date, they look like they could have walked out of the sixties!" stated Sharpay as she grabbed Troy's head and forced it in the direction of the couple who was happily seated and talking to each other.

"All right Sharpay, I see them, I see them," said Troy, relieved when Sharpay gave him a satisfied look and released his head after kissing his cheek quickly. As she started talking about her next unknowing victim, Troy's gaze shifted from the couple Sharpay had him look at to other people in the theater, focusing on the newest couple who entered the theater, the guy's arm around the girl. He watched as they sat down in the center, four rows in front of Troy, and felt his breathing stop as the girl turned her head to face her date and instantly recognized the profile to be of Gabriella. In the next moment, Troy felt even worse as he watched the guy she was with chuckle before he turned his head and kissed Gabriella softly on the lips before the lights dimmed and the previews started. Troy barely suppressed a groan, having his view of them hindered by the lack of light, so focused on the couple in front of him that he didn't feel Sharpay lift his arm up and over her shoulders so that his arm rested like a dead weight on her.

Throughout the movie, Troy tried to force his attention to the big screen in front of him but found that he couldn't keep his eyes on it for long before he dropped his gaze to look at Gabriella and her date again, clenching his fist tighter than the moment before as he saw the guy's arm around her shoulders, her head on his shoulder, or any other gesture of affection the two were sharing, unaware they had an audience of one totally captivated.

As the credits rolled, Sharpay let out a sigh and looked over at Troy, expecting him to be smiling back at her. Of course she was disturbed when she found Troy staring intently at something in front of him. She followed his gaze and saw for herself a couple in the darkness, their heads together as they watched the credits rolled. 'What has him so bothered by that?'

Troy saw Gabriella and her date get up and knew this was his chance. He got up from the seat and moved quickly to exit the theater ahead of them, and out of the movie theater complex, waiting for Gabriella to come out. As soon as she did, he seized his opportunity. "Gabriella! We need to talk."

Gabriella, who was in the middle of laughing at something Tristan said, snapped her head to the right and saw the owner of the voice was none other than Troy. She worriedly looked between Tristan and Troy and shook her head at Troy. "Not right now Troy."

"No, now, please," pleaded Troy as he walked closer to the pair. "Please Brie."

She swallowed hard as she stared back at him, unsure now of what to do as she saw the genuine pain in his blue eyes. Gabriella opened her mouth to say something when a loud screech was heard, interrupting the quietness of the peaceful night.

"TROY BOLTON! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME IN THERE?" demanded Sharpay as she quickly advanced on the other three teenagers. "SHARPAY EVANS DOES NOT GET LEFT BEHIND, DO YOU HEAR ME?"

Troy groaned as he saw that this was the distraction Gabriella wanted to wiggle out of talking to him, already seeing Gabriella and Tristan starting to make a quick getaway. "Brie, we really need to talk. I need to know."

"Know what Troy?" asked Gabriella, instantly angry that he had the audacity to make demands of her after the past week. "Whatever you have to know, it can wait until after this weekend. Tristan is only here for the weekend and you have Sharpay as your date tonight. Maybe it's best we keep it this way."

"She's right Troy, it is better this way," joined in Sharpay, liking Gabriella's thinking for once. "You deserve so much better than her, someone who can give you much more than she can give."

"Shut up Sharpay! Gabriella, please, don't say that," begged Troy, not caring any more what he looked like at the moment. "Don't give up on us this easy."

"It's done, it's over Troy. I'm done getting hurt by you," returned Gabriella, this time being the one to initiate her and Tristan's departure.

Not knowing what came over him, Troy moved quickly and grabbed Gabriella's right hand and held it in his in a firm grip, halting their walk to the parking lot. His eyes met Gabriella's pained brown ones and knew then that she still cared, despite her words. Troy pulled at her hand but felt the resistance, looking over at her again to realize that it was Tristan holding on that was causing them not to go any further.

"She said no Troy," stated Tristan, anger flashing in his green eyes. "Back off."

"No, not until I can talk to her," returned Troy, maintaining his hold on Gabriella's hand as he turned back around to face Tristan head on. "You don't own her Tristan, if she wants to talk to me, she can."

"That's just it, don't you see? Ella doesn't want to talk to you, now get lost!" exclaimed Tristan, taking one step closer to Troy.

"Why don't you let her talk for herself? Brie wants to talk to me, don't you Brie?" returned Troy after he took his own step closer to Tristan.

Gabriella, hating the grip that both guys now hand on her hands, barely suppressed a scream over the high levels of testosterone that was in the air at the moment, knowing she would have a fight on her hands in a moment if neither male backed down. "Enough! Tristan, I'll only be a minute, promise. Troy, if this will shut you up, let's go talk but only for a minute."

Troy couldn't help it as he smirked at Tristan as the other guy worriedly looked at Gabriella before letting her hand drop from his. He quickly walked with Gabriella down toward the side of the theater complex, pausing only when he heard another screech from Sharpay.

"Bolton, you better not think I'll stand for this behavior. You get back here right now!" demanded Sharpay, her hands firmly placed on her hips.

"Back off Sharpay!" called out Troy, beyond frustrated at the situation at hand. He dragged Gabriella behind him until they were out of sight of the blonde girl and black haired guy, stopping when he and Gabriella were face to face. "Brie…"

"What the hell is wrong with you Troy? What just happened back there? Have you gone crazy or do you not remember what you did to me on Monday? After such sweet words days before, you go off the deep end and rub it in my face that you like Sharpay!" burst out Gabriella, surprising Troy a little before he felt his own annoyance and anger at the situation bubble back up.

"And so what? You decide to fight fire with fire and call Tristan to come back out to rub it in my face that you have a thing with him too? Very mature Gabriella, really," retorted Troy. "Shit, I only kissed Sharpay in homeroom on Monday to make you jealous! I wanted you to see what you would be giving up!"

"Yeah, a cheater to the core," replied Gabriella, beyond livid at Troy's accusation. "Not that it's any of your business either but Tristan came out on his own and surprised me yesterday. I had no idea he was coming but to be honest, I welcomed him. He was a good change from you and your stupidity! You really thought making me jealous of you would make me come running into your embrace? You, Troy, are the immature one of if you honestly thought that would work!"

"I didn't cheat on you Gabriella, we aren't even together! You'd have to let me in for me to cheat on you!" returned Troy, feeling his voice get sharper with each word. "You couldn't even pick up your cell to call me to tell me our date was off last night? You just had to stand me up didn't you?"

"Wait, you actually thought that we still had a date last night? After a whole week of not talking, you still thought I'd go out with you? Troy, you sure aren't a student of human nature if that's what you thought! And as for you not being a cheater, you may not be a cheater this past week but you have the tendencies now and I'm never letting that happen to me again, I will not play that victim again," declared Gabriella.

Troy caught himself and stopped his reply as he saw the anger on Gabriella's facial expression give way to pain. "Wait, what? What do you mean again?"

Gabriella sighed and looked away as she debated on whether she wanted to tell Troy. "It's nothing Troy, just forget it. Just go on your merry way with Sharpay and we'll all be happy, okay?"

Before Gabriella could take a step to leave, Troy's hand shot out and grabbed Gabriella's right hand again, this time much more gently. She slowly turned her face back towards him to look into his blue eyes that showed his confusion now. He thought for a few moments and started remembering what Kelsi had said to him the day before at school, about Gabriella's fear of being cheated on. "Something has happened in the past, something you haven't shared with me before hasn't it? Some idiot of a boyfriend actually cheated on you."

Unable to lie to Troy, Gabriella reluctantly nodded her head, hating the tear that escaped her eyes at the moment. Before she could brush it away, Troy's hand reached up and gently caught the tear before it could fall below the middle of her cheek, wiping it away just as gently. "It's true," she whispered, surprised herself at her emotional response to the memory. 'I thought I had gotten over that, I thought that was behind me and Tristan. Maybe it really isn't and I'm just suppressing it.'

"Brie, why didn't you tell me? I would never cheat on you, honest. I care for you too much Gabriella and I know how very idiotic that sounds considering what I did this week but I just was so frustrated that you didn't feel as strongly as I did you, at least enough to be able to choose me over Tristan. Anyone who cheated on you in the past, anyone who would even think of doing so even for half a second doesn't deserve you," said Troy in a much softer voice, as he now stroked Gabriella's cheek. "That's not in me to do that to any girl and especially not to you. If we end up together, in a relationship, I will be one-hundred percent yours, so much that you'll get sick of me but that's the way it is. Brie, I would never do that to you."

Gabriella struggled with these words, feeling her heart and mind go to war again, as she was used to them doing whenever she thought of her love life lately. She stared up into Troy's blue eyes and saw the sincerity there, the love, and the truth. Her mind however was forcing visions of Sharpay in Troy's lap back on Monday in front of her eyes at the same time, confusing Gabriella.

Troy saw the confusion now on her face and knew he had to do something. He thought quickly and found a memory that he knew would help her. "Brie, do you remember when we went hiking with the gang last year? I didn't let you down then and I certainly won't now."

_Troy and Gabriella had split up from their friends right after an impromptu lunch they had brought with them, choosing to hike up a little more higher to get a better view. Troy made sure to stay close behind Gabriella during the up climb so that he was close enough to catch her in case anything happened. When they finally made it to the top, they paused and took in their surroundings. Seeing a large tree nearby, Troy got an idea and gently led Gabriella over to it._

_"I bet you the view is even better a little higher up," suggested Troy, looking at the tree now in front of them and then back at Gabriella. "What do you say?"_

_Gabriella bit her lip as she looked at the tall tree that loomed over her. "I don't know, we could get hurt."_

_Troy gently turned Gabriella so that she was now facing him. "Brie, I'd never let anything happen to you, promise. I'll be with you each step of the way, I won't let you fall. Do you trust me?"_

_Gabriella knew in that moment that she did. "Of course," replied Gabriella._

_Troy grinned at this and then pulled her towards the tree. "Here, why don't you go up first? In case you slip, I'll be right behind you and I'll even tell you where to put your hands and feet."_

_She gave Troy one last look before she turned her attention back to the tree, focusing on following his instructions as both of them continued to climb the multi-branched tree with rather thick branches. When they were finally as high as they could safely go, as judged by Troy, he had her stop and found his way to climb up right behind where Gabriella was now leaning against a thick branch that extended a little ways over the cliff._

_Feeling Troy's arm securely wrapped around her waist made Gabriella relax a bit more as she allowed herself to take in the beauty around them again, silently agreeing that this was a great idea to see everything better with no trees obstructing the view and being able to see what was over the cliff. "It's beautiful Troy," murmured Gabriella before she turned her face to look Troy in the eyes._

_"I was thinking the same thing," replied Troy with a smile as their lips came closer to each other._

_"Hey Taylor, there's monkeys up in that tree!" exclaimed a loud voice belonging to Chad, disrupting what would have been Troy and Gabriella's first kiss, as well as breaking their concentration on keeping their balance in the tree._

_Gabriella panicked as she felt herself slipping from the branch she was standing on, trying to grab at something to steady herself but found nothing but air as she began to teeter toward her left, seeing nothing but open air right below her. Before that could happen though, she felt Troy quickly make a grab for her before she was pulled back into the safety of his arms and the solidarity that was available up in the tree._

_After a few minutes of Gabriella clinging to Troy's shirt as she caught her breath and let a few tears slip down her face, she pulled back and gave him a watery smile. "Thank you for saving me Troy."_

_"Hey, I promised you I wouldn't let you fall and that you wouldn't get hurt. I always live up to my promises," returned Troy. "Do you think you can climb down now though if I help you?"_

_Gabriella hesitated but nodded her head, biting her lip in that nervous manner that told Troy that she wasn't in any condition to attempt it on her own. Cursing Chad in his mind as he shot one last glare at his best friend that had almost cost Gabriella her life, Troy thought quickly as to how to get them both safely down, coming up with something that was still risky but would leave the hard part to him._

_"Gabriella, do you think you can climb onto my back?" asked Troy, seeing the fear in her eyes as she looked back at him. "I know you're freaked right now, I don't blame you, but we need to get out of this tree before something does happen. I won't let it but at the same time, we can't stay up here forever. I'm going to let go of you and I want you to hold onto the branch behind you until I have my back to you then I want you to climb on. Got it?"_

_She shakily nodded her head again, wrapping her hands tightly around the branch and securing herself before Troy let her go and looked around to see how he could make this work. He adjusted his stance and then looked over his shoulder at her. "Come on Brie, let's get out of here."_

_Gabriella didn't have to be told twice as she immediately crawled onto Troy's back, securing her arms around his shoulders while she wrapped her legs around his waist. It took some time but eventually they finally made it down, Troy handing Gabriella down from the split of the branches to Chad, who felt beyond guilty now for what he almost caused. Once Troy jumped down himself, Gabriella immediately rushed into his arms, burying her face in his chest as he wrapped his arms around her._

_"Thank you so much Troy," whispered Gabriella, still in some disbelief that she had almost died in one simple act of gravity._

_"I promised you I wouldn't let you down and I always keep my promises Brie," murmured Troy, kissing the top of her head._

_"Umm Troy, you're bleeding," commented Chad, seeing the blood ooze out of one of a few cuts Troy had on his exposed arms._

_Gabriella quickly pulled away and saw that Chad was right, that Troy had numerous cuts and a few were just deep enough to bleed. "Oh God Troy, I'm so sorry!"_

_Troy shook his head as he took the tissue that Taylor offered him and wiped the blood away, keeping it on a cut that seemed to bleed the most. "It's fine, just a few cuts. The important things here is that you are safe. I'll never let you fall Brie, never."_

Gabriella came back to the present time and stared at the small white line on Troy's upper arm that made that memory more real. "Thank you," whispered Gabriella, still feeling the fear and the anxiety she felt at that moment while also feeling that sense of security by just being with Troy.

"For what?" asked Troy, a bit confused.

"For saving my life, for not letting me fall. You hurt yourself and risked your own life to save mine, we could have both easily have tumbled out of that tree," returned Gabriella, a few tears gathered in her eyes again.

Troy gave her a bit of a crooked smile before he approached her and wrapped her in his arms. "But we didn't fall out of the tree and sure I have a scar from it but nothing worse. You're alive and that's all that matters Brie. I just want you to realize that you really can trust me, that I won't break my promise to you, even if it costs me my life."

"God Troy, why do you have to be so sweet?" asked Gabriella after a few moments of staying snuggled into his embrace.

She felt the chuckle in his chest before she heard it with her ears. "It's all part of my charm Brie. You bring that side out of me, and only you."

"Ella, are you okay?" called out Tristan, his voice sounding much closer than where Troy and Gabriella had left him and Sharpay.

Hearing Tristan's voice broke the moment for the two as they quickly stepped apart, both looking at each other with soft emotions in their eyes, not feeling bad for what they just shared but not wanting to put Tristan and Sharpay in an even more awkward predicament. Troy quickly leaned in and kissed Gabriella softly on the lips just before Tristan and Sharpay rounded the corner.

"Everything all right?" repeated Tristan, eyeing both Gabriella and Troy.

Gabriella studied Troy for a few moments and smile a little. "Yes, everything is fine, everything is going to be just fine."

Tristan gave her a confused look but approached despite that and grabbed her hand while Sharpay went to Troy, a sweet smile on her face that Troy and Gabriella both knew was forced and fake. "Troy honey, let's go home. I'm really tired."

Troy shot Gabriella a look only to have Gabriella nod her head. "It's fine, we should be heading back to my house anyway. Have a good night Sharpay, Troy."

"Toodles!" returned Sharpay, that twisted smile on her face again as the two parted, Sharpay and Troy walking to Sharpay's pink Mustang with Sharpay's arm around Troy's waist while Tristan and Gabriella walked back to Tristan's rented sedan, their hands intertwined. Gabriella and Troy shared one last look from across the parking lot before they got into the separate cars, a look that acknowledged that something had yet again changed for both of them tonight, something that made a huge difference in this battle for Gabriella's decision as well as Troy's on their future.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning came sooner than Gabriella thought as she had been up most of the last night in her room, thinking about what was going on and trying to sort out her feelings. After she and Tristan came back from the movies, they curled up and watched some television together before Tristan excused himself to go to bed as he had a late morning flight. Gabriella had made an active effort to be more aware of how she felt around Tristan after her conversation with Troy and still felt that she was at square one with trying to figure out what she wanted to do.

Gabriella let out a large yawn and stretched as she sat up in her bed, running her fingers through her dark hair before she swung her legs over the edge and stood up. Immediately, Gabriella smelled the enticing aroma of breakfast being cooked and left her room to run downstairs, only to skid to a halt as she reached the kitchen. "You're actually cooking?"

Tristan turned around and smiled back at her. "Well, yeah. I thought you may be hungry and it's nicer to have a quiet breakfast for just the two of us than a diner on the way to the airport. I went out early this morning to pick up supplies. I offered for your mom to join us but she said she was meeting her girlfriends for coffee or something."

"Well that was sweet of you to offer," returned Gabriella, a smile on her face. "How do I know though that this food wasn't prepped by some chef that you've now hidden and packed in your suitcase from home?"

Tristan actually laughed at this. "Just because my family is well off and we have cooks does not mean that I can't cook myself. Not to mention that I tried but my mom wouldn't let me deprive her of one of her favorite staff members."

Gabriella couldn't help but roll her eyes at this. "Typical of your mom. She still upset you're sort of dating me again?"

"She'll get over it, just protective is all," replied Tristan. "That doesn't bother you does it?"

"Kind of," admitted Gabriella. "It's not like we're really in a relationship but it does bother me that she's against us seeing each other. How have you been getting out to see me then?"

"My own personal credit card, she can't say a word," returned Tristan, a satisfied smirk on his face. "I think, secretly, she's just glad I'm not blowing my money on drugs and sex."

Gabriella felt her cheeks warm at this and looked away. "Well that's good to know."

"Aww, Ella, did I make you blush with the word sex? You're so adorable," teased Tristan, causing Gabriella to let out a little groan.

"I'm going to go and change while you finish up cooking to avoid any further teasing. I'll be back in ten, is that okay?" asked Gabriella.

Tristan nodded his head. "Sure, I still have a few more pancakes to make anyway."

Gabriella dashed back upstairs to get changed and was about to go back downstairs when her cell phone beeped. She went to pick it up from her bedside table and smiled as she saw it was a text from Troy.

_Morning Brie! Beautiful morning today, reminds me of you. Care for a walk?  
_  
'Hmm, a ploy to get me away from Tristan or does he think Tristan is already gone?' wondered Gabriella before she texted him back.

_Morning Wildcat. Can't this morning, busy, maybe a raincheck?_ _BTW, thanks for making me blush!  
_  
She pressed the send button and closed her phone, placing it back on her bedside table and went downstairs to find the table laid out with all the food Tristan had whipped together for them.

"Wow, impressive," commented Gabriella as she took in the pile of pancakes with freshly cut fruit on the side, bacon, and scrambled eggs with cheese. "And the house is still standing and fire free."

"Haha," got out Tristan before he backed a chair out and offered it to her so Gabriella could sit down before he scooted her back towards the table. "I just hope you like it when you finally eat it!"

"Only one way to find out," replied Gabriella as she helped herself to a single pancake, put fruit on top of it, and then cut a slice to put into her mouth. "Mmm, now that's good. Light, fluffy, and not at all burned."

Tristan grinned back at Gabriella as she continued to savor the bite in her mouth. "I'm glad you like it! It was a bit tougher than I thought it would be but I managed to do well. Oh, and that slightly burned smell in the air? I confess, I burned the first couple and they're in the trash. I'll take it out before I leave in an hour and a half."

Gabriella giggled at Tristan's honesty. "Well, at least I know you're truthful! Thanks so much Tristan, this is so nice!"

Tristan took a sip of orange juice from his glass and smiled back at her. "Anything for you Ella. Actually, would you mind if I came out next weekend? I think it's the last time I can come out for a while before football really starts."

"I'd love that," replied Gabriella. "Thanks for the warning this time too."

"Well, I figured you'd be smart enough to suspect a repeat visit so I may as well tell you. You sure you don't mind?" pushed Tristan.

"No, not at all. That's great! I'm just hope your mom won't mind," stated Gabriella.

Tristan shrugged his shoulders. "She can deal. So I do have a confession for you."

Gabriella paused her chewing on the piece of bacon in her mouth as she saw the intent look in his eyes at that moment. 'Uh oh, this could be bad…'

"I know you still need time and you're confused and you want to keep everything casual for now but I want you to know that I think I'm falling in love with you, deeper than before Ella," said Tristan, his voice husky with emotion.

"Oh Tristan," started Gabriella, stopping as Tristan put a hand up.

"No, please don't say anything. I know you aren't ready to say that back to me, if you feel that way at all, but I wanted you to know. I know you're probably going to see Troy at some point this week, especially as you go to school together, and I'm fine with that, I know you're a free agent. I just, I had to tell you Ella," stated Tristan, reaching out and holding her right hand in his. "Did I scare you?"

Gabriella slowly shook her head, making sure to keep her eyes downcast so he wouldn't see that she was lying at that very moment. 'It's not that I'm scared now that he's said those three words, more like I feel that much more pressured to choose now. I almost feel guilty having even talked to Troy via text this morning now.'

"Ella?" he asked, seeing that Gabriella was purposely looking down for a reason. "Please, look at me."

Slowly, Gabriella raised her head to look Tristan directly in his green eyes, seeing the concern appear there as soon as he saw her own troubled eyes. "I'm sorry Tristan."

Tristan shook his head, dismissing her apology. "No, don't be. I knew it was dicey telling you but I couldn't hold it in any more Ella. Come on, let's talk about something brighter all right? Do you remember in junior year how shy you were when I asked you to the Welcome Back dance? I still remember how adorable you looked with that blush on your cheeks with that shy smile on your face."

Gabriella cringed as she felt that same blush on her cheeks again at that very moment. "Seriously, you need to stop doing this to me, it's embarrassing!"

He chuckled at this, softly laying his hand against Gabriella's warm cheek. "Can't help it, you really are just too sweet when you are like this. I think though that's when I really fell for you, when I realized you were different from any other girl there."

"Because I didn't scream at being asked out by the stud on the football team?" questioned Gabriella, laughing a little as it was now Tristan's turn to blush.

"Well that but just, the way you quietly accepted and blushed even more when I grinned at you and kissed your cheek, like this," said Tristan as he leaned in and kissed Gabriella's cheek, chuckling some more as her blush deepened. "God, what I would give for more moments like this with you Ella. Sure I can't kidnap you and take you back to L.A. with me?"

"Definitely sure, but it's not like I won't see you for a while, you're coming back next weekend," pointed out Gabriella, a smile on her face from the anticipation of seeing him again already.

"True, but after that, I can already tell it's going to be too long," complained Tristan. "I guess we'll just get there when we get there right?"

"Exactly," confirmed Gabriella. "Now come on, let's eat this wonderful spread of food before it gets too cold."

Tristan grinned in response and dug back into the food on his plate, the two happily sharing the rest of their breakfast together and then doing the dishes together before Tristan reluctantly left for the airport.

* * *

Later that day, Troy was in his backyard shooting hoops when he heard a familiar giggle coming from his house. 'Oh boy, Sharpay is here and I have a feeling she isn't going to like what I have to say today,' thought Troy as he made one last shot before he heard her voice now outside.

"TROY!" called out Sharpay. "Break time, I'm here!"

Troy suppressed a groan as he turned around and put his best smile on his face. "Hi Sharpay. I didn't know you were coming over today."

"Well, I simply had to come over and show you my new outfit I bought this morning. Isn't it fabulous?" asked Sharpay as she twirled around so Troy could see every inch of her new designer skirt and blouse, which was of course, varying shades of pink.

"Umm, yeah, looks great Sharpay," murmured Troy as he placed the basketball back down on the court.

Sharpay immediately approached Troy but backed off at the last minute as she smelled his sweat. "Ugh, can you maybe shower so I can come closer to you? You stink!"

He actually found himself laughing at this. "Come on Sharpay, I've been playing out here for like an hour. What did you expect?"

"Something not so foul smelling clearly," complained Sharpay, wrinkling her nose. "Oh, I have a bottle of perfume in my purse here…"

"NO!" protested Troy, halting her from going into her purse and finding said perfume bottle. "That's quite all right."

"But seriously, you stink," whined Sharpay. "Like smelly gym socks or what I imagine they would smell like."

'God, is it me or has she gotten more high maintenance as time has gone on?' wondered Troy as he just shook his head at the blonde. "So, what are your plans for the rest of the weekend?"

"Oh! I'm off to a late spa day with Mommy. Our favorite masseuses weren't available this morning so we're going to go later. Don't worry, I'll look even more fabulous for you tomorrow at school," declared Sharpay, smiling now at Troy.

'Now or never Bolton,' thought Troy before he cleared his throat. "Actually Sharpay, I wanted to actually say something to you."

Sharpay's eyes instantly lit up at these words. "YES! I would love to Troy!" exclaimed Sharpay, instantly flinging herself in Troy's direction, forcing him to catch her before Sharpay kissed him soundly on the lips.

"Wait, what?" returned Troy, putting distance between their two bodies. "Sharpay, I haven't even said what I need to say to you."

"You don't have to! Of course I'll be your girlfriend Troy! We're going to so win Best Couple this year and everyone is going to be so envious of us, well they already are of me but we'll be like Brangelina at East High. Tropay!" squealed Sharpay, clapping her hands and jumping up and down.

"Damn, this is harder than I thought it would be," murmured Troy in a low voice before speaking up again, this time talking to Sharpay directly. "Actually, I wanted to tell you that I think that you are wonderful and all…"

"Of course you do," replied Sharpay with a grin on her face.

"…But I think it's time that we stop seeing each other, even as far as casual dating goes," finished Troy, seeing the immediate disbelieving look on Sharpay's face.

"You've got to be kidding. Troy, do you know how perfect I am for you? What I could give you?" demanded Sharpay, still half hoping that Troy was pulling her leg.

"I know what you've already shared with me this past summer, getting me play time with the Redhawks, having me promoted to assistant golf instructor, and introducing me to your parents and the alumni board but as great as that all is, I now realize that it isn't necessarily what I value the most in life right now. I don't mean to sound ungrateful here Sharpay, because I really do appreciate everything you did for me, but I just don't see you in my future that way. As friends, definitely, but I can't see you anymore in this way," stated Troy, forcing himself to then look at Sharpay, who had a murderous look on her face. "I'm sorry Sharpay."

Sharpay stared at him for a moment longer, letting that hard look on her face drop away as she started thinking of what she had at stake at that very moment, relaxing it so that it softened. "You don't know what you're doing Troy. I'm good for you, for so many more ways. Do you really think that Gabriella can do the things to you that I can? Not even just giving you scholarships and good paying jobs but also what I cause when I touch you? I don't see that mousy girl ever having that effect on you Troy."

Troy closed his eyes against the memories of Sharpay's hands on his body during the summer and successfully pushed them away with a shake of his head. "Sharpay, I mean it. It was great being with you this summer but this just isn't working out, it's not right for either of us. Yes, we did get rather intimate without going that far but that's not all I'm looking for out of a relationship Sharpay."

"Then what is it? What do I not have?" asked Sharpay, clearly getting more frustrated with the situation as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"My heart," whispered Troy, regretting his candid response as soon as he heard it pass his lips.

A hurt look crossed Sharpay's face, a look not many people have ever seen before. "Not even a little?" asked Sharpay, her normally loud voice very fragile sounding.

Troy hesitated before shaking his head. "I'm sorry."

He watched as a single tear rolled down her left cheek and took a step forward towards her only to have her quickly back up. "Stay away from me Bolton, I can't believe you're so heartless to tell me that I don't mean anything to you, after all that I've done for you, after all that I've done to your body!"

"Sharpay, come on, you make it sound like we had sex this summer or something! And you do mean something to me but just not in that romantic way," stated Troy while he stayed where he was, watching Sharpay slowly try to gather herself together again.

"We may not have had sex Troy but it's the furthest you've gone, you've even told me! She'll never let you go even that far with her, not when she's got another guy in her life. Please Troy, rethink this. You know I can make you ten times happier!" exclaimed Sharpay, looking him directly in the eyes.

Troy shook his head, dismissing the idea. "No, that's just it, you can't and that's no fault of yours. We just, we're not meant to be that way together Sharpay."

After a few moments of staring at Troy, Sharpay sadly nodded her head. "Fine, I guess that's it then. Can we still be friends then?"

Relieved at the turn of events, Troy quickly nodded his agreement. "Of course."

Sharpay gave him a watery smile before she leaned down and picked up her purse, which she had dropped to the ground at some point of their conversation. "Good. I'll see you at school tomorrow Troy."

Troy watched as the blonde left his backyard via the side gate and felt himself strangely relieved yet a bit guilty over what just happened. 'I didn't mean to be so harsh but I couldn't find another way to let her down that didn't reek of clichés and hurt feelings anyway. I hope she'll be okay,' thought Troy as he headed into his house to take a shower and relax his mind.

* * *

Sharpay slowed down her pink Mustang and came to a complete stop when she was safely several blocks away from the Bolton's house. She threw the car into park and quickly wiped the fake tears away off her cheeks, smiling at herself at her successful performance. 'As if I would actually let Troy go that easily. He's stupider than I gave him credit for if he bought that act. No, I plan on fighting for Troy tooth and nail, if it's the last thing I do.'

While refreshing some of her makeup, Sharpay smirked at herself in the mirror before she put her makeup away and picked up her cell phone. She dialed a number and waited anxiously as the phone rang, her French manicured fingers of her left hand tapping the steering wheel.

When the other line was picked up, Sharpay grinned. "Are you still interested in helping me out? … Good, perfect… Yes, the plan is officially in action as of right now, they'll never know what hit them."

After a few more minutes of planning, Sharpay happily slipped her cell phone back into her purse, throwing the car back into drive to head to the spa where she was meeting her mom. 'You may think you are rid of me now Troy but I always get my man in the end.'


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Troy sleepily walked to his locker to get out the things he'd need for the first three periods of the day. 'I really hate Mondays,' thought Troy as he grabbed his three notebooks and then closed his locker.

He turned around and felt himself instantly wake up as he spotted Gabriella smiling back at him from down the hall. Troy started walking towards her but felt two arms being thrown about his waist from behind. He turned to see who it was and suppressed a groan as he saw Sharpay grinning back at him. Quickly, he turned his attention back down the hall just in time to see Gabriella give him an even bigger smile that stumped him before she turned around and walked casually back down the hall.

"Brie!" he called out, realizing that she was too far down in the crowded hallway to hear him. Troy instead looked back down at Sharpay who was blinking her eyes innocently at him. "Sharpay, I thought we were clear yesterday."

"We were, just friends, but I still think that you're giving up something great which is why I've already forgiven you Troy. We were simply meant to be and I won't allow a rash decision on your part ruin something great," stated Sharpay, her arms still tightly wound around his waist.

Troy firmly grabbed Sharpay's hands that were locked together at his waist and separated them, allowing him to step out of her grasp. "Sharpay, please, don't make this any harder than it already is. I thought you understood, we're going to be just friends from now on at the most, nothing more."

"But Troy," started Sharpay, ending when Troy shook his head.

"No Sharpay and I mean it," replied Troy, looking Sharpay in the eyes so she knew he was absolutely serious. With that, he turned on his heel and walked down the hall, oblivious to the stare that Sharpay was openly giving him as she stood where he left her, absolutely shocked that he blew her off so easily.

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Troy as he approached Chad and Jason as they were lounging outside of the classroom where homeroom would start in a few minutes.

"Not much. Where's the perky blonde?" teased Chad as he and Troy did their special shake in greeting. "Usually, I'd hear her stupid fake giggle by now."

"You make her sound like an airhead," returned Troy, rolling his eyes.

"Well isn't she?" asked Jason, causing a laugh from both boys. "I mean, just some of the things she does, things even I wouldn't do. I can openly admit I'm on the slower side but that girl, she'll cover it up with her dramatic ways and everything if she can."

Chad scoffed at this. "You actually think she's slow J?"

The three guys turned their heads in the direction of a not so discreet cough and saw Zeke standing a few feet away as he started walking towards them again. "You aren't trashing poor Sharpay again are you?"

Chad rolled his eyes. "Of course not, nothing but the truth right guys?"

Jason nodded his agreement. "You have to admit Zeke, she's not the best girlfriend material. Even Troy here knows that enough to back out of whatever dating scenario he had going on with her."

Zeke turned his attention back to Troy, a now hopeful expression on his face. "You actually ended the dating?"

Troy nodded his head. "Was way overdue. Just wasn't meant to be. Besides, to be honest man, I started getting this feeling you cared for her way more than I ever did."

Zeke's cheeks blushed at this statement and shyly nodded his head. "I can't help it Troy, she's just, amazing."

A louder cough was heard this time and the two looked up to see Chad barely holding in his laughter. "Chad," warned Troy, knowing how sensitive Zeke was about his crush on Sharpay. After Gabriella returned from the summer, not only did Troy spend time thinking about her and their possible future but he had also started noticing how Zeke's face lit up in that special way whenever Sharpay was in the same room with him, the way Zeke's eyes always followed Sharpay around. 'He does have it bad for her and as much as I was attracted to her, I don't see how he could be that much into her but hey, to each his own.'

"What? It's just, I find it hilarious how whipped this boy is over a girl who barely acknowledges he breathes!" exclaimed Chad, earning a glare from Zeke. "Dude, come on, there are way better girls for you than Sharpay Evans. What about Martha?"

"No offense to Martha but no thanks. You just don't see Sharpay like I do and probably never will," returned Zeke, anger in his voice.

Instead of taunting him further, Chad just nodded his head. "All right dude, all right. I didn't mean to make you mad."

Zeke took a few moment before he put a smile on his face again. "It's all right Chad but can you guys just lay off of me about this? I know it's a long shot that may never happen but I'm allowed to crush on whoever I choose, no matter what you guys think, all right?"

"I'm with you there man, we all are," replied Troy, new respect blooming in him for his friend. "Well that is except for Chad and Jason here who happen to have girlfriends who are now coming down the hall."

"Hey guys," greeted Taylor, kissing Chad on the cheek before walking into the classroom. Kelsi waved as she went by, stopping briefly to kiss Jason on the cheek as well, before heading into the classroom to join Taylor at her desk.

"Stop staring at them, you know they can feel that," teased Martha as she also walked by, a teasing grin on her face. "God, I love a good taunt in the morning."

A small giggle came from behind her, causing Troy to look over and grin himself as he saw Gabriella with a free smile on her lips. 'She really is so beautiful and just so adorable,' thought Troy as she walked closer to the guys. "Morning everyone!" she greeted, waving at the three other guys before turning her brown eyes on Troy's blue eyes, staring intently into his for a moment before she gave him another sweet smile and walked into the classroom.

Troy was about to follow her in when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He looked over and saw Zeke grinning back at him. "Got it bad for her still huh? I figured as much at the party."

"Yeah, well, what can I say? I was stupid this summer but have now come to my senses. I gladly clear the way for you to have Sharpay but I'll do that with Brie, never," returned Troy, doing his best to ignore the smirks and chuckles coming from Chad and Jason at that very moment.

"I hear you man, I hear you," said Zeke as he and Troy both walked into the classroom, leaving Jason and Chad to burst into laughter back in the hall.

* * *

Lunch so far had been uneventful for the gang as they sat around their usual table in the cafeteria and talked about everything from the test later on in the day for the honors students to the latest draft in some professional sport none of the girls were paying much attention to. Gabriella had sat in between Taylor and Kelsi at the table, quietly eating her lunch directly across from Troy, who had been unabashedly watching her from there as he ate his own lunch. He found it charming the way that they had come full circle to this shy stage again despite everything that had happened between the two of them so far. Troy felt his heart speed up as Gabriella giggled at something probably stupid that Jason just said and felt himself shaking his own head at the silly state of mind he found himself in by just being with her, even without talking.

Luckily, Sharpay and Ryan had both moved back to their own drama club table on the upper level today, hinting that maybe that would be their new spot from now on. Troy caught Zeke glancing up that way and smirked, knowing the same longing look probably was on his own face as he went back to gaze across the way at Gabriella.

"So Gabriella, I was thinking we should totally have a girls' night on Saturday. We could go to the movies and have one of our infamous sleepovers. We haven't done that in quite some time, you have to agree," announced Taylor, also looking at Martha and Kelsi. "Girls' night all right for you two?"

"Sounds like fun," agreed Martha. "Just, well we have to make sure we pull the blinds and curtains tightly this time to avoid any peepers like last time all right?"

Kelsi laughed and nodded her agreement. "I'm in and I have to agree on the curtains thing. No more spying, got us boys?"

"Hey, just because Jason almost broke his arm from falling out of the tree when he saw you sliding on a pair of boxer shorts for pajamas does not mean we were spying," defended Chad. "I mean, we love tree climbing for our guys' nights."

"Do you even know how stupid you sound Chad?" asked Taylor as she rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. "Tree climbing as a guys' night. Why don't you go rock climbing instead then?"

"That's actually not a bad idea," threw in Zeke. "What do you say boys? Have our own night of fun Saturday?"

Jason immediately nodded his head. "Rock climbing sounds fun. There's also a great go-kart track in that new center they built last year. We could go there."

"Dude, that's brilliant!" exclaimed Chad, a grin now on his face. "See girls, we will be safely occupied and away from your home to invade. Whose house is it going to be at anyway?"

"Whoa, hang on, neither Gabriella or Troy have said anything. You two haven't planned something on your own yet have you?" asked Taylor.

Troy shook his head. "Although, that doesn't sounds like a bad idea. What do you think Brie? You and me, alone?"

Gabriella giggled softly as he wiggled his eyebrows at her. "I'm sorry guys but I can't. I have plans this weekend already."

"Plans? Come on Gab, we haven't hung out with just us girls for so long," pleaded Martha. "Please?"

Gabriella shook her head at her friend. "I'm sorry, I can't. You three will have fun without me, trust me."

"No we won't, it's not the same without your beautiful singing voice rounding out our performances with Martha dancing, Kelsi playing, and me just making a fool of myself in front of that stupid camcorder," replied Taylor.

"Camcorder?" asked Chad, his interest piqued.

"Performing?" repeated Jason, himself also intrigued as to what else really happened during these girls' nights.

"Yes and yes but no you will never see the tapes," replied Kelsi, smiling a little at Jason's groan at this.

The friends continued to argue over the future of the tapes the girls had filmed already, leaving Troy and Gabriella to stare at each other without words, silently communicating with each other. He grinned at her and tilted his head towards the exit of the cafeteria and Gabriella, who had just finished her lunch, nodded her head in agreement. The two gathered their things and left with only Zeke and Taylor seeing them leave, neither saying a word as Gabriella and Troy headed out to Troy's spot on the roof, unconsciously holding hands.

When Gabriella and Troy settled down on the bench, Troy turned his attention back on Gabriella and softly cupped Gabriella's face between his hands. Before Gabriella knew it, Troy was kissing her, a series of kisses that were both sweet and sensual.

"Mmm, Troy," murmured Gabriella, gently pulling away from his hold on her. "As much as I love that, I have a feeling you pulled me up here for a reason and we don't have that much time left of lunch."

Troy checked his watch and saw that Gabriella was right, there were only eleven minutes left until the bell. He drew in a deep breath and let it out before looking back into her eyes. "Will you go out with me Friday night as it seems like you're busy on Saturday?"

Gabriella bit her lip a little as she shook her head. "I'm sorry Troy, I can't. I'm busy this weekend."

"Oh," returned Troy, looking away in hopes of masking his disappointment. He let the silence continue as he thought of what she could be doing and realized what the answer was to keep her busy all weekend. "Tristan's coming back into town isn't he?"

She hesitated for a moment before she nodded her head. "He is," replied Gabriella softly. "Look Troy, I'm sorry."

Troy shook his head at this. "Don't be, you're a free agent, free to date whoever you want. I just wish it was different, that you'd date me."

Gabriella saw the pain on his face and felt her heart tug at this. Not knowing what else to do, she dropped down onto her knees on the floor in front of Troy, forcing him to meet her gaze. "Troy, you know that I care for you, honestly I do. We agreed remember? No restrictions, just time, time to figure everything out for both of us. I know last week kind of was a bad reflection of that agreement but that was both of us misunderstanding each other. I put a lot of thought into what you said to me on Saturday night and I agree, you aren't the type to cheat on me, not if you knew that my heart would be so easily jeopardized but it's hard for me because it happened to me not even a year ago. That type of stuff doesn't leave a girl that easily."

"And I get that, I do, but why do I have to pay the price for someone else's mistakes?" asked Troy, his voice husky with unexpressed emotions. "I'm telling you Brie, whoever cheated on you was an idiot and I don't know if you know but I called it quits with Sharpay this weekend. No more casual dating for me, I just want you."

She blinked back tears at this, sitting back a little. "Do you really mean that?"

"I wouldn't say it unless it was true Brie," returned Troy. He reached out and cupped her face again in his hands. "You really do mean that much to me and I realized that this past week. If you still are deciding, then you're deciding but my decision has been made."

"Oh Troy," murmured Gabriella before she launched herself into his arms, feeling him picking her up from the ground and placing her down on his lap so she was now sitting sideways to him, his left arm supporting her lower back as his hand rested flat against her stomach.

"No words Brie, nothing else matters right now but that you're here with me," said Troy as he leaned in and kissed her with all the soft emotions he was feeling at the moment.

They stayed in that embrace together until the bell rang, forcing them both to pull away with sheepish smiles on their face. "You really are too sweet Wildcat."

"Just another perfect memory to remember Brie," returned Troy before he picked up his stuff as she did the same.

Gabriella and Troy walked back down the stairs, hands intertwined, and soon joined the general student body who were all milling around, getting ready for the second half of their day at East High. Before Troy dropped Gabriella off at her classroom, Troy remembered his earlier confusion over Gabriella's smile at Sharpay's affections.

"Brie, before you go, why'd you smile at me when Sharpay wrapped herself around me this morning?" asked Troy, wanting to know the answer.

She gave him a sweet smile before she explained, "Because, like I said upstairs, I know now that your intentions are true and good and that you would never intentionally hurt me. Besides, I could tell from your body language this morning that you didn't welcome it and that said a lot to me Wildcat. Not bad for not even knowing until lunch that you two were over. Are you still sure about that though?"

Troy instantly nodded his head. "I couldn't be more so if I tried to be. Shit, I better run before I'm late," muttered Troy as he saw the clock down the hall showed he had a minute left to get to class. He leaned down and kissed Gabriella quickly before he reluctantly let her go and ran down the hall.

Gabriella watched as he rounded the corner down the hallway before she herself walked into her classroom, instantly blushing as she saw Taylor giving her a knowing look as she took a seat next to her best friend. "What?"

Taylor smirked and shook her head. "Nothing."

The two shared a smile as the bell rang, both knowing that Gabriella may have a lot on her mind but her decision was starting to look clearer as each day passed.


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places created by the High School Musical franchise or by Disney!_

Chapter 10

"Troy, hello. It's been a while since I last saw you here," stated Gabriella's mother as she opened the door for the brown haired boy. "Come on in, Gabriella and Taylor are already busy studying in the living room."

Troy laughed at this. "How did I know they'd be ahead of me and Chad even before we got here? Chad should be here shortly."

"Don't worry. Go on ahead, I'm actually in the middle of baking brownies as a snack food for you four," stated Mary, giving Troy an encouraging smile. "I had to especially when I found out you'd be over."

"Aww, thanks Ms. Montez," replied Troy, feeling a blush on his cheeks that she must have seen as she laughed a little at this. Troy went into the living room and dropped his bag on the floor next to Gabriella's peeking over under the textbook that Gabriella was staring at to see what she was studying. "Advanced Anatomy? Why am I not surprised?"

Gabriella glanced up and smiled at him. "Hey Wildcat, I didn't even hear the doorbell ring. We can change subjects so that we can all study together."

Troy shook his head. "I'm good until Chad comes, don't worry."

"That's guy talk for he doesn't really want to study, he just wants to look at you," decoded Taylor, laughing a little as Troy shot her a playful glare. "Well it's true Bolton, I bet whenever Gabriella looks up, she'll find you staring at her."

"Maybe," conceded Troy, a smile on his lips. "I can't help it though when there's such a beautiful vision sitting right next to me."

"Flirt," teased Gabriella as she leaned over and kissed him gently before going back to her textbook.

Troy just grinned as he settled into the couch next to Gabriella and found himself watching Gabriella as she studied, unashamed for doing so, even when Taylor caught him and smirked. He glanced at his watch and was surprised that Chad wasn't around yet. Troy picked up his cell and texted him, getting a text shortly after from Chad who said that he would be there shortly. When Troy glanced back at Gabriella, he smiled again as he watched her absentmindedly nibble on her pencil that was currently in between her teeth. He took advantage of both girls being occupied with their studying to notice his watching again until he couldn't help but get her attention again.

"You do know you can get lead poisoning if you bite all the way through right?" teased Troy with a smile that grew as brown eyes met his. "I wouldn't want you to die and be a national news story that went something like 'Beautiful teenage girl dies while studying for school'. Now that would be sad."

"Well now I know you lie or at least don't know your facts," returned Gabriella with a smile of her own. "You do know that it isn't lead in these pencils right?"

"Of course that's lead in there. I'm not a complete moron," returned Troy with a smirk.

"Actually there isn't any," replied Gabriella. "That's just a misconception. It's actually graphite, which would make sense considering all the exposure school children have to these writing instruments."

Troy watched as Gabriella waved the now chewed on pencil in the air before he shook his head. "And where is the proof Miss Montez?"

A twinkle appeared in Gabriella's eyes as she gently took Troy's hand in hers and turned it so it was palm up. "Now, if this was truly lead, which can be poisonous, would I stab you with this pencil?"

Instead of jerking away as Gabriella raised the pencil over his palm, Troy calmly said, "Point proven but if you find that hurting me turns you on, go right on ahead."

"TROY!" exclaimed Gabriella, immediately shoving his hand off her lap, ignoring the laughter that came from Taylor down on the floor. "You pig!"

Troy snickered as he brought Gabriella close to him. "Oh come on Brie, that was pretty funny. And I meant it, if it turns you on then go right on ahead."

"Oh, it turns me on all right, enough to want to stab you in the tongue to stop you from talking that way!" expressed Gabriella, waving the pencil in front of Troy's face, brandishing it like it was a switchblade instead of a writing instrument.

Without thinking, Troy quickly snatched the pencil out of her hand and tossed it back onto her forgotten notebook, taking her face in between his hands and kissing her softly, smiling as she returned it after a few moments. Taylor discreetly went back to studying after shaking her head at their clear happiness of being back together, if even as two dating people. The two didn't pull apart until they heard a deep cough and looked up to see Chad rolling his eyes at them.

"Honestly, I leave my girlfriend in your care for just half an hour and you subject her to that mush? Poor Taylor!" teased Chad as he took a seat next to his girlfriend and wrapped an arm around her shoulders before kissing her quickly. "Were these two almost having sex in front of you for long?"

"Whatever, they were just kissing," returned Taylor as she looked back at her boyfriend before she gave Gabriella a wink.

Gabriella smiled back before pulling her notebook back onto her lap, content to stay in Troy's embrace. After writing a few notes, she looked back up and realized that neither Chad nor Troy were doing any studying. "Hey, wasn't the point of even having you two here was so you would study?"

Taylor looked up at this and saw Chad staring at her. She blushed before she pushed that aside and agreed. "That's right, you two are supposed to be studying the books, not us and don't even use that line again Troy!"

"What line?" asked Chad, intrigued as to what line Troy could have used earlier.

"Nothing," mumbled Troy as he reluctantly pulled out his Mass Media textbook and notebook and let them sit on his lap as he tried to will himself to open them.

"I don't see either of you studying, but at least Troy has his book on his lap," commented Gabriella after a few more moments pass.

"Do we have to?" complained Chad, batting his eyes at Taylor.

Taylor very sweetly smiled at him before she replied. "Of course not but if you don't, you have to leave before Gabriella's mom is done with the brownies."

"Brownies? Ms. Montez's brownies? Really?" asked Chad with a grin.

Troy nodded his head with an excited smile of his own. "Can't you smell them dude?"

Chad took a sniff in the air and gave a thumb up sign. "I'm totally in then! But don't you two have to stop studying your smart stuff to study with us?"

"Are you really going to study?" asked Taylor, quirking an eyebrow at Chad. "Like really study?"

"If you give me something else to entice me I'll behave for the rest of the night," promised Chad. "Troy too."

Gabriella let out a little laugh at this. "All right then. Taylor, why don't we ask him a True or False question and if he gets it right, he gets a brownie and a kiss with our blessing to watch ESPN. He gets it wrong, he is without one of the two and has to study."

Taylor eyed Gabriella before she grinned, instantly realizing what Gabriella had in mind. "I concur. What do you say Chad?"

"True or False? Easy enough, I'm in!" exclaimed Chad, dropping the book back in his bag.

"Wait, if he gets it right or wrong, what does that have to do with me?" asked Troy. "I want in!"

"You want to be part of this with Chad?" questioned Taylor. "You sure?"

Troy hesitated, looking at his best friend and then the two girls. "Well when you put it that way…"

"Of course he does, he knows I'll pull through for him. Brothers right Troy?" interjected Chad, giving Troy a look that compelled Troy to nod his agreement, against his better judgment.

"All right then. Chad, true or false? The black part of a pencil that actually makes contact with the paper you write on is lead," stated Gabriella, grabbing Troy's hands that were now starting to wave towards Chad as he looked at Taylor and scoffed.

"True, duh!" answered Chad.

Troy smacked his head, hard, with the flat of his palm at this answer. "Dude, you just doomed us!"

"What?" asked Chad. "Of course it is lead. It's been called lead all our school lives!"

Taylor let out a laugh at Chad's now puzzled look and Troy's frustrated one as he glared at his best friend. "I'm sorry sweetie but Troy's right. He just learned this too tonight so don't feel bad."

"But if not lead, then what?" asked Chad, not sure if he wanted to know now.

"Graphite," answered Gabriella with a small smile. "Guess you two are now sentenced to a night of using said graphite in its wooden casing to study with us and are allowed either a brownie or a kiss but not both for the rest of the night."

"But that was just Chad blowing the question, not me," argued Troy, trying to give Gabriella his best puppy look, the exaggerated lip and all.

"Sorry, you stood by your boy and that's what it got you this time," replied Gabriella. "A deal is a deal now open that book mister."

"Man, this sucks," grumbled Chad as he opened his own book, not even bothering trying to negotiate with Taylor.

"Aww, it's not so bad. At least you aren't alone in thinking that. Troy didn't know either and I guess only us nerds did. You'd beat us anytime though in an ESPN question, you know that," comforted Taylor, kissing Chad's cheek, backing away quickly though before he could kiss her. "Nope, no kissing until you make your final decision."

"But Tay!" protested Chad, now feeling the weight of the bet besides having to study.

"Deal is a deal Chad," returned Taylor before she put away her Advanced Anatomy book and replaced it with her Mass Media book. She looked up and smiled as she realized that Gabriella and Troy had both already started going over a section in the book that would be on tomorrow's test. "Why can't you be like Troy and actually study now that you lost?"

"Because, well, I don't know," admitted Chad before he officially gave up. "Fine, where do we start?"

"Page 117," called out Troy with a grin, smirking at Chad before he turned his attention back to his book, his right hand absently playing with Gabriella's hair that hung over her left shoulder.

By the end of two hours, Taylor and Gabriella both were impressed with the level of focus Chad and Troy were able to muster together to truly study for their test the next day. Sure there had been a five minute break in between where the two had regressed and talked about the latest baseball game but that was the extent of it. It was so unusual that Mary popped into the room to make sure everything was all right and that the boys weren't tied up for she had never before heard them as quiet as they currently were.

"Hard at studying huh?" asked Mary, a gentle smile on her face. "What did you two girls do to get these guys to buckle down like this?"

"Simple true or false question," answered Taylor, giving Ms. Montez a smile, daring to ruffle Chad's hair with her right hand. "They answered wrong so they had to live up to their end of the deal and study without complaint."

"Ah, I see. I guess that would explain why no one jumped up as soon as the oven went off for the final batch of brownies. I guess I'll just bring them in with some milk and water," said Mary before leaving the living room.

Both Taylor and Gabriella let out a discreet cough while trying to cover their laughter as both Troy and Chad sat up straighter at the mention of brownies and laughed as they saw both of their excitement zap away at the realization that they couldn't go for the brownies Gabriella's mom was bringing in without sacrificing something else that night. When Mary came back in with a tray with a plate of the brownies and two glasses of milk and two of water, she placed it in the middle of the floor, amazed when she stood back when both teenaged boys stared at the plate longingly.

"Go ahead boys, dig in. I baked them just for you," offered Mary, still a bit concerned with why neither Chad nor Troy was making a move for the plate. In fact, both had a bit of a torn look on their faces as they both looked at the plate and then at the girl sitting next to them. "Is there something I'm missing here?"

Not wanting her mother to get in the middle of the agreement, Gabriella shook her head and smiled at her mom. "Don't worry Mom, everything is fine."

"Are you sure?" asked Mary with a suspicious tone in her voice.

"Very," agreed Taylor before Chad or Troy could say anything else.

Mary just shrugged her shoulders and left the room, leaving Chad and Troy with a big decision on their hands. Gabriella reached out and grabbed a glass of water while Taylor took a brownie and popped it in her mouth, smiling at Chad as she took the first bite and savored it. He whimpered, loudly, but Taylor continued to eat it, closing her eyes to emphasize how much she was really enjoying it.

"That's it! I can't take it!" exclaimed Chad before he dove for the plate and picked up a brownie, biting into half of it and then finishing it off shortly after. "Mmm, amazing!"

Taylor and Gabriella both laughed at his antics and shook their heads. "Guess that was worth no more kisses for the night huh?" teased Taylor, brushing some of her bangs off her face.

"Technically, this is your fault," got out Chad in between bites of his second brownie. "If you hadn't teased me, I wouldn't have been so tempted! It's okay, I can wait until 12:01 AM to kiss you. You'll miss it as much as me by then."

Troy let out a chuckle at this. "Cocky much?"

"Dude, when can Taylor ever resist the Chad Charm?" asked Chad, smirking at his best friend.

"Umm, whenever I want!" tossed back Taylor, who was now narrowing her eyes on her boyfriend. "Just for that mister, you aren't getting kisses for at least another day or two! And it's a school night, no way are we going to be together at 12:01 AM either."

"But Tay!" argued Chad.

"No Chad," responded Taylor, giving him a look that told him her decision was final.

Gabriella just laughed at her best friend and her boyfriend, thinking that they were so perfectly matched. She rolled her eyes though as Chad tried to steal a kiss, which Taylor stealthily avoided. 'Good girl,' thought Gabriella before going back to her textbook.

Troy took his cue from her and went back to studying after watching Chad continue to bicker with Taylor over giving him a small kiss after he realized that Chad really had no charm over Taylor at the moment. He paused every now and then to ask Gabriella a question about the section and smiled softly at her as she patiently explained something to him. At some point, their hands ended up joined together, both realizing this at different points of their studying, neither Troy or Gabriella being in a hurry to separate. After another hour, Troy found that he couldn't continue without a break. He eyed Gabriella as he watched her eyes dart back and forth across the pages in the textbook, writing notes without even looking on her notebook. 'I really could watch her for hours…'

Just then, Gabriella looked up and caught his crystal blue eyes staring back into her own. "There you go again, studying the wrong thing," teased Gabriella with a soft smile on her face, a light blush on her cheeks.

"No, I am definitely studying the right thing," replied Troy, knowing in his head he had made the right decision this past weekend and even tonight. He got a goofy grin on his face that Gabriella recognized just before he plopped his head onto her lap and grinned up at her, shifting so the corner of the textbook wasn't digging into the back of his head. "Kiss me?"

Gabriella couldn't help but giggle at this. "Really? You're giving up my mom's brownies that you love, that you adore, just for a kiss?"

"Ah, but that's where you are wrong brainiac. It isn't just any kiss. It is your kiss!" exclaimed Troy, knowing he had said the right thing as the blush already on Gabriella's cheeks deepened. "Now are you going to live up to your end of the deal or no?"

Unable to resist his charms any further, Gabriella leaned over and gently placed her lips over Troy's, tentatively kissing him back as he kissed her, allowing him to deepen it for a moment as he reached a hand up and placed his hand behind her head to keep her there as he started feeling her pulling away. It wasn't until a cell phone went off, one that Troy recognized as Chad's, that he let her go, smiling back up at Gabriella as she smiled back down at him, slowly running her left hand through his brown hair, pushing some of it off his forehead.

"Well kids, I hate to break this up but those were my parents and I have to get going back home," announced Chad, interrupting Troy and Gabriella's little moment.

Taylor looked at her watch and then started gathering her own stuff up. "Me too. I didn't realize it had gotten this late. Gab, do you think your mom would mind if we took some brownies home?"

Gabriella shook her head from where she sat on the couch as Troy's head was still in her lap although now it was turned so he could look at Taylor and Chad both as they packed up their school things. "Definitely not. I think she made extra today for some reason as I heard the oven go off twice."

"Cool!" exclaimed Chad as he zipped up his bag. "Since I obviously won't get a good-bye kiss, those brownies are a nice second pick."

Gabriella nudged Troy a little so he sat up in order to let her get up to help Taylor bag some of the brownies for both her and Chad in the kitchen. Chad on the other hand stayed in the living room and just shook his head in disbelief at his best friend.

"You seriously are whipped by her, you know that? I haven't seen that goofy grin on your face in ages man and it's all because of Gab," commented Chad with a smirk.

"You're right, it is all because of her and it's not that I'm whipped, I'm enchanted by her," returned Troy with his own smirk. "What can I say, I'm just smart enough to realize a good thing before I completely lose it."

Chad chuckled. "And that's a very good thing because I'd hate to beat your ass for hurting her or missing your chance. Going to make her your girl any time soon?"

Troy shrugged his shoulders. "If I had my way, she would be already but Gabriella is still sorting out her feelings for Tristan and I have to respect that. I'd rather her be with me and be really with me than this doubt she has lingering."

"I give you props man. I didn't think you'd be able to make the smart decision and give her space at the same time. Gab really must mean something to you," said Chad as Taylor and Gabriella both walked back in.

"She absolutely does," agreed Troy as he watched Gabriella hug both Taylor and Chad. "See you guys at school tomorrow?"

"But of course. Like I would miss a day of oh so exciting school," Chad smartly returned, waving as he and Taylor left with Gabriella walking them out.

After Gabriella came back, Troy immediately wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist and pulled her down onto his lap. Their lips quickly found each other before they both began to explore each other's faces with their fingers and lips, leaving various trails that also began to lead down the neck. Troy groaned though as he heard his own cell go off and knew from the ringtone it was home. "I think that's my signal to go home," murmured Troy before he kissed Gabriella lightly on the nose, answering his cell in the next second.

While Troy talked to his father briefly on the phone, Gabriella looked to the entrance of the living room and spotted her mother just standing there, smiling at the two, before shaking her head and leaving the room. When Gabriella heard Troy hang up, she turned her attention back to him. "Time to go?"

"Yup, I have to get going, Coach and Father's orders," grumbled Troy as he reluctantly allowed Gabriella to slide off his lap so he could gather his things. "Do you have that CD you talked about me borrowing?"

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Gabriella, her brown eyes lighting up at the mention of it. "It's upstairs. Let me get it."

Troy just chuckled at her energy as he finished gathering his stuff and shoving it in his bag. When he looked up, he was surprised it was the older Montez woman standing in front of him. "Whoa, I didn't even hear you come in Ms. Montez."

Mary just laughed at Troy before she held out a Ziploc bag with a good amount of brownies within. "I know whatever deal you two boys had with the girls tonight was for a good cause but I wanted to make sure you got to have these."

He grinned at Gabriella's mother before taking them and slipping them into his bag before Gabriella came back into the room. "Thank you Ms Montez, that was amazingly thoughtful and I promise I won't eat them until tomorrow to stick to my deal with your daughter."

"Good guy," said Mary with a smile on her face.

When Gabriella came back into the living room, she saw a nice moment going on between Troy and her mother, intrigued by it but not wanting to ruin its specialness either. "Here you are Troy."

Troy looked up and smiled more as he took the CD from Gabriella, slipping that too into his bag. "Thanks. Walk me to do the door?"

"Sure," agreed Gabriella as she grabbed his hand for the short walk, stopping with Troy once they reached her porch. "Thanks for coming over."

"You kidding? More time to spend with you while also using the time to be useful? That's a great way to spend my afternoon," replied Troy, squeezing her hand in his. "Want me to pick you up in the morning?"

Gabriella nodded her head. "I'd like that."

"Then it's a plan. Good night Brie," replied Troy before he leaned down and kissed Gabriella one last time for the night.

"Good night Troy," returned Gabriella, kissing his cheek before backing up towards the front door again. "See you in the morning."

Troy just winked at her in response before chuckling at her blush again, turning to head to his truck that was parked in the street. 'She may not be my girlfriend and may not be any time soon but these moments, they are worthy any amount of waiting,' thought Troy as he started the truck and drove home, thoughts of his Mass Media test the next day taking a back seat to his current thoughts that were filled with a certain dark brown haired girl who was getting a firmer hold on his heart as every day passed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Gabriella relaxed onto her back as she felt his lips traveling up her neck, nipping a little at her ear before his lips covered hers again as he laid his body over hers. She admittedly was getting lost in his kisses as he kept showering her with them, losing track of the time and where they were until she felt his bare hand touch the skin of her abdominal area, effectively throwing cold water on her.

"Tristan, stop, please," murmured Gabriella in a soft voice that was still laced with desire, one that Tristan clearly didn't take seriously as he didn't remove his hand right away.

"Come on Gabriella, just a little feel?" he returned just before Tristan moved his hand even further up her shirt, letting his hand feel the silkiness of her skin under his fingers until he met the satin of her bra.

"STOP IT!" protested Gabriella, this time making sure she sounded a lot firmer. "Tristan, get off me."

Tristan took in a deep breath and let it out as he allowed her to push him off of her, watching sadly as she straightened her shirt. "What? I thought we were okay with this, with us."

"We are but I'm not ready for you do that quite yet, all right? Let's watch television or something," suggested Gabriella, looking for anything to do that would keep them occupied while Gabriella came to terms with her emotions and thoughts of the moment.

Tristan did his best to hide his frustrations as they settled on the couch, grateful that she at least allowed him to wrap his left arm around her. "I'm sorry Ella."

Gabriella remained silent as she tried to regain her composure. As hard as she tried though, she continued to feel his hands roaming her naked stomach under her shirt, his fingers brushing the swells of her breasts and his hot breath on her neck. Accompanying these feelings though were the memories that had tortured her for months, of the night Tristan barely listened to her cries to stop, the same night she found out he was cheating.

'Maybe I really can't let that night go, maybe I really am not meant to give him this second chance,' she thought. 'I could also be overanalyzing this and everything else too though.'

As Gabriella was thinking, she felt Tristan's left hand slide from her shoulder to just above her left breast and realized that old habits do die hard after all. 'Either that or they never go away as much as you wished they would.'

Just as Tristan's hand dipped even lower to cup her flesh in his hand, Gabriella's cell phone rang, causing Gabriella to jump up to grab it right away, breaking any physical contact with Tristan. She heard his groan as she left him on the couch and answered the phone quickly. "Hey Tay!"

"Hey girl! I just wanted to check on you. Did I call at a bad time?" asked Taylor.

Gabriella snuck a look behind her and saw Tristan reluctantly focusing his attention on the TV as he began to flip the channels. "No, it's great actually," she answered as Gabriella walked through the front door and sat down on the edge of the porch, her right foot playing with the grass as her left was planted on the walkway.

Taylor's ears instantly tuned into the note of desperation in her best friend's voice. "All right Gab, what's up? If I'm not interrupting something, something is definitely up."

Gabriella sighed. "I think I may have made a mistake Tay."

Taylor was silent for a few moments before she replied, "You had sex with Tristan and are now regretting it. Is that it?"

"He wishes we did," mumbled Gabriella, looking behind her to ensure the front door was still closed and that Tristan wasn't peeking at her through the side glass windows. "I'm starting to think that hormone driven Tristan is back or never actually left like I thought."

"Gab, please tell me he didn't do anything stupid," begged Taylor.

"Nothing too serious, just unwanted groping," answered Gabriella. "I mean, I was into it, kissing him and all but when I felt his hand under my shirt, it just didn't feel right."

"Then that tells you something Gabriella. You're a smart girl and have had great instincts so far. Listen to them," returned Taylor without hesitation. "You've been debating about Troy versus Tristan for some time now and I know for a fact that you've felt your bond with Troy strengthen. To me, Tristan just seems like someone you care for and are attracted to but something in your gut is telling you to not let go of the past."

Gabriella sighed. "I honestly thought I did though, forgot about what happened, realized he was someone different. Doesn't that make me though a bit bitter and unforgiving if I don't let go of the past?"

"Not at all. Are you seeking to destroy his life for cheating on you? Do you want revenge? I don't think so. Gab, it's okay to let go of your first love, as much as the movies say that your first true love is always going to be in your heart. Even if I think it's true, it also does not mean that you have to stay with that person, especially when you have reservations like you do," said Taylor. "I mean, it'd be a different story if you were someone like Sharpay. Now there's someone who loves to toy with people's lives and get what she wants all the time or face the consequences."

"And who never looks back to see what damage she has caused or the hurt she has inflicted," agreed Gabriella. "I guess there is a world of difference when you put it all that way Taylor but I just, I feel bad. Tristan really has made the effort to come see me here in New Mexico when he could be hanging out with our friends and his own back in Los Angeles. He's even pissing off his mom for me."

Taylor rolls her eyes as she hears her name being called from the opposite end of her family's home. "All the more reason to let him know how you really feel now sweetie. I have to go, I hear my dad calling me but call me tonight, let me know what happens, what you decide, got it?"

"Got it. Thanks Tay, this has helped, a lot," replied Gabriella, smiling a little despite the tightening in her stomach.

"I've always got your back girl," returned Taylor before both ended the call.

After taking several deep breaths of the fresh air, Gabriella closed her eyes and focused on what she was about to do, knowing that deep down this was the right thing to do, for everyone, even if it was hard. She finally stood up and headed for the front door, realizing as she reached for the doorknob that her hand was shaking uncontrollably. Gabriella used her left hand to try to still the right but found that nothing stopped it. 'It probably won't stop until I get this over with. Then maybe it will be okay, maybe everything else too.'

Gabriella closed the door softly behind her before walking back to the living room where Tristan was absently staring at the television. She nibbled on her lower lip a little as she debated on whether or not she could actually do what she knew she had to when she was talking to Taylor. Standing there in the doorway to the living room though, seeing Tristan already looking distraught, challenged her determination in seeing this done. 'Can I really hurt him like this? Who are you kidding Gabriella, maybe he won't even care. No, he does care, he's shown this much already.'

Tristan heard her shuffle coming closer to the living room again and fought to keep his attention the television, realizing he had no clue as to what was really going on. When he heard a stop of Gabriella coming back, Tristan's peripheral vision allowed him to see her hovering in the doorway for a few moments before she slowly approached him again, her hesitancy to get near him a stab to his heart. "I'm not going to bite," he managed to get out, clearing his throat as he felt the tightness there. "Look Ella, I'm sorry okay? It was a stupid slip up that won't happen again. I really am sorry."

'Why did he have to say that?' wondered Gabriella as she took a seat again on the couch. "Tristan, I really and truly appreciate that, honestly but maybe it happened for a reason."

Quickly, Tristan's gaze went from the amount of distance that was between where he sat and where Gabriella was on the opposite end of the couch, and flashed upwards to meet her brown eyes that held nothing but turmoil there. "What are you talking about Gabriella? It was a mistake, that's it."

"Was it? Or was that your true intentions and feelings and desires coming out?" returned Gabriella, forcing herself to hold his gaze, ignoring the panic and pain already evident in the green eyes staring back at her. "Tristan, I thought you had changed from when I lived in L.A."

"I did, I have! Ella, Gabriella, I have changed so much for you. I haven't even looked at another girl since our breakup. Samantha tried so hard to start something up with me but I refused her. Do you know why? Because I love you Gabriella," stated Tristan, unsure of whether he should try to get closer or not. He decided on staying still but turned his body so he was facing her more directly, his right leg bent in front of him on the couch. "It took me us breaking up to realize it but I really do love you. Do you know how blessed I felt when we met again this summer, especially when you gave me another chance?"

Gabriella let out a long breath as she fought to keep the tears at bay in her brown eyes, not wanting to let them go. "I came to L.A. without even a thought of seeing you again and yet when I did, it seemed like I was looking at the guy I fell in love with before everything bad happened. Tristan, why did you do it? Honestly, why did you need to cheat on me?"

Tristan sighed heavily as he ran his left hand through his hair. "Do we really need to hash this out now Gaby? I thought we were over this."

"I thought so too Tristan, I really did, but it seems that my mind is still stuck on it. Another thing is, I don't know, tonight, you alarmed me Tristan. I don't know if I'll ever be able to forget that night last year," said Gabriella, playing with her fingers on her lap.

"So you're telling me that we can never be together, because of one simple mistake?" asked Tristan, getting slightly angry at this, his voice getting louder. "Gabriella, I know I'm not perfect but we really had something together. You made me feel and see things that no one had ever made me feel before Ella. We aren't a mistake, I refuse to accept that!"

"Tristan, please, I'm not saying that we are, that we were. I just, I don't think that we're going to work, as hard as both of us have tried. There's just too much history, too much pain," she replied, brushing away a tear that escaped. "We gave it our best Tristan, honest we did."

"Obviously my best wasn't good enough for you, was it? Huh?" screamed Tristan, springing up from the couch, now looking down at her, fire in his eyes. "I changed my entire life and beliefs for you! I turned down every girl who threw herself at my feet for you. Why can't you fucking believe me when I say I love you and let that be enough?"

Gabriella could feel the sobs bubbling up, ready to escape from her mouth despite her efforts to stop them. "I do! I do believe that you love me Tristan but it just, to be fair, I don't think this is working. We live too far apart from each other. We have a history that doesn't encourage the trust that's necessary for long distance. We just, I don't know, we just don't seem right anymore. You can't even tell me what happened last year with Samantha! How can we communicate effectively if you are still hiding things from me?" she asked, curling her legs up to her chest and holding them there with her arms, letting a few more tears go between sobs.

"You want to know? Fine, I'll tell you. I fucked Samantha because I'm a teenaged boy who wasn't getting any from his girlfriend. She'd been hounding me for weeks, throwing herself and her barely clad body for me to see, and I just snapped one night, all right? It's hard when you are so sexually suppressed not to," returned Tristan, taking a few breaths to try to calm himself. 'This isn't what I wanted to happen this weekend. My last trip out for a while was supposed to bring us closer together, not tear us apart.'

Tristan's words quickly sank into Gabriella's mind, enabling her to focus on her anger she felt surging through her body, forgetting the tears and sobs she had just released that were now suddenly gone. "Sexually suppressed? Really? Is that what you call an excuse?"

He looked back at her and saw the change in her demeanor almost immediately, from the straightening of her spine to the look on her face. "It's not an excuse, it's the truth of how I felt back then. Gabriella, you have to understand, before you, I was used to getting it whenever I wanted but I wanted to change that for you. I thought with time and patience that we would naturally come together in that way but it just seemed like you were constantly holding off for something."

"Love, I was holding off for love and to do it when it was right, not just because my boyfriend wanted it," threw back Gabriella, now standing up on her own feet, fully facing him but keeping the distance between her and Tristan. "And God, how I am grateful I did because it seems like you still had a player's heart even while we dated. How many times Tristan?"

"It doesn't matter Gaby, it's in the past," stated Tristan, not wanting to make this situation any worse.

"How many times did you fuck her Tristan? How many girls were there?" demanded Gabriella, narrowing her brown eyes that turned darker with her anger.

Tristan closed his eyes, thinking back to last year, wondering if he really wanted to give her the details she wanted. "What does it matter? Ella, this is in the past and we have to move on. Details on this aren't going to make you feel any better. I know I screwed up then, I screwed up tonight, but I don't plan on doing so any further. I love you."

"STOP IT!" yelled Gabriella, unable to allow herself to hear his words any further. "You do not get to say those words to me ever again. You lost that right Tristan. I can't believe I thought you changed, that maybe we could be something, that you being my first true love was something to build a future on. You haven't changed a single bit. I want you out of my house Tristan, now!"

This took Tristan aback, much more than if Gabriella had slapped him across his cheek. "Wait, what? Gabriella, this is a joke right?"

"No, apparently it was just our relationship and any history or moments we have shared that is. I know you have to pack but I want you out of here, right away, as soon as you can get your shit together. I felt so bad thinking of how I wanted to end things with you because although I love you, care for you, it was just too tough this way. Thanks for making this so much easier," got out Gabriella, determination in her eyes as she walked right by Tristan only to feel his firm grasp on her upper left arm. Her eyes flashed as they glanced up and stared into his dark green eyes. "Let go of me."

"No, not until you listen to me. You want the details? Fine, you can have them. I was fucking Samantha for three weeks prior to you seeing the hickies on me. There were also two cheerleaders I nailed in the locker room after practice and a game that you didn't deem worthy of your time. Are you happy? Does that make you feel better Gabriella?" demanded Tristan, more than pissed off that she was treating him this way. "I'm not some average, middle or lower class guy you can kick around and get away with this. I have done nothing to deserve this treatment."

"Nothing? Oh really? I'd say cheating on me last year is the foundation and then still trying to get further than I felt comfortable with tonight, even if it was minor, are enough reasons for this. I hope you are proud of yourself though. You managed to dupe one of the supposed smart girls in our class for so long, getting me to think that you cared and loved me, that I meant something to you," returned Gabriella, feeling the anger begin to slip away as the tears returned.

Tristan watched as her brown orbs glazed over with the water now being held back from being shed. His own strong emotions slowly slipped away, realizing that he had finally lost, in so many ways. Realizing that he still had a firm grip on her arm, Tristan slowly let go, grimacing as he saw a dark spot on her arm where his hand had been. "I'm sorry Ella, for the bruise, for hurting you emotionally, for my stupidity in the past. I just, I want you to know that when I say I love you, that I care for you, that you've changed me for the better, I really do mean it. You probably won't believe it but it's true. I'll go get my stuff and be out of your way."

Gabriella watched silently as he left her in the living room to go to the guest room where his stuff was. She could hear him packing and simply walked away to the stairway to sit down. Thoughts and emotions continued to flood her as she thought about everything that just happened, what she had learned, what she had heard, what she had said. Having a few minutes to really think about everything, Gabriella realized that not everything was Tristan's fault but that today really proved that they weren't meant to be in the future. 'Tristan will always be my first true love though, no matter what.'

Once his bags were packed, Tristan slid the shoulder strap of his duffle bag up his arm to rest on his right shoulder while his left hand grabbed the small suitcase he had brought this weekend to Albuquerque. He slowly made his way out towards the front door, not knowing what to expect from Gabriella, that is if she was even there to see him out. 'I wouldn't blame her if she was gone and let me walk myself out.'

To his surprise, Gabriella was there, all the anger and other negative emotions absent from her presence unlike several minutes ago. Tristan paused in front of the stairs, unsure of what to do or say but knowing he had to say something. "Ella, if nothing else from this summer, I want you to know that I do love you, that I think you are not only beautiful but smart, and that I wish things had been different, that I was different for you. I guess, well, I guess I was fooling myself when I thought we could work this all out but I knew when I ran into you this summer that I had to try, if not one last time, because you really are my first love and quite possibly my last."

'God, why does he have to be so sweet now?' she wondered as she got up from the step she was sitting on and crossed to him. Before she could second guess herself, Gabriella wrapped her arms around Tristan's waist and leaned her head against his chest, feeling his arms slowly wrap around her own body. "No matter what else has happened or will happen Tristan, you will always be my first love too."

Tristan closed his eyes as he leaned his chin on top of Gabriella's head, breathing in her scent, memorizing it one last time, before he forced himself to let her go, knowing he was letting one of the best things in his life slip through his fingers. 'It's better this way Tristan. You don't deserve anything as amazing as her. Maybe there was a chance but you are such a fuck up that you screwed it up for yourself, like you do everything else. Gabriella deserves better, way better. This is right for her.'

"Tristan?" she asked, her voice quiet but trembling.

Tristan forced a smile on his face. "I better go Ella. I think there's a flight going back to the L.A. area in the next few hours. Take care of yourself okay?"

Now that the moment was here, staring her in the face, Gabriella wasn't so sure she wanted him to go, despite their fight, the anger, the feeling of hurt. "Wait, Tristan, maybe we can work this out."

Despite the fluttering of hope that was in his heart, Tristan shook his head and took a few steps towards the front door. "No, you were right about all of it Gabriella. You've always been a smart girl Gaby and I think you may be right about us too. You deserve better, far more than I can clearly give you. I'll miss you and always love you, don't forget that."

Before Gabriella could do anything further, Tristan was through her front door, closing it softly behind him, leaving her staring at the closed door. Without another thought, Gabriella ran and threw it open just in time to see Tristan get into his rental car. His green eyes looked up and locked with hers, giving her a clear view of the tears that were there. Feeling her heart break at the sight, Gabriella left the porch and started jogging to the car only to have Tristan quickly start the compact car and reverse out of her driveway. He gave her one last sad smile before he took off down the street, never giving Gabriella the chance to say her own real good-bye.

Tears streamed down Gabriella's face as she felt sobs course through her body again. She allowed her body to drop down to the driveway as her arms wrapped around her legs that were now pulled to her chest. Seconds and then minutes passed as she stared down the street where Tristan had disappeared from view. 'I thought this is what I wanted but if it is, why do I hurt so damn much?'

When she was able to control her emotions, Gabriella wiped away the tears on her cheeks and went back inside her house, grimacing a little as she instantly smelled his scent in the air. Quickly, Gabriella grabbed her cell from the living room and ran up to her bedroom, needing to talk to someone. She quickly dialed the number before laying down on her bed, tears surfacing once again as her eyes landed on a picture of her and Tristan from last year.

"Hi Gaby," greeted the voice on the other line.

"Sandy," started Gabriella, pausing as a sob tore through her body again and she tried to regulate her breathing, to little success. "He's gone, Tristan is gone, and I think, well we're over."

"Gabriella, calm down sweetie, tell me what happened. Did he hurt you?" asked Sandra, concern clearly in her voice. "Gaby, come on sweetie, tell me what's going on."

"I feel so wretched Sandy, I broke his heart, despite how much of a jerk he can be, and I still love him," got out Gabriella, giving up the fight of controlling the tears. "What's wrong with me?"

Sandra sighed as she could literally hear the torment in her best friend's voice. "Nothing is wrong with you sweetie. You just, you weren't in love with him. You did what was best for both of you. I know how hard this must be but you have known for a while now that Tristan wasn't the long term guy for you. You did the right thing."

"Then why do I feel so awful?" returned Gabriella.

"Because you are a sweet, sensitive girl who doesn't like hurting even a fly when it comes down to it. I promise Gaby, everything is going to be fine, honest. Why don't you get some rest, let your mind relax, maybe eat some of your favorite chocolate chocolate chip ice-cream. Do you want me to come out there?" questioned Sandra, feeling awful herself that she couldn't be there for her best friend in person.

Gabriella considered the idea before declining the offer. "No, I can't ask that of you. I think I will try to get some rest and maybe have that ice-cream in a little bit. Thanks Sandra for listening to me."

"Anytime Gaby. Seriously, call me as soon and whenever you want to," returned Sandra. "You sure you are going to be okay?"

There was a pause before Gabriella answered. "I'm as fine as can be expected. Bye Sandy."

After Gabriella closed her phone she placed it on her nightstand, picking up the picture frame of her and Tristan, staring at it for a few moments, amazed at how so many good memories with him flooded her mind when she only saw the bad before. 'I know this is right in my heart, even in my mind, but why does it have to be this hard?'

Eventually, Gabriella slowly fell asleep, the picture frame of her and Tristan now on the floor where she let it drop from her hand that hung over the edge, the glass shattered from the impact, and the picture itself face down.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Feeling as if her eyelids were glued together, Gabriella pried them apart, grateful that her white curtains kept out at least some of the sunshine now invading her room through her balcony windows. She groaned as she rolled over onto her back, feeling the dryness of her lips, skin, and throat from the constant crying she had done through the night. 'Bet I cried all the water in my body out and then some last night,' thought Gabriella, rubbing her eyes a little before she turned her head to look at her alarm clock. 'Ugh, 11:06? I haven't slept in this late since, well, never.'

"Gabriella! It's time you get up and out of that bed! I'm surprised Tristan hasn't woken you up yet," said Mary as she gently knocked on the door before opening it and peeking her head in. One look at her daughter though explained Gabriella's unusual behavior. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

Gabriella sniffled a little as she allowed her mother to gather her into an embrace. "Tristan… He and I ended things, well I ended things yesterday. I kicked him out after a big fight. I love him but there's just too much… history or something. Tristan even told me how many times he cheated on me last year which I admittedly asked for but it didn't make anything any easier."

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry you had to go through that, especially alone. So Tristan is back in L.A.?" asked Mary, kissing the top of her daughter's dark head.

Gabriella nodded. "As far as I know. God Mom, why does this hurt so much when I know deep in my heart that I did the right thing? To free him to love another who truly loves him back, the way he deserves? Despite our history together, he'll always be my first love."

"And that is exactly why it hurts so much. This is the first time you've ever had to realize that sometimes you just aren't meant to be, even though your gut used to tell you otherwise before. It'll hurt like this for a while but it will get better, I promise you Gabriella," soothed Mary, brushing back some of her daughter's dark hair again. "Everything will work out for the best."

Gabriella clung to her mother but nodded her head in acknowledgement, allowing some more tears to cascade down her face unchecked as she absorbed the comfort her mother offered, knowing she needed that and all the strength she had to get through this.

* * *

By the time Taylor was able to make it to Gabriella's house that afternoon, Gabriella had managed to gather herself together again, dressed in a knee length jean skirt and purple baby tee with her hair pulled up into a half-do. Mary had helped Gabriella clean up the glass from the broken frame and had disposed of the now broken picture frame, saving the picture to be tucked away in a box that Mary had also helped Gabriella put together. Everything that reminded Gabriella of Tristan and their history was now tucked away in a box, somewhere in the house that only Mary knew to help Gabriella try to move on and not dwell on the pain.

Mary had given Taylor a small smile, grateful that Gabriella's best friend here in Albuquerque had made it, and allowed the dark girl in, hoping that Taylor's presence brought happiness to her daughter. Taylor gave Mary an understanding look before she dashed up the stairs, halting only when she reached Gabriella's bedroom that was now filled with upbeat music from the popular music radio station.

"Hey, I thought we'd agreed! No rocking out without me!" exclaimed Taylor, smiling more as she saw Gabriella turn her head and smile at her.

Gabriella simply shrugged. "What can I say, I needed something to get me out of this serious funk and mood. Music is the best medicine!"

"Amen!" agreed Taylor, taking a seat next to Gabriella on the quilt on Gabriella's bed. "So, do you want to talk about it or fast forward to where I plan to take you today?"

"Well, I think you should know that I did end things with Tristan after our talk and I still feel horrible for it. He may have been a jerk last year and at the end yesterday but we had so many more memories and times where we were truly happy too. I can't just forget about those," said Gabriella, giving Taylor a sad smile. "But, as my mother and Sandy have made me realize, Tristan will always be my first love, no matter what, and despite how things ended, I'll always have him somewhere in my heart."

"Which I fully agree with. Tristan will always be that special someone to you but you have to remember too that breaking up also leaves you with room to look towards someone else as being the possible one for your future, maybe a certain Wildcat even. I'm not saying now, God knows it is too soon for you, but later on when you are ready, I don't think you'll be disappointed in what you did yesterday," replied Taylor, giving Gabriella a firm hug. "Everything happens for a reason Gab."

Gabriella nodded her agreement, pulling back and letting out a sigh. "I know Tay. I just hope this was for a good reason. So, anyway, where are you taking me this afternoon?"

"Well, I figured we could go grab some ice cream at your favorite parlor but only after peeking in on the boys to see how their scrimmage against each other is going," explained Taylor. "I figured they'll need a cool down too but I mainly want you to get out of this house, get some fresh air, and see that life is still going on outside these walls. It's the best therapy my big sister and I could think of for you. What do you say? We don't even have to see the boys if you don't want to. Again, you'll know when the time is right."

After thinking for a few moments, Gabriella agreed to Taylor's offered plan. "Actually, that sounds like a great idea. I haven't watched them play in a while and ice cream does sound pretty appetizing right now. I tried to go right after the chocolates last night but was disappointed to find the box in the trash. My mom must have finished them without me knowing."

Taylor laughed at the image Gabriella presented. "For some reason girl, I have a hard time seeing skinny little you with puffed out cheeks filled with chocolate."

"Maybe so but it was oh so true!" returned Gabriella, getting up from the bed. "Shall we go then?"

"So we shall," replied Taylor linking her arm through Gabriella's as the two girls went downstairs and got into Taylor's car, heading straight for Troy's house.

Once there, Taylor and Gabriella both got out and walked up the driveway leading to the Bolton's house. They went around the side and through the gate, towards the sounds of a bouncing basketball and scuffling feet accompanied by groans and grunts. In addition to those sounds, Gabriella and Taylor could hear curse words being spewed, all from right around the corner where the basketball court was located. Not wanting to distract any of the boys, Taylor and Gabriella silently agreed to keep quiet before turning the corner, halting in their tracks as they saw Jason and Zeke both playing with their favorite basketball t-shirts on as they tried to block Troy's and Chad's passes and shots, both of whom were wearing only basketball shorts.

Both girls felt their mouths dry as they watched the sweat glisten on both boys' bodies, Gabriella with eyes only for Troy while Taylor stared at Chad. "Shit, when did those boys get so buff?" asked Taylor, knowing she had felt Chad's chest muscles and arm muscles before but had never seen them displayed like they were now.

"No idea Tay, no idea, but I certainly like," drooled Gabriella, unaware that the four boys on the court had stopped playing in order to sit down and drink one of the many water bottles scattered on the lawn. Gabriella's brown orbs just followed Troy's body as it moved, admiring its grace as well as its strength before she finally noticed that he had stopped moving. Her eyes traveled up his glistening chest, up his neck, and finally up his face until her eyes met his just after seeing a big smirk on his face.

"Enjoying the view ladies?" called out Chad, startling both girls out of their staring. "And you all say that we're bad at leering at you and checking you out all the time."

"Well you are. At least I'm not trying to peek down your shorts the way you do to me when I'm wearing a lower neckline that will allow for a glance at my chest," got out Taylor, satisfied with her comeback as Chad nodded his defeat on the point.

Gabriella allowed Taylor to grab her hand in hers as the two girls walked over, taking a seat on the lawn together between Chad and Troy. Before Gabriella could sit down though, Troy grabbed his discarded t-shirt and fluffed it out before laying it on the ground for her to sit on. "Can't have you getting all dirty with dirt and grass stains, right?"

"Such the gentleman," replied Gabriella, blushing a little as Troy kissed her cheek, keeping his still sweating body away from her a little. "Isn't this your new Celtics Championships t-shirt though?"

Troy shrugged his shoulders. "It is but despite that shirt being a cherished momento of an amazing season and championship series for my boys, I'd rather it be used to keep your own clothes clean. Heaven help me if your mother sees stains that will make her think we were doing something other than just sitting here, behaving."

Gabriella genuinely laughed, warming not only Troy's heart but also making Taylor smile more as she watched the two continue to flirt with true care for each other in their eyes. "There is certainly something more brewing just below the surface now for them. If only we could get it to bubble up quicker to help make Gabriella realize that Troy was the reason why everything happened this weekend," murmured Taylor, unaware that Chad heard her.

"What happened this weekend Tay?" asked Chad, taking another gulp from his water bottle. "Everything okay?"

Taylor looked away from Troy and Gabriella to look over at Chad, Jason, and Zeke, seeing the other two were now paying attention to her as well, and decided that they may as well know the truth. "Gab broke off her casual dating with Tristan this weekend."

"She what?" asked Chad, instantly looking over at Gabriella and Troy to see if they had heard them, relieved when it looked like they were only focused on each other still. "What caused it?"

"It was time, Gab felt it was right. Don't get me wrong, the girl is broken up about it, trust me. I actually brought her over here in hopes you guys could help me cheer her up, remind her that there are other guys, in particular one over there," said Taylor while tilting her head towards Troy. "I just want my best friend to be happy."

"Are you kidding Tay? Troy would be more than happy to help her forget all about Tristan," stated Zeke, wiping his forehead again with the damp t-shirt he still wore. "This is the opportunity our boy has been wanting for so long, well since he saw Gab at that party towards the end of summer at least."

"I mean, it's almost as if Troy senses it already, the way he's already laying on the Bolton charm on her over there," observed Jason, causing all four teenagers to look back over to where Troy and Gabriella were still talking, focused only on each other.

Taylor shrugged her shoulders a little. "He may be flirting with her now but I don't think he realizes that she really is a free agent and I'm not sure if she's even ready to tell him to be honest."

"What are you talking about?" asked a puzzled Jason.

"Gabriella found out some other things yesterday when she was talking to Tristan about everything, well maybe arguing may be the better term but anyway, I'm not sure if she will want to rush into a similar situation is all I mean," explained Taylor. "Anything more and you'll have to ask Gabriella herself. This is her story but I thought it best you guys know, so you can help me bring some happiness and life back into that girl over there."

Chad looked over again to see that Troy had managed to get even closer to Gabriella without allowing his sweaty body to touch hers. "Well, if that's all you want, I think Bolton has it under control."

Zeke, Jason, and Taylor turned their heads just in time to see Gabriella playfully shoving Troy for something he must have said before he quickly recovered and wrapped his arms around her body, securing her to his side, despite her playful protests. 'Chad just may be right, unusual, but right just the same,' thought Taylor as she watched the scene play out with another smile on her face.

"Troy!" squealed Gabriella as she tried to squirm away from him, desperately wanting to escape his tickling fingers as they ran over her sides while he managed to maintain his tight grasp on her. "Stop, I can't breathe!"

Troy only rolled his eyes, pausing only for a moment while he said, "You have to admit it though! Declare it to the world! Troy Bolton is the sexiest and most charming sweaty man there is alive!"

"No!" exclaimed Gabriella, laughing uncontrollably as Troy's tickling torture continued. "TROY!"

"Say it!" pushed Troy, secretly just enjoying having her in his arms and on his lap now.

"Fine! Troy Bolton is the sexiest and most charming sweaty man there is alive!" yelled Gabriella, tumbling to her left as Troy unwrapped his left arm from around her, letting her flip onto her back onto his t-shirt, still laughing. "Happy? I said it. However, I must add that Troy Bolton is also one of the smelliest sweaty men there is alive too!"

Troy just smirked at her while he laughed at her failed attempt to insult him. "Baby, what you are smelling is pure male musk. They could bottle this and it would sell straight off the shelves in minutes by adoring women wanting their men to smell like me."

Gabriella groaned at this. "Please! Conceited and cocky much?"

Just as Troy was about to pounce on her again, a female voice interrupted. "He's a guy Gabriella. That's like a natural talent of theirs," threw in Taylor, making both Troy and Gabriella look over at their friends, realizing for the first time that they were all staring at them.

Gabriella giggled a little. "I guess you are right Taylor."

Troy rolled his eyes at this exchange and decided it was best to change the topic. "Anyway, to what do we owe the pleasure of you two coming over on this Sunday afternoon?"

"Oh, we just thought it would be nice to get out and see the beauty that is outdoors before treating ourselves to some yummy ice cream at Gabriella's favorite ice cream parlor," answered Taylor, smiling as she saw Gabriella give her a look of approval as the brunette sat back up on Troy's t-shirt, running her hands through her dark waves. "You guys wouldn't want to join us now would you?"

"Duh, ice cream after playing like that? We are so in!" declared Jason, getting up and bouncing on his feet.

"Chill dude, honestly. You would have thought we said a bikini clad Kelsi was waiting for you there or something," replied Zeke, chuckling as Jason did his best to glare at him before breaking out into a grin.

The rest of the group laughed at the pair before Chad and Troy both got up and then offered Taylor and Gabriella a hand up as well, Troy purposely pulling a little too hard so that Gabriella landed smack against his chest. Instead of pulling away immediately like he expected her to since Troy was, in all fairness, rather sweaty and sticky from playing basketball, Gabriella surprised him by wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing his right shoulder before laying her head momentarily there. Those actions alone were enough for Troy to realize again how very fortunate he was to have this chance with a girl who really seemed to care for him as Troy Bolton, the average teenage guy, and not Troy Bolton, the superstar basketball god many other girls saw him.

'Not to mention she isn't high maintenance enough to worry about me getting her all sweaty,' he thought as he tightened his embrace around her, kissing the top of her head before Chad cleared his throat extra loudly. "All right Danforth, we get the picture!"

Gabriella reluctantly stepped out of Troy's arms but realized in that instant how very safe and well cared for she had felt just then, despite the heat and sweat that Troy's body was giving off and letting out. 'That has to mean something, right? A girl can't not notice all that while she's in the arms of a guy unless he means more to her than just a friend right?'

Seeing Gabriella lost to her thoughts, Troy just shrugged before snatching up his Celtics championship t-shirt from the ground and pulling it over his head after using a towel nearby to wipe his face and upper body of the sweat that still clung to his body. He threw the used towel up onto the porch, making a mental note to retrieve it later, and then led Gabriella over to the four waiting friends, making sure to hold her hand tightly in his.

It wasn't until Chad was onto his second double scoop Rocky Road ice cream waffle cone while the small group of friends were lounging in the ice cream parlor that Troy realized that this was the same weekend that Tristan was supposed to be in town. 'If he's here, what is Gabriella doing here, with us, with me, without him?' he wondered, nibbling on the bottom of his sugar cone, suddenly perplexed but not knowing if he really wanted to bring the subject up.

Gabriella cocked her head to the side as she licked at her Cookies and Cream ice cream on a sugar cone as she saw the confused look cross Troy's features. She felt a soft jab in her left side and looked over to see Taylor also nodding towards Troy. "Maybe you should talk to him now. Boy could actually be getting smart on us and may be piecing everything together. Either that or he is just as bad as Chad now and is pondering whether or not he should get that second cone," murmured Taylor, being careful to not be heard by the three boys on her left of the booth.

The brunette sighed as she watched Troy absently pop the last of his sugar cone in his mouth as his now light blue eyes gazed out the window nearby, an almost unfocused look to them. "Troy? Do you want to take a walk maybe?"

Troy snapped his head around and refocused on Gabriella, looking curiously at him. "Umm, sure. Some fresh air should be good for us and it'll give Chad time to make it to his third waffle cone and polish it off too."

Taylor heard and rolled eyes. "Seriously, you two know each other too well."

"Happens when you're best friends for so long. Where you going man?" asked Chad as he watched Troy and then Gabriella slip out of the booth.

"Just for a walk," supplied Troy, resisting the urge to roll his eyes as he saw Chad, Zeke, and Jason all make crude gestures before Taylor properly smacked them, or what she could reach of them. He smiled, allowing his happy mood to slip back into place, as Gabriella unconsciously slipped her hand into his while she started eating parts of her cone now. "So, what's up?"

They found a bench a few yards down and sat down, Gabriella still munching on her sugar cone. Troy watched her in silence for a few moments, wondering why she asked him to go walk with her. "Something on your mind Brie?"

Gabriella took her time and allowed the ice cream she just bit off with the pieces of the cone sit melting in her mouth as she thought how to best broach this subject. In truth, Gabriella still hurt and was troubled by the previous day's events but also realized that Troy should know, that the past hour or two with him had helped soothe those feelings even more. "Well, what were you thinking about?" asked Gabriella, deciding to turn the tables on him a bit.

Troy blinked a few times, surprised that she was now asking him the questions. He scratched the back of his neck as he debated what to tell her, his eyes taking in the random passing of people on the sidewalk and cars in the street. Before he could answer, Troy's cell rang, a ringtone he recognized as his designated one to warn him when Sharpay was calling. He reached into his jeans and hit the silence button, relieved when the ringtone stopped.

"You could have answered Sharpay, I wouldn't have minded," stated Gabriella, surprising Troy once again.

"Either you are psychic or are way more observant than I give you credit for," said Troy, his eyes trained now on Gabriella's face as she polished off the rest of the ice cream cone and then used a napkin to wipe her hands.

"I could scare you and say psychic but that'd be a lie. I'm a female, we're all more observant than males give us credit for," replied Gabriella, a small smile on her face. "I realized a few weeks back that it was Sharpay calling accompanied by that ringtone and haven't heard it for anyone else. Guessed it was an exclusive to her. Apparently, my hypothesis was correct by the look on your face and your reaction."

Troy rolled his eyes at Gabriella's choice of words. "Only a scholastic decathlon geek would use hypothesis as a normal every day word and yes, you were right." He heard a long beep that indicated he had a voicemail and rolled his eyes again as he hit the ignore button to clear the alert.

"Honest, you can check the voicemail, I won't freak," promised Gabriella. "It could be important."

"Are you kidding? It's Sharpay we are talking about here," replied Troy, grinning as Gabriella giggled. "It can wait, she can wait. I'm here with you."

As Troy brought both of her hands into his own and scooted closer to her, Gabriella knew that the time was right, that she had to tell him about everything from yesterday. "Troy, I have something to tell you."

Troy saw the change in her brown eyes, a change that indicated only something serious and possibly life changing was going to come out of her mouth next. "You aren't pregnant with Tristan's child and going to run off with him to get married in Vegas are you?" he blurted out, instantly kicking himself for his lack of tact and baring his insecurities out to her, fully, in all their glory.

Gabriella stared at Troy, shocked, for a few moments before she dissolved into giggles. "Actually, no. It has always been a dream of mine to get married by Elvis though, in one of those drive through chapels."

"What?" exclaimed Troy.

"Kidding!" returned Gabriella, laughing a little more now at his reaction. When she calmed down a few moments later, Gabriella tried again. "So Troy, in all seriousness, I do have something to tell you. Yesterday, well, you know how this weekend I kinda blew you off because Tristan was coming?"

"Yup, and as far as I know, he came, right?" he returned, wondering where this conversation was going to lead.

Gabriella nodded her head in confirmation. "Tristan is gone now though," she said simply, raising her eyes to meet the intense stare of his blue eyes that were darkening as he absorbed what she was telling him.

"Like gone back to L.A. to come back next weekend gone?" he questioned, not wanting to get his hopes up. Troy unconsciously squeezed Gabriella's hands a little tighter, showing her that he was just as anxious to hear Gabriella say what she had to say as she was to tell him.

"Tristan is gone for good, at least as someone who I'm casually dating," explained Gabriella, warmed a bit by seeing the relief and excitement mix together in those blue orbs of his. "I, well I ended that phase of our relationship with him yesterday. He should be back in L.A. by now."

Troy's heart rate picked up rather quickly, his excitement growing with each word she uttered, confirming that the day he had waited for was here. "Umm, I'm sorry?" he offered, making Gabriella laugh despite her mix of emotions that she was currently experiencing.

"Whatever Troy, I know you aren't," replied Gabriella, shaking her head at him.

"Well I am though," Troy defended. "If you are hurt in any way, shape, or form by what happened yesterday, I am sorry. And knowing you and the fact you never do anything unless your heart is in it, you did get hurt and for that I am sorry you had to go through that."

After Troy's right hand pulled away from her left, he wrapped his right arm around Gabriella's shoulders, pulling her body closer to his while her head leaned against his shoulder, resting there as both allowed comfortable silence to envelope them both. After a few moments of controlling his emotions and thoughts, Troy ventured to ask the question that was burning on his tongue. "What does this mean for us Gabriella?"

He heard her soft sigh before she pulled away slightly so Gabriella could look him in the eyes again. "I want to say that we can move forward from here, and I do want that, but Troy, I can't do that right away. As much as I adore spending time with you like this, and I know better now what I feel for you is true, I can't rush into this with you. You're right, I did hurt, quite a bit actually yesterday, and I need to give myself time to heal, time to deal. It would serve no purpose to start dating you more seriously right now when I'm still trying to recover, trying to find the final closure I need on this. In fact, I'm afraid it would be more of a disservice to us both if I did that and I want us to have the best chance possible Troy."

Troy listened to every word that Gabriella said, feeling his own mix of emotions begin to stir within him. He felt happy that Tristan and Gabriella were finally over but sad that she had to get hurt in the process. Among those feelings were also those of excitement that he had an even better shot of one day making Gabriella his girlfriend while he also felt disappointment in having to wait. 'But if she needs time, she needs time. Gabriella always has reasons for doing things, like the separation to date other people over the summer to avoid any ill will caused by stories one may hear of flirting or cheating or anything like that. Not that I would have cheated on her anyway but just the rumors.'

"Is that okay Troy?" she asked, her voice quiet.

Without hesitation, Troy gently kissed her forehead before he said, "Of course Gabriella. That doesn't change anything for me. I still want to wait for you and I understand what you are saying. I'm just happy there's still hope for us one day."

Gabriella gave him a grateful smile before she allowed him to bring her body closer to his, her head resting on his shoulder again as they both focused on their own thoughts at that moment, content that although this was a bit of a step back for Gabriella, it was a huge step forward for them both for the future.

* * *

Sharpay narrowed her eyes as she watched the scene unfold in front of her, hating the jealous feeling clawing at her from inside her gut at the sight of Troy and Gabriella being in each other's arms out in the open. 'Fine, you can ignore my calls all you want Troy but I will get you back, if for no other reason than to save you from that tramp,' promised Sharpay in her head as she continued to watch the two.

Her attention was drawn away from them though as her cell phone rang. Sharpay rolled her eyes but stopped as soon as she saw who it was. "What are you doing calling me? You have a job to do and so far it looks like you are failing!" she almost shouted into the phone, using some restraint as she remembered in time where she was, parked on the side of the street with people walking by her pink Mustang with its top down.

After hearing his response, Sharpay felt her jaw actually drop. "You absolutely cannot quit on me now! No, we have too much riding on this plan mister. I already paid you half of our deal too!"

Sharpay's eyes took on a more fiery look behind her oversized white framed sunglasses as she listened to the words from the other side of the line. "No, no, no! You are going to deliver on this or so help me God I'll find a way to get you for flaking!"

When Sharpay heard the distinct click of the line ending, she barely suppressed the urge to scream her blonde head off out of frustration at what just happened. "Fine Tristan, if you want to quit and be a wuss, I'll just show you what you are screwing up. I'm sure you won't be singing that tune after just a few of these pictures," she said to herself, pointing her phone at Troy and Gabriella who were still sitting on the bench across the street now conveniently sharing a sweet kiss. Sharpay made sure she saved them before she sent each of the four she took to Tristan's cell phone and email with the message attached to each asking him if he could really let Troy have his girl, if Tristan could really let go of Gabriella so easily when that could be him.

Satisfied she accomplished the most she could from where she was, Sharpay started her car just as she saw Chad, Zeke, Jason, and Taylor approach the couple. 'Tata for now you two but trust me, once I get Tristan back in the game, you won't know what hit you.'


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It had been three weeks and some change since the last time Gabriella saw Tristan but she had been keeping tabs on him through Sandra. Gabriella may have wanted to break up with Tristan because he wasn't truly the one for her in the end but she still found that she still cared about him and his well being, even if it was from afar. In the past weeks, Gabriella hadn't had the courage though to call Tristan and in return had no calls or texts from him. At first, she was worried that something was wrong with him but one call to her best friend in L.A. had told Gabriella that Tristan was alive and kicking, having been a part of the team's first wins of the season. Now, Sandra only mentioned Tristan to Gabriella if she asked, wanting to make sure that Gabriella was given the space she needed to think things through and to heal the pain she had felt that weekend.

Then again, Gabriella realized she now had Troy and her good friends in Albuquerque who had been there for her whenever she needed them, especially in the last few weeks. Troy and Gabriella never talked about Tristan after that Sunday at the ice-cream parlor but she knew that Troy was aware that Tristan was still on her mind. It made Gabriella care for Troy all that much more though knowing that he was so understanding of her and her needs.

Troy heard a soft sigh above his head and opened his eyes to stare up at Gabriella from where his head was currently resting on her lap. "What's with the sigh Brie?"

Gabriella's head snapped down so her brown eyes met his while she gave him a sheepish smile. "Just thinking about things. Thinking how wonderful you've been in the past three weeks. You really have made things a lot easier on me than you necessarily had to."

"How? Just because I don't play twenty questions with you all the time like your mom? Or is it because I'm so easy to look at?" joked Troy, chuckling as Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Do you know how tempting you just made it for me to push you off this bench as a punishment for your cockiness?" returned Gabriella, laughing as Troy pouted. She ran her fingers of her right hand through his brown hair, smiling more as her fingers easily slipped through repeatedly as she continued the motion. "Then again, you are rather pleasing to the eyes."

Troy's eyes instantly opened again from their closed, relaxed state she had previously lulled him into with her fingers. "I knew it was only a matter of time before you admitted it to me. So how sexy am I?"

Gabriella tapped her fingers of her left hand that was resting on Troy's stomach against his built abdominal muscles, pretending to think. "I'd say that you are as sexy as you are cocky, if that is even possible," teased Gabriella.

"Unfair! Besides, it's not my fault the entire cheerleading squad wants to date me, giving me this feeling of sexy hotness," protested Troy, flexing his bicep of his right arm for exaggeration purposes.

Soon though, Troy found himself hitting the ground hard after Gabriella deliberately pushed him off of her lap and the bench all together. Before he could make a grab for her, Gabriella leaped up and over his body and ran to the other side of the roof top garden, putting the stairwell between them. "It had to be done, your ego, joking or not, was about to suffocate the both of us in this open aired space! I couldn't let that happen Troy!" joked Gabriella, laughing as she watched Troy finally stand up again, checking himself over to make sure nothing was hurt.

"Oh, you are so going to pay for that Gabriella! I mean, I was only speaking the truth after all. Every guy at East and West both would die to have my cell phone for its contents. There's pure sexiness in this phone, that's my secret!" countered Troy, slipping his cell phone out of his pocket and waving it in his hand in front of her. "Aren't you even curious what it is?"

Gabriella was tempted to run over and snatch the phone away but shook her head. "No way, especially if it means I'll end up pissed off at the fact that you have every single number of the JV squad, Varsity squad, and the dance team on that cell phone. I'd rather not be given a reason to pitch you off this roof Bolton."

Troy placed his right hand that held the cell phone over his heart and faked pain at this comment. "That hurts, so deep Brie. You may as well have stuck a knife in me."

"Okay, now I am starting to realize I allowed you to date Sharpay a little bit too long with those overdramatic moments you have every now and then, like now!" exclaimed Gabriella, laughing a little with him as she watched him drop his hand back to his side again. "So, are you still promising retribution for falling on the ground due to the size of your ego or are we calling it over?"

"Calling what over?" he asked before Troy took off and ran to his left around the stairwell perimeter.

Gabriella squealed as she got a slow start at running away from him but started moving away from him nonetheless, as quickly as possible. Her small feet though, even in her flats, couldn't carry her away fast enough as the second time around the stairwell ended in Troy softly tackling her, breaking their fall with his own body, hers landing on top of his. Before Gabriella could say anything smart, her senses were overloaded with a mixture of both a tingling feeling she had at the feel of his lips pressed right against her collarbone and a giggly feeling as Troy's fingers brushed against her sides. The laughter though ended up winning as Troy continued running his fingers up and down her sides, wrapping his arms around her tighter as Gabriella tried to squirm away.

After savoring the sound of her giggles, Troy eventually eased off of tickling her, instead flipping them over so that Gabriella was now lying on her back with his left arm cushioning her a little. "You know, you really are beautiful Gabriella, not just on the outside with no makeup and just chapstick on, but inside too with your brains and your usually sweet disposition. I still wonder how it is that you and I found each other and shared this mutual interest," commented Troy, his blue eyes wandering over Gabriella's face, pausing for a few moment on her lips that were now turned upwards in a smile, before looking back into her brown eyes.

She reached up with her right hand and brushed aside some of his bangs that flopped over onto his forehead, smiling more in response to the grin now on his face. "Don't question it, I don't. All that matters is that we're here now and we're enjoying ourselves, each other."

"See? So very smart of you," joked Troy before he leaned his head down and kissed Gabriella, deepening it a little before pulling away a little. "So, what shall we do with the rest of the afternoon? I know there's homework that is awaiting us but I want to relax for a little longer with you here in our spot."

Gabriella laughed at the thought of their spot being the rooftop of their school. "You tease me for being a nerd but shouldn't we be calling you one too considering how much time you insist on spending here? School hours, then basketball, and free time up here. Can't get away from it can you?"

Troy chuckled as his bright eyes sparkled with laughter. "School isn't so bad as long as I have you or a basketball in my possession."

She quickly sat up, pushing him off of her body, glaring at him before Gabriella slapped Troy's left shoulder, causing him to wince a little. "Jerk! I can't believe you just compared me to a basketball! I am so insulted. It's like you're pulling a Chad move here and calling me an airhead!"

"And it's like you're channeling Sharpay's dramatic tendencies now instead of me!" shot back Troy as he quickly sobered from his lighter mood from before, the words leaving his mouth before he could control them.

Gabriella felt her mouth drop open at his words, stunned that he just compared her with his ex, who Gabriella never thought she'd ever be compared to in her lifetime. She stared as Troy looked back at her, his blue eyes dulling before his whole face started showing his regret at his words. Before Troy could say anything though, Gabriella slowly shook her head and stood up, quickly moving to the bench to grab her bag before she spun around again to glare at the guy she was supposedly casually dating. Not finding the right words to express her frustration, anger, and hurt appropriately, Gabriella settled for narrowing her eyes before making her way towards the stairs.

Troy scrambled to his feet and got to the stairwell just before Gabriella could make it. "Wait, Brie, please stop. I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean it like that, it just slipped," apologized Troy, placing his arms out so he was blocking her departure. "You aren't anything like Sharpay, honest, but the way you took my words and spun it into something else was totally something I would have expected the blonde from my past to do, not the sweet girl I know in front of me."

"Get out of my way Troy, please. I don't want to talk to you all right? I just, I can't believe that you think I'm that much like Sharpay and dumb enough to be an airhead and so inanimate as to be compared to a stinky basketball!" exclaimed Gabriella, moving to the left and right repeatedly, hoping Troy would give up shifting his weight to block her. "Please Troy! Haven't you said enough?"

"No, not nearly enough. Gabriella, please, I'm begging you, don't go, don't leave like this," returned Troy, venturing to drop his extended arms while he reached out and placed his hands tentatively on Gabriella's shoulders that were beginning to tremble. "You know you mean so much to me. If I didn't feel that way about you, I wouldn't have contended for your attention with a guy who lives in L.A., I wouldn't have cut Sharpay loose with words that came straight from my heart either."

This piqued Gabriella's interest. "What did you tell Sharpay when you supposedly ended things with her in the dating department?"

"Not supposedly, I did end things with her Gabriella. The words tumbled out of my mouth, earning me quite a bit of hatred from Sharpay but I told her that you had something she would never have," replied Troy, moving his right hand from her shoulder to cup the side of her face in his hand. "You have my heart Gabriella, you have it all for the taking."

Gabriella could feel herself melting at his words, keeping eye contact with him as she continued to listen to him, seeing the truth there for her to see in those now deep blue orbs of his. When that last part was spoken with a true softening of his voice, Gabriella realized that she would never last trying to stay angry at him because her heart knew that Troy really hadn't meant to hurt her as he did minutes before and that, well, she cared for him just as much if not more.

Relief flooded Troy's body as Gabriella suddenly was in his arms, hugging him tight while his own arms circled around her body. Troy kissed the top of Gabriella's head and smiled as he breathed in the scent he would always identify as hers. "We may only be casually dating at this point Gabriella but you must know you truly mean everything to me. Comparing you to a basketball isn't a slight at all considering that basketball has been my passion since I was little, just like you are a newer passion for me now. That's all I meant Brie, honest."

She sighed as she allowed herself to relax more into his hold. "Some part of me realized that Troy but I think when you referred to me as being like Sharpay, I kind of lost it. I'm sorry, that was bitchy of me."

"Hey, I totally understand. I'd be pissed too if someone told me I was like Sharpay in any way, shape, or form," joked Troy. "Maybe that's why I steer clear of anything pink and sparkly now."

Gabriella laughed a little, shaking her head. "You are too funny. Should we head home now to get to that homework?"

"After all that? No way, I need some more peaceful time with you here with me to reassure myself we're fine, you aren't mad, and that everything is okay. Please?" pleaded Troy, giving Gabriella his best little boy look.

"Okay, okay, but no more than half an hour, okay?" replied Gabriella, allowing Troy to slip her bag back off her shoulder, placing it on the ground, and walking back to the bench. Instead of sitting on it though, Troy sat down on the ground, his back against the bench, before pulling Gabriella down too but between his legs that were spread and bent at the knees, his feet flat on the ground.

Gabriella felt her body tingle as she leaned back into his open embrace, grinning as she felt his arms snake around her waist as her head naturally found its way to its favorite spot in the crook of Troy's neck. After a few moments of complete silence and savoring of the moment, Gabriella's curiosity got the better of her. "Troy?" she asked, keeping herself tucked into his caring embrace.

"Hmm?" he answered, being pulled from his own thoughts of how stupid he was in almost losing these types of moments from his life, shared with this girl.

"Can I see your cell phone?" Gabriella asked sheepishly.

Troy chuckled as he removed an arm from around her to reach into his pocket to draw it out again. "You sure you want to know what's in here? You might be pitching me off the roof if I recall," teased Troy, dangling the cell phone in front of Gabriella's face.

Gabriella grabbed the cell phone and took a deep breath before she unlocked it to look at its digital contents. As she scrolled through the contacts list, she let out a huge sigh of relief when she found that it was mostly filled with names she recognized like nicknames for the guys on the golf team and basketball team, his family members, and their friends, minus Sharpay, whose name was still there. Gabriella liked to think of herself as not the jealous type but sometimes, having her heart involved with a guy as wonderful and handsome as Troy brought that ugly trait out of her. Feeling better yet worse after having looked, Gabriella was in the process of handing the phone back before she felt Troy's right hand close over hers. She looked up at him and saw Troy shake his head. "Don't want it back?"

"No, of course I do, otherwise how will I text and call you? More like I want you to look again. You didn't find the sexiness in that phone, what all those other stupid chumps at East and West combined would die to have," stated Troy, looking at her face with anticipation as she studiously looked back at the cell phone. "Go on, look again."

Gabriella did as she was told, noticing her hold was a bit shaky as her nerves started getting the better of her again. She stared at the main menu, not sure where to look next. After some debating, Gabriella decided to look at the web browser first. As she began to scroll through the favorites, Gabriella heard Troy's distinct amused chuckle behind her. "What? Am I not even close?"

"Nope," said Troy, letting the one word pop out of his mouth. "It's not stored favorite porn sites on my phone. Trust me, a lot of other guys have those already and I'm not that type. You know me better than that. Try again, different application."

She shrugged her shoulders as she went back to her task at hand and decided this time to look in his notes. Nothing there except an old note to remind him to pick up groceries for his mom three months ago. "Troy, did you ever do this or is your family starving for food?" joked Gabriella, finding the mood truly lighten again as Troy joined her in her laughter.

"Believe it or not but yes, I did bring home the groceries that day. Guess I never cleared that note," replied Troy, slipping his hand over hers as he leaned forward and deleted the note himself, leaving his hands over hers.

"So it isn't the internet, it isn't the notes. Guess I'll check the camera and photo album application," murmured Gabriella to herself, causing Troy to grin as he knew what she would discover there.

'Bingo,' he thought in his head as he heard the soft intake of breath. Troy peered over Gabriella's shoulder and grinned as he saw her flipping through his locked and favorite folder, a folder that was filled with pictures of Gabriella by herself throughout their time together as well as pictures of the two of them. "You've found it, the sexiness in my phone."

"These pictures? This is what is so special and makes you super sexy and the object of all the other guys' envy?" asked Gabriella, touched that he cared so much about her, about them to make sure to have the pictures in a safe place where they wouldn't get accidentally deleted.

"Well duh, what else would it be? All the numbers of every cheerleader and dance squad member in this district would never be sexier and more desirable than you. I love looking at these pictures whenever I'm sad, when I need to calm down, when I need inspiration, and mostly when I miss you," he explained, scrolling through some of the pictures with his right hand that was still over hers. Troy paused a few times on his favorites, one of him and Gabriella cheek to cheek when they were hanging out in the rooftop garden like they were now, one of Gabriella curled up and reading a book under a big tree in her backyard, another of Gabriella grinning while she held a perfect handstand in her bedroom, and the last being of Gabriella kissing Troy's cheek while she was sitting on his lap. "All of these really are my secret treasures because they really do affect me that much when I see them."

Gabriella was at a loss of what to say as she started at the beginning of the pictures again, realizing that she didn't even realize Troy took some of what he had from the past. Mid-way through, Gabriella looked up and to the side, taking in a sharp intake of air as she saw Troy's face turned not towards the phone but to her, their eyes locking, with their lips centimeters apart. "Do these pictures truly mean that much to you? What you said, do you mean all of it?"

"They do and I do mean every single syllable Brie. If you haven't noticed, I'm absolutely crazy about you," returned Troy.

"Good because I feel the same way too," she murmured before leaning in and closing the gap between their lips, leading into a series of kisses that left them both breathless minutes later.

After catching their breaths, Troy grinned down at Gabriella as he pushed some of her dark hair behind her ear. "This just seems so perfect Brie, like Destiny intended for us to be together and to really appreciate each other."

"I couldn't agree more. So, I'm your secret to your sexiness huh?" teased Gabriella, a sparkle residing in her brown orbs.

"I am only sexy because you think I am so yes. It doesn't hurt either that I nowadays always want to look good for you too," replied Troy, his voice a bit huskier at the start. "We better get going though if we want to have any time to do your favorite thing and study before dinner time with both of our families."

Gabriella nodded her agreement and got up, giving Troy a hand up shortly after. "I may find the joy in studying but spending time with you definitely ranks high on my list of things to do."

Troy quirked his right eyebrow at this while he smirked at her. "Oh, is that so Miss Montez?"

"It is Mr. Bolton, but if you ever rub that in my face, I'll adamantly deny it," returned Gabriella, giving him a cheeky smile.

"Oh man, what am I ever going to do without you?" he said, chuckling at her response.

"Why even wonder? I'm here now and that's all that matters, right?" countered Gabriella, raising herself up on her tiptoes to rub noses with Troy before placing a sweet kiss on his cheek, causing him to blush a little.

Troy reflected on her words and nodded his agreement. "That's true, we're together now, today, and that is all that matters right now."

Gabriella and Troy both grabbed their bags and headed down the stairs, their hands intertwined, before getting into Troy's truck and driving to Gabriella's house to study for the rest of the afternoon until dinnertime when Troy reluctantly left.

As Gabriella watched him leave, his muscular arm hanging out the rolled down window to wave at her until he left the street all together, she couldn't help but recognize that it seemed like she had found her match again, but this time in a guy who seemed to truly care for her and was trustworthy. A nagging feeling though crept up, reminding her that Gabriella had thought the same thing about Tristan before everything had happened but she squashed it as her gut reminded her that Troy was different, and that any possible future they could have would be different too, possibly even much, much better. 'Guess I have to wait and see…'

* * *

Sandra packed her things up and headed out of the school's library, happy that she had a successful afternoon of tutoring sessions. Deciding that her mood deserved some sun and fresh air, Sandra opted to take the route to the parking lot that went along the field where the track and football field was. Once outside, Sandra paused to savor the breath of fresh air before she started walking towards the senior parking lot. On her way though, Sandra paused as she spotted a familiar looking guy dressed in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt with his backpack slung over his shoulder with the football coach.

As Sandra watched from where she was, she realized that it wasn't just a discussion strategy but that the coach seemed to be tearing into Tristan based on his tense body language and the way he was almost looming over Tristan, which was hard to do since both males were the same height. From what she could see, Tristan didn't seem to be saying anything back, just taking the verbal beating until it finally stopped with the football coach turning around and heading back into the gym where the locker rooms were. Sandra stood entranced as she saw a brunette cheerleader she recognized as a junior run up to Tristan next, only to have Tristan just gloomily shake his head at her before pushing her away from his body, walking forward and leaving a confused cheerleader behind.

Curious now, Sandra started walking again herself, wondering what else she would learn about what was going on with Tristan as she had come to realize over the last weeks that Tristan's personality ever since he came back from New Mexico had changed. He wasn't the outgoing, confident guy Tristan usually was. Instead, Sandra saw him as much more withdrawn, even down at times, whenever she saw him in class or around school. Even when Tristan was still casually dating Gabriella, Tristan would still flirt with the girls that approached him a little but now it seemed that he steered clear of them all together.

When both teenagers arrived at the parking lot, Sandra stopped a short distance away from Tristan as he slowed his walk just reaching his car, watching as he pulled out his phone and looked at it, dropping his bag a little from his shoulder, his left hand catching it and laying it on the ground as he rested up against his car, his green eyes trained on the phone as he scrolled through it. Curious, Sandra decided to approach him, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Tristan?" she called out, causing Tristan's body to jerk as he whipped his head around to look at her. What she saw shocked Sandra as she immediately noticed what she hadn't seen from far away before. Tristan's normally bright green eyes were dull with some red in the white parts while he had dark patches under his eyes. The way Tristan's body was also slightly slouched forward instead of his normal shoulder pulled back stance indicated to Sandra that something really was going on with Tristan. "You okay?"

Tristan nodded his head, feeling a bit touched that Gabriella's best friend had actually cared enough to ask after everything he had put Gabriella through. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired is all," he replied, knowing that it was only a half truth as Tristan made sure to clear his screen of yet another set of pictures of Gabriella and Troy that Sharpay had picture texted him with the words "You sure you still want these two lovebirds together?".

He felt her eyes study him before Sandra eventually shrugged and said, "Okay, well, I just wanted to make sure you were all right. I guess I'll see you in class tomorrow."

"Yeah," he replied, keeping it simple. Tristan watched Sandra walk towards her car and called out to her before he could help himself. "How's Ella doing?"

Sandra stopped and turned around, returning Tristan's gaze. "She's better Tristan, I'll tell her you asked about her."

Tristan smiled for the first time in a long time just then, not a full on toothy smile, but a smile nonetheless. He climbed into his car and drove off, leaving Sandra to walk to her car, now wondering about the real story behind Tristan and his sudden change in character and appearance.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Did we really need to invite Sharpay with us tonight? Doesn't she have her little minions to hang out with?" asked Taylor as she saw Sharpay wrinkle her nose at the rented bowling shoes Zeke was carrying for her from the front desk.

Gabriella giggled a little at Taylor's exasperated sigh. "Easy Tay. Just remember, for some reason Zeke has a huge crush on her and we're doing this for him, okay?"

"Yeah Taylor. If Gabriella can stomach her for the night, we sort of have to follow suit," added Kelsi as she finished tying her left shoe and got up, getting the feel of the rented shoes. "I mean she can't be that bad if Zeke likes her, right?"

Martha rolled her eyes at this. "Kelsi, you are so sweet and I love you but think back to this summer and all the stunts she pulled to get with Troy. She's not some innocent lamb here. You'll never convince us of that."

Kelsi shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not saying she is. I'm just saying that Zeke likes her and I agree with Gabriella, we have to support him unconditionally right, as good friends would."

"But good friends would also point out to their good friend that he's making a huge mistake too," pointed out Taylor. "I mean, you guys should have warned me about Chad being such a bonehead before I fell for him!"

"Right, like you are complaining. You're head over heels in love with him Tay, admit it!" teased Gabriella, laughing with Kelsi and Martha both as Taylor rolled her eyes. "Besides, you're a smart girl. We all figured that was part of Chad's charm that had you so attracted to him."

Taylor just shook her head, knowing that her friends had a good point. "So maybe it is sort of what attracted me to him. He's got that side to him that frustrates me to no end but he's also sweet in his own way."

Kelsi immediately thought of her own relationship with Jason. "I know what you mean. Jason can be slow at times but he's my goofball and I find it somehow endearing."

Taylor waited for Gabriella to add something but was surprised when her best friend didn't but instead gazed in the direction of where Troy, Chad, and Jason were hanging out near the snack bar, a few feet away from where Zeke was trying to convince Sharpay to pick a bowling ball.

"So Gaby, you and Troy seem to be doing well these days," commented Martha, also seeing that Gabriella's attention was now focused on a brown-haired boy who was laughing at something Chad just said before he looked up and connected his gaze with Gabriella's, a smirk appearing on his lips as he caught her looking. Gabriella blushed as she forced her eyes away before they shyly went back to meet his, this time giggling herself as Troy gives her his trademark wink that makes her always feel like melting.

Kelsi, seeing Gabriella had zoned almost completely, waved her small hand in front of those brown eyes that belonged to her close friend. "Gabriella, where are you? Here with us or over there with those three guys?"

Gabriella shook her head as her attention snapped back into place with her friends. "Sorry, guess I did escape a little there mentally."

"A little? Girl, you may as well be standing over there with Troy and flirting in that adorable manner you two have," joked Taylor, laughing as Gabriella playfully glared at her. "You know it's true!"

While the four girls were busy chatting among themselves as they waited on the others to join them, Sharpay was doing some listening of her own, albeit to a conversation the talkers didn't know she was paying attention to.

"Dude, so when are you going to ask her?" questioned Jason, knowing what had been on his friend's mind for a while now.

"Ask Gabriella what?" returned Troy, trying to look as innocent as possible.

Chad playfully nudged Troy on the shoulder. "Man, you know what he's asking and what we both want to know. When are you going to ask Gabriella to be yours exclusively? That's all you've been thinking of in the past week at least. I know you've been playing with that idea alone though for months. What are you waiting for?"

Troy shrugged his shoulders, glancing over at Gabriella again only to smile as he saw her enjoying herself with her girlfriends. "For the time to be right. As much as I hate to admit it, I recognize that Gabriella really cared, even loved, Tristan."

"But he's gone, out of the picture!" returned Jason quickly. "It's time to get this train moving before someone else derails you."

"It's not that simple J," replied Troy, knowing his gut and feelings were correct on this.

Chad thought about it for a few moments, looking at Gabriella and Taylor talking about something close together and then looking back at Troy, who was also back to staring at the brunette that captured most of his thoughts lately. "Well, Gabriella is a lot like Taylor so a move like asking her to be your girlfriend will take a lot of smarts and finesse. You sure you have either Bolton?"

Without a thought, Troy's hand shot out and pushed Chad on his shoulder, rolling his blue eyes as Chad over-exaggerated the pain from the point of contact. "You're really lame, you know that? Why you're still my best friend, I have no idea."

"Me either," chimed in Jason, laughing at Chad's annoyed look.

This time, Chad hit Jason, glaring at the other boy. "You're just jealous you aren't the best friend to the captain!"

"Hey, I'm never one to get into the middle of a bromance!" exclaimed Jason, laughing some more. "Besides, your hits are like a butterfly landing on my arm. Hardly felt a thing!"

"Asshole!" yelled Chad as he smacked Jason hard on his other arm, earning the attention of a few people nearby, including the girls. Taylor shook her head at her boyfriend before she turned her back to him. "Great, now you got me in trouble for being a public jackass with my girlfriend. Nice Jason, real nice."

"In all fairness, you do that quite a bit all on your own," defended Jason, laughing again at Chad's glare. "Anyway, back to you Troy. So, you going to ask Gab soon or does some football captain back in L.A. still have a chance?"

Troy just shook his head, allowing a few stray locks of his brown bangs to fall over the upper part of his right eye. "Man, what's with all the pressure? I told you, I'm going to ask Gabriella but only when the time is right. It may be tonight, it may be in a few weeks, but I'll only do it when I think she's ready and will say yes."

"So it's the fear of rejection," pushed Chad, intrigued by this revelation. "You're still scared Gab is going to pick Tristan over you, even when the guy was dismissed weeks ago?"

Knowing this was an echo of a fear that Troy had fluttering through his mind several times in the past week, Troy clenched his jaw, keeping his eyes trained on a bright orange bowling ball several lanes down that went speeding down the lane only to fall into the gutter at the last second before it hit the only remaining pin left, the ten pin. 'What if we've come this far just to never be together, to miss the opportunity? Will time really make things better?'

Chad and Jason both exchanged a look as they watched Troy's face cloud over with a very thoughtful and not too happy look. "Dude, we were just trying to push you in the right direction. No need to get all upset, we'll stop," offered Chad, not wanting to make his best friend upset on his account. Teasing was one thing but making his best friend truly angry or hurt wasn't ever on Chad's list of things to do.

Slowly, blue eyes found brown as Troy shook his head. "I know man, I know. You just hit on something I honestly have thought about, wondered about. Tristan may be gone, Gabriella may have moved on enough to consider a relationship with me, but somewhere, somehow, my gut is telling me it's not over with him yet, that I could still lose her to him somehow."

"Then don't let him Troy," chimed in Zeke as he approached the group of guys, hearing Troy's revelation as he came closer. "There's a lot you can do and if Gabriella truly cares for you the way you do her, I don't think he stands a chance."

"Says the resident male romantic besides you Troy," joked Jason. "Speaking of, where's your pink date?"

Zeke rolled his eyes, tilting his head to the left at the same time. "Went to powder her nose or something," replied Zeke, turning his head to see Sharpay begin to saunter off in the direction of the restrooms.

As Troy's own thoughts continued to run through his head, he knew that the guys were right, that Troy himself was right. Gabriella knew herself better than anyone else. If she wasn't ready, she wouldn't say yes to him and Troy went into asking her to be his with the knowledge that it could happen so he was as prepared as he could be. 'At least I hope. Now it's just about finding the right moment,' he thought before pushing his thoughts aside to join the others in a talk about what weight of bowling ball they wanted, joining the girls shortly after.

'Good, they are finally distracted,' noted Sharpay as she ducked out of the restroom where she had been waiting for the four guys to walk down the steps they were standing around to start their quest for bowling balls or something else that took them out of her line of vision. Sharpay quickly walked outside of the bowling alley via the nearest door and immediately pulled out her pink cell phone. She dialed the familiar number and waited, studying her French manicured nails, as it continued to ring, sighing in relief when the other line was picked up.

"What the fuck do you want Sharpay? I told you, I'm not interested in your little game anymore. I'm done, I don't want to hear about it, and I don't want to see any more pictures," bit out Tristan, his voice rough yet oddly hollow sounding.

"Oh Tristan, get over it. Our plan is working, Troy is stressed that you are still a threat, which means that brunette tramp must be showing signs of still being into you. Don't you want this second chance Tristan?" taunted Sharpay, knowing exactly how she was going to win Tristan over.

Tristan's sigh could be heard before he said, "First of all, the brunette we are talking about is named Gabriella and she isn't a tramp. I'm actually thinking you are but that's too gentle of a name for you. Second, I had my second chance and I blew it all right? Even I know that and I can't put Gabriella through any more pain on my account."

"You truly don't care then that Gabriella is still yours for the taking? That Troy is going to ask her to be his girlfriend as soon as this weekend? Cutting off most of the chances you still have now? How can you not care about that? You're fucking in love with the twit, although I don't know why, and you were so into her that you agreed to start this with me! I even sent you that ticket and the second check!" yelled Sharpay, not liking the feeling of not getting her way again with this boy.

There was a pause from the other line as Tristan processed everything that had just tumbled out of Sharpay's mouth. "He really is going to ask her?" he asked with a voice that sounded so strained and pained that even Sharpay registered his emotions.

Instead of having some sensitivity to this though, Sharpay saw this as a window to make sure she drove her point in now, at Tristan's most vulnerable time. "Uh huh, yup. I just heard him talking to his stupid friends about it in the bowling alley. They are mighty flirty, I wouldn't be surprised if he asked her today or tomorrow actually. Between really seeing things light up between them and his fear that you will come back, if Bolton is smart, he'll do it ASAP. I overheard her friends gushing about how adorable they are together. Please, I know that you and Gabriella look so much better together, just like Troy and I do. So, with all that being said Tristan, are you in or are you out?"

Silence greeted Sharpay for several moments, a long enough time for Sharpay to pull away her phone from her ear to see if it was still connected, which it was. Before Sharpay could say anything, Tristan's voice returned to the line. "I can't do this to her Sharpay, I really can't. As much as Gabriella belongs with me, I understand I hurt her too much to expect her to want me or anything I can offer her. I'm not worth the breath she breathes."

Sharpay let out a loud huff at this. "What is it with you stupid boys and being all weak for her? Gabriella Montez is no saint and she is no hidden treasure. I should know, I have plenty of those. Fine Tristan, you want to drop away like a wimp and let her go, be my guest. Without you though, I have no reason to play fair with her. Maybe working on that breath of air she has that you seem so unworthy of is a good idea. After all, Troy can't be with a girl who gets horribly scarred, hurt, or even, sadly, dies right?"

"You wouldn't," got out Tristan, astonishment clearly heard in his voice now.

"Try me," offered Sharpay, smirking as she realized she had him finally. "I guess I better go call that hitman Daddy has on staff…"

"No! I'll take that plane ticket for tomorrow morning and put it to use. Just, don't do anything to hurt her all right?" returned Tristan quickly, alarmed at what Sharpay had suggested.

"Good. I want a full report on Monday when you are back in L.A. No one is to know of our connection, got it?" pushed Sharpay, elated now that she got her way again.

"Fine," grumbled Tristan before the line went dead.

Just as Sharpay was putting away her cell phone, a new call came in. She turned it over and smiled as she saw who it was that was calling. "Well hello world traveler, aka Ryan Evans! Finally landed and at home?"

"Yup and I have to say, my time in London at that acting academy was amazing sis, even if it was for a few weeks. I still can't believe that I'm back. I haven't heard from you in a while though. How are you doing? How is good old East High?" asked Ryan, curious as to what he had missed so far in the school year.

"Oh, everything is fabulous. Funny you should call though, I was thinking of a hitman for a special project only moments ago," returned Sharpay, smiling as she heard the gasp from the other line. "It was mentioned we had one on staff to someone…"

"Still the little liar I see. We have no such person on staff and you know it," replied Ryan. "Who is the poor soul you just scared into something devious I suspect?"

"No one you know, trust me Ryan. Don't worry your little hat covered head either, I never would go that far, just maybe close, to get what I want," stated Sharpay, checking her watch and seeing she'd been gone longer than she intended.

Ryan let out another sigh as he quickly put together what this was all about. "You're set on Troy Bolton again aren't you sis. When are you going to give him up?"

"Never. Someone has to save him from the lowlife destiny he has started himself on with that tart. I'll see you when I get home Ry!" said Sharpay, flipping her cell phone closed and waltzing back into the bowling alley, feeling much lighter than when she had left.

"Pink annoyance alert," muttered Taylor, being the first one of the gang to see Sharpay approaching them in the second half of their first game on the pair of lanes they were given.

Gabriella lightly elbowed Taylor, who was sitting next to her on the brown plastic chairs. "Hey, I thought you said you'd try being nice to her for Zeke's sake."

"That was nice," returned Taylor, making both Kelsi and Martha giggle as they overheard the exchange. "There are plenty of worse words I could have used. Chad has expanded my vocabulary in that regard quite a bit."

Almost on cue, Chad called out, "Gab, your turn up on the left side."

"Thanks Chad," returned Gabriella before getting up and picking up the green bowling ball she had picked out earlier from the rack. She looked at the dots on the floor and then the arrows on the lane, figuring out her pattern from there. Once sure she had the calculations right in her head, Gabriella started quickly walking towards the foul line, releasing the ball and stopping her slide before she went over the black line, satisfied when she heard before she saw the ball knock over all ten points.

"Yay Gabriella!" screamed Martha, being the first one to give her a congratulatory high five followed by Taylor and then Kelsi. "Thank God we have you on our team against the boys."

Gabriella laughed with the other girls as the guys rolled their eyes, Sharpay joining them from where she was standing next to Troy's seat. "Well, it is a team effort. Guess we are showing them that beauty and brains can outwit muscle huh?"

"You can say that again! We're on track to whipping them!" exclaimed Kelsi, straightening her glasses before she went up for her turn.

The decision to split the team into boys versus girls had effectively cut off any couple interactions as both sides got pretty competitive. At most, there were a few glances exchanged but there was more heckling than any other conversation between the two sides. Sharpay continued to talk with the guys though, standing fairly close to Troy, who had moved twice in an attempt to get her to leave his side and stick with Zeke. When Sharpay followed him a third time, Troy began to realize that Sharpay wasn't here because of an interest in Zeke like all of them had hoped but to be with him. 'As egotistical as that sounds, I think that's the sad truth,' he thought, shaking his head as he saw Zeke forlornly looking at the blonde girl, who had the audacity to place her hand on his shoulder.

This small action was enough to send Troy over the edge as he stood up, despite being in the middle of a conversation about how to beat the girls this late in the game, and grabbed Zeke's arm to pull him up from his seat between Jason and Chad. "I'm sorry man, Sharpay is here as your date. Please, take my seat so you can talk to her better since she doesn't seem to want to sit in a chair."

At first, Zeke gave him a confused look before he realized what Troy was doing. By that point of the night, Zeke had come to the same conclusion as Troy, which pained him deeply, but knew that it was his fault that Sharpay was there so he had to interfere where he could. As Troy sat down in Zeke's old spot, Zeke sat down and smiled up at Sharpay. "Feel like bowling the next game?"

Sharpay shook her head, turning her narrowed eyes that were trained on Troy who was now talking with Jason and Chad again back onto Zeke, softening only a little. Realizing that flirting with Troy wasn't working to get his attention, Sharpay decided on different a tactic. After she plopped herself into Zeke's lap, noticing the surprised look on his face but ignoring it, Sharpay smiled at him. "I would love to but you have to show me how to bowl without breaking my nails. My personal manicurist would hate it if I ruined some of her pretty art," said Sharpay in her best sweet voice, batting her eyes at Zeke, which despite his earlier thoughts, made him melt.

"Sure, I think we can figure out a way to do that," he replied, grinning back at her.

"Dude, that's so sick," commented Chad, shaking his head as he watched his friend and the blonde flirt, Zeke's arms now wrapped around Sharpay's waist. "Honestly, what the hell does he see in her?"

"Got me dude, got me," returned Troy, pumping fists with Jason who just returned from leaving an open frame and only scoring four additional points in the tenth frame. "I think this game goes to the girls, hands down. They are unreachable now, no offense J."

Jason just shrugged his shoulders. "None taken, it's the truth. Kelsi just bowled a spare so I have no doubt we lost this round."

Chad looked over at the four girls who were now jumping as Gabriella and Taylor seemed to have also pieced together the same conclusion and were congratulating their team and telling them the news, making Kelsi and Martha also squeal in happiness before Martha broke away for her turn. "Next game, we are so mixing it up."

It was now the bottom of the tenth frame and only Troy and Gabriella were left to bowl for their perspective teams. Troy made an over-exaggerated sweep of his arm, yielding the right to the lane to Gabriella, who only giggled and shook her head as she headed to her designated lane on the right, ignoring the heckling from Chad and Jason as she passed. Troy watched from behind, unable to tear his eyes away from her. 'Even in jeans and a simple shirt she still looks stunning,' he noted, grinning as he saw her shoot a smile at the other girls as they cheered her on.

Gabriella returned her attention though as to where she was walking, making sure to pointedly ignore Sharpay, who was still on Zeke's lap as she passed. She picked up the same green bowling ball she had been using, made the same calculations, and threw the ball, keeping her eye on it as it hit the pocket and she scored another strike. Gabriella heard Taylor, Martha, and Kelsi screaming as the teasing from the guys picked up, Troy's voice being noticeably absent. She looked back as she waited for her ball to be returned and saw that he was intently watching her, never taking his eyes off her for a moment. Blood rushed to her cheeks but she forced herself to look forward again as she prepared to bowl again but was rewarded this time with a split as she left the two and ten pins up.

"Aww, she's affected by Troy's silent flirting! Troy, why didn't you do that earlier dude!" exclaimed Chad, chuckling as he noted that Troy didn't even bother looking at him.

Gabriella's cheeks heated up more as she returned back to the ball return, waiting for it to come out, not daring to look at Troy lest she lose her concentration again but felt his eyes trained on her anyway accompanied with a warm feeling she got from being with him, even if it was just by being in the same vicinity. With her recently returned ball back in her possession, Gabriella made the necessary adjustments she thought she needed to make a spare and released the ball at the foul line, her brown eyes watching as it traveled down the path she intended, first hitting the two pin before it slid over and knocked down the ten pin. 'Success!'

Elated that she was able to do something that even Gabriella herself was doubtful in completing, Gabriella turned around and grinned, first looking at her excited friends on her team then to the disappointed team who was playing it up for her benefit before meeting Troy's gaze again. As it happened sometimes, Gabriella felt herself utterly enchanted by those intense blue eyes, leading her to be drawn towards him.

On her way towards Troy though, Gabriella's left foot caught something and she was sent tumbling down onto to ground, hitting it hard with her hands out in front of her before she could fall. Pain shot through her body but Gabriella quickly turned her head around to see what she had tripped on, only to see Sharpay discreetly dragging her oversized purse back to under the seat she and Zeke were sitting on, where the purse had been previously, with her heel. Anger filled Gabriella's body, replacing the pain from the fall, as her eyes narrowed again on the blonde who had the courage to look back at the brunette with an innocent expression.

"Brie, are you okay?" asked Troy, who was now kneeling on the ground next to Gabriella. "Did you hurt yourself? Well of course you did but anything serious?"

She felt Troy take her into his arms after she rolled onto her back, feeling her back now resting against his chest as Troy gingerly lifted her arms and hands closer to his face so he could look her over for any injuries. Despite the comfort of being in Troy's embrace, Gabriella was still in discomfort, knowing that she would for sure have bruises tomorrow on her legs and possibly her hands, but more so from the feel of a different set of eyes on her. Gabriella glanced up again and saw Sharpay watching her with Troy with narrowed eyes again, causing Gabriella to shake her head.

"Babe, are you sure you are okay?" asked Troy, concern clear in his voice. "Maybe we should get you to a hospital, make sure nothing is broken."

This broke through Gabriella's mind and she turned her head so her eyes met his concerned ones. She used her left hand and cupped his right cheek, giving him what she hoped was a reassuring smile. "I'm fine Wildcat, honest. You're overreacting, it was a simple fall. You must be hanging out with my mom too much."

"Maybe but when you care for someone like I care for you, it's hard to not worry and be too careful about these things," replied Troy, his voice husky as his eyes searched Gabriella's face, breathing in her vanilla scent.

"I'm fine, just a bit bruised and stinging but nothing more, promise. Do you really care that much about me Troy?" Gabriella asked, this time being the one to search his face.

Troy adamantly nodded his head without a moment of hesitation. "Without a doubt. Actually Gabriella, and I know this isn't at all romantic, but will you, would you even consider, actually never mind."

Sensing something big was about to come out of Troy's mouth, Gabriella decided to encourage him with a light kiss on his cheek. "What is it Troy? You can ask me anything."

Seeing all the care and sincerity in Gabriella's eyes was enough to push Troy further. "Will you be my girlfriend Gabriella?"

A grin spread across Gabriella's face, all physical pain pushed aside as his words echoed through her mind and her heart. "Of course Troy, of course!"

Gabriella threw her arms around Troy's neck as he tightened his hold around her, both leaning in until their lips connected, sending tingling sensations through both of their bodies. Both were so into the moment that they didn't even hear the congratulatory calls from their friends who had just witnessed this pivotal moment in the relationship Troy and Gabriella shared. They especially missed the glare that Sharpay was now giving them with her arms crossed, ignoring the encouragement Zeke was yelling practically in her ear.

'Tristan, all I can say is that you better get your butt here this weekend and end this now between them or that trip Gabriella just had is just the start to pain I will cause her. I'm done playing nice,' thought Sharpay, plans already forming in her head in the case that Tristan was unsuccessful in his part of the plan.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Can you believe all that blood in that movie? I think that was more than the last two action flicks Troy and I saw together!" exclaimed Chad as he walked with his arm around Taylor's shoulders alongside Troy and Gabriella, who had their hands tightly intertwined together.

The two couples had just watched a horror movie that turned into quite the bloodbath, leaving both Taylor and Gabriella feeling a bit queasy and jumpy at the same time. "Only you Chad would think all that blood, even if it was fake, was exciting," said Taylor, showing her displeasure with her boyfriend with the expression on her face.

That displeasure though disappeared after Chad placed a sweet kiss on Taylor's cheek, making a smile replace that former look. "See, as much as you think you dislike me, you still care for me."

"Aww, look at the cute little couple," teased Troy, chuckling as Chad immediately dropped the sweet act and glared at his best friend. "What, just saying man!"

"Whatever! It's not like you and your girlfriend over there aren't all cutesy together too. After last night and you asking Gab to be your girl, I don't think I've seen the two of you separated, even being so sickening as sharing the same ice-cream cone last night after bowling," returned Chad. "Don't talk to me about being the cute couple here Bolton."

"Touché," Troy replied simply, knowing his best friend had a valid point. "Shall we get coffee instead of ice-cream tonight since you seem so sickened with the way we shared an ice-cream cone last night Chad?"

Chad shrugged. "If that's what the girls want, I'm cool with that."

Taylor and Gabriella both nodded their agreement, changing the direction the four teenagers were walking to head towards the nearest coffee café they knew about. Gabriella and Taylor took a seat on two comfortable small couches close to each other once inside the café while they waited for Chad and Troy to get their drinks. Knowing the line was a bit long, Taylor took this opportunity to talk to her best friend.

"So, you and Troy finally are exclusive. How does it feel Gabriella?" asked Taylor, a smile playing on her lips.

"Good?" offered Gabriella, laughing a bit at herself. "I mean, it does feel good Taylor and I'm happy, I think he is too. Some part of me though feels guilty to have started this so soon after Tristan and I stopped dating."

Taylor studied the brunette, who was now looking out the windows of the café they were sitting next to, a thoughtful expression on her face. "Gab, you have nothing to feel guilty over. You may not be completely over Tristan and that history you two share but you have given yourself time to move on and you know yourself. Just because you are happy now with Troy doesn't mean you are doing any disservice to Tristan, not at all. Plus, you weren't in a relationship, you were dating both. Just so happens you realized that your future is more plausible with Troy than anyone Tristan now."

"And how is it that you are so wise Tay?" questioned Gabriella, amusement in her eyes and voice.

"My older sister, duh!" replied Taylor, laughing a little with Gabriella. "She has all these rules and everything but it totally makes sense when I see things in actual motion. So yeah, don't beat yourself up over the past, just be happy now, like I think you are."

Gabriella got up from her couch and sat down next to Taylor, giving the darker skinned girl a big hug. "Thank you for being there for me, now, then, and in the future. You really have helped me get through so much. Besides Sandra, you are one of the only real true girlfriends and thus best friends I've had that really get me and are always there."

Taylor blushed at these words before squeezing Gabriella back. "It's only what you would do for us if the roles were reversed. I'll always have your back Gabriella, that much you can count on."

Five minutes later, both Troy and Chad joined both girls, who were now seated separately on the two couches again, handing them each their desired drink. Troy chuckled as he watched Gabriella take a sip of her spiced caramel apple cider and close he eyes in delight. "You know, one would think that was all that it took to keep you satisfied with that look," teased Troy.

Gabriella opened her eyes to meet his gaze and smile back at him. "Oh, it pleases me all right but there is so much more involved, honestly."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" asked Troy, using his free hand that wasn't holding his espresso to brush some of her straightened hair back behind her ear.

"Like the fact that you treated and gave it to me so nicely. Like the fact that I also saw you bring over a yummy looking red velvet cupcake that I hope you know you're sharing," replied Gabriella, earning a chuckle from her boyfriend.

Troy put down his mug and picked up the plate with the cupcake in question. "Do you mean this? Mmm, tastes so good," he said, exaggerating his response to the tasty cupcake as he had his first bite, laughing on the inside at the immediate pout Gabriella had placed on her face.

"Not funny Troy!" exclaimed Gabriella, setting down her own mug before reaching across Troy, trying to get the fork and plate from him unsuccessfully.

Taylor was sipping her mango green tea that Chad had bought her, observing a group of college students who were a short distance away studying, when she heard her boyfriend's gagging noise. Worried he may be sick, Taylor swung her gaze around to look at him, relieved and annoyed at the same time that he was just fake gagging. "What is your issue?"

"Them," stated Chad rather simply, pointing at the occupants of the other couch with his hand.

Instead of gagging like her immature boyfriend, Taylor grinned from ear to ear as she watched Gabriella trying to unsuccessfully get the cupcake from her own boyfriend, only to have Troy adoringly offer Gabriella a forkful of said cupcake and feeding it to her without any messy complications. Chad overheard his girlfriend's dreamy sigh and rolled his eyes. "Honestly Tay, you're only encouraging them."

"As they should be encouraged. They deserve this happiness," she returned, her heart being warmed by the sight of Troy and Gabriella sharing a sweet kiss before he fed her some more. "Why the hell can't you be this romantic and sweet with me?"

Sensing Taylor's annoyance but ignoring it, Chad wrapped his arm around Taylor's shoulders, bringing her body close to his. "I am romantic and sweet, just in my own way. I do make you happy, don't I?"

As always with Chad, Taylor felt her frustration with him slip away seeing that wide grin on his face. "Yeah, I guess you do," she admitted, feeling all giggly inside as he grinned back at her before their lips met in their own sweet kiss.

* * *

Troy helped Gabriella out of Chad's car, lacing his fingers with hers once she was out before closing the door. "Thanks again for the ride man. See you for our usual workout in the morning?"

"You bet captain," called out Chad. "Night you two and behave!"

Taylor rolled her eyes at those words from where she was seated inside the car on the passenger side, in the front. "Just ignore him, you know how he gets. You two have a good night. We need to do these double dates more often, tonight was a blast!"

"Well, now that I have Brie's undivided attention, I don't think that should be a problem to do this more often," replied Troy with a grin on his face before he kissed Gabriella lightly on her forehead. "Night you two!"

"Good night!" added Gabriella before she and Troy walked towards her front porch, watching Chad and Taylor drive off just before.

The two stood there in front of her front door, both happily staring into each other's eyes before Troy pushed aside any reservations of being caught kissing his girlfriend, he still buzzed whenever he thought of Gabriella with that title, by her mom Mary. They both moved towards the closed front door, Gabriella stopping only when she felt the door handle on her lower back. She looked back up into Troy's eyes and let out a contented sigh, biting her lip a little as she returned his grin with her own sweet smile.

"What are you thinking Wildcat?" she asked, reaching up with her right hand and brushing some of his brown locks away from his face that had a bit of a thoughtful expression.

"Just that I'm incredibly happy right now," confessed Troy, being brave enough to look Gabriella right in her eyes. "And it is in large part because of you Brie. You just have this way with me, it's incredible, and I really don't want to go home and end our night now."

"What time is your curfew?" asked Gabriella, not being inclined to let Troy go home right away either.

Troy glanced at the time on his cell phone he pulled out and then slipped back into his pocket. "About an hour."

Feeling shy suddenly, Gabriella swallowed as she thought of the invitation she was about to make. "Do you, umm, do you want to come inside then? We could watch a television show or something."

Grinning, Troy nodded his head. Before Gabriella could turn around to unlock the door though, Troy boldly placed both of his hands on the door right over each of her shoulders, watching as the startled look on Gabriella's face turned into one of curiosity as she stared back at him. Using this moment of surprise, Troy leaned his head down and captured Gabriella's lips with his, instantly deepening it the moment she gasped, savoring the sweet taste of her, allowing himself to lean more against the door to get closer to her as Gabriella's arms wrapped around his neck. Somewhere in the distance, Troy heard metal hitting each other and realized that one of Gabriella's arms was missing from around him, figuring out shortly that Gabriella was trying to unlock the door without ending their kiss. He used his left hand and kept his eyes open just long enough to help her guide her key into the lock, satisfied when he felt the lock turn under both of their hands and the door open as Gabriella pushed the latch down.

The high pitched beeping cooled their growing passion though as it surprised them both before Gabriella ran over to the alarm console and punched in the code to disarm it. Gabriella looked at it puzzled as she realized that it was set to away, meaning that her mother wasn't home. "That's odd, she didn't tell me she was going to be out tonight," murmured Gabriella, jumping a little as Troy wrapped his solid arms around her waist.

"Aww, are you still jumpy from that movie Gabriella?" asked Troy, nuzzling her neck a little with his nose and lips.

Gabriella sighed as she enjoyed the feeling but gently pushed him away from her as Troy's lips continued to go further south. "Yes, the movie still has me spooked, especially knowing my mother isn't home. Can we maybe cool it with the passion right now? I like it but I just don't want to move too fast if that's okay."

Troy moved around Gabriella so he was now standing in front of her, his hands on her waist. "Is that what you really want? To take the physical part of us slower?"

Without a moment of hesitation, Gabriella nodded her head. "Call me stupid but I want everything with you to mean something and I'm just not that comfortable with that physical side. I know it's stupid but…"

Quickly, Troy placed his index finger of his right hand against her lips to silence her. "It's not stupid and if it's what you want, I'm fully on board for that. You can have the driver's seat in that regard, honest."

He realized that what he said must have been the right thing as the glow that had left her brown eyes returned within moments. "Thank you Troy, for understanding. Not all guys would."

"Their problem, not mine," he murmured, kissing her lightly on the forehead. "So, since we are home all alone, should we start knitting?"

"Hey! Totally uncalled for Mr. Understanding A Minute Ago!" exclaimed Gabriella as she playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"That was a minute ago," teased Troy, chuckling as Gabriella hit him again. "Okay, okay, I am kidding. I'm sure there's plenty to do around here, like that television show you were talking about or even a board game or something."

Gabriella took the opportunity and grabbed his hand with hers, leading Troy towards the living room closet where the games were stored. "Go pick one you like. I'm going to check the messages. I saw the light blinking."

Troy showed his understanding and watched her walk away before turning to the task at hand. 'Hmm, what to play…'

Gabriella pressed the play button and smiled as she heard her grandmother's voice, just saying hello and seeing how Mary and Gabriella were doing. The next message Gabriella skipped over since it was addressed to her mother, leaving the last message.

"Hi Gabriella, it's Mom. Look, I'm sorry but I got called into the office to handle an emergency issue and now myself and Anne are going Phoenix to put out some more client fires there. I should be back tomorrow and know that I can trust you there at home. By the time you get this message I may be on the ground so if you want, call me, but I'll see you tomorrow in the early afternoon. I'm sorry to do this to you last minute sweetie. Love you!" said Mary's voice on the machine, causing Gabriella to sigh as she erased the message.

"Everything okay?" asked Troy, smirking a little as Gabriella jumped at his voice again before whirling around at him. "Man, you are jumpy."

Gabriella sheepishly looked at him. "That's what happens when my boyfriend and his best friend decide to torture his girlfriend and me by watching a stupid horror movie that was actually rather realistic. It freaks me out more that the killer was a human psychopath more than if it was a hideous monster."

"Aww baby, I'm sorry," said Troy, wrapping Gabriella into his embrace, letting her tuck her head into his neck. "You do have to admit though that you and Taylor were pretty excited to see it because of that actor you both deem to be super sexy that's in it. We thought it was great you wanted to go but didn't realize until you both dug your nails into our arms that you didn't realize it was a horror flick. Anyway, who was on the machine?"

"My grandmother, a friend of Mom's, and then Mom herself. Guess something happened with one of her projects or something. She had to leave on an emergency business trip," stated Gabriella, now looking out the window into the dark backyard, a shiver going through her body as she thought of the night she would be spending alone in the empty house. "Before you leave, do you think you can help me close all the blinds and make sure the locks are all in place?"

Troy started to chuckle thinking Gabriella was joking but sobered quickly as he saw the worry and slight fear in her eyes. "Are you that spooked Gabriella, really?"

She bit the corner of her lip and slowly nodded her head. "I know I'm a wimp and all but those type of movies always get to me, the people murdering other people horror movies. Then again, I'm scared of Chucky too and he wasn't human. Guess I am a big scaredy cat."

As they walked back into the living room, Troy took a seat next to Gabriella and allowed her to turn on the television before leaning her head on his right shoulder. "Don't want to play a game after all?"

Gabriella shook her head. "No, kinda feel like just cuddling and watching TV. That okay?"

"Sure," replied Troy, wrapping his arm around her as she flipped the channels before settling on a chick flick that was already in progress.

As the minutes passed, Gabriella seemed to settle down until she jerked her head around, staring out the glass sliding door and into the darkness of her backyard. "Troy, do you feel like there's someone watching us right now?"

Suppressing his instinct to laugh at what he thought was Gabriella's paranoia, Troy turned his head to humor her as he looked through the same glass pane as her, seeing nothing. 'Then again, it's so dark back there with no lights that I could easily miss something or someone. Nah, it's just her being scared that has her so jumpy,' thought Troy, returning his gaze to his girlfriend, who was chewing her lip as she still scanned the dark backyard. "Do you want me to go out and look?"

"No, that's like the worst you can do when there's a killer nearby Troy!" stated Gabriella, finally looking back at him. "Troy, honestly, you love these movies. Haven't you learned the rules?"

Troy couldn't help it this time and rolled his eyes. "The rules? Baby, you sound like that movie fanatic in the _Scream_ movies from years ago. Besides, you spend so much time hiding from the movie screen during horror flicks I haven't the faintest on what you could learn from that."

Gabriella let out a fake insulted sound at this. "Hello, Wildcat, don't you know that even if my eyes are hidden, I can still hear the sounds, the chainsaws, the screams, the horrific music that is ten times worse than the imagery itself? I know when a person gets slaughtered on that screen by sound alone. To get back to my point though, whenever you are alone, you don't go and investigate the creepy sound and you for sure make sure that everything is closed and locked before letting yourself go to sleep."

"And what if said maniac is already in your house hiding in a closet and keeps moving from room to room after you check it until you are locked inside with him?" threw back Troy, curious as to how his girlfriend would answer him. He of course wanted to slap himself as he watched the fear creep back into Gabriella's chocolate brown eyes. "Brie, forget what I said. Stupid immature guy here. Nothing is going to happen to you, all right? You live in one of the quietest neighborhoods in Albuquerque."

"Which is where all those killings usually happen, in the quiet places. The only thing I have going for me is that I don't live out in the middle of nowhere," replied Gabriella, struggling to push away both the feeling of being watched and the fear of being alone later on that night.

"God, I'm such a jerk. I'm sorry babe, truly," mumbled Troy as he gathered Gabriella into his arms, kissing the top of her dark head, regretting his words as her fear started to somewhat wrap around him, worrying Troy as to whether or not he could leave her behind in her house alone for the night.

Within a few moments, Troy had his cell phone in his right hand while he kept his left arm snuggly wrapped around Gabriella as they were now lying down on the couch, her head resting against his chest. The first call Troy made was to Chad to make sure he'd agree to Troy's call in for a favor that was one of many Chad owed him. Once he had secured Chad's participation with no information on what was really going on, Troy called home, noting it was twenty minutes before curfew. Luckily, his dad had answered and Troy gave him the story he had prepared with Chad, asking his father if he could stay at Chad's house because he was tired and the two of them wanted to wake up early for a run for conditioning. Without hesitation, Troy earned his dad's permission to not come home, leaving Troy feeling a bit guilty but that was nothing in comparison to the feelings of leaving Gabriella alone, as freaked as she currently was.

"Troy, what was that all about?" asked Gabriella, having focused only on the last part of Troy's conversation with his dad. She had spaced out minutes ago as her mind became overrun with clips of movies she had seen in the past of horrible things happening to females left on their own, even for a few minutes. 'Why are you being so stupid Gabriella? You know you'll be fine and those are just movies. Maybe so but what about those other stories, the true crimes? Those aren't fictional things that may or may not happen. They do.'

Troy felt a shiver pass through Gabriella's body and looked down at her, feeling her hand clench a little from where it resting next to her face on his chest. He felt the tenseness in her body and knew instantly he had made the right call to stay with her tonight. "Umm, well," he started, stopping when Troy realized he didn't know what he wanted to say first between his apology and his explanation. "Gabriella, I'm so sorry I freaked you out with my stupid words. I realize now that you really are spooked and as a way to make it up to you, if it's okay with you, I'll stay here for the night if that makes you feel any better."

Gabriella's head instantly snapped up at these words. Her brown eyes searched out for his blue ones until they were both gazing at each other intently. "Are you serious? Your parents let you stay here for the night?"

He gave her a sheepish look. "They think I'm at Chad's actually."

"Troy!" scolded Gabriella, sitting up half way now. "You didn't need to lie to your parents for me! Your dad is going to be so upset if he ever finds out!"

Troy quickly sat up, adjusting his position so he could sit facing Gabriella as he gently placed his hands on each side of her face, cupping her cheeks. "They won't find out, trust me, Chad is good at keeping secrets when it comes to our brotherhood. He may blab everything else he knows to the public but when it comes to important things that I call in favors for, he knows better. And even if I did Brie, I'd take the punishment because I wouldn't be able to stand leaving you behind tonight alone, not when you feel this way. Is it okay if I stay?"

Gabriella let a few moments pass as she sorted through her thoughts, parts of her being annoyed that he lied to his parents for her, pieces of her relieved she wouldn't be alone in a dark house tonight, while other parts were worried Troy would expect something intimate to happen. "Troy…"

As Gabriella was thinking, Troy saw the changing expressions cross her face and decided to extend himself further to try to make her more comfortable. "I am not expecting anything Gabriella but to hopefully make you feel better simply by being here. I meant what I said earlier tonight. Nothing physical has to occur just because we're here unsupervised, not if you aren't ready."

She let out a huge sigh of relief, breath she hadn't realized she was holding, at his words. "Thank you for being an amazing mind reader Wildcat."

"Not a mind reader, I just know you that well Brie. Our bond, well, it goes much deeper than I've ever felt with any other girl Gabriella. If you hurt, I hurt. If you are happy, I'm happy. You just cause so many emotions in me that I haven't ever felt before with anyone, not with Sharpay or any one I've dated in the past. It's so incredible," confessed Troy, leaning forward and kissing her forehead, smiling back at her as he pulled away.

"I feel the same way too Troy, I really do," replied Gabriella, returning his smile. "And yes, it's okay with me if you stay. In fact, I'd really like that. You really do sometimes always know what I need and tonight, knowing you are here with me, is all I need."

Troy felt his smile grow into a grin before he gave Gabriella a quick peck on the lips, not wanting to give her any reason to think that he really did have other physical ulterior motives. To his surprise and happiness, Gabriella allowed him to pull away only to lean into him, kissing him soundly before pulling away again. "Since you are staying, can we watch a movie?"

"Sure, anything you want," replied Troy, letting Gabriella go from his side so she could pick out her choice DVD while Troy settled back down on the couch.

After a little while, Gabriella returned to his side with the DVD remote in her hand, giving him a small smile as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into him again. She laid her head on his shoulder and giggled as she heard his low groan as the DVD menu came on the screen. "You did say anything Wildcat."

Troy rolled his eyes. "That I did Brie and just for you, I will deal with watching _Enchanted_, which by the way is a total chick flick."

The two laughed together and snuggled deeper into each other as they started the movie, only to both fall asleep before it ended.

* * *

Tristan shook himself awake from the awkward sleeping position he was in, his back propped against the thick trunk of a tree in Gabriella's backyard with his legs sprawled out in front of him. He had been tempted to just ring the front door when Tristan first saw Gabriella and Troy get dropped off by their friends from his rented car but thought better of it as he watched their actions before they entered the house. Instead, Tristan decided to wait it out until Troy left to go home, not wanting to get into a fight that night, not after the way he was feeling already.

He was both saddened yet happy to be back in Albuquerque tonight. Happy because Gabriella was obviously safe and unharmed but saddened because it was clear that Gabriella was even happier with Troy than she had been with Tristan, at least in the last few visits they shared. 'If it wasn't for Sharpay, I wouldn't even be here to have to see this,' thought Tristan as he shook himself out, stretching his stiff muscles. It was only when he extended his legs out farther that Tristan realized that it was now raining, slowly getting harder and faster as the moments went by.

When he looked at the Montez home, Tristan was relieved to see it was dark. He checked his cell phone and grimaced as he saw the screen read 2:07 AM. 'Maybe I should just come back tomorrow to talk to Ella. No Tristan, you need to tonight. You need to warn her about Sharpay, see her one last time, see if maybe there is anything left to hope for.'

With his resolve, Tristan got up and hurried across the backyard, managing to not get too wet. He peeked into the living room where he saw Gabriella and Troy silhouetted before and saw that they weren't there. Figuring that Troy had left and Gabriella was in her room, Tristan looked around and saw his way to get up to her balcony. Tristan faced the now heavy falling rain as he climbed up the trellis, making sure he had firm grips on his way up, only almost falling once before he swung his body over the railing to land on the balcony. Tristan slowed his pace down as he got nearer the door, despite the speeding of his heart at the moment, and peered through her white drapes, grateful that she left her bedside lamp on. He took a few moments and allowed his eyes to study her sleeping form from where he was, standing right outside her balcony doors. 'God, she is so beautiful and so sweet. She almost looks like an angel sleeping so peacefully.'

Tristan put his hand on the doorknob of the balcony door on his right, about to press down on it to try to enter Gabriella's room, when a loud clap of thunder cracked through the sky, startling both him and what looked to be Gabriella as he saw her sit straight up in bed. He was about to try the door again when he shockingly watched Troy get up from the ground next to Gabriella's bed on the opposite side and instantly pull Gabriella into his arms, running his fingers through Gabriella's long hair while she clung onto Troy. Tristan found his quickly beating heart speed up even more, hearing the blood as it pulsed through his body, and realized that his heart was truly breaking now, proving what anguish he had felt before when he last left New Mexico and then was tortured with Sharpay's pictures was not true heart break. This, the ripping feeling he was feeling inside his chest, the inability to breathe properly, this was what true heartache felt like.

Unable to pull himself away from the scene in front of him, Tristan watched as Troy continued to soothe Gabriella, eventually putting her back into bed, tucking her in, and sitting back down on the ground. To Tristan's surprise, Gabriella flung her arm over the side and seemed to pull at Troy, getting Troy to stand back up. They exchanged some words Tristan couldn't really hear but the end result was Troy, dressed only in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, crawling into bed with Gabriella, under the covers, before he pulled Gabriella into his arms to sleep.

Another crack from the dark skies above snapped Tristan out of his trance, forcing him to realize how bad this would be if either of the occupants of the bed inside saw him just standing there. Grateful for the darkness that shielded him from them, at least he hoped, Tristan decided to give him one last chance to lay his eyes on Gabriella before he turned to leave. Just as he was turning, he heard the thunder again before lightening this time lit up the sky from behind him. Tristan's gaze caught Gabriella's and he heard her scream, unsure if it was because she saw him or just a shadow. Caring but being afraid of what would happen if he was found, Tristan quickly scooted across the balcony and down the trellis that he came up on, ducking under the balcony overhang just as he heard heavy footsteps above.

Tristan pressed his body against the house, listening intently as he heard the footsteps go back and forth across the balcony a few times before he heard a voice, one that he knew belonged to Troy.

"It's okay Brie, there's no one out here. Don't worry baby, I'll never let anything or anyone hurt you, now or ever. I care about you too much Gabriella. From the bottom of my heart Brie," declared Troy, his voice becoming muffled towards the end.

"I don't know what I'd do without you Troy," replied Gabriella's shaken voice. "You mean so much to me too, the world almost. I don't think I've ever felt this way before."

Each syllable Tristan heard come out of Gabriella's mouth ripped his broken heart into finer shreds, knowing then that Gabriella hadn't recognized the dark shadow which she now chalked up to her imagination thanks to Troy's assurance nothing or anyone was out in her backyard. Tristan closed his eyes against the pain of knowing that Gabriella had not only moved on from him but had also grown feelings for the guy most likely holding her now that she had never felt with Tristan. Knowing he had been defeated, that Tristan had actually lost her, Gabriella, the one girl he knew was genuine and also his first love, most likely his last, Tristan pushed himself away from the house as he heard the balcony door slam shut. He made his way around the side of the house and back into his rented car, soaked to the bone and shivering, but unaware of both conditions as Tristan had finally become numb to everything else in this realm except the brutal pain that was tearing him apart inside, unrivaled even by the storm that continued to brew outside.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Sharpay didn't usually openly stare at other students at East High, okay she did, but never had Sharpay really stared at someone else like she was currently doing as Troy and Gabriella walked down the halls of East High, looking like the glorious perfect couple of the school Sharpay knew was supposed to be her and Troy, not the stupid brainiac. She narrowed her eyes as they passed right by her and her pink locker, not even looking her way the entire time, and watched as Troy untangled his hand from Gabriella's only to wrap his arm around the brunette's shoulders and place a kiss on the top of her head.

'That's supposed to be me he's kissing, not her! What the hell happened this weekend? Didn't Tristan come and do his stupid, simple job of winning her back?' thought an enraged Sharpay.

Ryan sensed before he felt the pissed off mood his twin had just fallen into after a whole first half of the day being unusually cheerful. He quirked an eyebrow a little as he continued to receive the same series of vibes from her, wondering what could have set her off. Realizing that Sharpay was still intently staring at something down the hall, Ryan turned his head and barely suppressed a groan as he saw Troy and Gabriella walking down the hall together with Troy's arm around her shoulders while hers was around his waist. 'Still, it's all about this? Sharpay's obsession with what she cannot have?' he wondered, feeling frustrations from this past summer come back.

In no way was Ryan actually jealous of the attention his sister was giving Troy but he was still perturbed by the way Sharpay had up and dropped Ryan like a hot potato this summer in order to concentrate on doing everything in her power to gain the attention of Troy and then keep it. Ryan even had to perform for the first time on his own for the Star Dazzle Award, which he lost of course to Sharpay and her backup singers after Troy came down with laryngitis. 'Of course we all know that was fake though. Good for Troy to be that good of an actor to fake that with the drama queen…'

Sharpay let out a low growl that surprised even Ryan, who saw many East High students quickly back away from their locker area. He shot them an apologetic look before addressing his sister. "Shar, come on, why are you torturing yourself like this? You could have Zeke Baylor easily if you want a boyfriend so badly."

"Zeke? Boyfriend?" shrieked Sharpay, now narrowing her eyes on her brother. "Ryan, do you not understand? This is more than just having a boyfriend! This is about status, this is about respect! Gabriella Montez does not deserve to have the popularity handed to her by dating Troy Bolton! I do! I need it to enhance my own popularity! I refuse to be less popular and seen as less fabulous in comparison to some mathlete!"

Ryan resisted the urge to touch his sister, knowing more than likely he would have his hand bitten off at the small gesture, quite literally. "Sharpay, honestly, I think you are being a bit of a drama queen about this whole thing about Troy, more than usual at least. Why can't you just accept that they are happy together? It's not like they are trying to take away your shows again this year. You have the lead!"

Sharpay simply scoffed at her brother's words. "I have the lead because I deserve it, not because they don't want to be in the show. I have no doubt that I, I mean we, would beat them out if given a second chance at finals auditions. I should have known that moment how much of a danger Montez would be to my life here at East High. Of course I can certainly fix that."

"Shar, what the hell are you talking about?" asked Ryan, getting nervous as he saw the crazed look in Sharpay's eyes that he had seen before, the first time being when they were younger and Sharpay decided she would blackmail her first victim on the playground to get the fourth grader to give her the girl's pink Barbie lunch pail.

"Don't worry about it Ry, absolutely nothing at all," replied Sharpay sweetly, grabbing her cell phone from the top shelf of her locker, grabbing her chef prepared lunch, and closing the locker door before she strutted down the hallway, leaving Ryan staring at her.

As soon as Sharpay was in her dressing room in the theater, she closed and locked the door, uncaring if anyone was around working on the set or props. She placed her lunch on her vanity and sat down, flipping through her address book until she found Tristan's name. The phone continued to ring and ring on the other end until Sharpay heard Tristan's voicemail come on, frustrating Sharpay just a little but not enough to lose her focus and what she wanted to say to him. When the beep came, Sharpay left a precise and deliberate message for her failure of an accomplice.

"Tristan, I think I overestimated you given the fact that I just saw your supposed love of your life walking down the hall with my basketball captain. I paid for that first class ticket to get you here this weekend to break them up, not allow them to get even closer. Do you not care about Gabriella? Do you not care that she is slipping further and further away from you each day you aren't here to help me? Maybe she's right, maybe you truly are weak. That's why she couldn't choose you when she had a real guy in Troy here. You are too weak Tristan, you can't even fight for the girl you supposedly love. The only thing I think you have excelled in is fucking up whatever you had with the smartie brunette by cheating. Honestly Tristan, I'm realizing now that picking you as my accomplice was the dumbest thing I've done in a while. Of course you wouldn't be man enough to play dirty for the hand of this girl. Either you don't care enough about her or you really are stupid. Either way, I'm done playing with you. This game is now my own and I plan on playing by my own rules unless I see a change in the current situation with Troy and Gabriella being the super cute couple here. I give you one week grace Tristan and if nothing happens, it's on your head if anything happens to Montez," stated Sharpay, snapping shut her cell phone and grinning, knowing that Tristan would surely listen to her message and take action for he didn't know that Sharpay didn't truly intend to hurt Gabriella via a hitman. 'There are many other ways though to hurt her, primarily via her precious Wildcat…'

* * *

"Thanks for the lovely dinner Mrs. Bolton," said Gabriella as she wiped her mouth of any lingering barbeque sauce. "It's been ages since I've had such delicious ribs."

Lucille smiled at her son's girlfriend seated to her right, across from Troy. "I'm just glad that you accepted our invitation for dinner Gabriella. It's been a while since we've seen you over here. Perhaps next time we can plan this out better to include your mother as well."

Gabriella returned Lucille's smile. "I think we'd both like that, thank you. May I do the dishes as a form of repayment?"

It was Jack's turn to grin at his son's girlfriend, a look of approval on his face. "That was sweet of you to offer Gabriella but I think Lucille and I have it covered."

The young brunette wouldn't hear of it though. "Please, it is the least I can do for having me over for dinner and allowing me to come over to help Troy with his paper."

"Well, if you insist," replied Jack, kicking Troy in the leg, causing Troy to choke a little on the lemonade he had just swallowed.

"What was that for Dad?" exclaimed Troy after he coughed a few times, wiping his mouth with the napkin in his lap.

Jack just rolled his eyes and tilted his head towards Gabriella, who was already up and gathering the dishes she could carry before she headed into the kitchen. "Your girlfriend just impressed your mother and I with her manners and thoughtfulness. Mind proving that she may have rubbed off and instilled good manners in you in the short time you have been dating since we clearly did not?"

Troy groaned as he rubbed his leg a little. "All right, all right. Helpful son and boyfriend present," grumbled Troy as he got up and gathered more dishes to bring into the kitchen.

On his way in, he stopped suddenly as Gabriella and he almost collided, causing an adorable blush to appear on her cheeks. "Sorry Wildcat, thought I was operating alone here."

"Like I'd let that happen," replied Troy as he walked around her to safely put the dishes down, giving her his most charming smile.

"A.K.A., your parents made you help your sweet girlfriend do the dishes instead of sitting on your lazy behind?" offered Gabriella, letting out a squeal of laughter as Troy quickly covered the distance between them to wrap her in his arms and tickle her sides. "Troy! Stop!"

"Not until you retract that lazy comment! I'll have you know I'm one of the most fit guys at East and West combined!" exclaimed Troy, speeding up the rate at which his fingers glided over Gabriella's side, enjoying the sound of her laughter.

Before Troy knew it though, instead of Gabriella admitting defeat by uttering the words he demanded, Gabriella managed to turn herself around so that she could tickle Troy back, causing his own laughter to mingle with hers in the air. After some maneuvering, Troy was able to capture Gabriella's arms within his grasp, stopping her attack on him, but also making it difficult for him to tickle her still. Instead, Troy sat down on the stool nearby, bringing Gabriella to sit down on his lap, still giggling while he chuckled, both just enjoying their time together.

A few moments later, both Lucille and Jack popped their heads around the corner and just shook their heads at the two teenagers. "Having fun kids?" asked Jack, alerting Troy and Gabriella that they now had company in the kitchen. "I don't remember the dishes ever being as fun as it just sounded like moments ago."

"Sorry Mr. Bolton, we'll get right on those dishes," replied Gabriella, feeling guilty at playing around with her boyfriend in his family's house after she willingly volunteered to do the dishes. She reluctantly got up from Troy's grasp and gave his parents a small smile before she started filling the sink with water.

Lucille approached Gabriella and reached over to turn the faucet off, causing Gabriella to look over at her. "You know Jack was just teasing right? It's nice to hear such laughter and fun in this house again. I haven't heard Troy laugh this much in one night compared to all the nights in the past summer. We really are happy you two found your ways back to each other again Gabriella. In fact, why don't you and Troy go work on that paper or take a break for a little bit? I can do the dishes."

"Thanks Mrs. Bolton but I volunteered and offered to do them so I will. Besides, it'll give the Wildcat over there to get his ideas together for his outline ahead of time," stated Gabriella, directing her voice in Troy's direction where he was still seated on the stool, grinning at her.

"All right sweetheart but really, I want you to know, it's nice to have you back over at the house and to see you two so happy again. It really is," said Lucille, smiling again at Gabriella before leaving the kitchen with Jack right behind her.

Knowing that his parents had gone upstairs from the sounds of their fading footsteps, Troy got up from his stool and slowly crept up to Gabriella, who had now turned the faucet back on in the sink, adding soap to the rising water. He wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist and kissed one of her favorite spots, where her shoulder and neck met, his blue eyes watching as Gabriella paused scrubbing at a plate as her body shivered in response to his touch. Troy chuckled softly, enjoying the effect he had on his girlfriend with the smallest gesture.

"You do realize that you don't have to be so sweet with my parents. Not only do you make me look like a terrible slacker and irresponsible son but they already love you as you are, just like I do," said Troy, realizing that his heart's secret was out in the open as Gabriella immediately dropped the utensils she was now scrubbing and the sponge back into the water.

He waited with his breath held as moments passed with no reaction from her until Gabriella slowly turned around and slowly brought up her chocolate colored eyes to meet his deep blue orbs. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours, both absorbing the fact that there was no fear or insincerity between them just then, just them, just their deep connection, but most importantly, their love. "You love me?" whispered Gabriella, finally being the one to break the silence.

"How could I not Gabriella? You have the smartest mind, purest soul, and most forgiving and loving heart of anyone I know. Those are only a few qualities I adore about you but I meant what I indirectly said a few moments ago. I love you Gabriella, I really do," replied Troy, his voice husky with the heartfelt emotions that were swirling through him, warming him while the look of happiness and adoration on his girlfriend's face pushed him even more over the edge of complete elation.

Gabriella tried to speak but only managed a tiny squeak, which caused a great deal of blood to rush to her cheeks, making Troy smirk a little at her before he brushed the back of his knuckles of his left hand against her right heated cheek. Clearing her throat and closing her eyes to try to regroup from that embarrassing moment, Gabriella opened her eyes again to stare back at her boyfriend with her cheek now resting in the palm of his left hand a little. "I love you too Troy," she declared, feeling a five ton brick being lifted off of her heart for finally voicing her true emotions. "I think I realized that a while ago and just didn't know how to say it, how you'd react."

Troy took his time studying her face, searching for the answer to the question in his mind, but decided to voice it instead. "Why were you so scared to tell me something so sweet, so meaningful?"

She gently shrugged her shoulders, leaning forward a little so she could wrap her arms around his waist, tucking her head right under his chin, enjoying the feel of his muscular arms wrapped around her in return. Filling her senses with his comforting scent that was uniquely him, Gabriella let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and replied, "I wanted you to know that I truly meant it, that I take those words seriously. I guess I was scared you'd think it was too soon and freak out about it, like how Chad did when Taylor told him during some big fight that if he truly cared for her, Chad would shave his head or at least cut his fro down."

Gabriella felt the chuckle echo in Troy's chest at the memory but felt it even more when he adamantly shook his head. "Babe, how could you even think that this was on the same level as Chad being an idiot and fighting with Taylor over something stupid, allowing it to escalate to him demanding to know how he was supposed to show her he cared when she wasn't getting enough of his attention earning that reply? No, this is far more important, far more emotional, far more romantic, and, well, far closer to the heart. The risk of both of us admitting our true feelings, our love, out loud, is one of the most amazing moments in my life so far Brie."

"And what a long life you've lived at seventeen years Wildcat," teased Gabriella, giggling as he laughed with her.

"All right jokester, since when am I the sentimental and vulnerable one, aka the girl, while you get to be the insensitive moment breaker, aka the guy?" joked back Troy, chuckling a bit more as Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Hey, does that mean I get to wear my pants halfway down my butt so that I can be cool, showing off my underwear?" threw back Gabriella, grinning as Troy let out a low growl from his throat. "Aww, the Wildcat seems mad all of a sudden."

Troy unconsciously tightened his hold on Gabriella, bringing her body so it was even more so flush against his body while he stared down into her face. "Because, you're my Brie! Only I get to see those sexy undergarments and I haven't even seen them so why should every other guy get to?"

Gabriella's mouth formed an O shape as she understood his angle better. "And that's different than all the girls at school knowing what color your boxers are and whether you are a boxer or brief guy how?"

"Why Gabriella, I had no idea you checked out my ass so often," smirked Troy, over exaggerating his pain as Gabriella rightfully so smacked him on the arm. "Oww, you are stronger than you look."

"And you say I ruin the moment. You just completely derailed it," huffed Gabriella before turning back around and scooping up the utensils she was washing again.

Troy let her go and took a step back, quietly observing her movements, trying to decipher from her body language if he was really in trouble or not. 'She started the joking first so I thought we were just teasing each other. Brie can't be that mad over my joke can she? Nah, look at the way her back is still fairly relaxed. Whenever she's mad, her back stiffens completely. Yeah, you're okay Bolton, but just to make sure, gotta do something sweet here man.'

Gabriella heard his approaching steps just before she saw his arms reach into the water to grab the spare sponge to start washing the pot that had been soaking beneath the lukewarm suds. She felt her body tremble a little as Troy's arms brushed against each of her sides, caging her in to the sink, finding she didn't mind at all. Both continued to wash the dishes together that way, managing not to break anything in the process. As Troy put the last glass into the dishwasher, he returned to his former position while Gabriella was busy draining the sink and then rinsing the lingering suds off the sides.

When that was complete, Gabriella was unable to resist any longer and allowed her back to rest against his hardened chest, a sigh escaping her lips as Troy's arms circled her waist again, keeping her snuggly there in front of him. She turned her head and gave him a sweet smile before she leaned up and kissed Troy's chin, being the only part of his face she could reach from her position. "Thanks for helping Troy. See, your parents know they raised you right."

"Only when you're around," said Troy, smiling back at her before kissing her forehead.

Gabriella took the initiative this time and turned herself around, never losing eye contact with Troy until they were properly face to face. Troy allowed her to continue taking the lead and bit back a moan as her soft lips finally met his, her tongue tentatively seeking permission to enter his as her arms went up to circle around his neck, Gabriella's toes elevating her just enough to properly kiss Troy, effectively, deeply, and passionately. When she pulled away, she couldn't help but grin as Gabriella saw the slight puffiness of Troy's lips that outlined his grin at the moment. It was those twinkling light blue eyes of Troy's though that took Gabriella's breath away, seeing every soft emotion he was feeling at the moment, the way she was sure hers were echoing the same. "I love you Troy," she murmured, savoring the freedom and ease at which those meaningful words left her mouth.

"I love you too Gabriella," replied Troy, brushing back some of the stray wavy hairs that had escaped her half ponytail so that the dark tendrils now curled behind her ear. "That feels so damn good, you know that?"

She nodded her agreement. "Oh, I know all right. You know, as much of a struggle and effort this whole process was, to get us to where we are today, I can't be sorry for any of it."

"You mean that?" he asked, knowing he didn't really need to based on the sincerity currently on her face.

"Every word," stated Gabriella, realizing at that very moment how very light and happy her mood was, all because of three simple words strung together and hearing them back from the guy who meant the world to her now and probably forever.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Gabriella slammed her Anatomy book closed, letting out a frustrated groan as she laid her head on top of her now folded arms on the kitchen table in her home. Taylor's head snapped up at the noise and looked over with concern on her face as she heard her best friend's quiet groan. She bit the end of the highlighter that was currently in her mouth a little tighter with worry as Gabriella remained positioned like that for a few minutes before eventually lifting her head again. Eventually the two gazes met, Gabriella giving Taylor an apologetic look for her behavior.

"Before you say it, don't even start to Gabriella. I understand and I'm here for you but I have to ask. Are you that stuck on Anatomy or that frustrated about what happened at school today?" asked Taylor, knowing it was definitely the latter but wanting to give Gabriella the room to talk about it on her own.

"What happened at school, definitely. Tay, I just don't know why I was such a dramatic bitch to him. I can't figure out why I freaked out so badly at just seeing him talking to Sharpay. My heart knows that he loves me and me him," confessed Gabriella, dazing out a bit as she recalled what happened earlier that day in the halls of East High just after the final bell rang.

_Gabriella and Taylor were casually walking down the hallway together and up the flight of stairs towards their lockers with Kelsi and Martha by their sides when Gabriella stopped dead in her tracks, hearing two voices mingle together that she never wanted to hear this soon, not when everything was so new and so good. Kelsi and Martha both gave her questioning looks but Taylor immediately narrowed her dark eyes as she spied what had caused her best friend to grow pale. Standing fifteen feet away were Troy and Sharpay, Troy with his back against the set of lockers next to his while Sharpay stood next to him, dressed, of course, in a pink miniskirt and white top that showed excess amounts of her tanning bed tanned skin. There was a lot of noise in the hallway but Taylor and Gabriella had no problems hearing the pair among all of it, especially as they slowly got nearer._

_"So Troy, I really do hope you accept my apology. I was pretty cold with you after our breakup and I realized the other day how much you mean to me, how much I don't want to lose you from my life," said Sharpay, sweetly looking up at him with her innocent looking eyes._

_There was a pause before Troy nodded his head. "I think we can be friends again Sharpay, if that's what you want. I do somehow find myself missing your sparkly pinkness."_

_Sharpay beamed back at him. "I knew you had taste! Pink is so my color while coral blue is yours, you know? Do you still have the wardrobe I bought you this summer? You should wear those polo shirts more often. They suit you, bring out your eyes more," she replied, reaching up her hand to touch the side of his face but hesitantly brought it back down. "Sorry, no touching right? That's what friends do, hang out but don't touch?"_

_Gabriella watched, shocked, as Troy reached out to Sharpay and instantly embraced the blonde, all happening in slow motion in front of Gabriella. That shock and pain deepened as she watched Sharpay wrap her pale thin arms around Troy's neck, smiling as she hugged him closer, finally opening her eyes to stare directly at Gabriella as a smirk appeared on Sharpay's pink lip glossed lips._

_"Why that bitch," started Taylor, only to be cut off by Gabriella, who shook her head._

_"That's too nice of a word to describe her and him. Doesn't Troy know she's just playing him? Trying to get back with him? Why is he leading her on? Does he still care for her, even if he loves me?" voiced Gabriella, feeling a mix of confusion, hurt, sadness, and anger course through her body, even as she saw Troy and Sharpay separate with Sharpay leaning up and kissing Troy on the cheek. Her brown eyes narrowed on the faint blush that appeared on Troy's cheek, right under the lip marks that was just left there by the blonde._

_Feeling her stomach and throat tighten while her brown eyes began to burn, Gabriella began to move again with the crowd, unaware that Taylor, Kelsi, and Martha were all following right behind her, deaf to Martha and Kelsi both calling out to see if she was okay and for her to slow down. In fact, Gabriella did quite the opposite, speeding up as she neared the two still standing at the lockers, watching them laugh at something together before Gabriella forced her gaze away, unable to put herself through that torture any further. Gabriella's speed didn't slow down until she was at her locker, leaving her friends behind, clutching her chest a little from the stinging pain coming from what seemed her heart._

_Instead of opening her locker, Gabriella dropped her bag, leaning her forehead against the cool metal, dragging air through her lungs out of need and not want. Closing her eyes though proved to be a mistake as all she saw in the darkness was the image of Troy and Sharpay laughing and hugging, acting like they did when they were still seeing each other. Sharpay's conniving look didn't even register again in Gabriella's mind as it was too busy looping the same clip from the memory over and over again. Before she knew it, hot, salty water began to run down her cheeks as she barely heard them splash on the linoleum of the floor, hearing and seeing nothing besides Troy and Sharpay as they were minutes ago._

_'Why?' she wondered, aching in her confusion. 'Why would he want to be friends with her again? Why does he want to open the door to temptation again? Am I not enough? Our new love not enough? How could he so openly flirt with her before my eyes, before the eyes of every student and staff at East High?'_

_After a few moments of self pity, Gabriella tried to gather her strength, telling herself that it was better that she saw it, that she was armed with the knowledge of how Troy really felt, what was really going on. She shakily raised her hands to wipe away the tears that still clung to the tan skin of her face, taking in a few breaths to steady her breathing again, realizing now that she had worked herself up way too much for what happened down the halls. When she felt ready, Gabriella lifted her heavy head, ignoring the pain in her chest to concentrate on the combination lock before opening the metal door. Gabriella struggled to focus on figuring out what books she needed for her homework due over the next few days, successfully pulling them all out and putting them in her bag only minutes later._

_Just before she closed the door though, Gabriella froze as she spotted a picture of her and Tristan that she had put up on the back wall of her locker, covered by all of her books until now. She gingerly reached in and pulled it off the wall, staring down at it as she felt a different kind of pain in her chest begin to grow and rival the other heartache. Gabriella stared at the blissful expressions on both hers and Tristan's faces, arms wrapped around each other as they smiled at Sandy, who had the camera while they were laying on their favorite beach in California. Tears began to blur her vision once again as she continued to study the picture, their happy demeanors seeming to be an echo of the past, of how love was supposed to feel._

_Gabriella was so caught up in that picture, the memory and especially the feelings that it brought back that she hadn't noticed Troy sneaking up on her until he wrapped his arms around her from behind, causing an involuntary stiffening of her spine as she smelled his familiar scent surround her with a hint of the expensive perfume Sharpay loved to wear._

_"Hey baby," he greeted, his voice husky before he kissed the skin of her shoulder visible next to the purple baby-t's collar. Troy instantly felt the change in Gabriella's body, reacting in a way he hadn't expected at his touch. "Gabriella, what's wrong?"_

_He peered over her shoulder to see what she had been looking at and spotted the picture of his girlfriend in the arms of her ex. Before he could help himself as the color red began to fill his vision, Troy reached up and snatched the picture from Gabriella's hands, unadulterated jealousy flooding his system, a feeling he hadn't experienced for a number of weeks. "Troy, give it back," he heard her plead._

_"What the hell is going on Gabriella?" burst out Troy. "You never react that way to me and then to find you with this, this, picture! I thought you wanted us to work out, that you chose me, not him. What the fuck are you doing longing for your past with him if you are so committed to me?"_

_"Oh, that's just beautiful! I could ask you the same thing with the way you were flirting and being all chummy with a certain Drama Club president who left some nice lip gloss on your cheek!" retorted Gabriella, snatching back the picture from his grasp and sticking it in her bag before zipping it up. Gabriella quickly slammed her locker door and spun around to face Troy, glad that anger replaced the dual heartaches she was feeling moments before._

_Troy stood there as his skin paled at the realization of what Gabriella was referring to, moving only to guiltily wipe away the lip gloss that lingered. "Brie, that's not what it was," he started, only to be silenced with the darkening brown eyes staring back at him._

_"You know what? I honestly thought that I had maturely resolved whatever it was back there in my head, chalking it up to be innocence despite the pain but you and your behavior just now Troy makes me wonder. If that was so innocent of an act, why would you jump to such conclusions about me wanting Tristan? Am I with him now? No! So why Troy? Why unless you have something you feel guilty about," accused Gabriella, her eyes finally reaching the darkest shade of brown Troy had ever seen._

_"Brie, baby," he began again, only to be silence but a firm shake of her head._

_"Don't call me that, baby or Brie! I just, I need space Troy. Maybe so do you. I know we said we loved each other for the first time last week but for this to happen, this lack of trust, this, whatever it is, that says so much more than anything to me, that this isn't for us maybe," stated Gabriella, picking up her bag and throwing it over her shoulder._

_Troy found it harder to breathe as he just watched Gabriella's petite form begin to walk away and realized he couldn't let her go, afraid of what would happen if she left this hallway, left the campus, left him. Before his mind could register what the rest of his body was doing, Troy sprinted down the hallway filled with their peers who had stopped to watch the blowout between East High's "It" couple. "Gabriella, wait!"_

_Before Gabriella could take her first step down the stairwell, she felt a bruising grip on her upper arm, pulling her back against his body, feeling the heave of his chest as Troy struggled to gain his breath again. "Let me go Troy," she murmured, surprising Troy with the quietness of her voice just then after the yelling she did just moments before. "Please."_

_"No, not until we talk this out. Gabriella, we both overreacted back there, okay? I know you and Tristan are over just as you know me and Shar are," stated Troy, wrapping his arms more firmly around her waist as he sensed her starting to struggle at being this near to him. "Please, think about this Gabriella. Why would I fuck up something so great as what we have so easily, so quickly, over what I consider to be a summer fling? I was just being nice, being friendly, like how I see you act with so many other students here because that's just the way you are."_

_Gabriella hiccupped softly as her mind began to process his words, forming a strong argument against her heart that just wanted her to run before she could be hurt again, trying to save herself from the biggest heartache she had ever felt, from being cheated on, a feeling that gripped her mind and heart both by just seeing Troy and Sharpay being friendly again. "You're just going to cheat on me like he did," she said softly, all steel in her voice evaporated._

_Troy's eyes widened at her statement and he immediately whipped Gabriella around to see the tears in her eyes that were freely spilling over and down her cheeks now. "Is that what this is about? You think I'm going to cheat on you? With Sharpay? I thought we discussed this way before we became exclusive, that you got over it."_

_"I thought I did too, but seeing you after all this time suddenly pick back up with her, my gut just doesn't feel right about it. I've been cheated on before and I am not going to stick around to have it happen to me again," replied Gabriella, using his shock to rip herself away from him. She used all the strength she had left in her body to run, to run down the stairs and out to the parking lot, running from Troy, running from Tristan, and running from the heartache._

Gabriella's cell phone began buzzing on the middle of the table again, Taylor rolling her eyes as she saw Troy's picture appear on the front screen. "That boy is relentless. That has to be at least the eighteenth time he's called in the past half an hour," stated Taylor, her annoyance being pushed aside as she saw Gabriella staring at the cell phone, nibbling on the corner of her lip. "Gab?"

Once the phone stopped vibrating, Gabriella raised her eyes to meet Taylor's gaze, unsure of what she could really say to properly capture what she really felt. "I miss him Taylor," Gabriella said softly, her words steady.

"Troy? Then why aren't you answering his calls?" questioned Taylor, confused by her best friend's words.

Gabriella let out a sigh. "I meant Tristan. I miss Tristan Taylor, totally and completely. I, well I feel wretched right now because of how I let him go like that and yet whenever I feel like this, this tsunami of a wave comes crashing down on me, reminding me that Tristan really did cheat on me and wasn't ashamed at the time about it. Then I realize that Tristan changed after our breakup, trying so hard to prove to me that he wouldn't ever do that to me again if I gave him a chance. I think some part of me is pining for my innocent first love I experienced with him but I also know that I still care about Tristan's well being. And then like a sledgehammer I am reminded of Troy, the way he makes me feel, the way being with him just makes me feel safe, cared for, and loved. Maybe I really did rush things with Troy, as much as I didn't want to admit it."

"Did you listen to what you just told me Gabriella? You may miss Tristan, you may still care for him, but your heart knows where it belongs, where you belong. Yes, you have scars from your past relationship with Tristan, you've learned your lessons, but your heart is much stronger than I think you give it credit for. I don't think you would have taken this chance with Troy, telling him that you love him, if you didn't really mean it, if you weren't ready," stated Taylor, reaching over and covering Gabriella's hand with her own, squeezing it in a comforting gesture. "It's not like you said those words to him lightly or out of obligation to say it back. You told me yourself Tristan told you that he loved you but you didn't have the heart to return it. With Troy, the words came out of your mouth so easily, at least the way you tell it."

"And they did," agreed Gabriella, sighing a little. "I just, I feel like I owe Tristan so much more than to just let him walk out of my life completely like that. I wish I had the courage to call him instead of just hearing about him through Sandra but I just, I don't want to push myself on him, especially if he isn't ready yet to talk to me again. I don't want to hurt him anymore Tay."

Taylor gave her best friend a small smile. "And that is what makes you as wonderful as you are Gabriella. If you really want to talk to Tristan, you should call him. I think you've given it enough time. As for Troy and the debacle that happened at school, well, I think that will sort itself out too. In the midst of it all, you already started realizing that you were overreacting before the fear of being cheated on again crept up. That must tell you something."

Staring at the now motionless phone, Gabriella knew that Taylor was right. 'My gut may be uneasy about Sharpay being that close to Troy again but it also feels like it trusts Troy at the same time, that my love isn't misplaced,' she thought, absently flipping her pen between her fingers of her left hand. "I need to apologize to him Taylor and to make things right. I know that I was being unreasonable before but that feeling of betrayal was so raw, like it was taken right out of last year with Tristan but was ten times worse."

"There too lies another telltale sign of what is going on with you and your emotions Gabriella. Listen, why don't I scoot off and head home so you can have some private alone time? I know your mom is upstairs and all but you'll at least be able to have that phone call with Troy without me around," offered Taylor, patting Gabriella's hand before pulling her own away again.

"I wouldn't mind you being around Taylor," replied Gabriella, smiling a little back at her best friend.

"Maybe so but I think you could use the private time," stated Taylor, closing her own Anatomy book and packing up her bag. "You can call me though after all is said and done."

Gabriella laughed a little, realizing that Taylor really did care but also had a bit of curiosity about what would happen. "All right, I'll be sure to do that then."

The two girls walked together to the front door where they shared a hug before Taylor left the Montez household and left Gabriella to her thoughts again. She closed and locked the door before walking back to the kitchen, staring at the cell phone that in some ways mocked her as Gabriella tried to decide what to do. 'Just get over your fear and call him Gabriella,' she chided herself as she reached across the table and picked up her cell phone, opening her contacts list and highlighting Troy's name. Her finger hovered over the bright green send button when the doorbell rang.

Curious as to who was there at dinner time, Gabriella abandoned both the phone and the idea to call Troy before walking to the front door and opening it only to be greeted with a delivery man from a florist judging by the flowers in his arm. "Gabriella Montez?" he asked, looking at Gabriella after he read off her name from his electronic tablet.

"That's me," she replied. "Are those for me?"

She stared at the white roses with a single red rose in the middle of the arrangement, estimating that there were two dozen in that open box. "If you are Gabriella Montez, I'd say they were," replied the guy, looking a bit annoyed to still be standing there.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You need me to sign something?" asked Gabriella, taking the rectangular box from the man.

The man nodded and presented her with a stylus so she could sign for it before he took off without another word. 'Most likely rushing off so he could get to his own home,' thought Gabriella as she walked back into the house and closed the door. Walking back into the kitchen, curiosity began to eat at her, wondering who could have sent them to her. 'Maybe is it Troy, to say he was sorry?'

Not knowing who else to think they were from, Gabriella set the box down and searched for a card, only to find an unsigned note that read, "Roses for a beautiful young woman whose beauty will never die, the colors representing her pureness of heart and mind as well as the passion in her soul. I love you."

Gabriella's eyes scanned the card several times, now more uncertain as to who could have sent them. "Those words don't sound like words from Troy," said Gabriella to herself, pondering the mystery further as she found a vase to put them all in from under the sink.

Before she could fill the vase with water though, Gabriella's cell phone began to vibrate, earning back her attention. Gabriella left the vase and roses on the counter to grab it, feeling air leave her body as she saw Tristan's picture, his green eyes staring back at her. With trembling hands, Gabriella flipped open the phone and pressed the green button. "Hi Tristan," she greeted, hoping her nerves didn't show through her voice, knowing somewhere in the back of her mind that it probably did.

"Hey Ella. Am I bothering you?" asked Tristan, his voice alone making Gabriella smile as she heard the traces of tenderness in it as he said his nickname for her.

"No, not at all. How are you doing?" replied Gabriella quickly, needing for some reason to hear that he was doing well just then.

There was a pause before Tristan spoke again. "I miss you Gabriella, I miss you a lot. I know that I left you, that I was the one that let you free but I can't deal with it as well as I had hoped. Did you get my roses?"

Gabriella's brown orbs flashed over to the roses still in the box, the note sitting on top of them. "I actually just got them. Thank you Tristan, they are gorgeous. The note itself was sweet enough."

She heard him chuckle but felt saddened that there wasn't the usual merriment behind it. "They were words that spoke only the truth Gabriella. You are beautiful, you are pure of heart and mind, and you have such a passion for life. You're like this flame that dances so brilliantly, shining with the life in you," he said, letting out a deep sigh after that. "You know you really are the love of my life Ella. Not just my first real love but the one for me. However, I know that you deserve so much better."

Unable to stand still as she listened any further, Gabriella went to the counter and grabbed the vase, filling it with water from the sink, hoping the task at hand would keep the anxiety that was developing at bay. "Tristan, you are my first love too but I know you will find someone better for you, someone more deserving than I am to give that gift of your heart to," she replied, pulling the vase out of the sink and shutting off the water as the vase became half full. Gabriella set the glass vase on the counter next to the box of roses, thinking of what else to say to ease the awkwardness that now tainted the air between them. "Tristan, no matter what, I'll always love you. Nothing can take that away."

"I'm glad you said that Ella," responded Tristan, his voice now containing a certain edge to it that made Gabriella feel even more uneasy. "I'm glad you have moved on and are in a new relationship with Troy. You deserve the happiness I couldn't give you. I just hope he's more worthy to give you what you need than I am."

Gabriella paused putting the roses into the vase as his last sentences caught her attention. "Tristan, what are you talking about? How do you know about me and Troy?"

"You'll find out when the time is right but just know that I love you Gabriella, always have and always will, no matter where I am, despite the fact that I never deserved to be given a chance with you. It showed too in how royally I fucked everything up with you," stated Tristan, his voice now laced with frustration and sadness. "No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't make things right for you, not after I did what I did to you. It was a shitty thing to do and I don't even know why I did it now in hindsight. You were the best thing to happen to me Gabriella, you are the only light in my life."

"Tristan, what are you saying? You've got your football prospects, your friends, your family, and college to look forward, among all the other future prospects you have. Tristan, you have so much going for you, much more than I think you are remembering or giving yourself credit for," said Gabriella, feeling her gut twist into knots as every emotion hidden between Tristan's words began filtering into her mind, into her heart. Needing something to do again to help with her anxiety, Gabriella filled the vase with the rest of the roses, cutting her finger in the process on a thorn. "Oww!"

Panic in his voice, Tristan asked, "Gabriella, what happened? Are you all right?"

After sucking on her finger a little, tasting the copper taste in her mouth, Gabriella took it out and wrapped it in a napkin, putting pressure on it, glad that the blood wasn't seeping through yet, which would have indicated a deeper cut. "I just cut my finger on a thorn, no big deal Tristan."

"God, I even managed to fuck that up," murmured Tristan, his voice betraying his frustration with himself. "I'm so sorry Gabriella. I should have known better and requested that they remove the thorns from them or something."

"Tristan, it's fine. I'm just clumsy is all," soothed Gabriella, not wanting Tristan to worry about such a small injury. "I really do love the roses, thank you."

"I'm glad but what a way for me to fuck up my second to last gift to you. That just shows right there that I don't deserve you, I don't deserve any type of happiness. I'm a jerk and a fuck up, just like you think I am. I'm a coward and I'm weak otherwise I would have fought harder for you and I agree with your thoughts," confessed Tristan, his voice now sounding raw with emotion. "God, I shouldn't have sent them to you, they hurt you, just like I continue to hurt you. Why did you let me treat you so badly Gabriella? Why did I have to be so stupid to lose you?"

Confusion reigned in Gabriella's mind as she tried to process what Tristan was saying, what he was alluding to. "Tristan, I never said those things to you and certainly never about you. I've never thought you were a fuck up or a weak coward. Maybe a jerk when you cheated on me but not all those other things. What has given you that idea? What's really going on with you Tristan?"

When only silence greeted her questions, Gabriella began to feel the start of panic tingling through her system. "Tristan? Are you still there?" she asked, pulling away the phone from her ear to make sure there was still a connection before putting it back. "Please Tristan, answer me."

"You don't have to lie to me, I know I'm worthless and I know I don't deserve you otherwise why would I have lost you in the end?" answered Tristan finally, his voice now soft, his words broken up with what sounded like quiet sobs.

"But you aren't Tristan, you really aren't! If you think so highly of me, how could you think that I would go out and love a guy like that? You must know that even though we aren't seeing each other that you still mean something to me, that I care for you still," pleaded Gabriella, her eyes on the roses but not really seeing them now. "Please don't beat yourself over what has happened with us, the problems we have gone through. They say time heals all wounds."

"Well it won't this time, that much I know," replied Tristan, sighing at the end of his words. "I have to go Gabriella, I have something to take care of but know that despite what the future may bring, I will always love you, my heart is yours and only yours, and that I wish you nothing the best."

"Tristan, wait!" exclaimed Gabriella before she heard nothing but silence again, pulling her cell phone away to see that this time, the line was disconnected. Immediately, Gabriella tried calling Tristan back but only got his voicemail after numerous rings. Despite this, Gabriella kept trying, feeling the need to hear his live voice, knowing somewhere in her mind that something was wrong, feeling in her gut that something huge was happening right now.

In the process of trying to call Tristan again, Gabriella vaguely recalled ignoring Troy's incoming call, caring only to find out if Tristan was okay, that he was just being dramatic but was fine. She was in the process of carrying the roses in the glass vase over to the dining room table when his phone picked up. "Tristan? Tristan please, tell me you are okay!"

Silence greeted her but she heard some heart wrenching sobs among the shuffling of the phone. Tears filled her eyes as she heard Tristan's pain, a much deeper heartache driving his sobs than what she herself went through just earlier in the day. 'What have I done to him?' she couldn't help but wonder, listening to him while there was still shuffling of the phone, like something was dragging over the microphone. "Tristan!" she screamed, not getting any answer.

Just before Gabriella could continue her walk to the dining room table to set down the vase, Gabriella heard a metallic click before a loud bang from the other end of the phone. There was a series of loud noises after that but moments after everything happened, Gabriella could only remember herself screaming as she identified the sounds as being like the sound of guns cocking and then firing that she had seen and heard on the television and in movies. "Tristan! Please, please tell me you are okay! Tristan!"

"TRISTAN!" she screamed, losing grip of everything other than what she had just heard on the phone, gripping the cell phone in her left hand for dear life, hoping he would come back on and tell her that he was okay. She heard some muffled grunting and rough breathing before silence greeted her once again. "NO! TRISTAN!"

The vase in Gabriella's hand slipped from her grasp as her own hold on reality left her, watching with absent eyes drowned in tears as the vase shattered on the floor, water, glass, and the roses scattering in a small area right below her, the red rose standing out especially among the white petals. Tears streamed down her cheeks, Gabriella's chest getting tighter by the moment, as her body collapsed, trying to fully absorb what just happened. Gabriella was still straining to hear anything from the other line that she knew was still connected to Tristan as she sat there in the puddle of water and glass on the floor, her knees drawn up to her chest, unfeeling of the cuts she had from some glass pieces.

"Gabriella, sweetie, is everything…" started Mary only to abruptly stop as she saw the mess on the floor but most importantly her hysterical daughter. "GABRIELLA!"

Seeing that her daughter was unresponsive to her voice, Mary rushed over and dropped to the ground, her brown eyes doing a quick inventory of her daughter's body, relieved when she saw Gabriella was bleeding but only from what looked like superficial cuts. "Sweetie, what's wrong, talk to me," she pleaded with Gabriella, who finally lifted her head from her knees, revealing her grief stricken face, the cell phone still pressed to her ear. "What is it?"

"Mom…Tristan…think…dead," Gabriella managed to mutter through her deep sobs that continued to only get worse, finding no comfort in her mother's embrace or the loving soothing words that were being whispered to her just then. Saying the words aloud only served to make the situation worse for Gabriella, making it too real.

Gabriella's gaze settled on the pool of water around her once she managed to calm down for a moment, seeing the red of her own small amounts of blood taint the once clear water, turning it into a pink liquid. Within a blink of an eye, Gabriella felt herself being sucked back into the waiting arms of grief as they closed tightly around Gabriella, threatening to never let her go again.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Taylor! Wait up," called out Troy at the start of lunch as soon as he spied Taylor down the hall from where he was waiting at Gabriella's locker to see if she turned up. He jogged over to Taylor, who looked at him curiously. "Is Gabriella at school today?"

Taylor understood in a moment why Troy was so frantic. "No, I haven't seen her all day. I thought maybe at first she was late but I haven't seen her up to now, sorry."

"She, well Brie wouldn't be skipping school to avoid me would she?" asked Troy, his insecurity showing like a neon sign to the dark skinned girl who, given what she knew from last night from her study session with Gabriella, felt some growing pity for him.

Taylor shook her head. "No, she wouldn't. She loves school too much. Gabriella didn't call you last night?"

It was now Troy's turn to look surprised. "Was she supposed to?"

"Umm, no, never mind," replied Taylor quickly, internally mystified as to why Gabriella hadn't called the brown haired boy after she seemed so set on it before Taylor left the Montez home.

"Please Taylor, level with me. Is everything okay with Brie?" pleaded Troy, his light blue eyes filled with desperation begging for whatever information Taylor had.

She let out a sigh, shrugging her shoulders that now seemed a bit tense, herself now wondering what had become of Gabriella today, more than before. "I honestly don't know Troy. She was fine last night but I don't know what could have happened since then."

"Promise you'll tell me if you hear from her? I, for some reason I'm really worried about her," admitted Troy, not minding showing Taylor his true concern.

"I will and you do the same, k?" returned Taylor, smiling a little as she watched Troy nod his agreement.

With that, Troy and Taylor continued on their ways, both perplexed as to where Gabriella was and better yet, if she was okay.

* * *

The bell ringing throughout the halls of East High couldn't have come sooner for Troy as he had been anxiously waiting all day to be released so he could go over to the Montez household after getting no response from Gabriella after the many texts he fired throughout the day. As soon as the truck was parked, Troy jumped out and ran across the grass to the front door, banging on the door several times via the door knocker, growing more agitated as the feeling of something being wrong grew more and more in his gut. After trying to peer into the house several times through the glass windows on both sides of the front door and seeing no movement, Troy dashed around the side of the house and climbed up to Gabriella's balcony. He stumbled a little but righted himself before Troy approached the glass doors and windows, squinting his eyes to try to see any movement at all from inside his girlfriend's bedroom through her white floral drapes.

Troy's eyes swept the room, the blue orbs becoming darker with worry as he saw no indication of life in the room, although he spotted her unmade bed, which was highly unusual, seeming to be the one indication in the room that Troy had every reason to worry about his girlfriend and her whereabouts. 'She's usually so neat and tidy. Gabriella would never leave her bed like that, in that disarray.'

Seeing that there was nothing else for him to do there, feeling like a stalker and peering into Gabriella's empty bedroom, Troy turned around with slumped shoulders, defeat radiating from him, mingling with the worry and uneasiness he also felt. He nearly jumped out of his skin when his cell phone rang, almost making Troy tumble from the balcony to the ground as Troy was about to climb back down. Instead, Troy placed both feet back firmly on the balcony and answered the phone quickly, knowing from the ringtone who it was. "Brie? Baby, where are you? What's going on?"

"Troy, I'm so sorry. I got all your texts but I just, I don't know how to say this," replied Gabriella, her voice wavering, filled with emotion.

That uneasy feeling in Troy's stomach intensified as he held the phone more firmly to his ear, waiting for her to continue. When there was silence, Troy asked, "Where are you Gabriella? You weren't at school and Taylor didn't know where you were. This isn't like you."

"I'm just, I'm so sorry Troy," returned Gabriella, letting a few sobs escape her throat, clearly heard by Troy. "I'm in Los Angeles."

Troy's heart nearly stopped at those last two words, knowing instantly that there would be only one reason for Gabriella to be in Los Angeles, well maybe two. It had to do with either Tristan or Sandra. "What are you doing in Los Angeles?" he asked, pushing aside the fear of what her answer would be, knowing he needed to know or drive himself crazy.

Static was his only answer though, speeding up Troy's heart as he looked at the phone and made sure that the connection still held. "Brie? Are you there?" questioned Troy, trying to reach out to his girlfriend through the phone that was a little less static filled now, a few moments later.

"Tristan…had to come…I'm sorry Troy…it's over…" That was all Troy's ear heard, all his mind registered, before the line officially went dead. He knew instantly that he had missed a lot of what Gabriella was saying because of the poor connection but found no comfort in that knowledge as his brain continued to piece together her words, trying to make sense out of it. As his mind examined the meaning behind the last part of their conversation, Troy tried redialing Gabriella's cell only to get her voicemail right away. After the tenth time, Troy gave up, realizing that she had either purposely turned off her cell phone or was in a bad area for reception.

"What did she mean that she had to go to Tristan? Why did she keep saying sorry?" he wondered out loud, closing his eyes as he fought to see the truth of the situation. Like a flash of lightning that struck him, specifically his heart, the last two words began to echo in his mind, and those two words only. "It's over…"

The white hot pain from his heart began to spread through his body, making his legs fold from under him as Troy absorbed the implications more clearly now, understanding that Gabriella wasn't in Albuquerque, that she had left New Mexico to go to California for her first love, for the guy that still clearly held her attention and quite possibly her heart. Troy thought back to the day before when he caught Gabriella looking longingly at the picture of her and Tristan and the times before when he had seen them together, the pain intensifying as he hit the wooden floor of the balcony beneath him, sitting with his back leaned up against the railings, his legs laying straight in front of him.

'Did she really just tell me, over the phone, that we are over? That what we started rebuilding and moved forward with is nothing compared to her first love with Tristan? Could she be so heartless to break up with me over the phone and tell me so honestly that it is because of Tristan?' he questioned in his mind, not wanting to believe the explanation his mind was providing his heart, which was still too busy aching to retort. Troy let out a frustrated groan as his fingers angrily ran through his hair, stopping as his hands rested on the back of his head while Troy stared unseeingly at his jean clad thighs, too deep in thought and torment to take in anything around him.

Seconds, then minutes, and then eventually hours passed but Troy still sat there, on Gabriella's balcony, trying to sort out everything, not wanting to believe that the happiness and love that had finally taken root between him and Gabriella could be gone so quickly. The hurt and pain of Gabriella's last few words still echoed in his mind and soul but there were now bits of anger and resentment in his train of thought and feelings mixed in, causing Troy to suffer even more, unsure of what he should be feeling. All he was sure of was that Gabriella wasn't here, where Troy selfishly needed her to be, to reassure him of their love, of their meaning to each other, and for that Troy was so upset he threw his cell phone against the wall of Gabriella's house, watching with empty eyes as it shattered into pieces, not registering the beginning of a ringtone reserved just for Gabriella that had started as his phone was soaring through the air, cutting off immediately at the impact.

* * *

"Gabriella, sweetie, you need to stop and slow down. You've gone through a lot in the last twenty-four hours," soothed Mary, reaching out to try to grab onto her daughter's hand as Gabriella passed by again during her pacing in their hotel room. "Gabriella, please, you need to truly rest. This isn't good for you, not sleeping and being so upset."

"Don't you get it Mom? Tristan is dead! I killed him!" shouted Gabriella, pausing in her pace only to spare her mother a glance as her eyes filled with tears for the millionth time that day. Mary and Gabriella spent the night in Albuquerque at home after cleaning up the cuts Gabriella had received from the cut glass but neither slept as Gabriella couldn't stop the hysterics and intense grief that had wrapped itself around Gabriella's soul, dragging her down to the point of suffocation. Mary, not knowing what else to do, had agreed with Gabriella's pleas that night to fly out to Los Angeles to make sure Tristan was fine. They had left on the second flight that morning, the first they could get on, only to be called by Sandra shortly after landing and being told by her that Tristan's suicide had been announced at school that morning. Since then, Gabriella had gone through every extreme emotion she ever felt she could feel, from despair to anger to depression to frustration to failure to confusion, all with the underlying feeling of heartache. Now, well now Gabriella felt nothing but guilt along with that heartache, knowing she could have done something, anything, to have prevented this.

"Ella," said Sandra, regretting using the nickname that Gabriella had also heard from Tristan's lips when Gabriella's brown eyes widened, tears filling them once again. "Oh Gabriella, I'm so sorry."

As Gabriella sank to the floor, Sandra dropped down from the desk chair she was sitting on, wrapping her arms tightly around one of her best friends, her own heart breaking with each sob Gabriella let out. "It's all my fault Sandy. I'll never hear him call me Ella again, I'll never see his green eyes sparkling back at me, never see the life he was meant to live. Sandra, what have I done?"

Sandra helplessly continued to run her hand down her best friend's back, murmuring soothing words as she let Gabriella just cry, occasionally meeting the worried look of Mary's, who sat watching the scene, unsure of what else could be done to comfort her daughter at a time like this. Then, when Mary thought Gabriella had possibly fallen asleep as she became so quiet, Gabriella's quiet voice made a request that surprised both Mary and Sandra.

"Gabriella, are you sure you want to do that?" asked Sandra, pulling away and brushing some of Gabriella's hair back over her sweatshirt covered shoulders while Gabriella wiped away her tears. "This may not be a good idea."

Gabriella shook her head though. "I need to do this, I need to go to his house, I need to see with my own eyes that Tristan is gone. What if the school was wrong? What if what I heard was just some big elaborate plan of Tristan's to get me out here, worried sick over him, and it's all a practical joke?"

Mary gave her daughter a sympathetic look, still floored at the sudden thought process Gabriella was cycling through at the moment. "Sweetie, you yourself got a call from his cousin Ian just a hour or two ago to tell you. Don't you remember that?"

"I do, but Ian was always Tristan's sidekick. He could be in on the joke. I need to go to Tristan's house and give him a piece of my mind for making me go through this, making me skip school, all for his amusement," resolved Gabriella, standing up, all traces of tears gone from her face with the exception of her red eyes. "Please, will you take me to his house?"

Sandra shot Mary an unsure look, both teenager and adult concerned and troubled by this change of events. "Gabriella, maybe we should just call Ian," suggested Sandra, not wanting to expose Gabriella to anything more than she needed to be. "I really don't think he would take part of something so cruel unless it was the truth."

"Are you kidding? He'd do anything for his cousin. Maybe it was even Ian who made the sound of a gunshot with something in the background!" exclaimed Gabriella, clinging onto this new truth in her mind. "If you don't take me, I'll just get a taxi, no problem."

As Gabriella grabbed her purse and headed towards the door, Mary made the decision to take Gabriella herself to ensure Gabriella's safety in her state of mind, despite not knowing if this was the smartest thing to do. On the way there, with Gabriella in the passenger seat and Sandra sitting in the seat behind her, Mary bit her lip in nervousness, a habit she had passed on to her daughter, as she watched both the road and Gabriella, who was amazingly calm. That calmness was shattered though once Mary pulled up to an empty spot on the street a few houses down from Tristan's family's large house and Gabriella got out to see many young people her age heading towards the same direction, gathering on the lawn of Tristan's house. The nagging feeling that Gabriella was only fooling herself into thinking Tristan was still alive was shoved back, Gabriella not wanting to face what it meant if that was true again.

She barely registered Sandra and her mother slipping an arm each through Gabriella's arms, walking between them slowly towards the home where Gabriella was hoping she'd see Tristan come running out from to see her. As the quiet sobs and crying began to reach Gabriella's ears even more clearly though, she found her feet began to fill with lead, making it harder to walk towards where everyone else was but she pushed on, a part of her still wanting to hope that it wasn't Tristan but someone else maybe that had died. When the house and the front yard was no longer obstructed by anything, was open to her view, for her to see, Gabriella's heart ached once more, reminding her that her heart still beat, regardless of all the pain it had suffered from in the last twenty-four hours.

Gabriella watched the scene in front of her unfold, supported more so now by the two females by her side. Her brown eyes absorbed the many teenagers loitering around the lawn, placing pictures, a few stuffed animals, and lots of flowers around the front porch with letters and even a jersey with markings on it. It was the football jersey that stuck out to Gabriella, knowing the last name and number 10 on it belonged to Tristan, feeling the immense pain and guilt emerge again, unable to escape the harsh reality that Tristan really was dead, that she had heard him take what was likely his last breath over the phone, frozen, unable to do anything to save him.

Sandra felt Gabriella's body give out almost completely just then and wrapped a strong arm around Gabriella's waist, bringing her closer to Sandra's body to better support her as Gabriella laid her head on her mother's shoulder, crying even more tears when she thought there had been no more. "Mom, Tristan's gone, he's really gone!" she sobbed, repeating it over and over again while Mary did her best to support her daughter, laying comforting kisses on her head while she prayed for Tristan's soul, that he found peace, and prayed for Gabriella to find her peace as well.

It was Sandra who saw Ian glance over casually and look away, only to look back at the three of them standing on the sidewalk, focusing on the crying brunette now wrapped in her mother's embrace. Ian walked towards them, his own eyes dry but with evidence of his own grief in that the orbs that were usually the same shade of green as Tristan's had been hidden by dullness with redness surrounding them. "Ella," he greeted, wincing as he heard Gabriella sob again, watching as her small body convulsed uncontrollably at his one word.

Ian stepped forward, silently asking permission from Mary, who nodded her head before Ian extended his arms and took Gabriella's tiny form into his arms, holding her and letting her cry into his shoulder, running his hands down her back as his own tears reappeared.

Mary and Sandra both stood back and allowed Ian and Gabriella to grieve together, knowing that the two of them would be key to each other's survival during this time to come. When Tristan and Gabriella had dated both times, they had often gone out with Ian and his girlfriend or had just spent time together at one of their houses, Ian always being a welcomed third. Sandra had often been there as well but knew that Gabriella and Ian had become close over that time too because of Tristan, teasing Tristan mercilessly for the fun of it while just enjoying each other's company.

Ian hadn't been the only one there on the lawn to notice Gabriella's presence and Mary felt it before she raised her eyes to see it, the unmistaken ice cold glare that was directed towards Mary's daughter by Tristan's own mother. Mary tilted her head as she observed the other woman's stance, seeing it become stiff as Tristan's mother, Lydia, continued to look at Gabriella through narrowed eyes. Not knowing what Lydia was thinking for sure but having a good idea, Mary thought it best to gather Gabriella and take her away from this place for now, wanting to avoid any altercations that could happen between Lydia and Gabriella on a day when both would be so raw with emotions, neither would know what they were saying or hearing for sure.

"Gabriella, sweetie, we should probably go. Ian, I am so sorry for your loss," said Mary, gently laying a hand on both of their shoulders. "If there is anything we can do, please let us know. You have Gabriella's number."

Ian slowly released Gabriella, who was instantly supported again by Sandra. "I do, and thank you Ms. Montez," he murmured, wiping away some of his tears with a bit of embarrassment.

"Don't be ashamed of your tears Ian, not in a situation like this. Tristan meant a lot to both of you and it is only right to be allowed to grieve the best way you see fit, even if it means crying," comforted Mary, squeezing Ian's arm a little before letting go, seeing in her peripheral Lydia making her way closer, stopping only when some people stopped her to give her comforting words and hugs.

"Thank you," said Ian, giving the three a sad smile. "Will you stay for the funeral? I think Aunt Lydia plans on a closed casket considering where Tristan shot himself but it would mean a lot if you were there."

Mary glanced over at where Lydia was still standing, seeing her occasionally look over at them, and returned her gaze back to Ian. "If you are sure it won't be a problem…"

Ian adamantly shook his head. "Not at all. It would mean a lot to me, it would mean a lot to Tristan."

Hearing the pleading tone in the young man's voice, Mary couldn't help but nod her agreement. "Please call and let us know when it is. We'll be sure to stay here long enough for that at least."

Ian gave Mary a grateful smile before giving Sandra a hug in gratitude for coming, giving Gabriella one last embrace before kissing her on the top of her head and releasing her. Their eyes connected one last time before Mary and Sandra walked away with Gabriella, heading towards the rental car.

Lydia broke away from the last well wishers finally only to see her nephew standing alone a few yards away where she had last seen him with someone Lydia had no desire to see on her property, especially on this day of mourning. True, Lydia had never liked Tristan dating Gabriella, especially when Tristan began sneaking away to see the little wench in New Mexico, but that dislike for the brunette was nothing compared to the resentment Lydia felt for Gabriella at that very moment, feeling as if Gabriella had single handedly stolen her son away from her without even really caring. 'If it's the last thing I do, I'll make damn sure you know exactly what you have done to my baby, to me, and to this family…'

Back in the car, Mary began the drive back to their hotel, cursing the Los Angeles traffic as soon as she got onto the freeway, feeling even more helpless as she watched through the rearview mirror Gabriella weakly lean against Sandra, who had an arm around Gabriella's shoulders. "Sweetie, do you want to maybe go to that favorite hamburger joint you loved while we lived out here?" offered Mary, grasping at small ideas she thought of to try to cheer her daughter up.

"Not hungry," replied Gabriella, feeling as if the mere idea of food was going to make her throw up.

"What about maybe going to the park and watching the little kids run around? I'll even push you on the swings," suggested Sandra, losing hope as Gabriella remained silent. After a few minutes passed, Sandra thought of someone who seemed to have always made Gabriella smile before and hoped that maybe he could do it again. It was a long shot but was worth a try. "Gab, why don't you call Troy. I'm sure he's worried about you."

For the first time since Gabriella heard the gunshot over the phone line last night, thoughts of her brown haired, blue eyed boyfriend back in New Mexico appeared in Gabriella's mind. "Do you think he knows?" she asked quietly, feeling guilty that some of her heartache over Tristan was replaced with warm feelings at just the thought of Troy.

Sandra shook her head. "No, and that's why you need to call him. I'm sure Troy would love a call from you Gabriella."

Mary dug through Gabriella's purse that was on the passenger seat and handed it back to Sandra, who then gave it to her best friend, both noting that there were at least twenty new messages waiting for Gabriella in her inbox. Realizing that she must have turned her cell on silent after Ian's call without even realizing, Gabriella switched her ringtone back on before scrolling though the inbox, feeling worse for not having told anyone back in Albuquerque about her whereabouts. After seeing all the worried texts from mostly Taylor and Troy, especially the ones where Troy kept apologizing to her, Gabriella knew she needed to call Troy.

She straightened in her seat as the car began picking up speed, escaping the traffic as Mary took an alternate freeway at the split that went through some of the hills to avoid the continued traffic jam. Gabriella hit the send button and scrolled down the list to highlight Troy's contact listing, trying to control the sobs threatening to escape again as she passed all the entries of her attempts to call Tristan through the night. Taking in a deep breath, Gabriella pushed send again and put the phone to her ear, waiting for Troy to pick up.

"Brie? Baby, where are you? What's going on?" greeted Troy, his voice husky.

Gabriella's heart twisted at hearing the concern in her boyfriend's voice. "Troy, I'm so sorry. I got all your texts but I just, I don't know how to say this," started Gabriella, having to pause as she tried to stop the water that blurred her vision from once again falling while her throat became dry.

"Where are you Gabriella? You weren't at school and Taylor didn't know where you were. This isn't like you," stated Troy, the traces of anxiety over her clear in his voice.

"I'm just, I'm so sorry Troy," apologized Gabriella, knowing now that she had caused Troy so much worry. Guilt from this realization on top of what she already felt over Tristan's suicide doubled the amounts of tears, forcing her to lose control over them as she sobbed a little. When she managed to get a flimsy hold over herself again, she added, "I'm in Los Angeles."

She heard silence before Troy asked, "What are you doing in Los Angeles?"

'God this is so hard,' Gabriella thought, trying to figure out how she could manage to tell Troy everything without losing it completely, hearing static forming and continuing for a while until her mother drove the car down the other side of the hill. By then she heard Troy's voice calling out to her from the other line. "Brie? Are you there?"

Gabriella resolved then to push herself to voice what she didn't want to make a reality, knowing that Troy needed to know, hoping that somehow Troy could make this all better even. "Tristan, God Troy, he killed himself. I had to come to try to save him. I'm sorry Troy, I know I should have told you or something but it's just so hard, I can't believe his life is over, it's over. What am I going to do? God I feel so responsible, like I pulled the trigger. Oh God, I really did kill Tristan," sobbed Gabriella, feeling Sandra tighten her hold around Gabriella's shoulders, dropping the phone onto Sandra's lap as Gabriella returned the half embrace, just needing to find a sliver of comfort then.

Sandra glanced down at the cell in her lap and was puzzled when it showed the main screen of the phone, not a connected call screen. 'Did Troy actually hang up on her? I don't think she ended the call. He couldn't be that cruel though could he?'

A while later, what could have been minutes or hours, Gabriella wasn't sure, she gripped her control with an iron fist, forcing herself to calm her nerves down, knowing somewhere in the back of her mind that she had to gain control or be forever lost to something much darker than grief. She gratefully took the bottled water her mom offered her from the front seat, taking several gulps before focusing on the cell again, expecting that it would still be connected. Her confusion showed on her face as evident by the shake of the head she got from Sandra.

"The call was disconnected at some point, I don't know when or how," answered Sandra, knowing the questions in Gabriella's mind.

"I better call him back," said Gabriella, a bigger part of her just needing to hear Troy's voice again, to tell him that she loved him despite their fight the day before, that all Gabriella really needed just then was to know that Troy was there for her, that he loved her back, and to hear from his mouth Gabriella wasn't the wretched person she felt she was.

Gingerly, Gabriella hit the send button twice, listening to his ringback tone that suddenly stopped and went direct to voicemail. The abruptness of the call going to voicemail surprised Gabriella but she pushed it aside, closing her eyes as she focused on the pre-recorded voice belonging to Troy.

"Hey, it's Troy but I'm not here, probably playing ball or something. Leave it!" recited the voicemail before the automated prompt to leave a message was heard.

Gabriella cleared her throat as the beep resounded, leaving her message as clearly as she could. "Hi Wildcat, it's me. I'm sorry…for everything. For fighting with you over something so stupid yesterday and then…disappearing on you today… I hope you understand I had to come out here. I had hoped…Tristan…really wasn't…dead…but he…is and I…God I just need to hear your voice right now. Please call me, I love you."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

A pair of light brown eyes followed Troy's slumped over form as he walked to his locker down the hall, taking in the misery and heartache that came wafting off of him like a bad cologne. They stayed on him as Troy opened his locker and stopped to look at a picture of him and a certain brunette, almost hearing his groan before Troy forced his gaze away from the picture of him and Gabriella, focusing instead on something in his locker.

"Well I'll be damned. Tristan finally did his fucking part of this plan, what I hired him for," murmured Sharpay, finding the corners of her lips curving upward at this realization.

Ryan noticed this smile too and knew from experience that it wasn't a good sign. "Shar, what did you just mumble?"

Sharpay spared Ryan a glance before she strutted down the hall, leaving her twin's question unanswered as she walked directly towards Troy, who was longingly gazing back at the picture again. "Hi Troy!" she greeted, trying to keep her voice from showing her true excitement. "How's everything going?"

Troy's gaze left the picture on his locker door to look over at Sharpay, giving Sharpay a close up view of the dark bags under his eyes, the redness that made his eyes look like Wildcat spirit as it mixed in with the white, and the dullness of his usually bright eyes. "Been better Sharpay."

She swallowed the gasp that had bubbled up to her throat at the mere sight of the state Troy was in. "Is there anything I can do? What's wrong?" she asked, making sure she put every ounce of concern into her voice, knowing this was her opportunity to capitalize on the window Tristan had created for her, however he did it.

"I'm honestly not sure but I do know that Gabriella is in L.A. with Tristan and I don't know why she went out there. To top it off, well, never mind. I'm just babbling now," stated Troy, running a tired hand over his even more tired face. "I better get going home."

Sharpay reached out and placed a well-manicured hand on his arm, looking back at him with sympathy on her face. "I'm sorry Gabriella did that to you after all you have given up for her. I guess Tristan really was her first love she'll never forget or something, I mean based on her running off midweek to L.A. like that. Don't worry Troy, I think it's for the best this way. You have so much more going on for you than just being her boyfriend. You are after all captain of the basketball team, being scouted for the top schools including U of A, and are pretty popular around this school and even West when we aren't feuding. Chin up Troy, it'll all be fabulous in the end."

"So you saw Gabriella and Tristan having some deep connection tied to their first love or something?" asked Troy, processing Sharpay's words, pondering whether or not he had been blind to Gabriella stringing him along, knowing that she would always love Tristan more than Troy. 'Wait, that can't be right, can it?'

Sharpay nodded her head, confirming her answer. "It was obvious from the first day I met Tristan at the park this summer with Gabriella and that friend of hers. That's why I felt so bad when you broke up with me for her, when you fought so long and hard for what I always felt would only hurt you in the end and look at you now."

A corner of Troy's mouth curved upward, giving Sharpay a sort of small, grateful smile. "Thanks for the concern Sharpay, maybe I misjudged you some time back. You really do care about me as a person and not just my status."

'Victory, he bought into the act!' she rejoiced in her head, suppressing the smile that was trying to show on her face. "Of course I do Troy. What we shared this past summer meant a lot to me and I only want to be here for you in any way that I can, to help you get through this rough time, to find a better life after you leave these halls."

"Thanks Sharpay, that means a lot," he replied, allowing her to hug him and finding it almost natural to wrap his arms around her waist, finding comfort in being held like that just then, even if it was blonde and not brunette hair he was seeing right in front of his eyes.

Sharpay allowed Troy to linger as long as he wanted to, knowing each moment that passed brought her closer to obtaining the rebuilt relationship she wanted with Troy. Eventually, Troy did pull away, giving Sharpay a bit more of a smile. "Feeling fabulous yet?"

Troy let out a little chuckle and shook his head. "No, and definitely not pink and sparkly, but I appreciate you being there for me Sharpay, for being so understanding. I'll catch you on Monday?"

'Oh, it'll be sooner if I have anything to say about it,' thought Sharpay as she nodded her head, smiling her best sweet smile at him. "Have a fabulous weekend Troy!"

From down the hall, Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, and Jason were all standing in disbelief at the scene the four had just witnessed, unsure if what they saw really just happened. "Did Country Club Barbie actually act sweet and nice to our Captain?" asked Chad.

"The word 'act' is key to what you just said," replied Taylor, narrowing her eyes on Sharpay as she strutted down the hall in those ridiculous pink cowboy boots of hers. "She's up to no good and if I didn't know any better, I'd say she kidnapped Gabriella and threw away the key from that expression on her face."

"Like she's the cat that ate the canary," supplied Kelsi, also watching Sharpay walk away from them. "There is definitely something going on."

"Wait, Sharpay had a canary that was eaten by a cat? That's so horrible," remarked Jason, earning a quiet groan from Chad before being elbowed in the ribs by Taylor discreetly.

Kelsi shook her head and looked sweetly at her boyfriend. "No, it's just an expression meaning Sharpay looks really smug and satisfied for some unknown reason and Taylor and I want to know why. What's going on with Troy anyway?"

Jason shrugged his shoulders. "He's been down and out and looks like shit. Won't really talk to any of us."

"Which is why it's even more curious he murmured a word let alone hugged and talked with blondie," stated Chad, also trying to piece together the puzzle.

"You don't think he's thinking of going back to Sharpay after courting Gabriella's affection for so long do you?" questioned Taylor, wondering if Troy could change his mind so quickly from the desperate guy who wanted everything Taylor knew as to where Gabriella could be only yesterday.

Jason denied this immediately. "Troy was totally through with Sharpay, leaving it to Zeke to pick up if he wanted."

"Doesn't mean though he couldn't change his mind," stated Kelsi, hating the idea of Troy and Sharpay dating again. "Does this mean that he and Gabriella have broken up or something? I mean, Troy and Sharpay could be friends only…"

"But when Sharpay is involved and it includes Troy, all bets are off as to what is really going on in that girl's head," finished Taylor, knowing Kelsi had a good point. "I don't think Troy and Gabriella could be broken up, not so quickly."

"Speaking of, where has Gab been the past two days?" asked Chad, realizing that he hadn't seen Gabriella around lately. "Maybe that's why Troy is so down."

"Maybe," agreed Kelsi. "Which is unfortunate because that has left him vulnerable to Sharpay and any other girl in this school who will take advantage of his state right now. Vulnerability draws in girls like Sharpay like blood for sharks."

Jason shivered at this imagery. "Remind me never to swim in the ocean."

Chad quirked an eyebrow at this. "Dude, why? Not like there are any sharks anywhere near New Mexico anyway."

"Just cause I'm clumsy and knowing my luck, my first time in the ocean, I'll have some scratch and be bleeding and then BAM!, eaten by a shark," said Jason. "Makes total sense man!"

Kelsi and Taylor exchanged amused glances while Chad just shook his head and placed a friendly arm around his friend. "Dude, we gotta talk about you and your thoughts," replied Chad, leading Jason, Kelsi, and Taylor down the hallway, now distracted from the topic of Troy and Gabriella by the ramblings of Jason Cross.

* * *

"Troy, please, please call me back. Maybe you are playing basketball with the guys or something, that's why your phone is off again, but I really need you, just even to hear your voice for five seconds. Please call me back," pleaded Gabriella, her voice raspy as she left the voicemail, sighing as she put her cell phone back down on the nightstand next to the hotel bed.

"Still no luck?" asked Sandra, giving Gabriella a sympathetic smile.

Gabriella shook her head, bringing her knees up to her chest so she could wrap her arms around her legs. "No, I don't know why I keep getting voicemails either. He usually has his cell phone on all the time. At least Mom went out with her girlfriends to get a break from me."

Her mother had reluctantly left about forty minutes ago to meet up with some friends in the area with the assurance from Sandra that she would call Mary immediately if Gabriella needed her. As it was, Sandra thought it was best to just allow Gabriella to heal in her own way, to recover from the shock and pain without too much attention on her. Sandra though was still puzzled over why Troy hadn't called Gabriella back yet, especially hearing Gabriella's words to her boyfriend just the day before in the car, knowing that Troy had to realize and understand that Gabriella needed him the most now, more than ever before. 'But if he knows that and isn't answering her calls or returning her voicemails, maybe he isn't the one for her, like Gabriella seems to think.'

For the better part of the day, Gabriella stayed locked away in the hotel room, only allowing Sandra, who had skipped school for the day, to drag her out so the maids could clean the room, wearing sunglasses out on the patio of the hotel restaurant to cover her more than red rimmed eyes. After watching Gabriella just move the pieces of lettuce around her plate, Mary had stepped in and practically hand fed her daughter to make sure Gabriella ate something despite her protests of not being hungry. It was around that time that Sandra and Mary both made a silent agreement to take turns watching over Gabriella, both more than worried that the spunk and will in Gabriella seemed to have disappeared in the last two days.

"So, since your mom is going for dinner, what do you say we order room service? Or we could take my car and go to In-N-Out even. Junk food should do wonders as far as comfort food. That or Ben and Jerry's. Take your pick! Your mom isn't around to tell us to eat healthier, take advantage of it!" joked Sandra, forcing more cheerfulness into her voice than she really felt.

"I'm really not hungry Sandy," returned Gabriella, averting her eyes from her best friend and looking out the glass windows of the room. "Besides, I don't know if I could go there and not lose it. Tristan loved those burgers, especially animal style. It's bad enough I've cried most of today and I haven't even been outside this room really. I'm such a horrible person Sandra!"

"Gabriella, for the millionth time, you're not! It's not like you took the gun and shot him! Tristan did this to himself!" exclaimed Sandra, hating herself for her outburst as a pained expression crossed Gabriella's face but knowing she had to do something to try to stop this downward spiral she was witnessing. "Listen, Gaby, you know that I love you dearly but you need to realize that you aren't at fault here. Tristan, as much as he was your first love, as much as he was a great guy despite all his flaws, he took his own life, with no influence from anyone else. You may have been on the phone with him but I know for a fact Tristan didn't know you were on the phone otherwise he wouldn't have done it. Why? Because he cared too much about you to let you witness it. Tristan really loved you Gaby, I could see it shine from him ever since this summer and he wouldn't do that to you nor would he want you to sit here blaming yourself!"

Gabriella sat there, staring at her best friend whose eyes were searching hers, not knowing what to say, how to respond. Her thoughts in the past two days had left Gabriella down, confused, and frustrated. The rational part of her, her brain, knew that Sandra was right, that Gabriella wasn't really guilty since she hadn't told Tristan to take his father's gun from his study and kill himself nor had she pulled the trigger, yet Gabriella couldn't help but feel that she might as well have done so as she was the one that caused him so much pain. 'I should have seen the signs. I should have screamed louder to him, to let him know that I was still there, that I would always be there for him. There are so many other things I could have done to save Tristan!'

As Gabriella continued to think about what had happened less than two days ago, Sandra sat on the other bed in the room and watched, wondering if her words had sunk into Gabriella's head and heart at all. Sandra felt awful for Gabriella, to have to go through so much, but Sandra also knew that Gabriella wasn't truly at fault nor to be blamed for what Tristan did. Knowing Gabriella the way she did though also meant Sandra knew that Gabriella would be taking this to heart way more than is healthy and deserved.

Before Sandra could speak again, Gabriella's cell phone went off, going unnoticed by Gabriella, who was too deep in her musings. Anxious to know who it was, knowing it could be Ian with news of the funeral, Sandra reached over and grabbed the phone off the nightstand and smiled a little as she saw the name appear on the screen. "Hi Taylor, it's Sandra."

"Oh, hey Sandra. Does this mean that Gabriella is out in L.A. with you?" asked Taylor, some anxiety in her voice. "She hasn't been at school and I'm worried about her. It doesn't look like she or her mom are home either."

Sandra grimaced as she watched a solo tear trickle down from Gabriella's eyes, down her cheek, and onto her lap. "They are both here in L.A. and have been since yesterday morning," answered Sandra, debating on what to tell Taylor. "Has Troy been in school?"

There was a pause before Taylor replied, "Yes, he's been around but he's been looking like crap. Did Troy and Gabriella have a fight or something, more than what happened at school? Do you know about that?"

A sigh escaped Sandra's lips, letting Taylor know that Gabriella's other best friend knew exactly what had been going on between Gabriella and Troy. "She told me about it yes. Ella, I mean Gabriella said she and Troy fought, that she got jealous and insecure seeing him hugging Sharpay and that they argued when he saw a picture in her hand of her and," paused Sandra, stumbling over the next part, "Tristan together."

"That about sums it up," stated Taylor. "Sandra, please, if something is wrong, please tell me. This isn't like Gabriella to just disappear like this and from the tone in your voice, I can tell you're hiding something and are worried."

As Gabriella seemed to snap back to reality, her brown eyes refocusing on Sandra, she murmured, "I better let Gabriella tell you. Hang on one second."

Gabriella blinked a few times at the cell phone Sandra was presenting her with. "Is it Troy?" she asked in a hopeful voice.

Sandra shook her head. "No, it's Taylor. I thought it best that you tell her everything, what you want her to know," said Sandra while she inwardly wished that it was Troy for Gabriella's sake.

Curiously, Gabriella took the phone from Sandra and hesitantly put it to her ear, somehow afraid of what she would hear on the other side. "Hello?"

"Oh thank God Gaby! I've, we've been so worried about you!" exclaimed Taylor, relief in her voice at hearing her best friend talking to her. "Where have you been? Why didn't you tell me you were going to L.A.?"

Confusion etched Gabriella's face as she took in Taylor's words, unsure of whether Taylor knew or not what happened. 'Surely Troy would have told her right? Even via Chad?' she thought. "You don't know?"

"Know what? Gabriella, what is going on?" questioned Taylor, becoming worried once again. "Please, just tell me."

Gabriella closed her eyes again, willing herself not to cry, realizing she couldn't control the tears as much as she wanted to. After a few escaped, she felt the bed shift as Sandra sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her and leaning her head on Gabriella's shoulder to give her comfort and courage. Gabriella breathed in deeply before answering Taylor. "I'm in L.A. Tay. I had to come. After you left… I was delivered roses and then he called and then it happened," rushed Gabriella, not realizing that most of what she was saying hadn't made any sense to Taylor. "I had to see if he was okay but God Taylor, he isn't and it's all my fault! There was something I should have seen, something I should have done to make sure he was off playing football tonight instead of his team mourning him."

Taylor listened to the sobs on the other end of the line that followed Gabriella's explanation, feeling her heart break for her best friend as Taylor's mind pieced the puzzle together. "Gab, did something happen to Tristan?"

Her answer though were quiet sobs before there was some shuffling of what Taylor assumed was the cell phone before she heard Sandra's voice. "Sorry Taylor, she's been a mess since it happened, since she's been here. I don't blame her for a second though."

"What exactly happened?" asked Taylor, needing to hear the confirmation that one of her worst conclusions was right.

Sandra took in a deep breath as she continued to hold Gabriella, soothing her with her left hand while holding Gabriella's phone in her right. "In short, Gabriella received a delivery of roses from Tristan followed shortly by a call from him where he said that he loved her but realized he wasn't good enough. She tried calling him back after but he never answered until, and this is where Ms. Montez and I are hypothesizing, the phone was accidentally brushed and accepted the call without Tristan knowing before he shot himself. We've learned it was a gun from his father's study and that Tristan passed away shortly after, being found already dead when his mother found him. That much I know from Gabriella and Tristan's cousin Ian. She explained most of this to Troy though yesterday, at least the general timeline. Why didn't he tell you guys, at least you?"

This time it was Taylor's turn to remain quiet for a few moments, choosing her words carefully. "Troy has been rather withdrawn the past two days at school. He's hardly talking to anyone. He won't even talk to Chad, who has left him voicemails on his phone but gotten nothing. Is Gabriella going to be okay? Is she staying out there much longer?"

"I think enough to go to the funeral and Ian also mentioned the police want to talk to her tomorrow, just to get her statement of what happened. I don't know if Gabriella can handle it but it's a formality as Ian said it's pretty clear Tristan did what he did on his own. Taylor, promise me when she goes back you'll keep me informed?" begged Sandra, knowing that she'd go nuts not knowing how Gabriella was doing.

"I promise if you do the same. Troy may be out of the picture Sandra but I promise you that you and I can do our best to keep her safe, to help her without him," blurted Taylor, not realizing she had revealed a piece of what she was trying to omit from Sandra.

"Wait a second, Taylor. What do you mean by Troy being out of the picture? Don't tell me he's abandoning Gabriella when she needs her the most!" exclaimed Sandra, becoming aware that Gabriella was now looking at her with wide eyes. 'Crap!'

"I honestly don't know but I think he may be if he knows all this and was acting the way he was at school. It kind of makes sense for him not to talk to anyone from our group out of guilt. The only one I saw him talk to was Sharpay at the end of school. Don't say anything to Gab yet, I don't know the truth yet but it's just this feeling like he's not on the same wavelength as Gab anymore," stated Taylor, unaware of the worried look now on Sandra's face as she gazed back at Gabriella.

Sandra swallowed before she replied, "It may be too late not to tell her Taylor. Let me talk to her and I'll keep in touch okay?"

"Oh God, this is not the way I wanted her to find out about Troy and the pink bitch. Do you want me to talk to her?" offered Taylor, now worried about how Gabriella would respond to this news on top of everything else.

"I got it. Bye Taylor," concluded Sandra, ending the call and putting the phone down, forcing herself to meet the brown eyes staring back at her with an even deeper pain darkening her eyes now. "Gabriella…"

Gabriella shook her head, interrupting Sandra's words. "I'm just too messed up for Troy now aren't I? Too much baggage, too many issues. I knew it would all catch up with me, taking so long to decide between them but I just, I couldn't let go of Tristan so easily, even for Troy. And now, and now, well Tristan is gone, forever, and I don't know what I'm going to do. Sandra, I've lost both guys I'll ever love, that I have ever loved and nothing can change that, nothing!"

Before Sandra could say anything further, Gabriella sprung from the bed and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her and locking it. She rested her hands on the cold marble of the countertop, staring at the image of a girl that looked like her but yet looked nothing like the Gabriella that had existed just two days ago, when her life was ripped apart and something, somewhere, seemed bent on completing the demolition. Her brown eyes stared lifelessly back at her, her normally dark skin looking impossibly pale, making the dark circles around her eyes even more prominent.

'Did I really make Tristan feel this bad? Was this what he felt? Like his life was being sucked away from him, like he was suffocating even when he knew he was breathing?' she wondered to herself, feeling like she needed to cry again, to release the pain and anguish that was bubbling back to the surface but finding herself unable to, her tears all gone. Instead, she sank down to the ground, her back pressed up against the coldness of the tub behind her, placing her head in her hands as she ignored the pounding and pleas from outside from Sandra, pushing aside the discomfort a while later from her position, being entirely lost to it all by the deep emotions she felt taking a firmer grip on her than before, distantly wondering if her life would ever be better ever again.


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places created by the High School Musical franchise or by Disney!_

Chapter 20

As Taylor walked through the front door of East High a week and a half later, a shadow of Gabriella by her side, she felt the eyes on the pair of them, wishing she could make this first day back for Gabriella easier. Gabriella had arrived back yesterday afternoon with Mary and only Taylor had seen the brunette, a bit shocked when she first laid eyes on Gabriella. Taylor would have been more so but Sandra had kept her promise and had been updating Taylor with Gabriella's progress while Gabriella remained in L.A. and Taylor intended to keep hers to the other girl in keeping Gabriella under watch and care and updating Sandra. While walking within the first few feet down the hall, Taylor felt numerous pairs of eyes turn their way, staring at them but more specifically at Gabriella. Taylor hadn't felt this many stares since the time Gabriella and she walked into the cafeteria after the callback listing was posted listing Troy and Gabriella along with Ryan and Sharpay last spring.

Luckily, as Taylor glanced over at Gabriella to see how she was taking the attention, it appeared that her best friend hadn't even really registered it, keeping her eyes trained on the floor, seeming like she was more afraid of tripping over her own feet. At the same time though, Taylor felt her heart go out even more to Gabriella as she saw a single tear travel down her pale cheek, watching as a shaky hand reached up and brushed it away followed by a quiet sniffle. "Gab?"

Gabriella turned her eyes to meet Taylor's, knowing her best friend would see the tears waiting to be shed and blinked rapidly to clear them, satisfied when her vision was no longer blurry. "I'll be fine, I think. Mom was right, I need to get back into this or I'll never get back into it at all."

Taylor nodded her agreement. "I agree with your mom but that doesn't mean you have to force yourself to be the 'happy, nothing is wrong' Gabriella either. Your friends will care for you no matter what while those who dare to try to take you down a few notches with their taunting aren't worth your time anyway."

Gabriella just nodded her understanding, following Taylor up the stairs to their lockers. She automatically entered her combination before the door opened, somehow relieved to know there was no picture of her and Tristan to be seen as their only picture together there had been taken home the day of her fight with Troy. 'Troy,' she thought as she allowed herself to gaze at a picture of them on her locker door.

As the tears gathered again, Gabriella put her focus on getting her books and binders together, knowing Taylor would be waiting for her in homeroom. It had taken a lot to convince Taylor to let Gabriella go to her locker alone so Taylor could go to hers, meet Chad, and make it to homeroom on time. For that reason Gabriella didn't want to be late and worry her now.

She closed her locker and started walking to homeroom, catching some students staring at her as they whispered among themselves. This only served to confirm Gabriella's suspicion about being talked about but she brushed it off, gossip being the least of her current problems. Gabriella tenderly placed both hands on the opposite upper arm, crossing her arms in the process, feeling the soft material of her sweatshirt with her fingertips, careful not to press too hard as she continued her walk to class.

Sharpay was walking to the same classroom when she spied Gabriella gloomily walking in the same direction of their mutual homeroom, shaking her head in superficial pity at the black sweatshirt and sweatpants Gabriella had on. 'Bet she got those at Wal-mart too.'

Sick pleasure filled Sharpay's veins as she watched Gabriella stop walking from the opposite direction only to see the brunette's face fall even more at the mere sight of Troy talking to Zeke and a few cheerleaders who were standing close to him, one even with her arm wrapped around his left. Sharpay's heart skipped a bit at Gabriella's reaction only because it meant that she and Troy were for sure splitsville, if not before, definitely now. 'Whatever you did Tristan, fabulous job!'

Sharpay silently cheered, knowing her window to pursue Troy was even more open as Gabriella managed to blend in with the crowd and entered homeroom from the back of the classroom via the second door. Sharpay had worked especially hard the past several days to gain Troy's trust again as a caring friend and felt the change to that relationship was finally within her grasp.

As she sauntered up to the small group in front of the first door to the classroom, Sharpay saw Zeke notice her first with a big grin on his face so she promptly waved back before sliding her own arm around Troy's right arm, giving Troy her best smile. "Morning Troy, Zeke," she greeted, smiling more as Troy gave her a small smile. "Bell is about to ring. We better go inside."

Troy allowed Sharpay to lead him into the classroom, shaking off the hold of the cheerleader only to be immediately distracted by the sticky feeling of Sharpay's lip glossed lips on his cheek, catching the corner of his lips with hers before she left him at his desk. He put a hand to his cheek to wipe off the foreign substance while he stared at Sharpay in wonder.

"You know, you are such a jerk Bolton," said Kelsi in the most disgusted voice Troy had ever heard leave her lips. He watched Kelsi walk away from him as Martha gave him the dirtiest look she had ever given him too before looking away as if Troy were merely dirt on the bottom of her sneaker.

"And you know it's true when Kelsi says it. She saved me the trouble," stated Taylor before she began to walk away to follow her two friends. She stopped though when Troy put out his hand and laid it on her shoulder. "What?"

"What do you mean 'what'? You've been acting super bitchy and cold with me lately. Just because Gabriella broke up with me doesn't give you the right to dis me like this," replied Troy, still not feeling himself since the last time he heard Gabriella's voice ending things.

Taylor scoffed, letting out a harsh laugh. "She broke up with you? Not likely. You know how I know? Gabriella wouldn't look like the way she looks when she needs you the most only to find you with other girls! I saw you out in the hall, we all saw you, now and in the past few days with Sharpay, with cheerleaders, with any other girl who wants to try you out now that you and Gabriella are clearly over. You're oozing that you are single and ready for game again when my best friend is heartbroken and falling to pieces. To me, that makes you a jerk and you deserve more than a cold shoulder!"

With that, Taylor shook off his hand and walked towards the back of the room while Troy's eyes followed her, subconsciously hearing all the murmurs around the room. Troy's gaze passed the desk that had been empty for so long in the back of the room only to double back when he saw someone there, surrounded by Martha, Kelsi, and now Taylor. From where he was standing, he could see the dullness of her usually vibrant eyes along with the paleness of her skin, making Troy worry that maybe Gabriella was really sick.

'Does it matter? She broke up with you!' he argued in his head but found a part of him was fighting back, forcing Troy to realize that no matter what, Troy still loved Gabriella and nothing would change that, even the heartache he was experiencing of his own. Despite this realization, Troy held himself back from approaching her like he wanted to, from drawing Gabriella into his arms, knowing that Ms. Darbus was due in any time now along with the bell while ignoring the fact that he was actually just unsure if Gabriella would really want that now.

Instead, Troy forced himself to sit down in his seat, feeling like the scabs had been ripped off his barely healing heart to ooze with pain and sadness once again with the fresh reminder of what now resided outside his grasp. He barely acknowledged Chad as he, Jason, and Zeke walked in just before Ms. Darbus, currently confused as to what had happened in the past two weeks and how and if the past could ever be achieved again, a place where he and she were both happy, especially with each other. As Ms. Darbus started with homeroom announcements, Troy decided that he would give Gabriella her space for now, knowing that something had to be really wrong for her to be like that but also considering that she broke up with him, which hurt more each time he thought about it instead of less. Little did he realize that his one resolution would send so many wrong messages to everyone else in East High, especially the brunette who was silently staring at him from her seat in the back, wondering how everything had gotten this bad.

* * *

Gabriella allowed the soft breeze to ruffle her hanging dark strands, knowing she should find comfort in being up on the rooftop where she had so many happy memories but they seemed to only want to terrorize her instead of comfort her. It was up here that she and Troy really had their first meaningful conversation, where they continued to come to be alone, to enjoy stolen moments during school together to just share their lunches, to talk.

'God, where have all those happy times gone?' she wondered, shaking her head as she began to despair about the situation she was in again.

Just before she had reached her locker fifteen minutes ago, Gabriella had spied Troy with yet another pair of girls hanging on him, feeling what was left of her heart constrict with pain but continued to go on, knowing after observing him all morning that Troy really was off to find someone new, someone better than her. 'Face it Gabriella, you have baggage and baggage that makes you unappealing and unattractive to any guy, especially a guy like Troy. I mean, who else would want you after you killed another guy so early on in life?'

_Gabriella stood between her mother and Sandra on the grass, just another mourning body covered in all black as a group of forty people or so who were mostly family and very close friends stood around Tristan's grave, watching as his body was lowered into the ground, housed in a casket of gleaming wood. All throughout the service and most of the sermon here in the graveyard, Gabriella had listened to the words being spoken but nothing quite stayed in her heart and mind as she struggled with the pain, the grief, the silent cross she was beginning to feel herself bear._

_Days before, she had been interviewed by the police to give them her verbal and written account of what happened. They had shared with her that they were confident it was an act of suicide and no foul play was involved afterwards, a routine check-off process they had to go through, letting her know that they were sorry for her loss. Gabriella had just stared at the officers and nodded her head, wondering somewhere in her mind how many times they must have said that to people who have continued to grieve for lost loved ones to much more violent acts or lesser ones. At that point of her stay in L.A., Gabriella began to feel herself grow numb, a way she felt she was trying to preserve herself, but the numbness disappeared with a call from Ian, who wanted her to attend the service and burial of his cousin._

_Now as Gabriella watched with glazed eyes as dirt piled on top of the casket, shovel full of dirt by shovel full of dirt, the agony in having to say this final good-bye ripped through her body, the sobs pouring out from her very soul while she let the tears fall. It seemed as if with each shovel full of dirt, Gabriella's own heart grew heavier and heavier, causing so much pain that Gabriella placed her left hand over her right hip, pressing just enough to give her some comfort, drawing some of the pain away from the one organ that was beating so fast now as she continued to watch the coffin disappear under the mounds of dirt._

_Lydia watched from across the grave as the young brunette seemed to be genuinely torn apart by Tristan's death. For a fleeting moment, Lydia felt sympathy for the young girl but it quickly disappeared as Lydia's eyes returned to the grave of her young son, her only child, who she felt she should never have had buried. "It's all her fault, she took my baby away," she murmured quietly, so softly that only Ian had heard her._

_Ian turned his head sharply to look at his aunt, surprised to hear the words. He felt the short hairs on the back of his neck stand up as he saw the glacial look she was sending an unsuspecting Gabriella, feeling something warn him of what would come later._

_More and more people continued to give Lydia and the rest of Tristan's close family their condolences as they began to leave, leaving only a few people, including Gabriella, Sandra, and Mary, still around Tristan's grave as it continued to be filled with dirt._

_Once it seemed that Gabriella had calmed down some, seeing the last of the dirt being piled on top of Tristan's casket, Mary wrapped a comforting arm around Gabriella's shoulders, getting ready to lead her daughter and her best friend away from such a sad place. Gabriella's face stayed turned towards the grave, her eyes never leaving the mound of dirt now there until Mary and Sandra had escorted her too far to see it clearly, almost to their car. As soon as the car began its drive to Tristan's family's house for a sort of celebration of his life, the fatigue that Gabriella had tried fighting off all day finally won and Gabriella allowed her tearless eyes to finally close as her head rested against the cold window._

_When she awoke, her forehead was pressed up against the same window and Gabriella blinked a few times before looking over and seeing both her mother and Sandra talking quietly with their seatbelts off. Puzzled, Gabriella looked around and saw that they were parked on a familiar looking street._

_Seeing Gabriella's confused look, Mary gave her daughter a small smile. "Sandy and I thought it best to let you sleep while you found it sweetie. You haven't been sleeping and you've started looking so sick we knew you had to have rest sometime."_

_Gabriella opened her mouth to speak but found her throat was really dry so she tried to clear it before she said in a bit of a broken voice, "How long has it been?"_

_Sandra offered Gabriella the water bottle Gabriella had drank from before the funeral that was in the backseat next to Sandra and replied, "It's been about an hour or so since we've been parked. You've been out probably close to two. You needed it Gabriella and you looked so peaceful that your mom and I couldn't bear to disturb that. It's the calmest and almost the happiest I've seen you in the past week. Did you dream at all?"_

_After drinking from the water bottle, Gabriella nodded her head, a sad smile on her lips. "It was mostly a dreamless sleep but I remember just now seeing both Tristan and Troy smiling back at me. Maybe that's my heart's way of telling my mind what it wants, happiness for both of them."_

_"I'm sure wherever Tristan is, he's looking down at you now wanting the same for you," replied Mary, reaching over and taking her daughter's hand in hers, squeezing it a little. "He'd be upset Gabriella, knowing that you are this sad over the loss of him. Remember what the priest said which I think is very true. A person only dies if you let them leave your heart and I know you well enough to know you'll never let that happen."_

_Gabriella nodded, breathing in deeply before letting it out, allowing her mother's words to root themselves into her being for the first time since Tristan's death. From the backseat she heard Sandra add, "Tristan may be gone but you still have so many more people who love you that are here for you Gabriella. We're all worried about you and know that this must be tough. Just, don't think you're alone in this all right."_

_Their encouraging words seemed to give Gabriella a bit of relief from the constant heartache that had plagued her, lifting Gabriella's spirits a little as she realized how much she really was loved and cared for by both females. "Thank you. I guess we better go inside," stated Gabriella, undoing her seatbelt and looking at the house that was several down from where the car was parked._

_When the mother and two girls walked through the front door, they immediately felt the grief echoing through the large house. They greeted those they knew, Gabriella bravely meeting the eyes of so many people she hadn't allow herself to look at directly in the past out of guilt, making small talk here and there while they continued to move through the rooms on the first floor._

_It was when Gabriella had stepped away from the constant companionship of her mother and best friend to look at a table with pictures of Tristan ranging from when he was a baby to his last football game that Gabriella's brown eyes locked with Lydia's green eyes. Words quickly escaped Gabriella having Tristan's mother standing right in front of her, knowing how much the older woman must be hurting, must be mourning._

_The two pairs of eyes continued to stare at one another, the silent tension building as each second passed by before Lydia spoke the words she had been keeping checked all this time to the girl she felt may as well have pulled the trigger of the gun Tristan used to kill himself with. "You have some nerve coming into my home, where I raised my son, my darling Tristan, my baby, after you murdered him! How dare you show your face here you little tramp! It was hard enough having to watch like you actually cared about my son at the service and the burial but did you really have to come here and remind me that your worthless life is still on this planet when Tristan's is gone?"_

_Tears welled up in Gabriella's eyes as she looked back at Lydia in horror, her chin trembling a little as she felt her small amounts of positive energy slip away with those chilling words. "I'm sorry. I just…"_

_"Just shut up! How could you have played with my sweetheart like that, with no regard to how he would feel after you broke up with him especially the second time? Tristan loved you despite all my telling him not to get involved with the little tramp that you are! I begged him to stop seeing you the second time around, seeing him getting wrapped up all around you again, but Tristan wouldn't listen to me. You are the only topic we ever argued about, that he went against my wishes in regards to! And your form of gratitude? You damned Tristan to his depression that consumed him! I found several of his medicine bottles full in the medicine cabinet the other day. Do you know what that means Gabriella? He stopped taking them around when he met you again. So I'm sorry but your apology means nothing to me, not after killing my son, not after tearing this family apart and forcing me to live through a day I never wanted to see, the day I had to bury my only son," seethed Lydia, her eyes narrowing on Gabriella's face, ignoring the tears that freely fell down her pale cheeks. "It should be my son here in this room with me, not you, not after everything you did to Tristan. You murdered my baby!"_

_"Aunt Lydia stop!" exclaimed Ian, running over to the pair just ahead of Mary and Sandra. "You don't know what you're saying, you're hurting deeply and speaking from grief."_

_"Stay out of this Ian, I want Gabriella to know the truth, what she really did to Tristan. She deserves to know," argued Lydia, not taking her eyes off the brunette, not seeing how Ian had stopped to stand by Gabriella, grabbing her hand and holding it in his to give her some type of comfort. "Gabriella, you've taken my life away from me and all that knew Tristan. I want you to understand that if it wasn't for you, Tristan would still be alive today."_

_Before Lydia could say more, Mary stepped in between Tristan's mother and Mary's daughter, breaking the direct eye contact the two had shared. "I cannot imagine the amount of pain and grief you are experiencing, losing your son this way, but I beg you not to torment my daughter right now the way you believe she did him. Gabriella loved Tristan with the purest form there is, young love, and did not wish him any harm, despite their true hardships."_

_"You can't even begin to think you know what I feel so don't assume you do," returned Lydia in a low tone. "And if she loved Tristan as you say she did, how could Gabriella have allowed Tristan to remain off his medication, to allow him to slip away like he did?"_

_"Because he didn't need them Aunt Lydia!" Ian sternly retorted, now wrapping an arm around a trembling Gabriella while Sandra ran a comforting hand up and down her back. "He was happy with Gabriella, he truly was. In fact from what Tristan told me about this summer and fall, even with the breakup, Tristan had no regrets about his time spent with Gabriella or the choices he made. Tristan respected and adored Gabriella Aunt Lydia. Why can't you see that this sweet girl didn't do it? It was my cousin, your son, who took that gun and pulled the trigger, not Gabriella, not me, and not you."_

_Without realizing what she was doing, Lydia's hand flew through the air and slapped Ian's cheek, leaving a stinging, red mark on his face, the sound from the contact traveling through the room that had gone quiet to observe the confrontation. "Don't you dare tell me what to do and how Tristan supposedly felt. I did so much for that boy, as did his father, and he left all of us! We did nothing wrong and yet he felt his life without this girl wasn't worth living. That's the real heartache here! Gabriella didn't have to pull the trigger because she's the one that turned the light switch off on his happiness weeks ago. Tristan merely made that blackness permanent."_

_Soon other family members came and swept a hysterical Lydia away from Sandra, Ian, and Mary as they quickly turned their attention to Gabriella, who had her face pressed firmly into Ian's chest, letting quiet sobs escape as Gabriella somehow found even more tears to cry, feeling now like they would never stop._

"His mother was so right too, despite what Ian and Sandra tried to tell me later that night after I calmed down. I am responsible in so many ways for his death," murmured Gabriella, blinking her dry, unseeing eyes.

Moments later, Gabriella's heart started pounding faster as she heard the door to the stairwell open followed quickly by steps up the stairs. Her brown eyes regained their focus as she stared at the opening of the stairwell, waiting to see who it was. As Taylor's black hair and then face became visible as she climbed the last few steps of the stairway, Gabriella's heart slowed, silently kicking herself for thinking that Troy would try to come and find her. 'After all, he has all those other girls now. You aren't even a blip on his radar these days.'

"Hey Gab. The gang wanted to know where you were. They're worried about you especially as they don't know where you disappeared to or what happened. Are you sure you don't want to tell them?" asked Taylor, gingerly taking a seat next to her best friend.

Gabriella shook her head. "I feel horrible enough as it is. Having everyone looking at me with sympathy in their eyes would be too much right now. Some random kids are already because they know Troy moved on from me but I just, I can't take anyone else knowing."

"Then they won't," echoed Taylor, giving Gabriella an encouraging smile. "Hoping that Troy would come find you huh?"

Surprise filled Gabriella's eyes as she looked back at Taylor, who only shook her head at seeing that emotion caused by her words. "It was stupid of me."

"Not as stupid as he's being. Gabriella, maybe you should try talking to him, hear it from him as to why he's moved on, been seen with Sharpay and these other girls. Maybe that will help you," offered Taylor, hating to see Gabriella in more than one type of pain. Seeing her best friend in pain was already too much to bear but knowing Gabriella was suffering from the loss of her first love and what Taylor suspected was Gabriella's true love shortly after pained Taylor even more.

"There's nothing for him to say. I know why Troy ran for the hills when he found out about me being in L.A. because of Tristan. He's scared I'll kill him too," murmured Gabriella, pure honesty heard in her voice. "Troy has moved on, his lack of approaching me and not speaking to me at all shows that. Maybe I really would kill him in the end. I'm better off just by myself."

Taylor reached out and placed a soft hand on Gabriella's upper arm in an attempt to comfort Gabriella and was so worried about Gabriella's words that she missed Gabriella's jump of pain. "Well you aren't by yourself. You have me, you have Sandy, you have your mother. We'll never leave you alone, promise."

Distantly, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch period a few moments later, ending the quiet moment the two girls had shared. "We better get going," said Gabriella, standing up first and waiting for Taylor to do so as well.

Taylor tried her best not to give Gabriella a sympathetic look as she joined Gabriella at the stairwell, both walking down together and to their next class together.

Neither saw the blue eyes trained on them, specifically on the shadow of a once vibrant girl who was hiding herself away in sweats and solitude, watching them from down the hall where he had been for most of the lunch period. Troy had started to head to the rooftop for his own solo time but had seen Gabriella head up there on her own just as he rounded the corner to go to the same door. Instead, Troy had spent most of the lunch period debating on whether to go up and confront Gabriella about why she ended things, to ascend the stairs and demand Gabriella tell Troy what was wrong with her, or to just keep his distance, letting her come to him if she really wanted to. He had decided on the latter, knowing full well that he wouldn't be able to talk to her without his emotions chocking him yet again. Something inside Troy though was fighting to be heard, a part of him that was trying to warn him that something more was going on, something other than Gabriella just breaking up with him but Troy's misery wouldn't listen, leaving Troy in a state of confusion as to where his heart really lay and what he could do to change things.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The following Tuesday, Troy found himself sitting in yet another class with Gabriella sitting right next to him, her gaze never meeting his as it hadn't for most of the past week. Troy still ached from their breakup, there was no doubt about that, but he was also beginning to get worried about his ex, seeing Gabriella continue to come to school looking paler than before, more ragged each day. She constantly wore long sleeve tops and dark colors, deviating from her usual bright and more feminine clothing. Troy tilted his head as he observed yet another loose navy blue zip up hoodie and loose sweats of the same color and material covering Gabriella's body, the only color being a yellow tank top underneath the jacket.

"Miss Wellington, I told you that although I wish you a happy birthday that you need to put those balloons your friends gifted you with off to the side of the room. The students behind you cannot see the board," instructed the teacher, giving the petite red head a stern look.

She just nodded her head and did as she was told, losing a few white and black latex balloons in the process. As she was about to jump to grab the strings of the few that had escaped to the ceiling, the teacher coughed loudly and looked directly at her, communicating to the red head that he wanted her back in her seat immediately. After she was back in her seat, the teacher continued on with his lecture, writing on the board as he went.

Troy was able to focus on the board for the next ten minutes but found his gaze moving from the teacher and the board to the brunette sitting next to him who still made his heart speed up by her mere presence. It had been at least two weeks since Gabriella told him it was over and even more since their fight before she vanished. Troy realized over the weekend that he wasn't really ready to accept that it was over, at least without talking to her in person. Yes, Troy felt the sting of her dismissal of him for Tristan but once he got past that, Troy realized that she was like his air, that no matter what, even if it was just as a friend, Troy needed Gabriella in his life. Was he ready to accept her being with the other guy when he was only to be a friend? Not likely, but Troy was determined to try to make things more bearable especially as both of them seemed the worse for wear these days, neither hanging out with the gang. Gabriella seemed to only really feel comfortable with Taylor while Troy barely talked to Chad let alone the others. Only Chad knew about the breakup, of what happened, but Troy hadn't divulged more than that and had worked hard to put up a front in front of everyone, including his childhood best friend, to hide the pain. The fact that Gabriella had developed the habit of not looking at him when he was at her yet staring at him when he wasn't obviously returning her gaze made Troy's ache even larger, seeing the emptiness that seemed to have no bottom in her eyes.

That same emptiness was there in her eyes now, proving to Troy in another way that the Gabriella he knew, his Brie, wasn't who was sitting next to him. His Brie would be avidly taking notes, her brown eyes sparkling, not staring unseeingly at the board, not hearing a word the teacher was saying. Troy bet that if he waved his hand in front of her face, she wouldn't see it either.

Shaking his head, Troy returned his attention to the board and continued to take the notes that he could, trying to focus on that task and not on the person to his left who was one of the few just sitting there while the teacher went over what would be on the next test.

Everyone jumped a few moments later when there was a loud bang that echoed through the classroom. Troy's eyes shot up to where the balloons once were and saw that two were now popped, most likely due to the lights they had been touching, but his attention was drawn back to brunette on his left, who had a pained look on her face before he saw some glimmering tears on her cheeks. Before Troy could reach over and touch her, Gabriella dashed out of the classroom, letting out some sobs as she went. Instinctively, Troy rushed out right after her, ignoring the outraged look on their teacher's face, focused only on catching Gabriella. Halfway down the empty hall, Troy finally caught up and wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist, pulling her body back to his and holding her there until Gabriella stopped struggling.

Ever so slowly, Troy turned Gabriella around and saw up close the sadness, the agony Gabriella was feeling at that moment and knew then that despite everything else, Troy would always be tied to Gabriella, that her pain would always be his, no matter what. He gently brought Gabriella close to his body again, leaning his cheek against the top of her dark curls as Troy felt every shaky cry. Sweet comforting words came tumbling out of Troy's mouth, feeling like he needed to make sure Gabriella would be okay past whatever she was going through. Despite his concern though, Troy felt guilty because as worried as he was about Gabriella, holding her small body to his, feeling her arms tightly around his own waist, made Troy happy, a feeling he hadn't felt since before their fight several weeks ago now.

After Gabriella cried some more, she eventually quieted down, loosening her grip on Troy but keeping her arms locked around him. Troy looked down at Gabriella's now upturned face and saw the shadows still present but he recognized that look now in her eyes as he felt that they were shining back at her in his, hope. He brushed away some of the lingering tears on her cheeks with his thumb of his right hand, wanting to kiss each soft cheek but hesitating in order to not freak her out. "Are you okay?"

Gabriella nervously bit her lip as she debated on what to tell him. After some debate, Gabriella shook her head and gave Troy an apologetic look. "I'm so sorry Troy, for taking you out of class like that. I just, I couldn't be there, I felt suffocated when all the memories came back, assaulting me and my senses like a bolt of lightening, like I was there again, experiencing everything."

Troy unwrapped his arms from around Gabriella's waist and placed one hand each on her upper arms, causing Gabriella to cringe, tears filling her eyes instantly again. "Brie, what is it? What's going on?"

Just then, the bell rang, East High Wildcats spilling out of all the classrooms and into the hallway, beginning to swarm around Troy as he continued to try to find his answers in her now expressionless gaze.

"We better go," she murmured, breaking their eye contact first and dropping her arms from around Troy's waist, forcing herself back from his hold, feeling the intense pain from where his hands just were. "Thank you Troy, for everything."

Troy let Gabriella go, still puzzled as to what exactly happened back in the classroom and now even more mystified by what Gabriella was just talking about. He quickly went back to the classroom and grabbed his stuff, relieved that the teacher wasn't in the room when he left so he didn't have to explain anything, and hurried down the hall to his next class.

It was at the start of lunch that Troy saw just who he was looking for and jogged down the corridor to approach Taylor, who was now at her locker. "Taylor, please, can I talk to you?"

Taylor looked up and was about to roll her eyes at him when she saw the sincerity and pain in his eyes. "What is it? Is Chad okay?"

Troy smiled a little, thinking it was cute how sensitive she was of her boyfriend. "Chad's fine, at least the last time I saw him in last period. I was hoping I could talk to you though, about Gabriella."

Taylor arched an eyebrow at this. "Gabriella? Now? Whatever for?"

"She freaked out in second period when a balloon popped and ran out of the room. I chased Gabriella down and she said some things to me, about being assaulted by memories of something she had recently experienced that were bad. What did she mean Taylor? What has happened to Gabriella?" questioned Troy, needing to know the answers.

"Did she really break down?" asked Taylor, concern now in her own voice, her complexion paling a little at the thought. "Oh God, she must be freaking out. I have to find her."

Before Taylor could take off to find her best friend after shutting her locker, Troy pleaded, "Please, Taylor, tell me what's going on. Is Tristan abusing her? Did she break up with me only to go to him to get abused?"

"It's not like that, she isn't being abused by him. It's something entirely different, trust me. And for the last time Troy, Gabriella didn't break up with you! I think you're confused because I'm pretty sure it was you who left her high and dry," returned Taylor, getting her answer out quickly so she could leave Troy and make sure Gabriella was all right.

"I didn't break up with her! I didn't leave her, I was the one that got left behind!" defended Troy, knowing that he wouldn't have voluntarily let Gabriella go after fighting for her for so long.

Taylor just returned his gaze and sadly shook her head. "You know, maybe I don't know what actually happened between you two but I do know that Gabriella is hurting, raw and genuine pain, as you yourself have now seen. I need to go find her, I need to know she's okay. I'd suggest you figure out what you really want out of all this Troy and quickly because with the way Gabriella is feeling these days, I don't know how much of her will still be there when you decide whatever it is."

With that, Troy watched Taylor quickly walk away in search for Gabriella, leaving Troy wondering what exactly Taylor meant. 'Great, the puzzles with girls. What secret message is behind McKessie's words this time and what could have happened to be so terrible that it would scar Gabriella like that?'

* * *

To say that Troy had a lousy practice was an understatement as he couldn't get his head into the game no matter how hard he tried. Thoughts of Gabriella plagued his mind through the rest of school and practice was no different. His father had even benched him halfway through the practice game because Troy was just going through the motions, not really playing the game Jack knew his son was capable of.

After Coach Bolton sent the rest of the players who were there at the optional practice to the locker room, Jack sat down next to his brooding son, wondering exactly where Troy's head was at. Minutes passed before Troy even looked over at his father, surprise in his eyes that Jack was sitting right there. "This is just further proof you weren't really out there on the court. What is going on with you lately son?"

Troy just let out a frustrated groan as he shook his head. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me," encouraged Jack, wanting to help the best way he could. Lucille and Jack had watched as Troy's mood became increasingly worse with every day instead of better like they had originally hoped. The night Troy came back without a working cell phone, having only mere pieces of it, was the only time Troy told them an answer that was straight forward, that they could understand. Gabriella had broken up with Troy that night over the phone and consequently his phone as a means for it to happen was punished. "Is this about Gabriella?"

"Yes, no, I don't know," returned Troy, letting out another sigh as he thought back to the issues at hand. "Can I just go home?"

Jack let out sigh of his own as he nodded, knowing from the past few weeks that pushing Troy would do no good. "Go ahead and tell your mom that I'll be a few minutes late for dinner."

"Okay," answered Troy, getting up and walking towards the locker room to change into the clothes he wore to school before taking off for home.

By the time Jack made it home after his detour, Lucille and Troy both were seated at the table, Lucille having a pretty much one-sided conversation with their son, who barely gave one-word answers in return. When Troy's behavior began in this fashion Jack had tried to discipline it out of Troy, but that only served to make Troy withdraw even more from them. Instead, both parents decided to just let Troy be while they kept a close eye on him.

Throughout dinner, the conversation continued to be just between Jack and Lucille with the occasional contribution from their teenage son who seemed to be eating on autopilot mode. At the end when Troy tried to get up to start doing the dishes, Jack placed his hand on Troy's shoulder and gently forced him back down into his chair. "Before you get up from this table, we need to talk Troy."

Panic flooded Troy's blue orbs as he looked back at his father and then his mother. "What's wrong? Is everything okay with you? I don't think I can take another thing going wrong right now."

"Relax Troy, everything is fine as far as we go. We're just worried about you," returned Lucille, giving their son a comforting smile. "You haven't really been the same Troy we've watched you grow up into being. I know we've let you keep to yourself but in being responsible parents, we can't let this continue. Troy, please trust us and tell us what's going on."

"That's just the thing, I don't know. I used to think I did in the fact that Gabriella left me to go to L.A., to Tristan, but what Taylor said to me today, it makes me wonder if I dreamed up the breakup in my worst nightmare or if maybe I misheard her. Those words she said though definitely meant things were over though so I'm really confused," confessed Troy, running his right hand through his hair.

"So this has to do with concern for Gabriella and not knowing if you are together or not?" asked Jack, trying to understand the cause of Troy's recent behavior. "Have you tried talking to her since she came back last week?"

Troy shook his head. "I haven't and the first time I talked to her was today when she ran out of the room, startled by a balloon popping. Gabriella isn't my Brie right now. I don't know who she is but she just seems so fragile, so unlike the girl I am in love with."

"Is it possible that maybe something happened that you just don't know about? Is her mother all right?" probed Lucille, trying to remember if she had seen Mary around at all in the past week.

"Taylor would have told me if she wasn't when I asked her today I think. No, it has to be something else," replied Troy, still unable to determine what it was that was eating at Gabriella so much.

"Why don't you call her and ask if you can talk to her, away from school?" suggested Jack, knowing he was doing the set up for his and Lucille's attempt to try to cheer their son up, to break the down mood he had been in.

"No phone, remember? I actually distinctly remember you lecturing me on not taking my frustration out on inanimate objects and refusing to buy me a new one a few weeks ago," answered Troy, seeing a spark of mischief in his father's eyes. "What's going on?"

Lucille laughed as she saw Troy piecing together that something was up, recognizing the same look on his father's face that Troy had often. "Jack, you may as well give him the speech and then the gift."

Jack rolled his eyes. "I see how it is, I'm the speech giver now. Look son, we think you've gone long enough without a cell, especially in this day and age where you crazy kids are inseparable from your phones. I have been carrying around your data card with me and realized that today was the right time. In an effort to cheer your spirits up some, your mom and I decided to give you a new phone and that's where I went off to."

Troy watched as Jack pulled a cell phone out of his jacket pocket, an unfamiliar happy feeling blooming within him as Jack held the cell out to Troy for him to take. "Are you serious? A Samsung Juke?"

"Thought we'd treat you a little but in no way does this mean we will replace this phone again let alone with a better model if you destroy this one too, hear me?" returned Jack, giving Troy a stern look, inwardly relieved to see a smile, even if it was small, on Troy's face.

"Loud and clear," answered Troy, happy to be holding the red cell phone in his hands.

"Oh, and the woman who helped put the card in said for me to tell you to make sure you check your voicemails and texts. Since it is the same number, anything that went to your broken phone should be retrievable," added Jack, remembering that last piece.

"Awesome, thanks Dad, Mom!" exclaimed Troy, sliding the phone closed before getting up and doing the dishes in record time, anxious to use his new cell phone. Once the sink was drained, Troy ran up to his bedroom and closed the door, sitting on his bed as he familiarized himself with his phone before accessing his voicemail. There were a total of nine, the first one being from Chad asking if he wanted to play video games that weekend. 'I must have missed the call while I was up on Gabriella's balcony. Well it's a bit too late now.'

The second voicemail he heard though caught Troy's attention and made him pale as he listened to every word Gabriella was saying. "Hi Wildcat, it's me. I'm sorry…for everything. For fighting with you over something so stupid yesterday and then…disappearing on you today… I hope you understand I had to come out here. I had hoped…Tristan…really wasn't…dead…but he…is and I…God I just need to hear your voice right now. Please call me, I love you."

He had strained at certain points of the message to make sure he was hearing her correctly and played it three more times, a sense of dread filling him as he heard her pain-filled voice speaking the words that explained it all, making Troy feel like a complete jackass for not having enough faith in her to know that Gabriella would never break up with him over the phone. Instead of breaking up with him, Gabriella had been trying to tell him about Tristan somehow being dead, guilt sinking in even further as he heard the desperation in her voice, the plea to be called back, her need for him.

Troy moved on to the next message and the three after that, feeling his heart speed up again as he heard her voice yet again and again. "Troy, please, please call me back. Maybe you are playing basketball with the guys or something, that's why your phone is off again, but I really need you, just even to hear your voice for five seconds. Please call me back."

'I abandoned Brie when she needed me the most. No wonder she's looked and acted the way she has. Well that stops now, I need to see her, go to her,' he thought, sliding his phone shut again before grabbing his car keys off his desk and running down the stairs.

"Troy, where are you going?" called out Lucille, alarmed by the sheer speed Troy was running towards the front door.

"Gabriella's! I had it all wrong and she needs me Mom!" shouted Troy, not slowing until he reached his truck, jumped in, and started driving to the Montez house.

* * *

As soon as Gabriella heard her mother start the shower in the master bedroom, Gabriella rushed down the hall into her own bedroom, searching for the relief she desperately needed. In all honesty, Gabriella had slowly started feeling the numbness seep into her system again but the pain was still so unbearable and it seemed that Gabriella had a limit to her tears, the only other release she had from the grief and guilt she still felt, fresh from her week and a half in Los Angeles. Gabriella walked into her closet, opened the second drawer of her drawer set, and reached in to grab the familiar object wrapped in a white towel spotted in red, buried under short sleeved t-shirts Gabriella doubted she'd ever wear again.

With her salvation in her right hand, clutched tightly as if she'd lose her life if she lost it, Gabriella exited the closet and sat down on the white comforter on her bed, looking at the empty spot on her nightstand where there used to be a picture of her and Tristan. Taylor and Gabriella's mother had done a thorough job of removing everything that would remind Gabriella of him, of what had happened, with the promise that when she felt better, they would tell her where they put them. What they didn't know was that Gabriella still had a picture from where she had hidden it under her pillow. This was what Gabriella drew out of its hiding place with her left hand as she gingerly unwrapped her salvation from its confinement, allowing the silver metal to gleam in the moonlight coming through Gabriella's balcony windows.

Realizing that the door was still open, Gabriella left the swivel knife she had used so many times in the last two to three years for her scrapbooking on her bed, walking to the bedroom door and closing it, knowing that she would have some time before it was opened again. Mary had made it a habit to check on Gabriella whenever her door was closed but seemed to give Gabriella some time by herself before doing so in a way of respecting Gabriella's healing process. 'Little does she know what I'm doing and she'll never find out if I have anything to do with it,' thought Gabriella, grabbing the knife and the picture and sitting on the other side of her bed, closer to the windows so she could see what she was doing via the moonlight, saving her from having to turn on a light that would cast too much attention on anything else she didn't want to focus on.

Gabriella grabbed the remote to her stereo and pressed play to start the CD that was currently loaded, the haunting melodies playing loudly but not too much throughout the room. Taking in a deep breath, Gabriella unzipped her hoodie, slowly peeling off the jacket, her eyes seeing the red lines on her upper arms that were still fresh from the night before. Seeing them reminded her of what she had almost forgotten so Gabriella threw on the jacket again and left her bedroom, going to the hallway bathroom and grabbing the roll of toilet paper she used from under the sink and snuck back into her bedroom, grateful to hear that her mother was still in the shower. Gabriella sank back down onto the bed, drawing her legs up onto the bed and folding them in front of her body, placing the toilet paper roll next to her, next to the instrument she found that took away the heartache, the misery, the grief Gabriella struggled to get away from. Slowly, Gabriella took off her jacket again, listening to the music while keeping her eyes trained on the photograph laying in front of her, of a happier time, when Tristan was still full of life instead of laying cold in a dark coffin, never to be seen again.

As she felt her heart constrict for the millionth time in the past couple of weeks, Gabriella picked up the swivel knife, eyeing the blade she had managed to keep clean by constantly wiping it after it saved her, after she drew enough pain away for it to be bearable while also making her feel alive again. Slowly, Gabriella eyed the left lower part of her arm, right below the inside of her elbow, knowing that would be the next place to cut. In the past week or so, Gabriella had cut herself on her hip, her inner thighs, her upper arms, and now she would do it in a place she knew would still be invisible under her long sleeve shirts, grateful that it was cold enough outside to get away with it without being questioned. The cuts had started out shallow in the beginning but with time, Gabriella found that she needed to go deeper each time to reach the same level of comfort the day before had given her. While Gabriella kept her eyes focused on Tristan's grinning face, seeing the twinkle in his green eyes that she missed so dearly, Gabriella brought the swivel knife down with just enough pressure to slice open her smooth skin, cutting deeper than the night before but not too much, letting out the ache in her heart to a small degree that grew as she dragged the blade across her arm, closing her eyes and focusing on the sensation of the physical pain, how her skin separated at the cut, and the warm trickle of her blood oozing out.

When Gabriella opened her eyes finally, knowing she needed to cut some more to rid herself of the remaining grip grief had on her heart, she stared at the two inch cut that still bled. Gabriella tore off some toilet paper and pressed down on the wound, closing her eyes against the physical pain again, relieved that it drew even more away from her shattered heart. After a few moments, Gabriella pulled back the toilet paper and threw it on the floor, mindful not to let the blood soaked sides touch anything lest she taint it with her blood, with her pain. Gabriella gazed down at her arm bathed in the moonlight and eyed the next place, just a little further down from the cut she had just made. This time, as Gabriella began to drag the swivel knife further across her skin, cutting deeper than even the cut just before, a loud noise startled her, cutting into the trance she was in, forcing her to look up just as she heard glass breaking, seeing a shocked and terrified Troy standing now in the open doorway to her bedroom from the balcony.

Her controlled grip wavered in her own surprise to see him, shame filling her body that Troy had to see her this way, wincing as she felt the blade dig deeper and longer into her skin than she had ever cut before as she whipped her upper body slightly towards the noise, tearing her eyes away from him to look down at her arm that was now oozing blood from the open cut. Watching the dark liquid quickly flow from the longest and deepest cut she had ever inflicted on herself, Gabriella distantly wondered if she had managed to cut a major vein or damage a muscle, her book knowledge from school kicking in until she remembered what had distracted her in the first place, Troy. Gabriella's eyes flashed up to his, tears covering her gaze and she saw his mouth move but didn't hear his words as he came running to her, tearing off his shirt and dropping down to his knees next to her bed. She watched as Troy quickly wrapped his t-shirt around the cut, vaguely hearing his voice somewhere distantly while she let the warm tears drop from her eyes, down her cheeks, and eventually roll off her face.

A realization hit Gabriella as she watched the blood, her blood, soak through the several layers of cotton, watching as the crimson color traveled more, soaking a good amount of the surface of the pseudo bandage. Gabriella didn't feel the emotional pain anymore, she didn't feel the agony that had haunted her, kept her within its grip so well in the past two weeks. She didn't feel guilt gnawing on her mind, nor did she even really feel the physical pain of a cut she didn't mean to make so deep. At last, finally, Gabriella was blissfully numb, void of it all. That was the last thought Gabriella had before darkness came and reclaimed her, leaving her body limp in the strong arms now carrying her, rushing her out of her house, right on the heels of her mother, not even aware that concerned, loving blue eyes stared down at her the entire time the car traveled with lightning speed to the hospital.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Troy worriedly watched over Gabriella as she slept in the white room that smelled so strongly of disinfectant and all the other strong odors that came with hospitals. It was now Tuesday, about four days after Troy found his girlfriend, well if she would still be his girlfriend, sitting on her bed, calmly and willingly slicing into her own arm. Troy flexed his right hand and grimaced in pain as his cuts and stitches protested at the movement, his blue eyes briefly leaving the brunette who was sound asleep to look at his right hand, seeing the bandages and visible cuts that were still healing.

He thought back to the panic, the fear, the shock of seeing Gabriella with a sharp object in her tiny hands, piercing her own beautifully dark and blemish free skin. To put it simply, Troy had panicked as he watched her cut herself the first time, pounding on the door that was locked only to be ignored or not be heard, screaming her name at the top of his lungs, trying to somehow get to her. When Gabriella was poised to do it again, Troy knew he had to stop it. His mind didn't know what she was trying to do but whether it was with the intent to kill or not, Troy needed to end it. Without thought, Troy had broken a square pane of glass closest to her locked door handle and had opened it from the inside, throwing it wide open, frozen in his spot as her startled eyes met his. There was an intense storm brewing inside those brown orbs that Troy knew he wanted to, no needed to, save her from, especially when he saw that the second cut was bleeding so profusely, so much more than the first one.

Instinctively, Troy had moved, remembering from the mandatory PE course on first aid from sophomore year that he needed to put pressure on the cut so he had taken off his shirt, not caring that he'd never be able to wear it again, and wrapped it around her arm, trying to talk to her, saying her name over and over but not gaining more than a few looks from Gabriella. Mary had rushed into the room with a bathrobe over her pajama clad body, throwing the bedroom door open, screaming as she saw a shirtless Troy with her daughter, trying to stop the blood that refused to stop flowing from her wound, scared that maybe Gabriella had cut a major vein or nerve with that last cut, trying to recall what he had learned in the same first aid class. Troy had carried Gabriella down the stairs and into Mary's car before they rushed Gabriella to the emergency room, nurses and doctors immediately taking Gabriella from his hold after the receptionist saw how much blood now covered them both.

Soon after, Troy had been taken away as well to tend to his hand despite his protests of needing to be with Gabriella, wanting that medical attention on Gabriella instead. Troy remembered the sedative that they had forced into him through that long silver needle, instantly relaxing his body against Troy's inner turmoil and angst. After all the glass had been removed, his cuts tended to and stitched where necessary, all covered with bandages, Troy was finally released, watching as his parents, who had been called, signed his release papers. Lucille, Jack, and Mary had all watched Troy after that as all four of them waited in the sterile waiting room, Troy now wearing a shirt his parents had quickly grabbed from his room for him after receiving Mary's and the hospital's calls. Troy knew they all had questions they wanted answers to but he couldn't answer them, he couldn't even think of anything other than Gabriella being all right, needing her to be all right.

Relief had filled Troy's body as he heard the doctor give the good news to Mary that her daughter was alive a few hours later but felt his heart sink as the doctor mentioned the words "suicide watch," explaining that the hospital wanted to keep Gabriella a few days to monitor her behavior because of where the deep cut was but also the other cuts they noticed on her body, half of which had already started to heal and fade. Troy watched as Mary slowly collapsed into the chair right behind her as the news sank in that Gabriella had been cutting herself without her knowing, seeing his mother wrap Gabriella's mother in a comforting embrace, letting the other woman cry while a few tears escaped Lucille's own eyes. When Troy met his father's gaze, Troy saw the high amounts of concern and sympathy there that became less prominent in Troy's own view as his blue eyes watered at the mere thought that Gabriella could have slipped away from his grasp.

Eventually, Troy had told both police and Gabriella's mom, along with his parents, about what happened that night, how he had climbed up the balcony after the front door hadn't been answered after his numerous knocks and doorbell ringing and saw Gabriella there with that knife. Gratitude was clear on Mary's face while there was a bit of pride on both of his parents' faces that he had acted so well to what was happening but Troy couldn't savor it. Somewhere in the back of Troy's mind, he knew that he was partially to blame for Gabriella lying on that barred bed in front of him, her arms now free of the restraints that had held her until sometime yesterday for precaution, as the nurse told Troy on Saturday.

"Troy, do you need anything, like water or something to eat? You haven't eaten since dinner last night." Troy looked up at the source of the voice and shook his head, not thinking he could keep anything down at that moment still, even after all these days, not when Gabriella was suffering so. Lucille just nodded her head at her son, knowing she would go down to the cafeteria and get him a sandwich anyway, just as she had every other day they were here at the hospital. Troy had been forced to go to school yesterday but ended up skipping today as some of his teachers had told Coach Bolton that he may as well remain at the hospital, where they believed his mind and heart were.

Lucille looked at the other side of the room and saw Mary finally sleeping with her head leaning against the back of the recliner in the room, dark circles around her eyes. "I'll be back okay? I'm going to get something for everyone."

Troy just nodded his head in understanding, keeping his eyes trained on Gabriella. When she had first snapped out of her shocked state and woken up from the drugs she had been administered, Gabriella had been questioned thoroughly as to what happened, Troy remembering Gabriella's firm voice trying to explain that she wasn't trying to end her life, that she couldn't, not after Tristan. On Saturday, Gabriella had accepted being bound to the bed, being there so they could watch her, having anything sharp placed way out of her reach, but she would not accept the medical staff's accusation that she had tried to commit suicide. Troy had watched as Gabriella argued her points, adamantly pointing out that she was only cutting herself to relieve the pain and nothing more. He knew from the look in her eyes despite the few tears she cried that Gabriella was telling the truth, that she had survived someone else's suicide and knew that she never wanted to put her own mother and friends through the same pain.

Troy had watched all the activity in the single hospital room, making himself stand back from everything to allow Gabriella the attention she needed, the help everyone was trying to give her. When their eyes had finally locked later on Saturday, Gabriella looked at first happy to see him before another emotion crossed her face, one that Troy felt was most akin to shame. She quickly turned her face away from him, not able to meet Troy's eyes. Troy didn't push her, he let her dictate what he would do, and for that, Troy hadn't spoken a word to her the entire time he was in the hospital room with her.

From Saturday through Monday night, he was willing to let the silence between them linger, the questions in the air continue to hang, but today, when Troy was brought back by his parents right when visiting hours started, he was determined to find out really what was going on with her, what had happened to Tristan, and to beg Gabriella to forgive his absolute stupidity and lack of faith in her.

An hour or so later, Gabriella opened her eyes on her own, looking around for a few moments before she realized where she was and what she was doing there. Her head went to the left first and a small smile crept onto her face upon seeing her mother peacefully, although awkwardly, sleeping, and to Troy's surprise, that small smile stayed on her face as her head turned to the right, her eyes connecting with his.

Gabriella had already spoken to a psychologist, Dr. Christopher Johnson, here at the hospital several times during her hospital stay. She knew that she would continue to see him once she was released. Just recently, Dr. Johnson had recommended that Gabriella really try to reach out to those she trusted, who she loved to help her when she was unable to talk to him. After explaining that Gabriella had tried that before with her mother and her best friends, Dr. Johnson asked about a boyfriend or girlfriend, someone who knew Gabriella perhaps a bit more intimately. Immediately, Gabriella's thoughts had flown to Troy only to be triggered a few moments later by the image of Tristan, which made her cry and ache to cut herself again. Dr. Johnson had helped Gabriella just this morning realize that she was hurting her chance of recovery from the depression he believed she suffered from by cutting herself off from Troy entirely. He had even gone so far as writing the phrase "Talk to Troy" on a prescription that he handed to her with an encouraging smile on his face. When Gabriella had argued that Troy had broken up with her, Dr. Johnson pointed out that he had seen the same boy in her hospital room day after day, and that even if they weren't meant to get back together, it was clear that Troy cared and that he would be willing to help even as a friend.

"Good morning," she breathed, knowing she must look so idiotic at the moment with the grin she felt tugging on her closed lips, there because Troy was there. Troy had come back even after days of not talking to him, after seeing Gabriella at her worst. 'That has to mean something, right? Maybe he still cares, even as a friend, like Dr. Johnson said. Maybe I should give this a try, push the pride aside and try to talk to him. Don't be an idiot, why would he want you when he can have Sharpay or any other girl at East High?'

Troy studied Gabriella's face, feeling himself return her smile until it suddenly dropped, her brown eyes dulling a little. He tried not to allow himself to become panicky while he replied, "Good morning. How are you feeling?"

Gabriella took a few moments to think about how to respond, resolving to be honest as Troy had already seen Gabriella's latest craze in action, what she had been doing to bring herself here. "Like crap but yet somehow alive without the cutting. Are you even more disappointed in me?"

Confusion covered Troy's face as his forehead scrunched up, a physical symptom of Troy's puzzlement. "More disappointed in you? Brie, what are you talking about? I'm, well, I'm the one that failed you."

She watched as Troy got out of the chair and took tentative steps towards her bed until he was standing right next to her, hesitantly reaching his hand down to take hers in his, daring to lay a soft kiss on the back of her hand. "What do you mean?" she asked, her brown eyes searching his face, his stance, but most importantly his eyes, the windows into his soul.

After clearing his throat, Troy said, "I thought, I mean, well after our fight at school, and all, well what I'm trying to say…"

"Troy, please, what are you talking about?" interrupted Gabriella, feeling her stomach tighten in knots as she listened to his stumbling.

"I thought you broke up with me that night, the last time we spoke live over the phone," admitted Troy, suddenly looking away from Gabriella's face, finding the floor next to her bed interesting.

Gabriella was silent for a few moments as she struggled with Troy's statement, fighting to understand what could have made Troy really think that, wondering if maybe that was the reason why Troy was acting so weird around her, why he was around other girls while he wasn't really. "Is that why you've been hanging out with Sharpay? With the other girls? Did you go back to Sharpay immediately?"

"No!" exclaimed Troy, immediately shaking his head, his gaze meeting hers. "I could never go back to her on those terms. She's only a friend, that's it. I haven't done anything with her or any other girl, please believe that Brie. This is hypocritical of me to ask this of you since I apparently didn't have enough faith in you to believe you wouldn't have ended things on the phone and gone to Tristan so quickly but please, have faith in me and what we share, at least what I know we did share once upon a time."

"I never broke up with you Troy. In fact, that's the furthest away from the truth. Didn't you get my voicemails? Didn't you hear me explain it all on the phone?" asked Gabriella, mystified as to what really was going on.

Troy used his free hand to dig into his jeans pocket and drew out his new cell phone, showing Gabriella the red cell phone she had never seen before. A blush crept onto his cheeks as he swallowed a thickness in his throat before he answered, "I didn't get any of your voicemails until Friday night, when I came over to your house to talk to you about everything, when I found you. I, well, to be honest, I destroyed my old phone by throwing it against the wall of your house up on your balcony after you hung up the phone."

"I didn't hang up the phone, you did," returned Gabriella, immediately realizing that something was wrong with the current picture. "You didn't hang up on me though after I told you about Tristan's suicide did you?"

Troy shook his head as he thought back to that time period, forcing himself to see through the pain of thinking he had lost Gabriella. "I remember thinking you were in a bad reception area because your last sentences were so garbled. I tried calling you back after that but it went straight to voicemail."

Gabriella closed her eyes, trying to remember exactly where in the Los Angeles area they were and remembered that they were driving through the hills, which would have in fact caused a lot of cell phone interference before the signal was lost completely. "We were in the hills, I didn't even think that I could have lost the signal. I broke down crying right after I spoke with you and when I remembered our conversation and looked at the cell phone, I realized you weren't connected anymore. I thought that you hung up because I had too much baggage, the same reason why I thought you weren't talking to me or calling me back or really looking at me when I went back to school."

After placing his cell phone on the bed, Troy gently ran his right palm over Gabriella's soft cheek, feeling like an even bigger jerk at the moment than he had earlier in the day. "Baggage and all, I'll always love you Brie. It tore me apart seeing you the way you looked when you first showed up, seeing you deteriorate day after day, not knowing what was eating you but knowing that something was. In some ways, I held myself back to give you space but also not wanting to push myself on you if you weren't ready to be friends."

"So you didn't hear me…you didn't hear me tell you that Tristan…" started Gabriella, trying so hard not to cry, trying to ignore the choking sobs poised ready to be released but failed as she felt the hot tears drop quickly from her eyes, traveling down her cheeks, only to have Troy be there to wipe them away this time. As much as Troy being there made Gabriella feel better, just the thought of Tristan and what she heard that night, what he did, tortured Gabriella despite the medications she was on.

"Shh, you don't need to say anything more, not right now. I may not have been there for you when I should have been but I'm here now, if you'll have me," promised Troy, his heartbroken self slowly having hope again despite the new tear Gabriella shed that he wiped away again. He removed his left hand from her right so that he could place both hands on her face, staring into her eyes, echoing her search of his just moments before. "Will you have me, my stupidity and all?"

"If you'll have me, my baggage and all. God Troy, I just need you so much right now," said Gabriella, the last part being murmured against Troy's neck as he quickly had Gabriella swept up into his arms, hugging her tightly as she returned the embrace.

"I'm here baby, I'm here," he soothed, relieved that the worst was over, that they both knew the truth of what had happened. Troy knew though as he held Gabriella's shaking upper body to his that this wouldn't be easy but so long as Gabriella was his and he was hers, that was all that mattered to him.

* * *

In the evening, Gabriella was released from the hospital after the medical team who had been sharing rounds in watching over her both while she'd been drugged and not were satisfied that she wouldn't be a danger to herself if let go, most of them believing that Gabriella hadn't intended to end her life. She still ended up with mandatory psychiatric appointments with Dr. Johnson three times a week, something Gabriella also accepted but was nervous about.

Sitting in the car in the backseat while her mother drove, with Troy's left arm wrapped snuggly around her shoulders, his lips occasionally dropping soft kisses in her hair, Gabriella may have been plagued with her guilt and grief still but her heart felt lighter than before and she knew a lot of that had to do with the guy sitting to her right. After talking to Troy some more while they were still at the hospital earlier that afternoon, explaining exactly what happened with Tristan, what Gabriella had heard, what went on in L.A., and how Gabriella felt about everything, Gabriella realized how right Dr. Johnson was. Seeing the acceptance and the support and even just the love shining from Troy's eyes made things a little bit more bearable. His gaze, his words, weren't enough to take it all away but that wasn't what Gabriella was looking for. Just Troy's support that afternoon meant so much to Gabriella, knowing that things were okay between them once again.

Gabriella glanced up at the rearview mirror and caught her mother's gaze since Gabriella was sitting in the middle of the backseat so she could be snuggled into Troy's side. She had to stifle a giggle, the first she had felt in such a long time, as Mary winked at Gabriella, telling Gabriella that her mother knew that Troy and Gabriella were back together.

When the car pulled up to their house and finally parked, Gabriella was helped out of the car by Troy but smiled at seeing both Taylor and Sandra waiting for her there on the front porch.

"Gabriella!" they both screamed, rushing to their friend and enveloping her in one large hug between them both, effectively shoving Troy away from his girlfriend.

Mary just smiled as she saw the three girls, seeing that Gabriella looked at least pleased to see them, which was as much as a mother could hope to see in her daughter after everything that had happened. Part of Mary wanted to believe that Gabriella was looking and acting better than she had been for the past couple of weeks because of Troy being back in the picture, because Gabriella was getting better on her own, but Mary knew that it unfortunately was also due to the drugs Gabriella had been prescribed. When Gabriella was in another therapy session with Dr. Johnson a few hours ago, both Troy and Mary had talked and they agreed then that they would both make sure that Gabriella stayed on these prescriptions until some more time had passed before letting her try to deal with everything on her own. Gabriella was diagnosed with depression, which contributed to her cutting, so neither Troy nor Mary wanted to take any chances.

Echoes of what Mary had overhead Lydia say to Gabriella played in the older woman's head, not wanting to see her own child go down the same destructive path as Tristan had. Mary knew though that she was lucky Gabriella was still here in this dimension, now listening mostly to Sandra and Taylor's chatter including the fact that Sandra would be staying at the Montez home through the end of the week before leaving on Sunday. Mary had spoken to Sandra's mother Sunday night and had accepted the other mother's offer to send Sandra out there to spend time with Gabriella, knowing how close the two were, hoping that Sandra's presence could help in some way.

While Troy escaped to the bathroom, reluctantly letting go of Gabriella's hand in his good left hand as they sat on the couch in the living room, Taylor and Sandra both used the chance to find out from Gabriella herself as to what happened. Taylor knew a general premise as she had been to the hospital a few times in the past few days but had been there when Gabriella was more reserved, keeping to herself, speaking limitedly about what happened if at all.

"I, well… Sandra you remember the night I locked myself up in the bathroom? I discovered that cutting myself helped relieve the pain that couldn't escape any other way, especially as my tears were dry," explained Gabriella, keeping her eyes lowered and not looking at either of her best friends in that moment. "It started as an accident, picking up the disposable shaving razor I got from the front desk when I forgot my own that I think I must have dropped that morning. When I was putting it in the trash, one of the razor blades bit into my skin on accident. I realized in that moment while I watched the red liquid bubble up through the small cut in my skin that my heartache seemed to disappear as the true physical pain came. My pain seeped away from my body along with the blood. After that, I found other ways to help like just digging my nails into my skin but cutting was by far the best thing I could do without anyone knowing. When we got back home last week, I realized how great of a tool my swivel knife was to facilitate the cutting that progressively got deeper than the time before, but I always made sure to stop the bleeding with toilet paper so I could just flush it. Friday night was no different, listening to music while I ventured to look at a picture of Tristan and myself, cutting to relieve the pain I felt then and whenever I think of him, of what Tristan meant to me, of our memories together. Cutting is what gave me the courage to confront the pain head on instead of just feeling the after effects. When I wasn't able to cut, I found pressing on recent cuts substituted long enough to do the same trick but were nowhere as effective."

"And that's why you've been wearing long sleeves and dark colors," summarized Taylor, looking at Gabriella's jacket covered arms.

Gabriella nodded, not able to deny it. "But Friday ended up being different in the end when Troy showed up. I accidentally cut deeper when he appeared as I was startled and had twisted my body so suddenly the blade dragged deeper into my arm and for a longer length than I had done before. All I really remember is him rushing to save me, trying to stop the blood from oozing so freely."

Troy's voice joined the conversation from where he stood on the threshold of the room, looking pale and a bit in pain. "So it was my fault then, why you ended up in the hospital. I'm the reason why you bled so much because I distracted your calculated cut. It's all my fault!"

"Troy, no," returned Gabriella without hesitation, shaking her head knowing she couldn't allow him to take on the guilt which was not his to bear. "From what I realized in talking to Dr. Johnson these past several days, I know for a fact that you really saved me Troy, saved me from myself. Maybe I'm not all right now but I do understand what I have done and how I can't do it again but you finding me, discovering my secret, that was crucial in getting me here. I understand that and I hope you do too. Please don't blame yourself Wildcat or any of you at all for that matter. This is all my doing and I have to fix this myself."

"But we'll all be here to help Gabriella," interjected Sandra right away. "Friends are meant to be there for each other through everything."

"So are boyfriends," added Troy, moving to take his seat next to Gabriella on the couch again, seeing the slight surprise in both Taylor's and Sandra's eyes, pausing to give them a moment to protest Troy and Gabriella's relationship that was renewed, relieved when neither said anything. "I know you are strong Gabriella, strong and brave, but please, don't shut me, us, out. We all want what's best for you."

Gabriella surveyed the faces around her, seeing all the encouragement and care there and felt the familiar prickling of tears but for a good reason this time. "Can you all really care for me after all I have done? Killing Tristan and cutting myself and everything?"

Sandra spoke before the others could this time. "Tristan's suicide is exactly that, a suicide. The police didn't call it murder because no one else was involved. No one pulled that trigger besides Tristan."

"But I was the last one to talk to him! I could have stopped him, somehow, someway! I should have seen the signs!" argued Gabriella, feeling the heavy weight of guilt on her heart slowly return.

"Then we're all guilty with you Gab – me, Ian, Lydia, the whole population of our high school," reasoned Sandra, shaking her head in disagreement. "We all saw the changes but none of us saw it for what it was. I saw the tiredness, the change in character, but I just thought he was down and stressed with school. If you're guilty, so am I and I will bear that burden with you."

Gabriella stared at Sandra, seeing some truth to her words. "It isn't your fault at all Sandy."

"And it isn't yours either," stated Taylor while Sandra nodded her head in agreement. "You may not recognize that now but you will in time and after more sessions with the psychologist."

"So I'm now a head case. Great, just perfect," remarked Gabriella, making a face at that statement and causing Troy to chuckle at her. "What?"

Troy just smiled in return, amusement returning to his eyes after such a long absence. "You, even in this sad state you are in, you just manage to be so adorable. So what if you are a head case? We all are to some degree. Taylor has called Chad a head case for always focusing on food and basketball and occasionally her. The guys have called me that same name for dating Sharpay."

"Which you are a true head case for that lapse of judgment for!" teased Taylor, smiles on both her face and Sandra's.

"Exactly, I was, so it's no big deal Brie if you are right now. You'll come through this and we'll all be by your side to see you through everything too. Besides, you're my adorable head case," said Troy, wrapping an arm around Gabriella's shoulders, kissing her lightly on her forehead. This earned awws from the other two girls followed by laughter from everyone as Gabriella rolled her eyes and blushed.

The rest of the evening was spent with all four teenagers watching a few movies and talking, Troy being a sport and watching all the girly movies they chose until he had to leave to go home.

Gabriella took her medication in the kitchen with a tall glass of water before she followed Troy to the front door, pausing so he could say good night to Sandra, who had just changed into her pajamas, and Taylor, who had a curfew set a little bit later. "Thank you Troy," Gabriella said, leaning up and kissing him on the lips, the first lip lock they had shared in several weeks.

"For what?" he asked, not seeing anything special for her to be grateful for.

"For being there for me especially now and for your faith in me, for helping me feel normal for the first time in a long time tonight," she answered, the sincerity of her words echoed in her eyes.

Troy just grinned before meeting her lips again in a tender kiss. "I love you Gabriella, nothing will change that or my faith in you and us ever again."

"That goes for me too, about my faith in you and us never faltering again. I love you Troy," replied Gabriella, closing her eyes as they shared one last kiss before Troy dragged himself away from her to drive home, his, hers, and their future looking much better now than it had just hours before.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

As soon as the last bell of the day rang on Friday, Troy practically ran to his locker to get what he needed for homework that weekend, reminding himself as he pulled out the necessary binders, notebooks, and books to grab the items Gabriella had requested from her locker as well before he left the East High grounds. Troy had returned to school the day after Gabriella was released, feeling better with being at school knowing Gabriella was at home and was with Mary or Sandra at all times of the day. It also helped that Troy was able to text Gabriella and communicate with her that way at lunch and during breaks between periods.

Troy nearly jumped out of his sneakers when he closed his locker door to head to Gabriella's locker only to see Sharpay standing right in front of him, giving him a curious look. "Geez Sharpay, don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry," replied Sharpay, giving him a sweet smile. "I just wanted to come over to see if you were free tonight to see a movie. Maybe some dinner? Consider it a cheering up night."

"Sorry Shar, I can't. Maybe another time though, okay?" offered Troy, making sure not to say anything about Gabriella. Taylor and he had both agreed not to say anything to anyone else, even their friends, about Gabriella's true whereabouts or what happened, wanting to minimize the awkwardness for Gabriella when she returned, hopefully next week.

Sharpay cocked her head to the side, surveying his face. "You do look better than earlier this week even. Everything better? Did you finally get over the pain and heartache Gabriella so carelessly caused you? When she left for Tristan?"

Resisting the urge to snap at the blonde, a sign of his impatience at hearing such lies that he easily recognized now with his own ears, Troy just shook his head as he threw his backpack onto his right shoulder, wincing a little as some of his stitches stretched. "I'm doing all right, thank you for the concern Sharpay. I'll catch you later, okay?"

"Call me!" she called out, not seeing Troy roll his eyes as he continued down the hall and left her behind.

Sharpay watched as Troy disappeared down the hall, narrowing her light brown eyes as she wondered what was really causing the change in his behavior. If it was her and the relationship they were building again, Troy wouldn't have blown her off like that. 'No, there's something else going on and it better not be what I think it is,' she thought, immediately pulling out her cell phone and dialing a number she hadn't called in while.

When she got voicemail right away, Sharpay sighed, disappointed that she wouldn't be able to trade notes with Tristan and find out exactly what was going on, if Gabriella was still within his grasp or if Sharpay had another plan to put into motion. Before Tristan's voicemail ended, Sharpay snapped her cell phone closed, making a note to call him again later, something in the back of her mind telling her not to leave a voicemail as it was evidence of their link together.

"Hey Shar, how's it going sis?" greeted Ryan, giving her a suspicious look when Sharpay jumped at the sound of his voice, having a guilty look on her face for a fleeing moment before she put away the cell phone. "Oh God, please tell me you aren't up to some manic plan about something or another."

"And if I was?" challenged Sharpay, raising a finely plucked eyebrow at her twin. "What would you do about it?"

"Besides feel absolute pity for the poor soul? I know I can't ever change your plans or mind when you want something but Sharpay, if this involves another human being, which it most likely does, just remember that everyone bleeds," stated Ryan, shaking his head as he walked down the hall, waving to a friend as he left his sister behind.

"Everyone bleeds? What overdramatic Shakespearean bull shit is that?" murmured Sharpay to herself, letting out an annoyed huff at being left behind by her twin yet again, wondering exactly what Ryan meant as she followed him to their lockers a few hallways down.

* * *

Gabriella let out a deep sigh as she stared at the red spots of blood on the comforter, looking at the pair of scissors now on her bedside table, closing her eyes against the invitation they made to be used in a not so innocent way as they were intended for. Instead she took in a huge breath of air and let it out again while she pictured a happy memory, helping push away the need for the sharp instrument next to her bed that she had used earlier to cut some paper for a scrapbook project she started.

Gabriella had been nervous when she saw Dr. Johnson for the first time outside of the hospital, but in that first hour session, he really showed Gabriella that not only could he be trusted but that he had some genuine ideas to help her through everything. One idea was to get Gabriella to face her temptations head on. She had questioned that unconventional way of dealing with her cutting but now saw Dr. Johnson's wisdom. Each time she had picked up the scissors yesterday and today, Gabriella used all her strength and determination not to turn the blades against herself but to use it only on the paper. At first it had been hard, especially as memories of Tristan when he was alive and what she heard over the phone that night kept playing in her head but she fought through it without the physical pain, as tempting as it was.

"Gabriella, you okay?" questioned Sandra, worriedly looking at her best friend who was now holding the scissors in her hands, staring at it.

Gabriella slowly turned her head and met those concerned eyes of Sandra's and nodded her head, grabbing a piece of red construction paper and cutting out the letter she had stenciled onto it moments before. "Don't worry, I'm getting there. Just a momentary battle," Gabriella assured Sandra, hearing the other girl's sigh of relief. "You know, you don't have to babysit me all the time."

"Should I be insulted you are tired of my presence after only a few days?" teased Sandra, laughing as Gabriella rolled her eyes as she continued to cut various pieces of paper.

"You know that isn't true and I love having you here but sometimes, I can almost feel you freaking out that I'm going to do something if you so much as blink. My mom is worse given but as much as that may annoy me, thank you for being here, for supporting me," said Gabriella, pausing in her cutting to look up at Sandra and give her best friend a smile from the heart.

Sandra smiled back, relieved Gabriella seemed to accept the extra surveillance but also making a mental note to give her a bit more space now as more time had passed and nothing had happened. "So, I think Taylor and Troy are coming over in an hour and a half or so when school is done. What's the game plan for tonight? Want to go out and get some pizza or something?"

Gabriella shook her head, not feeling quite ready to deal with the stares of her peers. Although she knew no one else knew besides her mom, Troy's parents, Sandra, Taylor, and Troy, Gabriella didn't feel that she was ready to really put herself out there quite yet. Even when Gabriella told Taylor earlier on in the week that she'd understand if she told Chad, Taylor had refused to, telling Gabriella that Chad could handle a few days without her, without an explanation.

After giving it some thought, Gabriella said, "I think I'd rather stay in. Maybe tomorrow? The session today with Dr. Johnson has me a bit emotionally drained and I kinda feel like I need to be on my guard if we go to an East High hangout. People may not know about what happened, the cutting, but people probably still remember my freak out last week. There were already whispers about it then."

"Yeah but if East High is like any other high school, something else has happened between then and now making your episode something of the past. You know how fast moving the gossip mill is in high school," remarked Sandra, hoping she was telling her best friend the truth. "Besides, so what if they think you are a freak? Didn't you say some people thought you were last year already because you were smart and a theater girl?"

Nodding her head, Gabriella smiled, thinking back to wining the Scholastic Decathlon, the lead in the winter musical, and the dream guy, Troy, even if things took a lot longer to settle with him. "Chad I think was one of those people, Taylor too. That whole crossing the imaginary clique lines. I think Sharpay is the biggest fan of the 'Gabriella Montez is a freak' club, probably the president."

Laughter bubbled from Sandra's smiling lips. "Well, I'm glad you are getting to be back to yourself Gabriella. I missed your sense of humor, the true sense of it. And if Sharpay is the president of it, that right there tells you how stupid it is, at least based on what I know. Chad and Taylor on the other hand, I think it's safe to say you aren't a freak on their lists now or if you are, they are one too because of how close you all are. I'm glad you have that support here, these friends of yours."

"I am too but I do miss you quite a bit," returned Gabriella, smiling at the other girl. "You know Tristan used to call me his adorable brainy girl. He was just as smart but he always played it down with his friends. I still just don't understand why he did it all, why Tristan…"

Sandra just let Gabriella trail off, watching as her brown eyes slowly filled with tears, letting them roll down her cheeks unchecked. In a few moments, Gabriella had managed to blink the remainder of tears away, sniffling a little before she brushed the tears away, looking back at Sandra a little later, embarrassment evident on her face.

"Sorry," she murmured, knowing by now that Sandra didn't judge her but feeling stupid nonetheless. "Maybe, would you mind if I take a bath? Relax a little, try to clear my mind some more right now?"

Sensing Gabriella's need to be alone Sandra nodded her head, knowing that she had to trust Gabriella now, realizing that the dried blood on the comforter was a symbol of the past, not of the future. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea at all. Want to get you all smelling good for the boyfriend after all right?"

Gabriella laughed a little, not even having thought about that aspect but seeing the truth in the bath not doing her any harm in that department. "Thanks Sandy, although I have to say that sounded a bit like Chad there for a moment. Maybe I'll give those lavender candles Taylor and you bought for me a try."

After putting the scrapbooking supplies away, including the scissors that had sorely tempted Gabriella moments before as she cried, Gabriella grabbed a fresh pair of underwear, sweatpants, and a long sleeve shirt before walking with Sandra out into the hallway. When Sandra hesitated at the bathroom door, Gabriella paused with her, looking at her best friend, silently watching what Sandra would do next.

"Umm, I guess if you need anything, you can just call for me, okay?" mumbled Sandra, feeling the awkwardness in the moment.

"I'll be fine Sandy, really," Gabriella assured her, giving her a small smile before entering the bathroom and closing the door behind.

Once the door was firmly shut, Gabriella resisted the urge to lock it, knowing that would be too much temptation to bear, being in a room she knew there would be no interruptions in. After placing the clothes she brought in with her on the counter, Gabriella twisted the silver handle to start the bath water running, letting it run for a few beats before putting the stopper down in the tub. Wiping her hands on her pants, Gabriella got up and grabbed her Love Spell bubble bath, feeling the need for something innocent like bubbles, from under the sink. She squeezed just enough to fill the bath tub with bubbles as the water continued to fill the tub but not enough to overflow or dominate the water. Next, she lit a few of the lavender candles and let them burn in the front two corners of the tub and also on the counter, filling the room with their soothing scent and dim lighting once Gabriella turned off the lights.

By the time Gabriella was undressed, the water level looked sufficient so she stepped into it, sighing a little as the warm water touched her skin. When she was completely immersed in the water and bubbles, with her head resting against the inflated bath pillow, Gabriella felt herself relax, even with her left arm hanging outside of the tub to keep her stitches dry. Sooner than she realized was possible, Gabriella drifted off to sleep, all the lack of sleeping at night finally taking a toll.

_Gabriella opened her eyes and saw a room that looked so familiar yet not, realizing soon that it was Tristan's bedroom, somewhere she hadn't been since last fall. She looked around and saw all the typical guy things like band posters, his favorite football team memorabilia items scattered around, and a complete mess of clothes on the floor. A smile crept onto her lips as she dared to sit on the half-made bed, breathing in deep and smelling his familiar scent, a smell that was so comforting to her at that moment in time._

_After silently looking around his room, Gabriella's eyes fell on a picture frame next to his bed, one of the few in his bedroom. Gabriella gingerly picked it up and stared down at the picture in the center of the black painted wood frame, a picture of Gabriella and Tristan from this past summer, the night they went on a double date with Sandy and a guy Gabriella had met through her internship, Bob Murray, a would-be college sophomore. The date hadn't been horrible but Gabriella had known from the start that the chemistry she had imagined would be there between her best friend and Bob was not a reality. Throughout the dinner, Tristan, seeing how important it was to Gabriella for things to go well that night, made an active effort to talk with Bob and keep the conversation and mood flowing and light. It was that night in the early part of the summer that Gabriella realized that Tristan had really matured since their time of dating while Gabriella lived in L.A., and she had opened herself up to the idea of having Tristan in her life again. As it turned out, Bob and Sandra exchanged phone numbers at the end of that night but were just friends while Gabriella and Tristan grew closer after that night._

_Gabriella ran a finger over Tristan's grinning face, loving how Tristan's twinkling green eyes would forever be captured in that picture, his arm affectionately thrown around her shoulders as she was held close to his side on their side of the booth, a smile on her own face._

_"We were so happy that night, weren't we? When we realized that maybe we could be actually friends and more again?" a familiar but very unexpected voice said, startling Gabriella, who looked around immediately._

_"Tristan?" she managed to whisper, her grip on the picture frame loosening a little._

_A grin formed on his face as he walked closer to her, taking a seat right next to Gabriella, his familiar scent filling her senses even more so now with his presence right next to her on the bed. "One and only. Good to know you haven't forgotten me completely," Tristan murmured, taking the picture frame from her slackening grip, holding it in his own hands for a few moments before putting it away. "I've missed you Ella."_

_Tiny sobs burst out from Gabriella as she quickly became overwhelmed by seeing a living, breathing Tristan again. "I've missed you too Tristan, so very much. I'm so sorry," she got out, her sobs increasing as she felt Tristan's familiar arms circle around her body. Gabriella allowed herself to cry while she absorbed the comfort she received by being there, being with Tristan, after everything._

_"Shh, you have nothing to be sorry about Ella," Tristan soothed, kissing Gabriella's dark hair. "You are right in loving who you choose and who you do love. I know you love me, I do, but you also are in love with someone else, someone I realize now you are destined to be with. I'm the one that's sorry Ella, for leaving you so. Had I known you were listening, God, things would have been different, I wouldn't have allowed you to have gone through that."_

_Gabriella shook her head, pulling away slightly as she wiped away some of her tears. "I deserved to hear it, the pain you went through, that I caused. Tristan, I don't know how I didn't see it, that you needed help, that you were hurting so. I don't deserve for you to be holding me now, not after what I made you do."_

_"No, you didn't make me do anything Ella, that's the whole reason why I'm here right now. Gabriella, I may have been heartbroken because you and I didn't work out but I am still in love with you. I wasn't depressed because of you. There was so much going on, even before you. The pressures from school, of going to the right college, leading the football team to victory time and time again, problems at home between my parents; the list is endless. You, I want you to understand that you alone made all of that disappear when I was with you. You should know that if not for you, I probably would have killed myself a lot earlier," stated Tristan, green eyes meeting watery brown eyes. "Please, you need to stop blaming yourself. I already feel guilty that you heard everything but I cannot stand for you to take on blame that is not yours to bear. Even from above, I watch over you when I can and my heart is breaking far more now than when I was alive to see you this upset, this torn apart. You need to stop doing this to yourself Gabriella, this self-torture. Things will work out for you, you just need to keep your faith."_

_"How can you say that? I drove you further into your depression, your mother even told me!" exclaimed Gabriella, recalling the words she and Lydia had exchanged. "Tristan, I made things so much worse for you for my own selfish reasons."_

_Tristan immediately grabbed onto Gabriella's shoulders, gentle enough not to hurt her but firm enough to make her look back at him. "Ella, listen to me. You didn't kill me, you didn't even add to what I did. I was stupid in what I did, I see that now, but there's nothing I can do. You need to continue living enough for both of us, love enough for both of us. Don't let my mother tell you otherwise. For some odd reason, she has never liked you, daring to call you foul names like slut and tramp even to me, but you are none of that and I told her that repeatedly over time. I think, deep down, my mother never approved of you because she knew that you had a firm hold over my heart, that you would easily become the main female in my life eventually and she couldn't stand to see her only son, only child, leave her like that. None of that though is your fault Gabriella, none. If nothing else from this, know that my mother has no basis for what she told you, what she thinks about you besides that insecurity."_

_Gabriella stared back at Tristan, seeing the serious and intent look on his face as she wiped away a few more tears. "How can you be so confident about all this? So adamant?"_

_"Because believe it or not, as you saw this past summer, I have matured with time but doing what I did, being where I am now, it's given me a lot more to think about and more perspective. You are amazing Ella, and Troy is one lucky guy and he knows it," returned Tristan, his gaze never wavering from hers. "Please Ella, be easier on yourself, on your body. Don't travel the path I took. I love you."_

_Gabriella watched as Tristan leaned forward and she felt his soft lips press a gentle kiss on her forehead before he pulled away, his form beginning to shimmer and become fainter. When Gabriella felt his hold on her loosen, she yelled, "No! Tristan, no, don't go! I can't bear you leaving again! Please, stay!"_

_"I'm sorry Ella, I can't. Just know I'll always be with you so long as you allow me to live on in your heart," replied Tristan as his body continued to fade._

_The words left Gabriella's mouth before she even realized what she was saying, knowing as she heard them that she meant them from the bottom of her heart. "I love you Tristan!"_

_Tristan's grin at her words was enough to stun Gabriella, seeing the beauty of such a simple action. "I love you too Ella, thank you."_

_Gabriella helplessly watched as Tristan completely disappeared, leaving Gabriella sitting in his room, alone, yet again._

As tears filled her eyes from the brief reality Gabriella now realized was a dream, her eyes snapped open and saw in the dimness of the room the flickering candles, finding herself still in the bathtub, the coldness of the water now seeping into her skin, making her shiver a little. Gabriella had no idea how long she had been in the bathroom, in the tub soaking as she slept, but the heartache and feeling of loss managed to find a window in which to return to her as she was dreaming, present despite the words dream Tristan had murmured. Almost as if a single light had been shined down on it, Gabriella's gaze ended up on the turquoise plastic handle with a rubber grip and what she knew were three blades at the other end. Her hand trembled as she reached for it where it rested on the shelve normally used for a bar of soap, feeling the handle in her hand, flipping it over so she could look at the temptation and previous salvation, debating in her mind what she would do.

* * *

Taylor and Troy arrived at the Montez home shortly after Troy met Taylor at his truck, ignoring the look of impatience on the dark girl's face at him being late, not wanting to get into rehashing Sharpay's little talk with him. He was still burning that Sharpay could be so cold about Gabriella but tried to remind himself that Sharpay didn't know, couldn't possibly know, about Tristan and for that, he did manage to cut her some slack when he would have otherwise put her in her place. The other part of Troy though also held back because he felt like Sharpay was still trying to be a friend the best way she knew how to which Troy also gave Sharpay credit for.

Now, as he dutifully listened to Sandra and Taylor talk on the couch next to the recliner Troy was sitting in, Troy's mind was filled with Gabriella and how else he could help. 'I don't want to suffocate her and make Gabriella think she's not trusted on her own but at the same time I feel this overwhelming need to be with her and make sure she's all right.'

"Troy, we're talking pizza and food here yet you seem a million miles away," commented Taylor, arching an eyebrow at this. "What's going on?"

Troy shook himself from his thoughts and grinned sheepishly at the two girls. "Sorry, just worried about Brie and what else I can do to help her."

Sandra gave him a sympathetic look as she said, "We all are Troy, don't be sorry for that. Dr. Johnson told Ms. Montez that the best we can do is to be there for her whenever she wants to talk but at the same time, and he stressed this, don't make her feel like you don't trust her with sharp things and being by herself. I struggled a while ago when she wanted to take a bath to let her go into that bathroom by herself, knowing her mom is at work catching up on things. I didn't go in because, well, it would seem pervy to watch my best friend bathe but also to show her that I trusted her and wasn't going to treat her any different."

"I read up on all of this on the internet too and each site says something different from take all sharp things away to keep them in her reach to let her come to you to make sure she's all right. I think each case is different and I have to trust that Dr. Johnson knows what he's doing by encouraging Gabriella to test her will around such sharp objects already," added Taylor. "I know Gabriella, she's strong, but I just, well sometimes I worry that maybe she's going through so much more than any of us have that she may feel like we don't understand and to some extent, in all honesty, we don't."

"And that's why we listen and support her any way that we can," replied Troy, understanding the uncertainty that Sandra and Taylor both felt all too well but knowing in his heart that he would do whatever it took to make Gabriella feel safe and well loved while she continued on this journey. Something triggered in Troy's mind just then, something that caused his gut to twist, alerting Troy that something was wrong. "Sandy, you mentioned you left Gabriella about to take a bath. How long ago was that?"

Glancing down at the watch around her left wrist, Sandra replied, "Close to two hours ago. I went up there a few times and heard movement in the water. Ella had a tough session with her therapist so I wanted to give her time to unwind and recover. Was that wrong?"

Troy heard the worry in Sandra's voice towards the end, confirming his bad feeling but he didn't want to worry her or Taylor so he shook his head. "I'm sure she's fine. I'll just go check on her if you don't mind."

Taylor gave him a curious look. "Troy, if she's in that bathroom, she may not be, well, presentable."

"Don't worry. Voice only confirmation needed," he assured her, giving her a smile before he got up and left the living room, sprinting up the stairs and down the hall to the bathroom that Troy knew Gabriella used.

Troy knocked softly and waited for a few moments before he knocked again, a little louder this time. "Brie? Gabriella?"

After a few moments passed by, each second dragging on longer than the one before, anxiety began to build again within Troy to the point where he could no longer hold back from invading Gabriella's privacy on the other side of the bathroom door. Troy opened the door and blinked a few times at the darkness, seeing only shadows in the candlelit bathroom before he heard the sound that stopped his heart while his gut wrenched a little more. Instantly, Troy flipped the light switch before dropping down to the side of the tub where Gabriella was currently sitting in a tub full of water and a thin layer of bubbles, her knees drawn up to her chest while she sobbed, a shaving razor in her right hand. Quickly, Troy's eyes moved across the water and her visible skin, relieved when he saw no red coloration in either the tub or on her.

"Brie?" he murmured, keeping his voice quiet as to not startle her.

Gabriella took a few moments after hearing his voice, some comfort filling her at knowing he was there while another part grew more ashamed, knowing Troy had to see her in another weak state. When she lifted her face up, Gabriella ventured to meet Troy's gaze as she tried to control her breathing to put a stop to her sobs but only felt an overwhelming need to cry again as she saw the pain and sadness in his cerulean eyes. "I'm so sorry Troy but it hurts, it hurts so much."

Ever so slowly, Troy's heart began to break all over again as Gabriella again buried her face into her drawn up knees, seeing the sobs course through her tiny body, his heart wrenching even more so as his girlfriend struggled with the raw pain and grief he knew was running through her body. Without thinking, only knowing that Troy had to help Gabriella in some way, to let her know she wasn't alone, that he was with her, Troy climbed into the tub in the space behind Gabriella's backside, hearing the excess water from his settling into the tub fully clothed hit the bathroom floor and making a mental note to clean it up later. Pushing aside that frivolous worry in the face of what Troy could only imagine Gabriella was going through, Troy focused on Gabriella, who was crying even harder now.

When strong arms wrapped around her and laid on top of hers, Troy's right hand covering hers that still held her salvation, Gabriella opened her eyes and realized that Troy was in the tub with her. "Troy…what…are you doing?" she asked between slowing sobs, hiccupping in the process.

"Whatever you need, I'm here Brie," he replied, Troy's low voice coming from his mouth that was now right next to Gabriella's right ear before Troy pressed his lips to the side of Gabriella's head. "If you want to talk, talk. If you want to cry, cry. No matter what it is though, I am here and I won't let you go."

His words pulled the plug on Gabriella's flimsy control of her emotions, fresh tears pooling in her eyes. Tears for the concern and genuine love Troy was showing her now but more so for the loss of her first true love and the confusion she now felt as to how everything came into play into Tristan's suicide. As Gabriella's heart began to tighten that much more as the familiar heartache returned yet again, a familiar feeling that was never any less painful, she felt her right hand involuntarily tighten on the razor in her hand, no longer feeling Troy's hand that was still on top of hers. Unable to resist any longer, Gabriella moved to turn the razor against her left arm, not seeing the glaring red and pink slash that was still recovering a few centimeters above where she was intending to cut to relieve the pain again.

Before Gabriella could make contact with her arm though, she felt her left arm firmly tugged away, a much more muscular and paler arm replacing it. Gabriella blinked a few times as she stared at Troy's arm now a short distance under the razor. "What are you doing?" she asked, her voice raspy from all her crying. "I need to release this pain Troy, I need to cut!"

"Then cut," returned Troy, his voice steady despite his own fears and apprehension about what would happen next.

Gabriella tried to bring her left arm back to cut the spot she already had marked in her mind but again found Troy's arm covering hers. "Troy! Don't you get it! I need to bleed, I need to draw this pain away before it suffocates me! Before I surrender to something so much worse!"

"Do it then, cut! You'll just have to settle for me though. I'll be damned if I let you mar yourself anymore. If you need to cut, cut me," he reinforced, going so far as even moving her right hand still in his hold to bring the blades even closer to the inside of his left arm. "If it will help you Gabriella, cut me, give me the pain so you don't have to bear it alone."

"No!" she screamed, unable to even begin to think of Troy bleeding at her hand. "I can't hurt you! I can't bring you into this, make you suffer! This was all my fault and I'll fix it but I need this release!"

Troy shifted and removed his right hand from hers, making sure to keep her left arm blocked with his, forcing Gabriella's head to turn to the right so he could look into her eyes. "That's where you're wrong Brie," he answered in a gentle but firm way. "Every time you cut yourself, every time you cry, I'm right there with you. Your pain is my pain Gabriella, you are that big of a part of me. Making it physical is only one more thing for us to share together in this."

Swallowing, Gabriella closed her eyes, her mind and heart at a loss of what to do after Troy's words seeped further into her mind, etching themselves into her soul at the same time. "Please don't do this Troy. Let me make this last cut."

She felt her right hand being guided and snapped open her eyes just in time to see the razor flush against Troy's skin, seeing the stitches on his right hand that was forcing her hand and the razor it held against his arm. "Then make it," she heard him state, feeling his hand put a little more pressure on hers to push the razor a little more.

Seeing the stitches reminded Gabriella of the pain Troy had already endured in saving her the first time and knew then that she couldn't do that to him again now or ever for that matter. With a cry, Gabriella ripped her hand and razor away from his grasp and threw the razor away from the both of them, seeing it skid across the bathroom floor, knowing then that Gabriella would never be able to cut herself again. Her eyes whipped back to Troy's left arm, relieved that there was only one bead of blood coming from his skin but knowing that was one too much. "I'm so sorry Troy, I'm so sorry," she said, repeating it a few more times as she grabbed the washcloth nearby and wiped the blood away, putting some pressure on it until she knew that it wasn't bleeding further.

"I'm fine Brie, honest. You didn't go through with it," stated Troy, his soft voice catching Gabriella's attention.

Gabriella shook her head, knowing that he was one of the biggest reasons. "I can't, not when I know it will hurt you. I will never willingly hurt you Troy. I love you too much!"

Relieved to hear the words come from Gabriella's mouth, Troy allowed himself to breathe again, closing his eyes momentarily before he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend once again, relaxing only when Gabriella's rigid back finally leaned against his chest. "I love you too Brie. You'll get through this, I know you will but I'll be right besides you the entire time, no matter time or place, got it?"

"Why do you have to be so perfect and sweet Wildcat?" she asked, guilt resurfacing at the realization of exactly how good Troy was to her.

"Trust me, I'm not perfect but I may be sweet and that's only because I have you in my life Gabriella. You make me want to bring that part of me out more than I even knew was in me," replied Troy, kissing Gabriella's cheek before resting his chin against her naked shoulder. "What happened between Sandra leaving you to take a bath and now? Did something happen?"

Knowing that this could only help, Gabriella decided to tell Troy about her dream. When she was done, there was only silence so Gabriella looked to her right, seeing an intense look on Troy's face. "What are you thinking?"

"Maybe it wasn't a dream Gabriella. Maybe Tristan is trying to tell you something, wherever he is," offered Troy, knowing he himself wasn't exactly totally sure what happened to people after they died. "I have to agree with him too. You can't keep blaming yourself for something that Tristan did, even if you did hear it all happen. I didn't know him but if Tristan felt for you even an ounce what I feel for you, I wouldn't want you to be going through all this let alone hear what you did. Maybe this is a sign, something you needed though."

Gabriella thought about what Troy said as she began to gain better control over her emotions once again, feeling stronger already by just having Troy there. As Gabriella felt the cold water against her naked skin again and the feeling of fabric against her back and along the side of her legs, she blushed realizing that Troy was sitting with her in a tub, wearing all of his clothes while she was completely naked. "Umm, Troy?"

"What is it?" he asked, concern in his voice as Troy reacted to the nervousness in her voice.

"Can you, umm, thank you for being here for me but do you think you could get out and close your eyes while I get dressed or something? There's a spare towel under the sink for you too, I'm sure you'll want to get dry too," stated Gabriella, biting her lower lip a little.

The realization of their current location and state of dress, or rather undress, dawned in Troy's mind clearly just then, seeing why Gabriella's mood shifted so quickly. He cleared his throat and nodded his head, already pulling away from her and getting out of the tub, instantly feeling the heavy weight of his soaked clothes. Wanting Gabriella comfortable first, Troy reached for her towel and unfolded it, offering it out to her for her to step into, turning his face sideways and closing his eyes. Seeing Troy's actions, Gabriella smiled as she stood up out of the tub, realizing the amounts of water on the floor and making a mental note to clean it, before she walked to where Troy was standing, letting him wrap the towel around her with her assistance while keeping his eyes firmly shut.

Gabriella giggled once he was done, somehow finding the situation rather funny yet sweet. "Thank you," she said softly, knowing that Troy would understand that her gratitude was meant for more than just the towel but from making such a positive impact on her life. "I think it's a good thing I still have some of your clothing here including a pair of basketball shorts and a favorite t-shirt."

Troy's eyes bugged out as he heard this. "That's where it is! I've been looking for that shirt everywhere!"

Laughter soon filled the room as the mood lightened considerably after that, both drying off and then changing separately before joining Taylor and Sandra downstairs, neither of them saying anything about what just happened, despite Taylor and Sandra's curiosity as to why Troy was wearing different clothing.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Gabriella sat on the ground of her living room the next morning, cradled between Troy's bent legs, her back against his chest, as she focused on the catch up homework she had in front of her. Taylor and Sandra were both there as well, along with Chad by special invitation by Gabriella herself. She was wearing a sweatshirt Troy had brought over by her request that morning, one that was his and smelled specifically like him. It was a simple red hooded sweatshirt with East High Wildcats printed in white font in the front but to Gabriella, it was exactly what she needed.

"How much more do you have to go?" asked Sandra, looking up from her own catch up work she had gathered from teachers before she left Los Angeles.

Gabriella looked at her checklist she was keeping track of and sighed. "About half left. Good thing is that Calculus and Advanced Anatomy is done and complete."

"Figures you'd tackle your easiest subjects first," teased Taylor, giggling with Sandra and Gabriella as they saw Chad grimace at the mere mention of the subjects.

"More like figures that Gabriella would find those two subjects easy," remarked Chad, smiling as he saw the familiar smile and twinkle in Gabriella's eyes that he had missed along with the rest of their friends over the past weeks. "I'm glad you're feeling much better though, in all honesty."

Gabriella nervously looked back at Troy, who gave her an encouraging smile before she returned her gaze to Chad while she shook her head in disagreement. "I may look it but I'm not as good as you think I am Chad. Because you are Taylor's boyfriend, Troy's best friend, and a really good friend of mine, I thought it was only right that you know the real truth, one that I'm not all that sure I want anyone else to know, even the rest of our friends. It's challenging to know that already all the people here know what I have done and gone through, one in particular who has suffered more with me than I realized. These three people plus my mom, Sandra's mom, Taylor's mom, Ian, and my medical team that treated me along with my psychologist know but I can't bear for anyone else to really know. Wow, that sounds like a lot of people actually."

Troy shook his head, wrapping his arms around Gabriella's midsection, bring her body closer to his. "No it's not, not really. And it'll stay with this select group that you trust unless you are ready or want anyone else to know, right Chad?"

Chad saw the pointed look he got from Troy and automatically nodded his head in agreement, sensing now that whatever was going on here was definitely serious. "Of course I won't tell anyone. The people I'd likely tell if I did slip are here and know already anyway. Come on Gabs, you can tell me."

Gabriella took in a deep breath and gently unwrapped Troy's arms, glancing back and giving him the best assuring look she could when she saw the quizzical look on his face. She slowly drew the sweatshirt up and pulled her arms out, keeping her eyes now trained on Chad's face as he sat a few feet away, a confused look on his face.

"Don't worry, she's not stripping for you, I don't think," assured Taylor, reading her boyfriend like an open book, looking back at Gabriella to see a white t-shirt still covering Gabriella's stomach area.

Chad just nodded as he continued to watch Gabriella slide her arms out before she revealed both arms to his view, giving him a glimpse of the several lines that slashed horizontally up and down both arms, seeing in particular two that looked fresher than the others on her left arm. "What is all that?"

Gabriella was grateful when she saw no repulsion or ill feelings in Chad's eyes just then, understanding he was just curious. "They are a result of me cutting. Have you ever heard of it?"

"Somewhere, sometime ago. Why did you do this Gab?" asked Chad, trying to keep any accusation or anything else that would offend Gabriella out of his voice.

"That's the other piece I need to tell you," replied Gabriella, looking back at her arms, forcing herself to see the last cut she had made, the final one that had almost cost her her life but also saved her along with Troy. "Tristan killed himself a few weeks back now and I was on the phone when he did it, I heard him. When I vanished, I was out in L.A. hoping I was wrong but ended up instead with a police investigation and having to say my final good-byes to him. It's been really tough for me and I've been feeling so much pain and guilt that I, well, I had to release it somehow, to take away the emotional pain with the physical while I did it also to sometimes make sure I felt something when I was too numb."

Chad stared at Gabriella in shock, knowing his mouth was probably hanging open but was unable to control it. "Dude, you okay?" Chad heard Troy ask him, nodding his head silently in return. He cleared his throat before Chad spoke a few moments later. "You are simply amazing, you know that?"

It was Gabriella's turn to look surprised, looking back at Troy before looking back at Troy's childhood best friend. "What?"

"Your strength and quiet endurance," murmured Chad, looking back at Gabriella. "I know some people, specifically a pink bitch we all know, who would turn this all about her and make a huge production about it but you've gone through so much with none of us knowing, even those of us who are closest to you until recently to my understanding."

Fiercely shaking her head in denial, Gabriella said, "Don't build me up like a hero of some sort Chad, I'm really not. These lines, these wounds that will most likely haunt me for every day for the rest of my life, they are evidence of weakness. Silent reminders of what I've gone through and how close I came to the edge that I wasn't able to stop Tristan from going over but was lucky enough to have people pull me back from."

Chad gulped at Gabriella's words but more so at the conviction in her voice. "You're really serious aren't you? Thinking this was your fault, that you're weak? Gab, tell me something. You talk about this cliff that you almost went over and I'm no anatomy student like you and Tay but those lines don't look deep enough or in the right locations for the most effect. Don't people usually just take one or two slices at themselves, deep and right over a central vein or something?"

There was silence among the friends as Chad's questions hung in the air, Taylor, Sandra, and Troy each watching how Gabriella reacted to this, to some truths that weren't delivered so softly as they had been by them in the past days. She blinked a few times as Gabriella played Chad's words over and over in her head for a few minutes, really giving it some thought.

"I do think those things but I can tell you that you're right in at least one aspect. I wasn't trying to end my life. I even told the doctors and nurses all that while I was under their mandatory 'suicide watch' back in the hospital. I've told my psychologist that as well," said Gabriella, her mind still thinking about Chad's statement.

"Don't you think that takes courage and strength? To me it does," answered Chad, feeling Taylor squeeze his left knee lightly, making him look over at his girlfriend to see the small smile on her lips.

"Chad's right baby. You can't be weak to make it through all of this with the will to keep on living," added Troy, taking Gabriella's chin softly between the fingers of his right hand and turning her head so she was facing him after Troy shifted his position a little so he could look her fully in the face. "You may think this was all your fault, that you could have saved Tristan, but I think you'll see what we all see eventually, with some time. Gabriella, do you know when I first knew you'd make it out of that hospital, that you would make it through this? It was when I heard you tell that medical team that you couldn't imagine hurting your mom, hurting any of your loved ones the way you were hurting over Tristan. Don't you see? It's your heart, your love for those in your life that held you here but it was your own strength to deal with the pain the best way you could without crossing that line."

Gabriella studied the sincerity in Troy's dark cobalt eyes, seeing some of the girl he saw her as while she got lost in their depths momentarily. After some time of Gabriella not saying anything in return but simply accepting both Chad's and Troy's words, Troy lovingly kissed her forehead lightly before helping Gabriella put the sweatshirt back on, sliding her arms through the sleeves before Troy pulled the bottom down, allowing Gabriella to snuggle back into the oversized sweatshirt that reminded her of so many positive things, back into Troy's waiting arms that wrapped securely around her.

"Well, I for one am glad to see not all guys are mentally and emotionally retarded," remarked Sandra with a giggle, relieved that Gabriella seemed to do far better with what both Chad and Troy pointed out to her, better than she would have days ago.

Taylor joined in the laughter. "You're telling me! Who knew!" she exclaimed, laughing more as Chad gave her an over exaggerated pout. "Oh Chad, you were really great babe, you were. I'm proud of you."

A grin formed across his face at the rare compliment he got from his girlfriend in front of his friends. "Thanks Tay," he murmured, happily accepting the kiss Taylor pressed against his lips. Suddenly, Chad's eyes bugged out, sniffing the air before an even bigger grin formed on his face.

"Umm, what's with Chad?" asked Sandra, quirking her eyebrow at the teenaged boy's facial expression.

Troy chuckled, knowing then that Chad just realized that Mary was in the kitchen making brownies. "Oh, Chad just got a preview of what he will be tasting in, oh say, twenty minutes," explained Troy, tilting his head towards the kitchen.

Sandra still looked confused until she too smelled the baking brownies and smiled herself. "Ah, I got it. It was good to see a nice glimpse of an intelligent Chad while we had it though," she teased, making them all laugh even Chad.

"Hey, can you blame me? Ms. Montez makes the most amazing brownies you have ever tasted, seriously!" argued Chad, getting up from where he was sitting and going down the hall to the kitchen to take in the smell even more. "Those smell delicious as always!"

Mary turned at the unexpected voice and smiled back at Chad. "Why thank you Chad, I'm glad you think so. I thought you guys could use some good study break food. How are things going in there?"

Chad casually shrugged his shoulders, leaning against the kitchen counter near the mixing bowl, eyeing the batter that lightly coated the bowl now. "As good as can be I suppose. All the girls are such smarties so they are breezing through their things, especially Gab. She showed me her cuts though just now."

"Oh?" returned Mary, pausing in the washing of some of the cooking tools in the sink to listen to what Chad had to say about this new event.

"Can't lie, I'm surprised and had no idea Gab was going through so much. Girl has a lot of spirit. Just wish she'd see that," stated Chad rather honestly, thinking back to the sadness and something like self pity but not on Gabriella's face earlier. "Does she really think she killed Tristan?"

Mary sighed, finishing rinsing what she had in her gloved hands just then before putting them on the draining board, turning off the water to give the teenager all her attention. By the time Mary turned around though, Chad was no longer leaning against the counter by himself. She warmly smiled at Troy as he settled into his spot on the other side of the mixing bowl, glancing at it briefly before looking up at Mary and smiling a bit sheepishly. Chad caught Troy's look though and narrowed his eyes, knowing his best friend too well to know that they now shared the same idea.

Sensing the brewing playful rivalry, just as any mother would, Mary settled the fight before it even started. "Boys, since you both love my brownies I think equally as much, could you help me by sharing and taking off the extra batter from the spoon and bowl? I think I left a lot on the spoon too."

Getting the green light, Chad dove for the bowl while Troy happily scooped up the large spoon, each now content with the sweetness they were savoring in their mouths. Mary laughed as both boys seemed content with just licking the batter, shaking her head at the two before she remembered Chad's earlier question moments before and slowly sobered, grateful though for the small amusement. "To answer your question Chad, unfortunately she does."

Chad paused his finger that was gathering more batter to eat from the bowl and looked up at this, seeing the seriousness on Mary's face. "Why? It's not like she pulled the trigger or anything. She wasn't even near him if he was in L.A. He was in L.A. right?"

"That's what we all keep telling her," stated Troy, licking the last bit of batter off the large spoon and giving Mary a brief grateful smile. Troy went to the sink to rinse it off but Mary stopped him, putting out her hand to take it from him so she could do it allowing Troy to further fill Chad in. "Gabriella though just seems to think she could have prevented it somehow, even all the way from Albuquerque when he did it all in his bedroom in L.A. Taylor has read up on this though and from what she's learned and shared, it seems that we just have to work together to keep encouraging Gabriella into thinking in the right direction. She needs to realize this herself and all we can do is support her."

"You mean the usual reasonable Gabriella we all know is actually being irrational for once?" asked Chad, somewhat baffled by the idea.

"Not exactly irrational as much as is just dealing with everything, accepting everything, as best as she can at the moment," returned Troy, seeing a look of agreement on Mary's face before she added the large spoon to the draining board and faced them there in the kitchen.

"Chad, trust me, if I could make Gabriella realize this, that she's not at fault at all, I'd beat it into her as much as that would hurt me but I've accepted the fact that Gabriella needs to come to terms with this all on her own. She's got a great therapist who is already working wonders with her and there are some meds involved, but most importantly Gabriella knows she has a very strong group of people behind her and beside her in this. I think knowing that she really isn't alone has helped more than anything this past week," explained Mary as she dried her hands on a nearby towel. "I figured Gabriella would tell you Chad today, at least I hoped when she asked if you could come over too. That's a huge step for her. She must really see you as a good friend."

"She's my girl, I'll always have her back, even when she and Troy were on the outs. Actually man, was all that drama between you two because of this?" asked Chad, suddenly realizing that he hadn't found out the real deal from Troy yet about their current relationship.

Troy let out a sigh, rubbing the back of his neck some before he said, "Yes and no. Summary is that there was a huge misunderstanding between us due to stupid cell phones and reception. I thought Brie broke up with me but she really was just telling me where she was, what happened to Tristan. Once again, I proved to be the idiot in not realizing she needed me and almost blew it all together but heard her voicemails in time to understand what happened and well, I'm the reason her last cut was so deep because I surprised her. We got back together after we talked things out in the hospital but yeah, that's about it."

"You know, you talk about Gabriella blaming herself but you do too Troy, unnecessarily," observed Mary, now hearing this self blame from her daughter's boyfriend a few times in the past week. "Even Gabriella sees this much that you did save her, in more ways than one."

"But the cut…" he began to argue, getting cut off by Gabriella's mother.

"The cut may be deeper and longer than any of the others but it's the last one she'll make, that much I'm sure about now and you have a large part in that," she stated, giving Troy a look that would not allow for any argument.

"Snap, I think she just put you in your place dude," joked Chad, lightening the mood considerably. "I think the amazing brownie baker has a valid point though. Gabriella and you may have misunderstood things but, call me a girl and crazy, you seem more bonded together now, that much I could tell when I first saw you two together here today."

"I've thought the same thing too," added Sandra as she came into the kitchen, smiling at them all. "I don't know what you are really talking about but Troy, I think in many of the same ways Ian told Gabriella that she was Tristan's medicine substitute, you are hers. I don't think it was just time that helped heal Gabriella to the point she is now."

Mary wrapped an arm around Sandra, giving her a warm smile. "Don't fool yourself into thinking it's just him alone though. Although I agree Troy seems to be the one that best helps Gabriella through this, Gabriella really has leaned quite a bit on you and Taylor both too. I'm just very happy that she has managed to make such good, lifelong friends like all of you."

"And we're just glad that she has such an understanding and loving mother like you," returned Troy, feeling a sharp elbow to his side. "Dude, what was that for?"

"Kiss up," hissed Chad, making Mary and Sandra both laugh, bringing in Gabriella and Taylor who both had curious expressions on their faces.

"All right, what did we miss?" demanded Taylor, looking at Chad, who rolled his eyes. "Chad, did you get into the raw batter again?"

"With permission this time!" defended Chad quickly, knowing Taylor would have his fingers for stealing from Mary's baking preparations again after the last time he did it, ruining the second and third batch Mary had planed after sneezing right into it.

Mary saw the stern look Taylor was giving her boyfriend and couldn't help but laugh some more, highly amused by the teenagers in her and Gabriella's home just then. "He did have my green light this time, promise."

Taylor relaxed her stance at these words, giving Mary a smile. "Phew, glad to hear it. Would have hated to have had to chop off his fingers for doing something else wrong in your kitchen."

Chad's jaw dropped at this. "You wouldn't!"

"Try me," replied Taylor, a smirk lingering on her lips.

Everyone else in the room besides Chad erupted into laughter, savoring the first time in a long time where things really did seem like normal, how things were before Tristan's suicide and Gabriella's cutting. Troy caught Gabriella's eyes in that moment and saw the genuine happiness and twinkle linger there in her brown orbs, knowing then that although he had seen quick momentary glimpses of the same before that its longer presence there in her eyes and on her face meant that they all would be okay but most especially Gabriella. 'Now all we have to do is go back to school…'


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Dude, where the hell is she?" murmured Troy in a low voice so only he and Chad could hear. "I don't understand why she wouldn't let me pick her up."

Chad laid a comforting hand on his best friend's shoulder, feeling immediately how tense Troy was as his blue eyes scanned the quickly filling hallway where Gabriella's locker was located, Troy's back resting against Gabriella's locker, his healing right hand holding a small bouquet of white and mixed red and yellow gerbera daisies. "Gab will be here, don't worry," he assured Troy, seeing Troy acknowledge him with a small nod.

Troy jumped as he felt a light hand on his left arm, tearing his gaze away from his search to gaze into a pair of light brown eyes that were definitely not Gabriella's. "Sharpay…"

"Hi Troy," she greeted, fluttering her eyelashes at him. "How was your weekend?"

He felt her hand begin to circle his upper arm and quickly stepped away, smiling instead back at her. "Umm, hey Sharpay. Weekend was great, yours?"

Sharpay tilted her blonde head to the right, giving Troy a suspicious look. "Fabulous as usual," replied Sharpay. "You didn't call me as you promised."

"Didn't I?" returned Troy, distracted by a brunette head of hair he spotted far down the hall, moving closer to him.

As the slow smile spread across Troy's face, Sharpay narrowed her eyes on him, not seeing Chad who was staring at her. "Troy, you most certainly didn't! Troy, I'm talking here!"

Troy's head snapped back to glance back at Sharpay, modifying the smile on his face to give her a distracted but apologetic smile before turning his head again to watch Gabriella get closer to him, dressed in skinny jeans and a purple sweater, talking to Taylor, Kelsi, and Martha all the way. Without another thought of the blonde dressed in all shades of pink behind him, Troy walked through the crowd of East High students to meet Gabriella halfway, resisting the urge to scoop her up in his arms as she graced him with her sweet smile.

"For you madam," said Troy as he presented her with the bouquet he had been hiding behind his back. He felt his grin stretch as Gabriella took them from his hand, surprising him by taking his right hand in hers and lightly kissing the back of it where his wounds were still healing before leaning up and kissing his cheek.

"Thanks Wildcat," she murmured, a blush on both of their cheeks. "Being sweet to distract me from all these death glares I'm getting huh?"

Troy looked around and rolled his eyes as he saw some of the crowd staring and whispering while others were giving Gabriella dirty looks while others plainly didn't seem to notice anything unusual. "Yeah, well, I am partially responsible for the death glares."

"What do you mean?" asked Gabriella, puzzled by his admission.

Taking her hand in his good one, Troy started them walking towards Gabriella's locker so she could get her stuff for the morning. "Well, when we weren't together, although I think we were still together but I misunderstood things, I was a bit careless in whatever messages I was sending girls as Taylor so accurately and plainly pointed out to me."

Taylor scoffed from behind the pair. "Now he says he believes me."

Troy glanced back and just smiled at her while Taylor rolled her own eyes at him. "So I was dense at the time. I know now right?"

"I suppose," returned Taylor, kissing Chad as soon as they reached Gabriella's locker where he was now leaning against a set of lockers a few down with no sign of Sharpay. "You must be hanging out with this one too much."

Kelsi and Martha both burst into giggles at this, making Chad very suspicious as to why he was the butt of the joke again. "Do I want to know?" he asked.

Martha shook her head. "No, nothing new anyway."

Troy enjoyed the sound of Gabriella's own giggle, the only one he really heard, as she opened her locker and started going through it, putting the flowers in her open backpack as a temporary place for them to be held. "I've missed that giggle of yours. It's like music to my ears."

Kelsi smiled as she saw Troy and Gabriella share a quick but tender kiss, glad to see with her own eyes that things were okay, having trusted Taylor at her word when she told Martha and Kelsi beforehand that Troy and Gabriella were back together but knowing that seeing this was far more believable than anything else. She watched as Gabriella focused again on her locker, noticing how Troy kept his healing hand on Gabriella's waist at all times, almost unconsciously as Troy was now busy talking to Chad.

"You would never know they had a break or a fight or whatever it was," murmured Martha, voicing Kelsi's own thoughts.

"I've always thought they were meant to be, destined to be together," returned Kelsi, her own eyes twinkling with happiness at seeing both of her friends in a much better state together than they had been apart.

"You always have been a hopeless romantic, even in third grade," commented Martha, nudging Kelsi's shoulder with her own when she spied Gabriella and Troy looking at some of the pictures on Gabriella's locker door. "You know, we should surprise her with some new pictures. All those were from last year."

"But there weren't any from the summer," Kelsi said, reminding Martha that Gabriella had been interning in Los Angeles and not with them at Lava Springs.

Taylor overheard this idea and thought it was a great way to get Gabriella looking forward, to have recent pictures. "I think I have some from the last parts of summer, group shots and them alone. Maybe you two can come over today after school and we can pick the ones we want and surprise her tomorrow?"

"So there!" exclaimed Martha while Kelsi just nodded her head.

The warning bell interrupted their plans from going any further as the group of six friends moved away from Gabriella's locker to make their way to homeroom, temporarily leaving a blonde behind who had heard exactly what she wanted to, knowing the next move she would make. 'Troy and Gabriella are back together, how very cute. Too bad they won't remain happily together for much longer, not after a strategic attack and thankfully I have exactly what I need to make it all happen by the time school ends…'

* * *

"But Troy, I thought you left Gabriella," a petite blonde pouted from one side.

"Of course he did. Don't you know, Troy is my boyfriend now," stated a taller brunette from the other side, having the guts to lay her hand on Troy's left arm.

"Are you kidding? He so has plans to hook up with me today, don't you Troy?" argued a red head from another side while another brunette just stared at Troy from where she was standing before him, giving him a flirtatious wink and appraising glance.

Troy coughed and nervously ran his hand up and down the back of his neck, feeling highly uncomfortable at the moment, surrounded by some cheerleaders who he had previously allowed to hang onto him and flirt with him a few weeks ago. 'Perhaps it really was a short time ago but it seems like forever now…'

"So who is right Troy? Who did you pick?" demanded the red head, getting tired of the idea of sharing the hot basketball captain with other girls, even if they were her friends.

He gently shook any hold any of them had on him as he dragged in a deep breath, choosing his words wisely. "Actually, I'm sorry but I couldn't have possibly have chosen from any of you amazing girls so it's none of you, sorry."

"But Troy!" exclaimed one of the brunettes.

"What about us? Our connection?" demanded the blonde.

"Your connection? All you could possibly be connected to is that cell phone you are always on!" argued the red head.

Amidst the chaos unfolding around Troy after school where his locker was, Troy's ears picked out the distinct and familiar giggle of a girlfriend nearby. His head snapped up as he flung some of his hair out of his face, his blue eyes searching for the owner, resisting the urge to grin from ear to ear at the sight of her laughing at him along with Chad and Zeke just yards away. Troy's heart momentarily contracted at the thought that Gabriella could be upset by this scene but reminded himself that if she was laughing at him that Gabriella saw the humor in the situation and found it very entertaining at his cost.

"Ladies, please. I'm sorry, but I really must go," stated Troy, cutting through the semi-circle he had allowed himself to get boxed into against his locker, sauntering the rest of the way over to his girlfriend and friends. "Well I'm glad you found that amusing Miss Montez."

Gabriella just smiled her sweet smile at him and shook her head. "I can tell you really did give the girls reasons to glare at me this morning. Neon lights declaring you were single again I hear were used."

"Maybe so if their behavior back there was any indication," returned Troy, grabbing a hold of her hand with his as the four started walking towards Gabriella's locker a few hallways down. "Despite your laughter, you're probably mad at me huh?"

Surprising all three boys, Gabriella shook her head. "How can I be when you thought we were over? I think in the last week plus alone, you have shown me who really matters to you and that means more than any silly glance you give a girl."

Troy let out a huge sigh of relief that made Zeke and Chad both crack up. "Shut up you two!"

"Can't help it Captain! You have someone for sure looking over you, that much I am sure of now as I think they just saved you a bitchfest that I would have gotten from Taylor for even talking to one of those cheerleaders let alone four," commented Chad, glancing over his shoulder only to see the four cheerleaders staring at them with narrowed eyes. "And they are definitely intensifying those dirty looks now."

Zeke looked backed and chuckled, seeing the same look of envy each of the girls plus a few others were giving Gabriella at the moment. "Check it out! Gabriella sure is the center of attention and it's all for her eye candy!"

Gabriella and Chad both laughed at Zeke's joke while Troy glared at both Zeke and Chad. "Hey, if Gabriella is okay with me hanging out with them so should you two!"

"I think I'm fine with it when you thought what you thought then but I don't think in all honesty I can handle you flirting with them every day and it better not be anything more than just that Wildcat," said Gabriella, earning "oooh"s from Chad and Zeke before they started laughing again.

Troy just rolled his eyes, annoyed with their immaturity as they finally reached her locker. He gently pushed Gabriella against her locker, placing one hand each above her shoulders on the locker, looking down into her dark brown eyes. "You know that there's only one woman for me and that's you Brie, always will be. All the cheerleaders, drama queens, and female athletes in the world could never hold a single flame up to the wildfire that is you Gabriella."

Unconsciously, Gabriella's lips curved upward as she listened to Troy's words. "What did I do to deserve you Troy?"

"No, what did I ever do to deserve you?" he murmured before Troy leaned his head down and captured her lips with his, feeling the true connection and passion pass between them in that moment, savoring the feel of her petite hands reaching up and wrap around his neck. Troy didn't let up until he felt a hand pat Troy's right shoulder blade none too lightly.

"Captain, in the middle of a hallway here. Not exactly the place to get your freak on. School is out, take it home or something!" exclaimed Chad, laughing more as he got best friend's death glare. "Don't make me wish I had old moody, depressed, oblivious Troy back from a few weeks ago. I didn't think there would ever be a time when I'd want that again."

This caught Gabriella's attention as she finally looked away from Troy's amazing blue eyes that told her so much more than he communicated verbally. "What are you talking about Chad?"

"Oh, just when you were away, Troy was very down, quiet, heartbroken Troy," explained Zeke before Chad could open his mouth. "He'd disappear at lunches and was never himself, especially the guy that allowed for all those girls and even Sharpay hang on him and coo over him. Even before you came Gab, I've never seen Troy just be that passive with girls."

Gabriella arched a black eyebrow at this. "Passive? Troy? Not to say you are aggressive or anything Troy but I can't even picture you the way these two are painting you to have been right now."

Troy shrugged his shoulders, thinking back to his own thoughts of himself and his behavior only a few weeks ago now. "What can I say? Without you, I'm nothing," supplied Troy, earning himself a soft kiss on the cheek from his girlfriend.

"Ugh, I am so going to get a cavity from all this sweetness," joked Chad, pumping fists with Zeke, who chuckled with him. "Come on, let's get Gab's stuff so we can get out of this hell hole for the day! We've got an off day from practice today but Coach is expecting us at your house within an hour dude."

"All right, all right," said Troy, kissing Gabriella quickly one last time before pushing himself off her locker with his hands, allowing Gabriella to focus on her combination.

Troy leaned his shoulder on the locker next to hers instead, turning his attention to Zeke and Chad, who started talking about some new things they wanted to try for practice. His focus though was returned to Gabriella when he heard her small gasp, seeing tears well up in her eyes as she stared at a piece of paper in her hands. Shooting Chad an alarmed look, Troy quickly stood upright and peered over Gabriella's shoulder, barely holding in his anger at the idiot who put that note with pictures together.

_Surprise! I couldn't resist coming to see you, ditching school and all. I was staring at these pictures of us over the weekend and despite everything, I really love you Ella. Come meet me tonight, midnight, at that park you took me to with your friends for that picnic during the end of summer. I'll be waiting and can't wait to hold you in my arms again. Love, Tristan_

Troy's eyes saw the pictures of Gabriella with Tristan, three in total, one printed above the typed out letter itself and the two at the bottom, both looking to be within the last year. 'Who the fuck could be sick enough to do this?'

Feeling his senses pick up a heavy stare, Troy tore his eyes away from the pictures and printed letter and quickly scanned the hallway, feeling his hands, even his still healing right hand, ball into tight fists as he spied the source.

Chad too looked around and spotted the smirking blonde who was openly watching Gabriella's breakdown with amusement and another look on her face, something very close to victory. "Why that little pink bitch…"

It was only Gabriella's sniffles that sneaked their way into Troy's mind that drew him back to the issue at hand, Gabriella's emotional reaction to the obviously fake letter. "Come here babe, it's okay," he murmured, embracing Gabriella tightly, letting her cry for a while before she managed to recompose herself.

Chad meanwhile managed to sneak the letter away from Gabriella's hands, quickly folding it and sliding it into his pocket before he looked back over to see Sharpay still watching the scene unfold. "What the fuck did she want to accomplish with this and why is she watching with that almost prideful look on her face?"

Zeke, who by now was putting it all together, at least enough to know that Sharpay had managed to somehow make Gabriella upset yet again, just shook his head, wondering how he could have crushed on someone for so long that was so devious and seemingly heartless. "I don't know but the guts to just watch like this is, well, wow. What's in the letter that's making Gab this upset?"

Glancing back and seeing Gabriella now in better control, Chad just shook his head. "Later man, later."

"Zeke, can you stay with Gabriella?" asked Troy suddenly, his blue eyes now hard and narrowed on the pink clad girl down the hallway.

"Uh, sure," replied Zeke, even now more confused.

"Troy, what's going on? Where are you going?" questioned Gabriella, wiping away the last of the tears, more focused on what was going on now with her boyfriend, forgetting temporarily about the reason why she had cried in the first place.

"Taking care of this and making sure she never hurts you again," murmured Troy, kissing Gabriella's forehead before reluctantly letting her go. He saw Zeke wrap a comforting arm around Gabriella's waist before Troy pulled the plug on his barely contained control as he stalked down the hallway toward the blonde, who just now seemed to realize that Troy had put it all together correctly. Before she scurried down the hall too far, Troy managed to step in front of Sharpay, halting her escape, barely aware that Chad was hovering somewhere nearby.

"Troy! How nice of you to come talk to me. I was beginning to think you had forgotten about me, about us," stated Sharpay, putting her best face forward.

"Cut the shit Sharpay. There is no us and heaven help me but I wish I could just forget all about you, that I was a big enough idiot to not see you for what you are," gritted Troy, controlling himself enough to not physically lash out at the girl, knowing he'd never be able to live with himself if he went that far. "What is your issue? You came off just a few weeks ago like you wanted to be sincere friends but then you pull this type of crap?"

"Language Troy," returned Sharpay, smirking a little at him, enjoying the raw passion that rolled off him at that very moment, even if it was anger and directed at her. "I don't know what you are talking about. Did Tristan do something again?"

"No, he certainly didn't. This has the smell of expensive yet cheap smelling perfume. You may as well have hand written it with a pink sparkly pen Sharpay. What were you hoping for with that letter? To get Gabriella to yearn for Tristan and for us to fight?" demanded Troy.

Sharpay paused, realizing that her cleverly devised plan was quickly falling apart, one she put together at lunch with a computer in the library and pictures she had Tristan send her when they were planning the breakup plan together initially. "Well aren't you angry that Gabriella is here with you again only to be having a rendezvous with Tristan?"

Her question made Troy shake his head in frustration, unsure of how Sharpay could be so calculating yet so stupid in her answering for it. "Don't you see what you just did there? You know what's in the letter Sharpay and I'm willing to bet that your intention was to cause more trouble for us but more importantly to hurt Gabriella. I won't stand for this, especially with what's happened recently with Tristan. How cruel can you be?"

"Cruel?" scoffed Sharpay. "Cruel is your supposed girlfriend harboring a love for some other guy of her past. How can you stand her hurting you so? Using you since Tristan isn't here. So maybe I did write the note but it was for your own good so you would see her true feelings for him. I bet she would have gone to that lake too."

"So you admit it then, that it was you," stated Troy, simply and to the point, his eyes boring into hers.

Sharpay shrugged her shoulders, not seeing the harm into admitting to it now. "I did but it was for you Troy! I want to protect you, I have your best interests in heart, honest!"

A deep sarcastic laugh escaped Troy's lips as he heard Sharpay's words, rolling off too easily for Troy to believe that Sharpay harbored any guilt whatsoever about her actions and what they meant. "If you are so interested in my well-being, stay the hell away from me and Gabriella both, do you hear me? I honestly thought you were better than this Sharpay, that you had a heart somewhere inside you but I guess I was wrong."

"Well if I did have a heart, it was ripped out by your own hands when you broke up with me!" screamed Sharpay, accidentally confessing a feeling she hadn't voiced to anyone, not even her twin or her faithful followers. "Yes, status and everything else that goes with dating you is amazing but did you even stop to think that I could have really cared for you, still care?"

This caught Troy off guard, so much that he had no words to respond back with but heard Chad replying for him. "Really? You really expect Troy to believe that you truly care for him, for who he is without the Captain title, away from East High after all you have done?"

"I did it for him Puffball although I admit I have my own motives but Troy deserves the best, simply put. Can't you see that now Troy? How I've been trying to show you that I am the best for you, that Gabriella is still hung up on her ex?" returned Sharpay, turning her attention from Chad back to Troy, her eyes searching his face.

After a few more moments of silence that dragged on between them, Troy finally made a move by shaking his head. "I think that you'd like to believe you care for me, just as I honestly cared for you, but I think if nothing else I have learned that Sharpay Evans only cares for Sharpay Evans. I do have to ask this though. What were you planning on doing once Gabriella was at that lake? Were you going to ambush her with more torturous images of her past?"

The remaining steel in his voice caught Sharpay's attention. "Torturous images of her past? Tristan is still in her life as far as I know," stated Sharpay, wondering what Troy was getting at, some part of her in the deepest part of her soul getting a sinking feeling.

"Tristan is dead Sharpay," replied Troy, letting those four words hang between the three of them as he watched her face carefully, seeing if Sharpay actually knew.

"What? No, now I know you're tricking me," stumbled Sharpay, shock of the news resonating in her mind, a part of her brain realizing why Gabriella had reacted the way she had, why Troy was now so angry with her. "Tristan can't be dead. She's lying to you if she told you that! She just wants you back!"

Seeing the genuine shock on her face and knowing she wasn't that good of an actress to pull that off so well, Troy found himself believing her. "Trust me, he is, not that it should matter much to you anyway. Just please Sharpay, if you ever cared for me at all, which I struggled to believe right now, leave Brie alone. She's doing the best she can without your interference."

Before Sharpay could say anything further, Chad and Troy both left her standing in the middle of the hallway, watching them return back to Zeke and Gabriella, watching with light brown eyes as Troy naturally wrapped Gabriella in his strong arms, holding her there before placing a gentle kiss on the top of her dark head, seeing the relief and love on Gabriella's face. For the first time in a very long time, Sharpay watched the couple as they finished getting Gabriella's stuff from her locker before closing it securely and walking off with Zeke and Chad without narrowed eyes or calculating thoughts swirling in her head. No, this time was different and it was different because Sharpay was for once speechless, in shock over what she had just learned about her former partner in crime, and actually as vulnerable as Sharpay Evans could be.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

As soon as Troy parked his truck on the street right in front of Gabriella's house, he quickly turned off the engine before jumping out of the cab, running around to open the door for Gabriella before she could get out on her own. After basketball practice after school, Troy had taken Gabriella to her therapy session and had waited in the waiting room as Gabriella had waited for him during his practice, both silently supporting the other.

Gabriella had seen Dr. Johnson on Monday, which was very much needed after Sharpay's stunt, on Wednesday, and completed her three visits a week mandate today, feeling better about things, acknowledging that as hard as it was to see the fake letter and pictures that Gabriella didn't have the strong urge to cut again. Of course, as Dr. Johnson also pointed out, a large part of that was the image Gabriella couldn't shake even when she seldom thought about cutting again, the image of Troy's arm over hers, the razor blades flush against his skin. What showed real genuine progress though was Dr. Johnson's observation that without that image, Gabriella was slowly learning how to deal with her emotions without even thinking about cutting these days, a step in the right direction.

All Tuesday and Wednesday, both Gabriella and Troy had been on high alert in case another stunt was pulled but both were relieved when it seemed that Sharpay had pulled back on her aggressive attack, at least for now. In fact, her usual extravagant and snappy nature seemed to have tamed down quite a bit, surprising all of the East High student body, especially those that were not aware of what happened on Monday despite all the gossip. Admittedly, Gabriella was still a bit afraid of opening her locker in case something was there but was relieved yesterday when it turned out that something waiting for her was the collage that Taylor, Martha, and Kelsi had put together for her and had Troy sneak in since he knew Gabriella's combination. Gabriella's heart warmed knowing how much her friends really cared for her, knowing that even though Kelsi and Martha didn't know what had been going on with Gabriella that they were still supporting her as any good friend would, as Gabriella would them.

Once Troy locked the truck, Troy and Gabriella walked together up the pathway to the front door, Troy bending down to pick up a package addressed to Gabriella while Gabriella unlocked the front door. He followed her through the door, making sure to lock the door behind him while Gabriella turned off the alarm, putting her backpack down near the stairs, her mind still preoccupied with the discussion she had with her therapist just an hour or so before.

"Is your mom coming home for dinner?" asked Troy, interrupting her thoughts.

Gabriella shook her head, recalling her mom telling her in the morning that she had left money in the cookie jar next to the microwave for pizza, knowing that Troy would be staying over for a few hours after Gabriella's therapy session. "No, she has to catch up on things at work so she left money for pizza. I think she felt comfortable doing that since you are here but I feel bad that she's stressing and working so hard to catch up, spending all that time home with me."

Troy smiled a little, placing the package on the wood floor before walking over to his girlfriend, gently pulling her to him so he could wrap his arms around her waist. "You're always thinking of everyone else, so much that you forget that people care and think about you too. Your mom wouldn't have had it any other way and neither would I, minus the whole breakup that didn't happen drama. What's important is that you are taking this day by day and becoming even stronger for it."

She let out a bit of a harsh laugh at this. "Stronger? I don't know about that Troy…"

"You are and stop contradicting me when I know I'm right," interrupted Troy, smiling more as she giggled at the last half of his words. "So, what type of pizza is it going to be tonight?"

"Umm, double pepperoni, spicy Italian sausage, and light sauce with those bacon cheese sticks?" offered Gabriella, suppressing a giggle as she saw Troy's eyes light up.

"I knew I loved you for a reason. A woman after my heart and stomach!" exclaimed Troy, kissing Gabriella on the cheek before letting her go to go call in their order.

Gabriella watched Troy leave, a smile playing on her lips, before going to pick up her backpack, spying the package for the first time in the process. She scooped up both and walked up the stairs, curious as to what was in it seeing that it was from Ian. Once in her bedroom, Gabriella tossed her backpack next to her desk, taking a seat on her bed, package still in her grasp. Gabriella turned it over in her hands a few times before getting back up for a pair of scissors to open the box with. She returned and carefully cut the tape before putting the scissors down on the nightstand, crawling back onto the bed to bring the box towards her so it rested on her lap.

Inside were several balls of newspaper, which Gabriella tossed to the floor, making a mental note to recycle it all, before she found a folded piece of paper with Ian's handwriting.

_Ella,_

_I know this package is coming to you out of the blue but let's just say something told me that you had to have the contents of this box, mainly the picture frame. Call me crazy but Tristan came to me in a short dream I woke up from because it seemed so real, asking me to send you it. The other things, well I thought you would appreciate them, treasure them as physical memories of my cousin. Hopefully you are doing better Ella! Remember, this wasn't your fault, regardless of what anyone else may think. Call me, I'm here._

_Ian_

Gabriella read the note a few times, noticing the words becoming shaky as her hands began to tremble. Nerves began tightening around Gabriella's stomach as she finally put the note down, seeing the contents of the box for the first time.

The first item was Tristan's favorite and well-worn Dodgers baseball hat, making Gabriella tear up at the memories of going to a few games with him this past summer. One memory in particular played through her mind, replaying when Tristan actually turned the cap inside out and put it onto Gabriella's head, declaring her as good luck right before the Dodgers won the game in the bottom of the 10th inning with a walk-off home run. She smiled with tears in her eyes, recalling the excitement on Tristan's face before he had jumped up and dragged her up with him, kissing her soundly before whispering that she really was his good luck charm.

The second item was a stuffed football, one that Gabriella recalled Tristan making in independent living class in their junior year, completing it a few weeks before their breakup.

_"Seriously, this is such a stupid project," grumbled Tristan, wincing as he managed to stick himself with yet another pin while he was trying to line up the two halves of the fabric that would make up his completed stuffed football in their school's colors. "I think I'm going to die from pin pricks."_

_Gabriella giggled, distracting Tristan again as he flashed her a grin before he managed to prick himself again, groaning. "Here, let me help you," offered Gabriella, scooting her chair over to be closer to Tristan at the table, gently taking the fabric from him and expertly putting the pins in._

_Tristan watched in amazement, shaking his head as she finished and flashed him a smile. "Damn Ella, I had no idea you were an expert in such things."_

_"Well, I am a girl and this isn't too bad. Kinda works along the same lines as Geometry, angles, and such," replied Gabriella with a small smile, putting the last pin in. "There, that should get you going. You do know that is supposed to be done by the end of this period right?"_

_He rolled his eyes at this, knowing that Gabriella had the best of intentions but annoyed she was sitting there next to him with her gym bag already done with most of the period left. "Yes, I know. Since your project is all done, without a stitch out of place, will you help me? Please?"_

_"As much as I can without getting busted for doing it for you," agreed Gabriella, eyeing the teacher before looking back at Tristan. "At least try okay?"_

_Tristan nodded his agreement before getting to work, slipping the fabric under the grip of the sewing machine before putting it down. After a few false starts, including the first time where there was no thread loaded, Tristan managed to complete the football, stuffing it before putting the last few stitches on by hand just before the bell rang. Of course it wasn't exactly the perfect shape of a football at all as Tristan had missed the outline of the pins and sometimes stitched over them or well inside of them, causing the football to be misshapen but complete._

_Gabriella saw the teacher try so hard not to laugh as Tristan put the stuffed football with his initials and the year hand sewn onto the fabric onto the table before Gabriella put her duffle bag next to it. She just smiled at the teacher, silently thanking him for not outright laughing, knowing Tristan was already feeling bad about it._

_"Hey, that was a good job," said Gabriella as they left the classroom, her hand snugly in his._

_Tristan let out a harsh laugh, shaking his head. "Yeah, if I was trying for the worst joke of a stuffed football ever."_

_Gabriella stopped their walk, pulling Tristan to a stop before she raised both her hands and placed them on his cheeks, turning his face towards her. "The point is that you tried your hardest and you got it done. I'm proud of you. And anyway, so what if you can't sew a straight line? You throw a real football like no other on the team."_

_"Aww, thanks baby," replied Tristan, kissing her lips. "You always know how to make me feel better about anything and everything."_

_With that, the two continued their walk to their next period classrooms, kissing each other quickly before they separated and ducked into their own classrooms as the bell rang._

'I only wish I knew about everything going on with you Tristan, so I could have helped in the end, when it really mattered,' thought Gabriella sadly, wiping away a few stray tears, blinking back the rest only to let them go again as her eyes landed on a very familiar picture frame, the exact same one from her dream almost a week ago. She looked again at the picture of them smiling together, his arm around her shoulders, the twinkle in both of their eyes that night. Gingerly, Gabriella pulled the picture frame out, throwing the empty box onto the floor before she cradled it in her hands, staring down at it through her tears, watching as one made a single splash against the glass.

After a few minutes of sniffling and brushing aside her tears, Gabriella managed to control her emotions again, breathing in and out slowly, wiping some additional tears off the picture frame that had managed to fall in that short time. As Gabriella sat there, staring intently at the picture frame as a whole while her breathing became more controlled, Gabriella felt a chill go up and down her spine as she remembered again that this was in her hands in almost the very same way in her dream, recalling that Ian had written that it was in his dream as well with Tristan asking him to send it to her. 'What could this all mean?'

Troy watched from the doorway to her bedroom, his left shoulder propped up against the doorframe as he leaned against it, his arms folded, as Gabriella continued to stare at the picture frame. He had resisted the urge to run to Gabriella when he saw that first tear fall but stopped himself, knowing that this would be a good thing, to make Gabriella realize that she really had come a long way from where she was just weeks ago. 'It's actually been a short amount of time and in no way is Gabriella out of the woods but I think she's surprising us all with the courage and determination she has shown to want to get better which is half the battle.'

As more time passed, Troy witnessing Gabriella lose control over her tears only to gain it back a few moments later, he found himself feeling very proud of her for not giving in to the temptation to relieve herself of the pain with the pair of scissors easily within her reach, a sign right there that progress really was being made, that Gabriella wasn't just putting up a front like he had secretly feared. Troy could only assume that the picture frame held a picture of her and Tristan since he recognized Ian's name in the from section of the label but felt no jealousy run through his veins as it would have even a month ago, just pure concern for the young woman dealing with things the best way she could.

A muted curse stumbled out of his mouth as his cell phone rang, knowing instantly by the ringtone who it was, cursing his best friend's timing as Gabriella had looked up at that instant, surprised by the sound and immediately alerted to Troy watching her from his current position. He blushed as his eyes met her now red rimmed and watery eyes, digging his cell phone out to quickly answer it. "What is it man?"

"Dude, where have your manners gone?" replied Chad. "I was just calling as a heads up that the gang wants to head over to wherever you and Gab are, to have a hang out night like we used to. It's been a while and I think the others are getting curious about Gabriella."

Troy let out a sigh, looking back at Gabriella, who had managed to compose herself again, sitting there on the bed, returning his gaze. "I don't know man, may not be the best of times."

"What is it?" asked Gabriella, wondering what was being discussed.

After shifting the phone a little so Chad would know he wasn't talking to him, Troy replied, "Chad is calling, saying the gang wants to come over and hang out. They miss you. I can tell him though to tell them another day. I don't want you feeling pressured to do this, especially after, well…"

"It's fine Wildcat, they can come," answered Gabriella, cutting off any uncertainty that was about to be expressed.

"But Brie," began Troy, only to be silenced again by his girlfriend, who shook her head as she stood up, placing the picture frame on her bedside table next to one of her and Troy, before walking to where Troy was still leaning against her doorframe.

"I want them here Troy. I know you're trying to protect me but I have to be able to do this, to deal with other people knowing if it comes out somehow tonight and just hope it goes over as well as possible with them," stated Gabriella, giving him her best courageous smile. "This is part of who I am now, for better or for worse."

"You know she's right Troy," said Chad simply. "Eventually she'll have to tell them the truth, especially when spring comes, even summer, when she wants to wear short sleeves again because of the heat."

"I know Chad but this is her call, her decision. I don't want anyone rushing her," replied Troy, meaning every word as he stared back into Gabriella's brown eyes that returned his look. Troy raised his right hand and cupped her cheek, letting Gabriella lean into it. "I'll do whatever I have to, even piss off the rest of the gang if I have to, in order to keep Gabriella safe and happy."

Chad groaned. "Man, you need to cut it with this sweet crap!"

Troy chuckled a little before he turned his attention back to Gabriella who had just sweetly kissed his palm. "I should just tell Chad to tell them to buzz off right? Give you some more time to sort everything out from whatever was in that box?"

"What box?" asked Chad, being promptly ignored by Troy.

"I'm okay, honest. I'm not going to volunteer anything because I don't think I'm ready for them all to know everything but I think I can work through telling them about Tristan without completely losing it. I didn't when I told Chad," she reminded Troy. "It'll be good for both of us to have them all over."

"You sure?" he asked, wanting to make sure that this would cause no setback or upset Gabriella in any way.

Seeing Gabriella's nod, Troy sighed, knowing the chaos that was about to interrupt their quiet night. "All right, bring them over to Brie's. Word to the warning, you better all bring your own pizza because we aren't sharing."

"Man, we are so there! See you in thirty," exclaimed Chad, immediately hanging up the phone to call the others Troy suspected.

Troy shut his phone and slid it back into his pocket, embracing Gabriella in a tight hug, looking down at her face as he did this. "You sure? Really?"

"I am. Dr. Johnson made a very good point to me in the last week, which is that I can't be afraid of people knowing or moving on with my life, being happy again. I know that I may act like nothing bothers me at times, that I'm carefree and happy when I'm with you and with the others but part of me still feels the guilt, especially thinking that Tristan will never have moments like these again," explained Gabriella, seeing the questions in Troy's eyes. "I'm not faking the happiness though Troy, I want you to know that. What Taylor and Sandra and my mother and even Ian and Chad have done for me has been amazing but you have really made a lasting impression on me, with everything you have done, your self-sacrifice and pain even. I don't know of another guy who would do what you have done and I need you to know that I recognize it, that I appreciate it. I suppose that's another reason why I feel the guilt, knowing how much stronger you and I have become together, our bond, when I know it came at a cost of Tristan's life."

"Brie, please, don't think that," he soothed, seeing her brown eyes become watery yet again. "You know that you'll always have me, as you will always have Tristan there with you in your heart. What we have may have gone through a lot in such a short period of time but it's only served to make our love, our faith in each other, stronger for it. If Tristan really was anything like me, in how much I love you, he'd want you to be happy, even if it was with me, so long as I treat you well, which I vow I will."

Gabriella gazed back at Troy in amazement, utterly speechless yet again by his words. Instead, Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's neck, raising herself on her tiptoes to kiss him, enjoying the feel of his lips on hers but more so just the moment they were currently sharing, thinking how Tristan was maybe right about something, Gabriella truly was lucky.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

On Sunday morning a week later, Gabriella quickly changed into a pair of sweats and a tank top before throwing on Troy's sweatshirt that had been washed late last week and worn again by him the day before so Gabriella could have a clean sweatshirt to wear that still smelled like him. When she had opened her eyes that morning, after such a rough night's sleep, Gabriella decided that she needed to clean to help clear her mind as well as to try to get her life organized again. After going to the bathroom and tying her hair up, Gabriella got down to work, turning up the stereo so she could hear the latest music blasting through the speakers as she picked up her clothes and books that had managed to land all around her room. Once that was done, Gabriella turned her attention to dusting, getting from the hall closet a few microfiber cloths, feeling that much better for being productive and distracting her mind for a bit before her mom popped her head in to see how she was doing.

"Wow, your room, it's finally looking like your room again," kidded Mary, smiling at her daughter who seemed to be in good spirits again after having a rough time sleeping last night.

_Mary rushed into her daughter's bedroom as soon as she heard Gabriella's screams from the study a few rooms down where Mary had been working on a report for work. After Mary turned on the lights, she saw Gabriella sitting up in the middle of her bed and rushed over immediately. "Sweetie, what is it?"_

_Gabriella accepted her mother's embrace, blinking her eyes against the sudden light that flooded the room with the flip of the light switch, feeling the salty tracks of tears down her cheeks continue to lengthen and flow. "Mom…it…was terrible…Tristan…shot…saw it all…" got out Gabriella between the tiny sobs that were filling her chest again._

_"You saw Tristan shoot himself? Sweetheart, is that what you are telling me? It was just a dream though Gabriella, just a dream," soothed Mary, feeling Gabriella shake her head that was now resting on her shoulder. "What do you mean no?"_

_"No…it was me… I…pulled the…trigger. It was real, I swear it…at least it feels that way," answered Gabriella, taking in deep gulps of air and forcing it through her lungs. "I don't know which nightmare was worse, this or when I saw him again from afar only to see the gunshot wound open and bleed, something preventing me from getting to him."_

_Mary pulled back a little and stared back at her daughter's grief filled face. "Gabriella, you said it yourself though. These are just nightmares albeit tonight was a new one. Have you talked to Dr. Johnson about all this?"_

_Sighing a little, Gabriella nodded her head. "He said it's natural, it's my mind's way of trying to find closure in how everything happened. I just, I thought it would all go away in time but maybe they never will, because as much as I know the hard facts of what happened, I still don't understand what really caused Tristan to pull the trigger, what I could have done to help."_

_"Maybe that's it, understanding that you couldn't have done anything and are guilty of nothing," answered Mary, shifting her arms so her hands were now resting on Gabriella's upper arms, rubbing them up and down in an attempt to soothe her daughter. "Tonight's nightmare seems to be speaking directly to that, to the guilt you still feel. That would be my uneducated analysis anyway."_

_"It was just so real Mom, I could feel the coldness of the trigger with my fingers. Listening to Tristan tell me face to face that he loved me as I pulled it, God that was so horrible," whispered Gabriella, reliving the nightmare. "I just wish that I could turn back time, make everything better for everyone but especially him."_

_Mary brushed back some strands of dark wavy hair back behind Gabriella's ear. "But you can't sweetheart. I know that your level of guilt has been sky high since Tristan's suicide but you need to seriously take it easier on yourself. The weight of the world should never be on your shoulders alone when you have so many to share it with you. I think in time you'll keep getting better as you have been and eventually, as much as you will adore the memory of Tristan for the rest of your life, you will find the solace you so need."_

_After talking some more about the different implications and Gabriella's feelings on everything, Mary was satisfied when Gabriella eventually fell back asleep an hour and a half later. She gently kissed her teenage daughter's forehead before leaving Gabriella's bedroom, switching off the lights in the process, feeling like she was tucking in the very same daughter when she was four and had terrible nightmares about monsters and the darkness swallowing her. 'If only the nightmares she was having now were so easy to dispel and help her get through. I can only pray that you continue to see the light in all this Gabriella and find the closure your mind is desperately seeking someday soon.'_

"Well, after all the nightmares and restless sleep, I knew I had to do something to keep me going today," answered Gabriella, alerting Mary to the fact that Gabriella hadn't slept as well as she had hoped.

"You had more nightmares?" asked Mary, knowing it was a bit redundant based on what Gabriella said but felt compelled to ask.

Nibbling her lower lip a little, Gabriella paused in her dusting to look back at her mom, allowing Mary to see the dark circles under Gabriella's eyes. "I did and none of them got any better. Some of them were the same, the bleeding wound and once more with the gun being in my hand, but I also had some others. The last one was watching Tristan die but at the hand of another who I couldn't see. I don't know what it meant and thought at that point it was just me going crazy."

"Maybe it's your mind trying to tell you something else about the guilt, that it was just a higher being's decision to take Tristan early," remarked Mary, watching Gabriella try to process this.

"Maybe," agreed Gabriella, truly lost as to what else it could be. "Anyway, I just thought it was time to really clean and everything, put this energy to good use. I think maybe I should vacuum and dry mop now since most of the dusting is done."

"Sounds like a plan. Do you need help?" offered Mary, unsure of how she could help Gabriella on an emotional level at that given moment.

Gabriella shook her head. "No, I should be fine. Besides, part of my chores right?"

Mary laughed, nodding her agreement. "I guess they are."

As Gabriella dragged the vacuum and dry mop back to her room from the hall closet, her mind began to replay that last nightmare, wondering what exactly it meant. After that dream, Gabriella had given up on sleep until a dreamless sleep gratefully embraced her mind, giving it a much needed reprieve but Gabriella still recalled it with perfect clarity, seeing the bullet soar through the air in slow motion from a different direction and making impact just after Tristan told her he loved her again.

Back in her room, Gabriella bent over to put a new cloth on the base of the dry mop, setting it back down on the hardwood floor, starting her cleaning near her balcony windows. A familiar upbeat dance song came on the radio a little while later, giving Gabriella something to listen and groove to at the same time as mopping, making her spirits lighter again. As she danced through the song, moving the dry mop now around her bed, Gabriella began swaying her hips and pumping her left arm in and out to the beat, getting lost in the music. She was so into it though that she accidentally bumped into her nightstand a little hard with her right hip, shaking it so much that something tumbled and broke as it landed on the hardwood floor, the sound of glass breaking scaring Gabriella as she had been facing the other direction.

When she whirled around at the noise, Gabriella's breath got caught in her throat as she saw the picture frame now lying face down on the floor, broken glass around it. Gabriella dropped the dry mop and quickly approached the fallen object, carefully kneeling down next to it before she picked it up with shaking hands, tears welling up in her eyes as she saw her picture with Tristan. As she blinked back the tears, Gabriella got up and took the picture frame with her to the trash can, shaking out the excess glass still contained before looking at it again. She noticed a slight rip in the corner of the picture and silently swore, hating that the treasured photograph was now torn albeit with a small tear.

Feeling the need to hold the photograph for some reason, Gabriella turned the frame over and undid the back panel, slipping the photo out of the frame with the cardboard backing behind it. When Gabriella gripped the picture of her and Tristan in her hands though after putting the cardboard aside, her fingers felt a difference in the backing and she curiously turned it over, a gasp escaping her lips as she looked down at a blurry picture of herself with Troy, their own arms around each other. 'What?'

After studying the picture closer, Gabriella recognized the blurry and enlarged photo as a moment captured the night Troy asked Gabriella to be his girlfriend in the bowling alley when they were out with the rest of their friends. "But why does Tristan have it in this frame let alone have it period?" she wondered aloud, gently pulling the picture of her and Troy off the back of the one of her and Tristan which were held together by a single piece of tape. Once separated, Gabriella stood up and placed the picture of her and Tristan back on the nightstand before she sat on her bed, looking down at the puzzle in a form of a picture. A small smile tugged on her lips as she relived the memory of Troy asking her out but she soon put it aside, wondering again how Tristan came about having this picture and who would have sent it to him.

Something in the back of her mind was nagging her to keep looking at it, that the answer was there, had to be, and she soon found it when she flipped the picture over to see what looked like a website with a name and possibly a password. Perplexed now, Gabriella got up and walked over to her computer, opening a new browser and putting in the website address that was written in Tristan's handwriting which read .

A shiver ran down Gabriella's spine as she was immediately taken to a website with a purple background, just the shade that was Gabriella's favorite, with only a picture of Tristan and Gabriella together in their first semester of junior year, Gabriella smiling at the camera with Tristan's face turned sideways as he gazed at Gabriella with a look that could only be described as lovingly, adoringly. Gabriella swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat down, pushing herself to keep going, finally seeing the login box right under the picture. With shaky fingers, Gabriella nervously typed in the username and what she thought was the password into the text boxes before she clicked the submit button.

It took a few moments, which seemed like agonizing hours to Gabriella as she waited for the new page to load, more than curious and almost scared to find out what was posted, but the page finally appeared, displaying an array of links grouped together. The first set was under an airplane icon, the next column was under a dollar sign icon, and the last column of links was under a phone icon.

Even more confused now, Gabriella clicked on the first link under the plane to see an image appear of a scanned copy of a ticket from LAX to Albuquerque International with Tristan's name on it. Furrowing her eyebrows together in confusion, Gabriella went back to the main screen and clicked on the second link in the same column only to see another ticket from LAX to Albuquerque. This image though had a date underlined, one Gabriella recognized as taking place after she ended the romantic part of their relationship. 'Wait, when did he come out? Why didn't I see him?'

After staring at the image for a few moments longer, Gabriella went back to the main screen and clicked on a link under the dollar sign icon, feeling nauseous as she saw two scanned images, one of the front of a check and one of the unsigned back. What caught Gabriella's attention though were the names in the upper left hand corner of the check:

_Vance Evans  
Sharpay Evans_

"Why in the world did the Evans family, more specifically Sharpay, write Tristan a check for 5,000?" asked Gabriella aloud, seeing Sharpay's famous signature on the check.

She felt an even more sick feeling fill her body as she went back to the homepage and clicked on the second and then third links, both having additional checks in the same amount written to Tristan by Sharpay. 'But why?'

Gabriella's mind was whirling with so many possibilities as to what this all meant when she pushed on and clicked on the first link under the phone icon, seeing the same image she had seen printed out with the website information on it. "Oh my God, please tell me this really isn't what I think it is," she prayed, starting to see where all the puzzle pieces fit together to make one large picture.

After going through some more links of pictures clearly taken by a camera phone without her knowledge, each one depicting Gabriella happily in the arms of Troy or kissing him or just laughing, Gabriella felt a new emotion fill her body, one that she hadn't felt in quite some time, anger. By the time that Gabriella got to the last link, guilt seemed to be a fond favorite memory compared to the sizzling anger now running through her blood, aimed at a manipulator who had gone too far this time. That anger though ceased as Gabriella had to force her mind to clear while listening to the audio clip that was now playing.

_"Tristan, I think I overestimated you given the fact that I just saw your supposed love of your life walking down the hall with my basketball captain. I paid for that first class ticket to get you here this weekend to break them up, not allow them to get even closer. Do you not care about Gabriella? Do you not care that she is slipping further and further away from you each day you aren't here to help me? Maybe she's right, maybe you truly are weak. That's why she couldn't choose you when she had a real guy in Troy here. You are too weak Tristan, you can't even fight for the girl you supposedly love. The only thing I think you have excelled in is fucking up whatever you had with the smartie brunette by cheating. Honestly Tristan, I'm realizing now that picking you as my accomplice was the dumbest thing I've done in a while. Of course you wouldn't be man enough to play dirty for the hand of this girl. Either you don't care enough about her or you really are stupid. Either way, I'm done playing with you. This game is now my own and I plan on playing by my own rules unless I see a change in the current situation with Troy and Gabriella being the super cute couple here. I give you one week grace Tristan and if nothing happens, it's on your head if anything happens to Montez."_

There was a short pause before another clip of Sharpay's voice leaving the same type of message came on, quickly followed by two others right after that, all of the same nature.

Like a sudden bolt of lightning, Gabriella snapped the last piece of the puzzle into place and found herself staring at cold treachery itself, wrapped snugly in the form of Sharpay Evans. 'It wasn't me letting him go that upset Tristan so but what she used to bait him into helping her with her stupid plan,' realized Gabriella, feeling the anger at the blonde resurface quickly. Shaking her head, Gabriella knew she had to do something and that it couldn't wait. She snatched the picture of her and Troy with the website details on the back and quickly left her room, calling out to her mother in a strange voice that she'd be back in a little while but needed a drive before grabbing her mother's car keys. Not waiting for permission, Gabriella left the house and got into her mother's car, knowing exactly where she was going.

By the time she pulled up and parked in the circular driveway of the Evans' mansion, Gabriella was so fueled by her highly contrasting emotions she wondered if she would collapse right there from them. A large part of her was pissed off at the girl inside the mansion, most likely anyway as her stupid bubble gum pink Mustang was in the driveway, for scheming to keep Gabriella away from Troy and using Tristan to do it but a larger part was sad because Tristan was dragged into the whole scheme. True, Tristan may have willingly done things but Gabriella believed in her heart that Tristan would never intentionally hurt her, even if he was desperate to get her back, that much her heart and instincts agreed on.

After she marched up to the entrance, Gabriella harshly knocked on the door, not waiting long for it to be opened by an elderly man. "Can I help you?" he asked politely, staring at the fiery young woman standing on the porch.

"I'm here to see Sharpay," got out Gabriella, trying to be as nice as possible but feeling rather short at the moment.

Before the man could answer, Gabriella spied Sharpay coming down the large staircase yards away dressed in a pink Juicy Couture tracksuit. "Sharpay! How could you!" exclaimed Gabriella, her voice coming out loud with a harsh edge to it.

The man quickly took a step in front of Gabriella, blocking her way. "It's okay Milton, let her in," said Sharpay, coming to stand only a few feet away from Gabriella now. "What type of lunacy brought you here Montez?"

Gabriella let out a harsh laugh before she replied, "Lunacy? Funny you should ask. I just found some interesting things out that had your stupid pink sparkles all over it."

"Sharpay sweetie, don't be rude," scolded Sharpay's mother from further inside the house. "Invite your friend in."

"She's not a friend mother!" called back Sharpay.

"Do as I say sweetie and be a good hostess, even if she's not a friend," demanded Derby Evans. "It's only polite dear."

Sharpay sighed and indicated with a tilt of her head for Milton to step aside, allowing Gabriella to come further into the mansion but not much further than the entryway, relieved when her mother left the immediate vicinity again. "Now what is it that you want Montez? I have important things to do."

"Like how to ruin someone else's life? How to breakup another happy couple?" accused Gabriella, pushing aside any soft emotion she felt and clinging to the hot lava of fury that ran through her veins again. "Because you certainly succeeded in messing up at least one life to my knowledge. Maybe there's more."

Her only answer though was Sharpay smirking, giving her a one over with her light brown eyes. "Oh, did Troy finally break up with you? Poor baby. It was only a matter of time before he realized how truly unsuitable you two are. It's not my fault that he woke up from the nightmare he was living in while dating you."

"SHARPAY, JUST STOP IT!" screamed Gabriella, grabbing the attention of all the hired help within earshot but not even noticing. "I know what you did! How could you?"

Sharpay narrowed her eyes, trying to assess whether Gabriella was talking about the same thing Sharpay was thinking of when Gabriella said those words. "Really Gabriella, I think you've gone completely mental. Whatever it is that you think I did I most certainly did not. I've never been one for games."

"And you've never been that good of an actress," bit out Gabriella harshly, almost physically shaking from her anger. "You sent Tristan money to be part of your sick little plan to keep Troy and me apart. You sent him plane tickets! And when that wasn't enough, you started feeding him pictures you snuck of me and Troy together, plaguing him until he followed your game plan. That's what you did, isn't it?"

For a moment Sharpay actually stumbled as to what to say but gathered herself quickly, squarely looking back at Gabriella without a hint of guilt in her demeanor. "I don't know what you are talking about. That smart brain of yours must have over-fried or something from all those dusty library books."

"Damn it Sharpay, will you just admit to something for once in your life? You owe me this much. Did you or did you not scheme to keep me and Troy apart, roping Tristan into all of this, only to have him try to back out?" asked Gabriella, fire in her dark brown eyes.

"No, don't be silly," returned Sharpay, letting out a laugh that sounded false even to her own ears.

"But when he did try, you threatened my safety, my happiness, my life, to get Tristan to cooperate with you. Don't deny it, I know it's the truth, the sick truth!" exclaimed Gabriella, narrowing her eyes at the blonde who dared to shake her head again.

"Girls, what is going on here?" asked Derby, quickly approaching the blonde and brunette who were currently facing off, Vance and Ryan right behind her. "The staff was alarmed and came running to us while we were having brunch, talking about a fight. Whatever is going on, I'm sure you both can resolve this like ladies."

Before Sharpay could reply, Gabriella tore her eyes away from Sharpay to look at Sharpay's mother and said, "I'm sorry Mrs. Evans but I don't think I can do that, not until Sharpay admits to something."

"Whatever does she mean pumpkin?" asked Vance, looking at his daughter who was now breathing a little heavier while looking at the young brunette woman.

"She's delusional Daddy, that's all," replied Sharpay, an irritating smirk back on her lips, her right hand posed on her hip. "Isn't that right Gabriella?"

"Only if I somehow or another made all this up," retorted Gabriella, reaching into the pouch of the sweatshirt and pulling out the picture of her and Troy, noting how quickly Sharpay paled before she somehow regained her composure in the matter of seconds. "Recognize this picture Sharpay?"

Without looking at it again, Sharpay shook her head, looking Gabriella in the eyes. "I haven't a clue what you are talking about."

"Really? Maybe you'd like to see the website that's written on the back of this," offered Gabriella, turning the picture around for Sharpay and her family to see. "It definitely opened my eyes to every rotten thing you have been doing. Do you even understand what you did? What you did to Tristan?"

"Is that what this is about? Look, I'm sorry he's dead Gabriella but that isn't my fault. Some accident or sickness I'm sure," answered Sharpay rather simply.

Gabriella just stared at the other girl, speechless for a few moments in how nonchalantly Sharpay acknowledged and dismissed Tristan's life within the same breath. Ryan was more than overwhelmed with the emotions just then and decided to step in. "Gabriella, how did Tristan die?" he asked with the most gentle voice he could muster.

Her deep brown orbs met his eyes and answered Ryan without words by the amount of pain evident there, blurred a little by the tears that were held in check. "Tristan committed suicide…"

Gabriella barely heard the gasp from Derby and hardly saw the sympathetic looks both Vance and Ryan were giving her. What Gabriella did see though was the shocked expression on Sharpay's face, her color completely gone, her mouth hanging slightly ajar. "You're lying. You just made this whole story up to get sympathy."

"I wish I was lying Sharpay, I really wish I was," answered Gabriella, the edge in her voice receding. "If I was, Tristan wouldn't be lying in a coffin in a cemetery back in L.A. with a single bullet wound that will never truly heal. If I was, Tristan would be here to call you out on your devious ways instead of me because I know Tristan and I know that although maybe he started in on this plan with you that he wouldn't be able to hurt me, he loved me too much. I know I'd never be able to do it to him."

Swallowing a few times, Sharpay shakily gathered her best acting skills together before she said, "Honest Gabriella, I don't know what you are pretending about but I would never scheme to hurt another human being."

There was a loud scoff at this and all heads turned towards Ryan, who only shook his head at his twin. "You would never scheme to hurt someone else? Now come on sis, we all know that's a big fat lie and I have a sinking feeling that you've really crossed the line this time."

"Ryan! You're supposed to be on my side! You're my brother, my twin!" scolded Sharpay.

Ryan just shrugged his shoulders, offering his hands up in a surrender like motion. "I can't help it Sharpay. I warned you countless times to stop when I caught those little snippets of conversations where you were badgering someone, when I saw you right after you put some conniving plan in motion. That look of yours is so specific to those moments, an excited yet conniving look that you seem to have perfected over the years."

"What is it exactly that you are accusing our daughter of doing?" asked Vance, looking at Gabriella.

"I think, no I pretty much know now, that Sharpay wanted my boyfriend so badly that she sent tickets to my ex to bring him out here to try to help her break us up, even going so far as sending three checks of five grand each, which Tristan never cashed. There are even pictures that Sharpay sent to him as motivation along with some clips of Sharpay leaving some rather not nice voicemails for Tristan," explained Gabriella, taking in a deep breath and closing her eyes against the misery that returned for her in that moment when she thought back to how very vulnerable Tristan was and how hard Sharpay was on him. "Tristan was going through a depression and I think he took them straight to his heart, worsening it."

"If you're trying to make me feel guilty for something I didn't even know," started Sharpay, stopping as soon as she realized her slight admission of guilt here.

Derby turned her face and looked at her daughter, blown away by the apparent fact that Sharpay did in fact do what Gabriella claimed. "Answer me truthfully Sharpay. Did you do all of what Gabriella is saying? Don't try to lie either, I can always read you like a book and it will be that much worse for you if you lie to me now."

Sharpay sighed, knowing the game was up. "Yes Mother, I did. I honestly didn't know though about Tristan and all that! I didn't even know he was dead until two weeks ago when Troy told me and trust me, that devastated me too!"

"Because you cared about him as a human being or because you lost your partner in crime?" asked Gabriella, unable to resist voicing that question.

When it took Sharpay too long to answer, Vance shook his head, highly disappointed in his daughter, echoing the same feelings Derby was having. "I'm sorry Gabriella for my daughter's behavior. I hope you understand that Sharpay was not raised to be this malicious. It seems that you have evidence of this wrong doing. I'm prepared to offer you money for your silence."

Gabriella shook her head immediately, a bit taken aback by Mr. Evans' offer. "I don't want any money Mr. Evans. Just hearing Sharpay admit to it, that's all I wanted. I needed to hear her say it to make sure I wasn't just being paranoid and had put all Tristan's clues together incorrectly."

"You understand young lady that what you have in your possession, the evidence which I'm for certain is there, could really taint this family. I'd be happy to offer you anything you'd like. How about a fully funded college education, even a masters program?" offered Vance again.

"Dad, Gabriella isn't like that," chimed in Ryan, seeing Gabriella becoming increasingly uncomfortable, feeling that his classmate had gone through enough already this morning. "Are you okay Gabriella?"

Gabriella turned her eyes to focus on the kindness that was Ryan and nodded her head slightly, knowing it was a partial truth again. "I will be, thank you Ryan," she said before turning her attention back to Mr. Evans and Mrs. Evans. "I promise that I will not sell these to anyone nor will I spread this around school or around town or anything like that. Honest, I just, I needed to find some type of closure on this mystery and I've found it."

Ryan watched as Gabriella slowly turned on her heels and walked out of their mansion, tiling his head to the side a little as he seemed to notice a little bit of a difference in Gabriella, even by just viewing her retreating back, glad to know that she was going to be okay. He couldn't say the same for his twin who was currently being cross examined by their parents as to what exactly Sharpay did and why. After listening to the heated discussion and seeing Sharpay actually cowering from their parents' questions and demands, Ryan decided it wasn't his place anymore to eavesdrop but was relieved when he saw genuine tears slip from Sharpay's light brown eyes as he recognized her finally understanding how her selfish ways actually adversely affected someone's life, intentional or not. 'I'm sorry that someone had to die for this day to come but at least Sharpay seems to finally have learned this lesson for the last time, at least I hope.'


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Have you seen her? She's dressed so weirdly."

"Where did her locker go? That insanely large and sparkly pink monstrosity?"

"I heard she had a lobotomy."

"Well I heard she was abducted by aliens and then kicked off the spaceship for trying to take over."

"Even her followers have no idea what's going on but in classic style are dressed in dark colors with her."

"Someone told me that she found out she was no longer heir to the Evans' fortune, that it was all going to Ryan. Could you imagine? Being the oldest and then having your younger sibling take that all away?"

"That can't be true, Ryan isn't like that. I heard something better. Sharpay actually killed someone!"

The last quietly murmured piece of gossip snapped the control Gabriella had over her thoughts and emotions. She eyed the lower classman that was nearby before shaking her head at him. "Sharpay is a great many things but never repeat that, do you hear me? She didn't kill anyone!"

"Geez, don't kill the messenger! I thought you two weren't friends, why are you sticking up for her anyway?" he asked.

"Because she doesn't deserve to be labeled a killer," replied Gabriella, watching as the boy shrugged his shoulders and just walked away with his friends. 'Although God knows I could have cooked up a number of other things to call her in the past year, especially yesterday, after everything was revealed.'

There was a soft clearing of the throat to Gabriella's right so she turned her head, smiling a little as Ryan stood there smiling back at her. "That was very big and noble of you Gabriella, sticking up for Sharpay the way you just did. I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to spread that rumor more than stop it."

"Maybe if it was anything else but I can't let her go through what I have, knowing it was my fault. No one deserves that, no matter what they have done," replied Gabriella, looking over to where Sharpay was now shuffling through her new smaller, standard issued locker dressed in a black velvet tracksuit with a gray t-shirt underneath.

"So you don't blame her?" questioned Ryan, intrigued by Gabriella's admission, wondering in truth what exactly Gabriella had been going through.

"As much as I'd love to, I can't, not with a clear conscience. Your sister is twisted in the mind but I now see a human side of her coming out, at least I think so," returned Gabriella, looking back at Ryan.

Ryan chuckled a little. "What you see is not Sharpay acting by choice. Well, maybe her clothes but the locker change was a mandate from Mom and Dad on top of many other things that she has to endure as penance."

"They aren't going too hard on her are they?" asked Gabriella, surprising both of them by the note of concern in her voice.

"Let's just say after you left our place yesterday that Sharpay spent some long time with my parents, discussing things. I believe she has had her special rights at school stripped, like the special locker and her reserved parking spot, had her credit cards taken away except for one that has a five thousand dollar limit, had her check book taken away, and was issued a standard cell phone with no camera attached. Of course all that came out slowly throughout the day. I think my parents' aim is to take away everything that she used to cause trouble for you and Tristan," answered Ryan, pondering that last bit. "You do realize that Sharpay had a reason to lure you out to the lake in that note she forged right? That she intended to prove by you showing up that you still loved Tristan and not Troy and try to get you that way? I love my sister because she is my twin but she is not all that innocent."

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders as she said, "That may be true, in fact I know she isn't innocent, but I can't blame Sharpay for what happened with Tristan, as much as I'd like to because it wasn't just her. I know I was beyond furious yesterday but after some calming down at home after that, I realized that while she added fuel to the fire, there were a lot of other things going on with Tristan that I hadn't even realized."

"You hinted a little earlier that you held or hold yourself accountable for Tristan's suicide but yet you let my twin, who clearly did some type of damage to Tristan's psyche, off the hook. What's up with that?" questioned Ryan, searching Gabriella's face for answers.

"I may not know the real extent of whatever deal or partnership Sharpay and Tristan briefly had but I don't think Sharpay ever took the time to really get to know Tristan, who he was, what he liked to do, what he wanted to be in the future. In fact, I know she didn't otherwise she would have realized Tristan didn't need her money or her plane tickets because Tristan's family is very well off to the point where I've teased Tristan about bringing his favorite cook out here on visits," explained Gabriella, tears gathering in her eyes as she thought of him again. "Because I knew him, I feel more responsible but to be honest, knowing a bit more of what was going on with him besides his life at home and school, knowing this other piece, it does somehow give me a bit more closure, understanding a bit more of what he was going through, although my heart breaks even more for him."

"And that right there is why I'm just astonished you aren't ripping into Sharpay. Look, I'm not encouraging it but I have to be honest and straight with you here when I say I'm really, really surprised," stated Ryan, each syllable filled with sincerity.

Before Gabriella could say anything, she felt a familiar muscular arm snake around her waist, feeling the warm, soft lips press against her forehead. She looked to her left and smiled as she met Troy's gaze, feeling better by him just being there. "Hey Brie, Ryan," greeted Troy, nodding at the other guy. "What's up?"

"Oh, Gabriella and I were just talking about Sharpay…" started Ryan only to stop when Gabriella shook her head at him in a subtle but noticeable way.

"Sharpay? Has she done something else to upset you Brie?" questioned Troy, turning Gabriella's body so she was facing him more, searching her eyes for a hint of what was going on.

"Actually Troy," began Ryan again, only to get cut off by Gabriella who spoke up just then.

"Troy, aren't you hungry? I'm sure you are, you always are," joked Gabriella.

Troy narrowed his eyes as he was studying his girlfriend, sure that there was definitely something more going on. "What are you trying to cover up Brie?"

Ryan sighed, shaking his head. "Gabriella, you should probably tell him. Honest, I know what you promised about not saying anything but I don't think this would be a breach."

Slowly, Troy began trying to force the puzzle pieces together, not quite getting them to snap together correctly. He looked at Ryan and then Gabriella and back again before laying his light blue eyes back on his girlfriend. "Brie? Is there something going on between you and Ryan?"

Gabriella paled while Ryan coughed rather uncomfortably, both of them shaking their heads. "No, of course not, why would you think that?" asked Gabriella, shocked that question came out of Troy's mouth.

"Well, it's clear you don't want to tell me something that Ryan knows about. I know, stupid, rash assumption but I had to ask," replied Troy, rubbing the back of his neck as they all shared an awkward moment together.

Knowing that it would be best to clue him in and tell Troy the full truth later as Ryan suggested, Gabriella cleared her throat and said, "Actually, it does have to deal with Sharpay but I don't want to put any power behind the already rampant rumors running around. Can you just trust me long enough until we go home after my session, after your practice, that is if you will still take me?"

Troy's features softened at just the hint of uncertainty and sadness in her voice. Placing his hands on each side of her face, Troy lovingly stared down into her eyes, feeling the constant and immediate bond between them a little bit more intensely than normal in that moment. "Of course I'll take you. Brie, no matter what, I'm here for you, remember? And of course I trust you and I can wait for whatever it is you want to tell me. You have me curious but if you don't want to say now, I know you have your reasons and trust that."

"Thank you," she whispered, reminding herself at that time how very blessed she was to have Troy as he was, so sweet, loving, and understanding.

He closed the space between them and kissed her lips in a tender way, pulling back after lingering for a short time, knowing exactly where they were, standing in the middle of an emptying East High hallway as other students made their way to lunch spots around campus. "Ready to go grab some lunch?"

Gabriella smiled and nodded her head, taking his hand in hers. "Gotta feed you so you can make it to the rest of the day until you can eat again right?"

"Hey, you make me sound like Chad!" pouted Troy, chuckling as Gabriella rolled her eyes. He saw Ryan kind of standing a bit awkwardly still off to their side. "Hey Ryan, why don't you join us?"

"Me?" asked Ryan, unsure if he heard the basketball captain right. "I would think all of your friends would be sick of me from this summer and not want Sharpay's poodle hanging around especially after everything."

"They don't know everything and they won't," Gabriella reminded Ryan, piquing Troy's curiosity again as to what "everything" truly was.

"You seriously are going to keep your word to my parents huh? I have to say, you have more class than my entire family put together Miss Montez," complimented Ryan, offering her a bow, which made Gabriella giggle.

"Just like I was telling you earlier, I have my reasons. Only a select few will know that secret but that's it, it ends there, with those people and no one else," returned Gabriella. "Nothing special, just following the Golden Rule if nothing else."

Troy scoffed at this, drawing both of their attention. "So I don't know what this deal is but will later, I accept that, but seriously Gabriella, you doing something not special? That's a lie if I ever heard it!"

Just as Gabriella was about to deliver a witty response, Troy's stomach let out a loud gurgle that could not be ignored. "Well, I think your stomach is speaking the truth in its hunger, that's for sure!"

"Best get this guy fed," agreed Ryan, all three sharing in a laugh as they walked down the hallways together towards the cafeteria, a new friendship born.

* * *

Troy set both of their bags down onto the floor near Gabriella's desk as Gabriella turned on her computer and logged in, letting the operating system fully load before she opened an empty browser window. She stood up and walked over to her bag to pull out a picture, staring down at it for a few moments before daring to look up to meet Troy's eyes.

Gabriella nibbled on her lower lip for a few moments before rounding up enough courage to do what she was about to. "I talked to Dr. Johnson about this whole ordeal, I want you to know. I also told my mom some of this so she knew what was going on but I want you to know that I haven't shown anyone this website nor do I intend to. First, do you recognize this picture?" she asked, handing Troy the picture she had found in the picture frame of her and Tristan.

While Troy was studying it, Gabriella looked over to her bedside table and smiled a little, seeing the picture back in its original frame minus the glass, Gabriella unable to bear it being separated from the frame that once was kept on Tristan's own bedside table. When she looked back at Troy, he wore a puzzled expression that Gabriella had been suspecting. "It looks like it was taken that night we were with the gang at the bowling alley, when you fell and I asked you to be my girlfriend," Troy said, giving Gabriella the picture back. "All this was over a picture?"

"No, that is just the start of it," answered Gabriella, turning the picture over to reveal Tristan's handwriting on the back. "Enter in the website address."

Troy just did as he was told, taking a seat on her desk chair and keying in the website, unsure of what he would find. Feeling the need to just hold Gabriella to him, Troy reached out and gently pulled Gabriella to him, seating her on his lap just as the page fully loaded, revealing a purple background with a picture of Gabriella and Tristan. "What is this Brie?"

"Just watch," she replied, her voice now laced with sadness that Troy heard even though he could only see part of her face.

Curiosity won over his concern for his girlfriend just moments later though when the next page came up after Gabriella logged on, displaying links in columns. "So it's a website for what?"

"Tristan was trying to tell me something, something that I only wish he had told me before," said Gabriella simply, clicking on the last link under the airplane icon to show the image of the airplane ticket. "This is an airplane ticket that was bought for Tristan to come back to Albuquerque but not by him or me. In fact, this was from a trip I didn't even know he made, after we ended things, after I told him I couldn't see him."

Troy heard a catch in her voice just then and tightened his arms around Gabriella's midsection, kissing her cheek softly. "It's okay, we don't have to look at this Gabriella. I can tell that is upsetting you."

Gabriella though shook her head. "No, you need to know this, I need to share this with you."

"Okay," he said as Troy watched Gabriella closed the page that was open to open another, this time under the dollar sign icon, this page showing a check written out for 5,000. Troy's eyes scanned the image, his eyes narrowing at the signature he recognized in an instant and then at the name and address of the bank account older. "Why was Sharpay giving Tristan money? Do I want to know this?"

Gabriella heard the slightest bit of anger and deep suspicion already seep into Troy's voice and scooted a little so she could turn her body to sit sideways now on Troy's lap, giving her the ability to look him fully into the face. "If you don't want to know, I'm not going to force you to see this but I think that you deserve to know this, I agree with Ryan, especially as you've been through everything you have with me. I can stop though, honest."

Troy took a few moments to debate this in his mind but shook his head. "No, I need to see this, you and Ryan are both right. It can't be as bad as my mind is thinking it is, with you this calm."

"Remember, I figured this out yesterday morning. I've had time to sort this out so just take this in baby steps, okay?" replied Gabriella, kissing Troy on the cheek before maneuvering herself back around so she could navigate to the next set of links she wanted Troy to see, the many camera pictures.

"Dude, was she spying on us all the time and taking these pictures or something?" wondered Troy, concentrating on the different things Gabriella was showing him, getting the bigger picture with each link clicked.

"I'm not honestly sure," stated Gabriella, pausing as she hovered over the last link. "Are you ready for the thing that will make this all make sense, real fast?"

Seeing his silent nod, Gabriella clicked on the link and turned up her speakers to make sure Troy could hear Sharpay's recorded voicemails on the audio file, shifting again so she could watch Troy's face, his reaction. Gabriella didn't have to wait long as halfway through the first voicemail, Troy balled up his fists while he squeezed her a bit tighter to him. Troy's mouth also managed to hang open despite his tenseness as Sharpay called Tristan weak and then continued to confess to scheming with him to hurt Gabriella and Troy. "That fucking bitch," she heard him curse, his blue eyes now hiding behind tightly closed eyelids.

When the audio file was done playing, Troy opened his eyes and immediately sought out Gabriella's that were watery despite the hardness that entered her brown orbs. "How can you so calmly sit there after hearing all this, seeing all this? Sharpay has crossed the line one too many times and needs to be called out on this shit!" he exclaimed, surprising both of them with his sudden outburst.

"Trust me, she was dealt with but in my own way," answered Gabriella, placing a soothing hand on Troy's right side of his way, calming him some despite the renewed fury Gabriella felt rushing through her body again. "I'm not happy with her, I don't approve of this, any of this, but at the same time, we can't do anything that will make a difference that matters. Tristan's already gone Troy! If anything I'd just want to go back in time and save him, save him from Sharpay and her clutches, to help him better after I let him leave here."

Troy stared back at Gabriella, seeing the mixture of grief and guilt thrown in with the frustration and fury all in her eyes, knowing he had to push back his own instinct to go over and settle the score and get Sharpay out of their lives for good if not more. It tore Troy to do this, to fight against his strong instinct to act, to protect what was his, what Troy treasured most in this life, but he managed to chain his own feelings just enough to give Gabriella the support she desperately needed as more tears filled her eyes. "What are you thinking?"

"Just, thinking about it now, what could I have done differently? How could I not have known Sharpay would reach out to Tristan to try to break us up, keep us apart? How could I let him get mixed up with her?" blurted out Gabriella, raising a trembling hand up to her face to brush away some of the tears. "I brought her into his life Troy! In so many ways I feel more closure, I do, but I also feel more guilt. If it wasn't for me, Tristan would never have been involved with Sharpay nor would he have known her. Tristan would still be a happy teenage boy instead of spending the rest of eternity in the cold ground!"

"Hey, stop that Brie, stop," soothed Troy, turning her shoulders around gently and ducking his head to meet her downcast eyes, his heart breaking with hers as she sniffled. "You don't know any of that. From what I've heard you say, what Sandra has said, Tristan was depressed. He had school pressures, football pressures, problems at home, and who knows what else. Yes, this scheme, plot, or whatever it was that Tristan was involved in with Sharpay probably didn't help him but it wasn't your fault, this is far more not your fault than you are believing it to be. Brie, for Sharpay to have done what she had for that fake letter she created, it shows that they did collaborate together, that Tristan did supply her with pictures of you. However, from what I can tell with what is on this site, Sharpay herself was fueling a lot of this behavior on her own, giving him all the loaded ammunition he would need to get worked up and want to act out of jealousy against us. I don't think she really got what she wanted though, we're still here together, right?"

Gabriella sniffled again as she wiped a few more tears away, letting out a sigh. "I know, you're right, and I think that's why I'm not even worse off about this. This still sucks, don't get me wrong. Tristan suffered so much because of her. I know him and Tristan, as you pointed out just now, did participate but something changed for him along the way. Sharpay wouldn't have to send so many pictures, so much money, to get Tristan to cooperate with her if he really wanted to. I can't be mad at him for any of this, I just feel, I feel so sad for him, even more so now."

"Come here Brie," murmured Troy, gathering Gabriella into his embrace, letting her tuck her face into his neck as she cried a little, kissing her forehead as Troy ran a comforting hand up and down Gabriella's back. "I have to admit, I really want to give it to Sharpay right now, as ungentlemanly of me as it is. This truly is just ridiculous, outrageous even."

"She's already being punished Troy," said Gabriella once her tears were under control again, remaining snugly tucked into Troy's body. "I went over and confronted her at the Evans mansion yesterday and her parents ended up getting involved, Ryan was witness, and from what he was telling me earlier at school, Sharpay is being monitored and punished by her parents."

"As good as that is, to hear she actually is having consequences for this, don't you want to see more happen?" questioned Troy, wondering if he was the insane one for wanting some type of justice on behalf of Tristan and Gabriella both.

"I did when I first saw all this, trust me I did," replied Gabriella, thinking back to all the ranges of emotions she had felt in the last day or two. "Then though I thought about how Sharpay looked when I think she finally realized the truth, that Tristan was really dead and was then told it was a suicide. She's only human Troy."

Troy scoffed at this. "Sharpay, human, after all this? You have got to be kidding me Gabriella."

"Wildcat, she is. Honest, if I thought she wasn't sorry for Tristan's death, I probably would be seeking blood but I saw the guilt, I saw the instant remorse that even the drama queen herself can't fake," returned Gabriella. "But I don't want anyone else to know about this, besides the therapist, Mom, and now you, I don't want anyone else to know."

"Why?" asked Troy, confused by these decisions Gabriella made.

"Because as much as I have grieved over Tristan and hurt each day, I know he is no longer among the living, I know what it's like to go through the self-torture that I am almost one-hundred percent sure she is feeling right now. Her parents' monetary punishments and having privileges revoked aren't all that is making Sharpay down and far from herself," pointed out Gabriella, reminding Troy of the things he himself had seen but had dismissed like her different locker and Sharpay wearing dark colors. "I don't want her to go through all the pain that I have known. Even though Sharpay wasn't the nicest to Tristan and was acting out of bad motives when she did all this that's on this website, she doesn't need to go down that road with me making it worse for her. No one should ever have to feel like they are alone like that Troy, the way I can only imagine Tristan must have felt."

Troy sighed, running a hand through his hair as he soaked in everything Gabriella had said to him, seeing the sense to it but hating how very sensible and sensitive Gabriella was, knowing she was the bigger person here. "I can see what you're saying but does this also mean that you have let yourself off the hook too?"

"Some," answered Gabriella, being truthful this time with him. "I talked to Ryan about this and Dr. Johnson but I especially feel worse because I knew Tristan, he was and is my first love Troy, I can't lie about that."

"I know, and I don't want you to," replied Troy, nuzzling their noses together before pulling back and catching a glimpse of something on the screen that was moving. "Hey Brie, what's that?"

Gabriella gave him a curious look before looking back at the screen, for the first time seeing a blooming rose animation further down the page. "Just an animation it looks like," she answered while she examined it a bit closer, hovering the pointer over the animation and seeing it change to a hand, which indicated there was a link behind it. "Or not…"

While holding her breath, not knowing what to expect, Gabriella clicked on the link and saw a new page show up, a few pictures of her and Tristan from the past few months of his life and their junior year scattered around the page, the text though catching her attention.

_Ella, I don't know exactly what to write here but that I'm sorry. If you are reading this, that means my strategic plan to get one last message to you worked. I'm sorry for even joining forces with Sharpay in the first place; I realize how wrong that is now. She really has a thing for the status Troy would bring her and I think that focus, that desire to separate you two just for material reasons and not love on her part, really woke me up, made me wonder why if I was doing it out of love, why I was doing it her way that was so calculating, so cold. Anyway, I wanted you to know the truth, so you can watch out for Sharpay because I've failed to protect you and know now that you deserve so much more than me, someone who wouldn't even think about doing what I have. You really and truly make me as happy as I could ever ask. Know that without you, I would never have made it this far. Be happy Ella, live your life to the fullest, and love thoroughly. Whoever that man is in your future, he's a lucky bastard, that much I know for sure. I love you Ella, forever, no matter what happens._

_Love,_

Tristan

Strangely, Gabriella felt yet another weight lift off her shoulders reading the final note Tristan would ever write her, barely recognizing it though as a deep sense of mourning settled back in. Tears gathered in her eyes as she read the note a second and a third time, feeling like this was truly a good-bye, Tristan's way of giving Gabriella closure, a closure Gabriella wasn't all that sure she wanted if it meant losing all sense of a connection with Tristan. Instead, Gabriella just let herself feel, remembering Dr. Johnson telling her that the whole point of therapy was to help her feel again, no matter what it was. As the tears continued to flow, as Gabriella's body trembled with sobs, Gabriella slowly let go of the grief and guilt she had been harboring close to her heart, within her soul, for weeks, unaware of Troy, who was desperately trying to calm and soothe her with loving words and actions, only knowing that it really was time to let Tristan go.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Gabriella paced in her room, resisting the urge to scream as she heard Taylor's continual pleas for Gabriella to come over and get ready with her, Martha, and Kelsi. "Taylor, I love you like a sister but please, don't ask this of me. I've already told Troy that I'd go to Chad's party tonight but I don't want to go all out, I still don't feel like I should even be going."

"Gabs, it's been over a month since whatever happened between you and the Evans twins and even more time, possibly more than two months, since Tristan, well since he died. You need to let yourself go and have some real fun!" exclaimed Taylor, knowing she sounded a bit out of character but recognizing at the same time that she really wanted Gabriella to enjoy the rest of senior year at East High with the rest of them. "I know you've made amazing progress, I'm not ignoring it, but I just want to make sure you enjoy senior year with no regrets."

"Or as little regret as possible… I get it Taylor, honest I do. Look, I don't want to be a bitch about this but I'm still taking it one step at a time and I know you are just excited about the party at your boyfriend's house and just the gang really getting back to where we all used to be. I hate being this killjoy but I'm just not completely ready to party hearty, okay? Please understand and trust me, I will be there, girl scout's honor," returned Gabriella, hearing a long sigh on the other side of the phone.

There was a pause before Taylor finally said, "All right, point taken, even if you aren't a girl scout. Look Gabriella, I really don't mean to be pushy. Hey, social things aren't huge on my priorities either but I just want to make sure you enjoy what you can of senior year. It only happens once in a lifetime right?"

Gabriella smiled at the optimism and social energy her best friend possessed right now, which was a tad different than the normal, studious Taylor Gabriella had come to know. "That is true. I'll see you at the party, k?"

"Deal. See you in a few hours Gab," Gabriella heard Taylor say before Gabriella closed her cell phone and put it on her nightstand, her eyes catching sight of the picture frame with the picture of her and Tristan still in it without glass.

She grabbed it and sat down on the side of her bed, studying it for the millionth time in the past month, still oddly okay with it not having glass in front of the photograph. The picture frame represented so much to Gabriella, just as it was. It was how Gabriella learned about how Sharpay had messed with Tristan's psyche, it represented a very happy memory with Tristan, and it also stood for the unconditional young first love Gabriella shared Tristan, even if it was only for a short while. As time had moved on since confronting Sharpay, Gabriella's appointments with Dr. Johnson had also decreased, now seeing him steadily once a week, having recently reduced it down again from twice a week. With time, Gabriella was learning to be stronger as a person for herself foremost, understanding that Dr. Johnson, her mother, Troy, Taylor, Sandra, and all the other friends she had were right in saying that Gabriella still had a whole lot to live for, for many years to come.

Despite knowing it was only what she thought of herself that mattered, knowing that Gabriella had the support of the rest of their little Wildcats gang, Chad, Jason, Kelsi, Zeke, Martha, and Ryan made it that much easier, especially after she told them about Tristan's suicide. As for the knowledge of her cutting, Gabriella had decided to keep that to those who already knew, ending with Chad being the newest with the knowledge, limiting even that group down to only Dr. Johnson, her mother, and Troy as far as what Sharpay really had done in all the past months since the summer.

Gabriella thought back to the past four weeks, the last month, and could visualize her progress, seeing herself get more determined to get better but also seeing her appreciation of life getting that much more deep. She still studied, hard, but Gabriella had made an active effort to also do more social things like go to more of Troy's basketball games and go with her mother to some of the community events Mary liked to go to. Tonight though, tonight would be a first, attending a party since, well, since the end of the summer practically, when she had first come home from Los Angeles and her internship.

Distantly, Gabriella heard the doorbell chime from downstairs and shook herself from her thoughts, putting the frame back down next to one of her and Troy, smiling more as she glanced at it before heading down the stairs. 'Who could it be in the middle of the afternoon on a Saturday?'

A gasp escaped her throat as she peeked through one of the windows next to the door and spied Ian standing on her porch. "Ian!" she exclaimed, immediately throwing open the door.

"Ella!" he returned, scooping the brunette up into his arms, embracing her warmly and tightly before setting her back down on her feet. "It's so good to see you!"

"You too!" Gabriella replied, meaning it from the bottom of her heart. Gabriella and Ian had kept in contact frequently over the past two months, leaning on each other when no one else would quite understand, but both had seen in each other the same thing that Gabriella saw in herself, the slow healing of a wound neither had ever thought would heal two months ago. "What are you doing here?"

"What? I can't come surprise darling Ella? You don't have like a naked boyfriend running around the house or something though do you? That would be so awkward yet hysterical," teased Ian, grinning as he saw Gabriella's roll of the eyes. "You know, seeing you do that in person is so much better than just imagining you doing it!"

"All right, all right. Besides teasing me, what else brings you here?" asked Gabriella, letting Ian into the house and closing the door behind him.

Ian chuckled, shaking his head a little. "Always the observant Ella, a great people reader too. I confess I come on partial business but I did want to see you."

"Well I'm glad you made the trip but what's with this partial business?" queried Gabriella, taking a seat next to Ian on the sofa in the living room.

She sensed the change in Ian's demeanor before she even looked at him, seeing Ian nervously tap his fingers against the box in his hands before deciding on what to say next. "A big reason why I came is because I am here to give this to you, on behalf of Aunt Lydia."

Gabriella swallowed, her stomach twisting in knots as she thought of Tristan's mother and the last few memories she had shared with her. "From Tristan's mom?"

Ian saw how suddenly pale and quiet Gabriella got, understanding why she would react this way, the way that Ian had anticipated. "I promise it's nothing bad, at least the present is. I'm not sure what the note says but if you aren't ready, we can totally pretend I didn't come here with this in my hands."

As much as Gabriella would have loved to have done just that, to pretend that Ian didn't come with another motive than to just see her, something in the pit of her now nerve-filled stomach told her to take the package from him, to open it. Having learned from the past, Gabriella knew that her gut was usually right or at least was trying to tell her something so she listened to it, reaching out with her hands to take the box that was now sitting between her and Tristan's cousin. "No, I should look at this, whatever it is."

Ian just nodded his head, watching as Gabriella slowly put the package on her lap and stared at it for a few moments before lifting the lid of the small box. Gabriella decided to read the note that was resting on top of another box first, gathering her courage to read even more blame coming at her from Lydia. To her surprise though, the note's contents were quite different than she would have ever imagined them to be.

_Gabriella,_

_You must be so worried right now as to what I could have possibly deemed so important to give to you that I sent my nephew to you. I know that you and Ian are close, probably closer now since Tristan's suicide, and I thought it would be good for you two to see each other again but also to make sure this safely got to you. If you haven't opened it already, the content of this box is something I think Tristan would have wanted you to have, what I have selfishly kept for some time but realize now belongs to you._

_I know you and I never got along, I know that you probably think the worse of me as I have you. That's only fair. A certain blonde young girl though recently made me realize how very unfair I have been to you Gabriella. The girl goes to school with you and was accompanied by her parents who had come specifically to L.A. to see me. I think you know this girl and although she didn't speak of you much, what she did say caught my attention, of how her twin had told her that you had protected her name even when she didn't deserve it, and I have to say she didn't after what she told me. However, what I'm realizing now, with the help of my grief counselor I've been seeing, I hear you have had to see one of sorts too, is that Tristan took his own life for his own reasons and that nothing any of us could have done could have definitely saved him. What I'm trying to say in a not so elegant way here is that I'm sorry, for having made you feel worse at a time when you were so vulnerable. We all were so down and upset at that time and I took all my frustration with God and everything else on you, which was unfair and very not adult like of me. In fact, the picture of the girl I got when I talked to Sharpay reminded me of the way I know I treated you and this is in some ways a way of representing my apology to you._

_There's quite a bit of water under the bridge between us Gabriella, but I want you to know that I recognize that Tristan really loves you, I'm sure he still does from wherever he is, and that I appreciate you being there for him in ways I couldn't be, wasn't allowed to be, as his mother. I still struggle on a daily basis with what has happened as I'm sure you do and want you to know you have one less burden to bear, I don't blame you for Tristan's leaving us prematurely, not anymore, that is if I even truly did before._

_Sincerely,_

_Lydia_

Gabriella blinked back the tears that had gathered in her eyes as she read Lydia's note, appreciating every word. In truth, part of the guilt Gabriella had been feeling was due in part to thinking that she did take away Lydia's son, not even necessarily in death but by allowing Tristan to visit Gabriella whenever he got the time, time he could have spent with his family. It had taken Gabriella some time but she had learned to accept the fact that it wasn't true, that even Tristan himself didn't blame her and that meant a lot more than anything else. Slowly with time, Gabriella had learned how to cope with the mourning and grief as they too subsided, leaving Gabriella to adapt to living a normal life to the best of her ability without someone who meant so much.

When Gabriella managed to clear her eyes of the unshed tears, wiping her face of those that had rolled down her cheeks, Gabriella was surprised when Ian was no longer sitting on the coach with her. She looked around and didn't see him anywhere. Gabriella was about to call out to him but remembered the box inside the bigger box and knew she had to open this on her own, grateful for Ian's sensitivity in leaving her alone.

With shaky hands, Gabriella took the small box out and put the original box on the floor, swallowing hard as she stared at it for a few moments before licking her dry lips moments before she opened it. Her breath escaped as Gabriella first laid eyes on the very same class ring Tristan had teased Gabriella with this past summer, telling her that he'd win her back one day and give this to her, despite how attached Tristan was to the ring. After a few moments, Gabriella dared to pick it up, shivering at the coldness of the metal as it laid on her palm, Gabriella first looking at the green gem that was part of the school's colors, green and black, amazed at how close the gem's color was to Tristan's own eyes. She gingerly picked it up with her left hand, turning it to one side so she could see Tristan's name with a football underneath and then to the other side to see what should have been his graduation year on the other with a Spartan, the school's mascot, below the numbers.

A smile ghosted on her lips as she recalled the pride and excitement Tristan always seemed to possess when he talked about it, this ring being the symbol for so many things to him. It was a representation of his favorite sport, success in graduating with a high GPA despite being part of so many sports, and so many other parts of Tristan's history that he had spent at that high school. Somehow, just holding it as she was, Gabriella felt even closer to Tristan than she had in the last few weeks, especially as the dreams stopped coming with him in it.

When Gabriella was placing the small box onto the coffee table, she spied a black cord lying on the bottom, realizing that Lydia had provided a means to wear the ring that would be close to her heart. Gabriella made a mental note to make sure to write her own note to Lydia later this weekend as she picked up the black cord and slipped the ring on, holding both ends of the cord while trying to debate on how best to make sure she'd never lose the ring while also being able to slip it off and on. 'Too bad I wasn't a true girl scout. I'd know how to make all sorts of knots or is that only boy scouts?'

Not thinking of any other brilliant ways, Gabriella decided to just tie the ends in a knot near the end of the cord so she had enough space to slip the necklace over her head while keeping the ring securely there on the cord. Feeling the weight of the ring was somehow a comfort to Gabriella, knowing that it was there, that it was a physical piece of Tristan. She smiled again as she thought of her ex, realizing that she would always love Tristan and would always make an active effort to remember the good times more than the bad. 'Strange, even with all of our problems, arguments, cheating, the whole works, I still feel such a pure bond with him.'

"You all right?" asked Ian, walking back into the room, seeing her glossed over brown eyes.

Gabriella looked over at him and nodded. "I think I haven't felt this good in a while actually."

"Good," said Ian, curious as to what his aunt had written Gabriella to change her demeanor so much but satisfied in knowing that whatever it was, Gabriella was the better for it. "Well, my job is done. I'm not sure if you have plans for tonight but I thought we could maybe do a dinner before I catch a flight back to L.A. tomorrow morning. You game?"

Gabriella was about to agree before she realized what time it was as she glanced at the VCR and remembered that Troy would be over in under an hour. "Actually Ian, I have plans already but I am sure you would be more than welcome tonight."

"What exactly are you doing?" questioned Ian, not sure if he wanted to tag along if it was a date night.

"My friends, mainly Taylor and Chad, along with Troy, they want me to go to this party Chad is having at his house tonight. Troy and I were going to get some dinner beforehand though. Please consider coming Ian! I really would like the chance to catch up in person," pleaded Gabriella, standing up from the couch and picking up the boxes. "They say it'll be fun!"

"And I think that's something we both need. I'm glad you have such awesome friends out here in New Mexico, Gabriella. I know mine have been my support system along with you and my family. Sure, why not? As long as it's cool with Troy though, got me?" returned Ian.

A smile spread across Gabriella's face again, nodding her head. "Oh, he'll totally be fine, trust me!"

* * *

When Troy, Gabriella, and Ian walked up to Chad's house after a delicious Mexican dinner, all three were immediately assaulted with the loud noises come from within. "Wow, you guys really know how to turn things up here in Albuquerque," remarked Ian, chuckling with Troy as Troy opened the door only to increase the volume of the noise.

Gabriella walked in ahead with Ian and Troy right behind her, her eyes searching the first room for any of their friends, seeing only kids that she recognized as classmates. The trio continued to walk through the house until they got to the kitchen where they found Chad, Jason, Ryan, and Zeke all chugging a beer in an apparent contest with Kelsi, Martha, and Taylor watching nearby.

"Hey everyone," greeted Gabriella, gaining the instant attention of the girls who grabbed her in a hug while the guys continued to chug their large can of beer. "I see we didn't miss much."

"Oh, definitely not unless you count watching your boyfriend trying to prove how manly he is by drinking an alcoholic drink way faster than he should a productive use of your time," returned Taylor, sarcasm heavy in her words. "Who did you bring with you?"

"Oh, sorry," apologized Gabriella, walking over to Ian, who was lingering near the entryway of the kitchen while Troy was busy congratulating Chad for finishing his beer first. "Ian, I want you to meet my best friend Taylor McKessie and close friends Kelsi Nielson and Martha Cox. Girls, this is Ian, Tristan's beloved and favorite cousin."

All four shook hands before Gabriella introduced Ian to the guys, who were all done now, Jason having let out a loud, deep burp for which Kelsi scolded him for immediately. "Honestly, how gross do these boy contests have to be?" she complained, rolling her eyes as Jason tried to win her over with his vulnerable, sad look. "Not working tonight Jason."

"It will eventually," Jason threw back, having known from prior experience that Kelsi would hold off on being annoyed with him for only so long. "So Ian, you want a beer?"

Ian looked at the freshly opened one that Jason was offering and shrugged, taking the bottle from the other guy's hand. "Thanks Jason."

"Good party man, as usual," Troy complimented Chad while they were both leaning against a kitchen counter. "I see all mixes of people here, very nicely done."

"Hey, never one to discriminate, right? Well at least these days," answered Chad, grinning. "We so have to hook Zeke up though, he needs a good distraction from his former crush."

"Emphasis on the former, although she does seem a bit more chill these days," remarked Zeke, earning a nod of agreement from Ryan.

"Sharpay is definitely far more level-headed than I have ever seen her before and that says a lot since I'm her twin. She still has her drama queen moments though, that's for sure," added Ryan, earning some chuckles from the other guys.

The group of teenagers fell into a nice conversational rhythm, using the time to just talk about random things while some of them tried to get to know Ian better. When Gabriella had gone to the fridge to pull out a bottle of water, she felt herself captured by two familiar and strong arms as Troy pulled Gabriella back towards him until her back was flush against the front of his body.

"Where exactly do you think you're going Brie?" questioned Troy, his voice low and husky as he whispered into her ear.

"Right here, where I belong?" offered Gabriella, giggling as Troy nuzzled her neck with his nose, freezing a little as she felt Troy stop only to feel the weight of the ring get lighter as it was pulled upwards. Biting her lip a little as Gabriella thought of how Troy would react, she held her breath as Troy managed to bring the ring out from under her green sweater, becoming more nervous the longer he held it in his hand without saying anything.

Unable to take it any longer, Gabriella turned herself around so she was now facing him, studying Troy's face as his cerulean eyes continued to stare at the ring before he asked, "This was Tristan's?"

Gabriella nodded, watching for any change in Troy's eyes as she did so. "His mother sent it with Ian to me. It's sort of a memento she wanted me to have as well as a peace offering of sorts between us."

She watched Troy forcefully swallow before he carefully tucked the ring back under her sweater, finally raising his eyes to meet hers. "That was good of her. How does that make you feel?"

"Better," Gabriella replied truthfully. "I think a part of me was holding out in hopes that this would happen but another part of me didn't hold its breath waiting for it, realizing that what she thinks is not what will make everything better. I'm the only one that can do that and I think it can only get better from today. Are you all right with me wearing Tristan's ring though?"

Troy licked his lips as he gave her question good thought. "Am I jealous? Yes. Do I understand though why you want to wear it? Definitely. You've come a long way though Gabriella, from two months ago especially, but we as a couple have also come a long way too. It'd be foolish of me to deny you something that clearly means the world to you just because I was a bit jealous of your first love."

"Thank you," Gabriella said, kissing Troy lightly on both cheeks before planting a tender kiss on his lips. "And for the record? Tristan may have been my first true love but I know you will be my last and that's such a deeper connection Troy. You've been through so much with me and have never let me down, even when you thought we were over. I hope you realize that you have nothing to be jealous of."

"I do but hearing you say that though makes it that much easier," admitted Troy, bringing his right hand up to brush back some of Gabriella's dark locks back, seeing some of the faint scars that still lingered on his hand and probably always would. "We both have our pasts but this, what we share, is all about the future, right?"

"I'd say so," agreed Gabriella, leaning up and kissing Troy once more. "I love you Wildcat."

"I love you too Brie," answered Troy, kissing her again for good measure.

"Hey, lovebirds, we're going to go dance!" called out Martha, an excited smile on her face. "You coming?"

"Sure," returned Gabriella, smiling back at her friends as they left the kitchen, taking Ian with them as he was busy talking with Ryan. "Guess we better follow."

"Guess so," echoed Troy, straightening up while he wrapped his left arm around Gabriella's waist a little bit more. "Who would have known at the end of summer when I saw you for the first time in months in this very room that we would have gone through so much between then and now?"

"Definitely not me but that's part of the beauty of life, the unpredictability that keeps things from getting boring and stale," said Gabriella, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"And my philosophical Gabriella emerges," joked Troy, kissing the side of her head. "Come on, let's go show those guys what dancing really looks like."

Gabriella and Troy quickly found their friends, who were all dancing together to the latest popular music, soon getting lost in the music with them. They continued to enjoy the fun atmosphere shared by everyone in their group of friends but most importantly knew in that moment that the bonds of friendship and love were stronger than ever.


	30. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places created by the High School Musical franchise or by Disney!

Epilogue

_4 years later…_

Troy watched Gabriella walk away from him as he leaned up against his truck, pride clear on his face among many other emotions as Troy saw Gabriella finally approach her destination, Tristan's grave. It was almost four and a half years to the day since Tristan took his own life but Troy never ceased to be amazed by his fiancé and her strength she had cultivated since then. His lips curved upwards as he thought of that new title Gabriella had recently acquired, _fiancé_.

_It was the last home game for the Golden Bears of UC Berkeley, also known as Cal Berkeley, and the Haas Pavilion was more than filled with cheering fans, leaving Troy's stomach in knots but not in regards to the game's fate, which was already in progress, Berkeley currently ahead by twenty plus points. No, Troy was anxious about what he had planned for half-time. Luckily, he had the more than willing support and assistance from his coaches, who had all approved of what he was about to do in less than fifteen minutes, his head coach even volunteering to help._

_Ironically, the game was also against Stanford, Gabriella's own college, so he knew for sure she would be there. Whether it was to be the Switzerland of the game or to give in and pick a side, he knew Gabriella wouldn't miss a rivalry game for the world. As if he was on autopilot, Troy caught the ball thrown to him just then, running down the court until he found two guys blocking him, using his peripheral vision to spy a wide open teammate. Faking left, Troy threw the basketball behind his back and grinned as he saw his teammate make a successful three pointer, widening the gap between the Bears and the Cardinals, mostly known as the Trees, even if it was unofficial. Troy usually chuckled thinking about Stanford's unofficial but popular mascot, having teased Gabriella countless times over that. He couldn't take the time to do that now though as the basketball was thrown back into play and he had to be quick on his feet to guard his designated player._

_Before Troy knew it, the buzzer went off, signaling halftime. He jogged off the court, butterflies now fluttering around his stomach and beyond as he spied scattered familiar faces sitting around his girlfriend. 'Everyone is here but are you ready Bolton?'_

_Troy quickly wiped his face with his towel he had picked up from his spot on the sidelines before joining the rest of the team for a pep talk by the head coach. The coach had kept it brief, knowing his team was already pumped up for the last part of the game, but also since Troy had something special planned. When the team did their traditional chant and yell, they broke, allowing for Troy and the head coach to head out of the locker room, both quickly walking back towards the court, Troy hanging back at the double doors while the head coach went on ahead to grab a microphone._

_A short few minutes later, Troy stepped through the doors as he heard his coach start speaking from the middle of the court. "As many of you know, we have a special senior graduating this year. He has treated Berkeley to many glimpses at his many talents, from the magic he treats us all to on this very basketball court to the great acting chops he has on the dramatic stage. Trust me folks, I don't think we've ever had someone as talented as this guy is with all his versatile talents. I would like to ask someone very special to him to come out here as she is the driving force behind the fierceness and passion we see in Troy Bolton on a daily basis and she is here to help me honor Troy today. Gabriella Montez? Will you please come out here?"_

_Whispers and murmurs filled the building as Gabriella emerged from where she was sitting near the court, Taylor and Sandra both sitting next to her. Taylor and Sandra had both come out that day, telling Gabriella that they missed her but also wanted to come for Troy's big ceremony where he'd be honored at half time. Gabriella hadn't thought much of it as both of her friends had done spontaneous things like this before since UCLA and USC both were about a six to seven hour drive, making it easier for the girls to see each other without having to buy expensive plane tickets._

_"Hi Coach," she softly greeted the older man, making him smile even wider at the sweet young woman he had gotten to know over the years as Troy's main squeeze._

_"Hi Gabriella. Will you take the microphone while I go get the presentation?" he asked, handing her the microphone before she could answer._

_Gabriella nervously looked around her, feeling thousands of eyes on her, some scrutinizing, some curious, some just staring. She was so overwhelmed with the feeling of being out there on center court, in front of Stanford and Cal fans alike, that she didn't sense or see Troy, who was currently crossing the court to her, still dressed in his Cal uniform but with a dozen long stemmed red roses and a microphone in his hands._

_"Brie," he murmured into the microphone, grinning as Gabriella nearly jumped at the sound of his voice so near, so amplified throughout the Haas Pavilion._

_"Troy?" she asked, nerves now rattled not from fear but from nervous anticipation. "Shouldn't I be giving you flowers?"_

_"Oh come on now, you don't think I'm so special to be recognized out of all the guys do you?" teased Troy, beaming with pride as he saw her nod, knowing Gabriella really did think he was that special to get that amount of attention. "No, tonight isn't about me, it's about you, about us."_

_"What are you talking about Troy?" questioned Gabriella, dropping the microphone to her side as Troy got closer to her, stopping when he was only two feet away._

_Troy handed Gabriella the roses, which she gladly took, taking the time to smell the roses before she remembered where she was and what was curiously going on. "Well those are for you, clearly, but I have something else too for you."_

_Before Gabriella could reply with anything else, a collective gasp was heard throughout the arena as Troy dropped down on his right knee before his long time girlfriend, looking at the court he had played countless times on for a few moments, gathering his courage, before his deep blue eyes met her shining brown orbs. "Oh my God," he heard her whisper, giving him the confidence boost he needed._

_With a steady hand, Troy reached out and took the microphone out of Gabriella's left hand, laying it down next to him before taking her left hand in his right. With one last deep breath, Troy took a blind running leap over the chasm of uncertainty, hoping he would land on the other side safely and with the woman of his dreams._

_"Brie, you have been absolutely amazing these last years since we've been in college, both to yourself but also to me, resulting in a stronger us. Even with that hesitant semester long break we took in our junior year, I can't imagine us being anywhere else right now besides with each other. I have to say though that you always seem to know best, knowing what is right for you, for me, for us because that break not only made me realize how very much in love with you I have become without even realizing how deep I have gotten, it also made me and everyone who loves you see how strong of a woman you have become since high school, proving that you are your own entity. I'm just glad that your independent side let me back in, to share in the last full year with you, adding to our rich and definitely diverse history. Years ago, as we stood in Chad's kitchen back in Albuquerque, you told me that I was your last true love, the one that meant more than any others. I'm here to repeat that back to you, that you are my last true love and also quite possibly my first too. Gabriella, will you save me from my ramblings in front of thousands of people and please agree to be my best friend for the rest of our lives, to be my wife? Will you marry me?" When there was no immediate answer, Troy began to panic, seeing the silent tears gather in her eyes. "Brie? Oh God, you didn't want this did you? Is it too soon?"_

_Then a tiny giggle escaped her lips, immediately soothing Troy's nerves as she placed a finger over Troy's lips, silencing him. "Wildcat, I'm in love with you too, more than I ever imagined I could be. I'd be a fool to let you go again. I want to continue to be your best friend for the rest of our lives and to have you as my husband too. Yes Troy, I would love to marry you!"_

_They both grinned at each other, Troy instantly getting up and swooping Gabriella up into his arms, spinning her around as she lightly laughed before he put her back down on her feet, Troy's lips immediately connecting with hers among the loud round of applause being showered on them. Knowing he forgot something, Troy dug into the pocket of his basketball shorts and pulled out the simple but elegant engagement ring he had picked out weeks before while Gabriella was busy studying. Gabriella stared in awe of the princess cut ½ carat diamond centered on the yellow gold band, knowing that Troy knew her so well to know she would rather have a simple engagement ring. She gladly offered her hand to him, allowing Troy to slowly slide the ring onto her finger, kissing her once more before a group of people surrounded them._

_Gabriella looked around as they broke their kiss, grinning as she spied her mother and Troy's parents immediately, followed shortly by seeing Chad, Kelsi, Ryan, and Ian. Taylor and Sandra had also come down from where they had been sitting. "Oh my God, you so had this all planned!" accused Gabriella, a smile playing on her lips as she received congratulatory hugs from everyone._

_"Guilty, but come now Brie, I couldn't propose in some spur of the moment way could I? Well maybe I could have but you saw even planed I still stumbled," returned Troy, pumping fists with Chad before getting a handshake from his dad._

_The spontaneous celebration ended though soon after as the head coach came back over and told Troy that there was still a game to be played, despite how happy he was for the both of them. Troy just nodded his head, blushing as he let the game completely slip his mind. Before he allowed Gabriella to go though, Troy walked to the sidelines with her to allow for the cheerleaders to do one routine before the game started again, wrapping his arms around her waist and planting a soft kiss on her lips. "You know, as my soon to be wife, you are obligated to root for your soon to be husband and his team."_

_Gabriella rolled her eyes, laughing at how quickly Troy could go from romantic soul to jock. "Like I would have it any other way. Besides, my Wildcat trumps a Bear or a Tree any day."_

_Troy let out a hearty laugh at this, kissing her one last time before reluctantly letting her go, running to join his team back on Cal's sideline, feeling like he could conquer the world just then, knowing Gabriella would always be by his side._

'And we did do well that night and of course during March Madness too,' thought Troy, thinking back to the new title UC Berkeley held thanks to the men's basketball team. A week after Troy's college basketball career was officially over, Troy was still flying high on the feelings he experienced during that whole experience, knowing now how amazing Chad had felt when his team had won his sophomore year. 'But he was missing of course the feeling of knowing he was engaged to the most amazing woman on this planet.'

* * *

"Hi Tristan, it's me, Ella," Gabriella greeted the tombstone, running her right hand lightly over the top. "I know it's been way too long since I was last here, I know it was your funeral, but I felt like this trip down to L.A. was the right time. There isn't a day I don't think of you, think of how much fun you'd be having at some large university that would help you excel in football as well as in your education. A large part of me knows you had your reasons and hopes you are happy now, resting, without the pain and torture you must have felt. The other part? It wishes you had stayed to share in all of these experiences with me. If we had those great moments already in high school, I have no doubt it could have only gotten better in college."

Gabriella bent down and placed the collection of carnations she had picked up with Troy at the florist an hour ago, knowing Tristan wouldn't like anything too girly associated with him. When she stood back up, Gabriella placed her hand again on the tombstone, closing her eyes as she concentrated on recalling every detail of Tristan's face, from his sparkly green eyes to his dazzling smile, knowing that as much as she did think of Tristan that his memory had faded with time but was never forgotten, just as she never forgot about the night Troy found her cutting, saving her then and a few night after in the bathtub, cementing his place in her life. Gabriella glanced down at her bare arm that was visible where her short sleeved sweater ended, seeing only two real scars, the last two she ever made from cutting.

As she thought back to that dark patch in her history, Gabriella was startled by the brief but definite warming on her chest, reaching up and grabbing onto Tristan's class ring that still hung around her neck, looking at it curiously as she still felt some faint warmth. Her eyes widened as she felt another presence with her despite her seeing only Troy several yards away back at the truck. "Tristan?" she whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

No answer was given but Gabriella knew it was him, that simple but caring vibe she got that enveloped her completely for a few moments before it disappeared, leaving her slightly cold despite the warm wind that was gently breezing by her. Gabriella smiled, seeing that Tristan really was still with her, especially here, confirming what Gabriella had realized long ago, that he would never truly be gone so long as Gabriella allowed him to continue to live in her heart, feeling more so blessed that Troy understood. 'Troy…' she thought as she looked back again, seeing his cobalt eyes simply observing her.

Turning back around, Gabriella closed her eyes again, saying her gratitude and good-byes to Tristan one last time before kissing the fingertips of her left hand and placing it on the tombstone. Without another thought, Gabriella turned and walked back the way she came, joining Troy back at the truck in less than a few minutes. When she finally approached Troy, he simply opened his arms to her and allowed Gabriella to step into his waiting embrace, letting his comfort and love seep into her soul, warming her body as well. No words were spoken, none were needed for they both knew how important this was for Gabriella, especially for her doing this on her own.

After helping Gabriella into the truck, Troy jumped behind the wheel and took off, leaving the graveyard behind them. He knew that they were scheduled to attend a party Ian was having at his house later that night but knew they had hours to play with so he detoured from that route to drive to the coast, parking along the highway at one of the many spots cars were allowed to be parked. It was times like these that Troy was glad Gabriella trusted him so much, not even questioning where Troy was taking her at any moment in the span of the last forty five minutes or so, simply accepting that Troy had something in mind that she didn't know about. Troy grinned at Gabriella as he got out, helping her out, before leading her to the bed of his truck, putting the tailgate down so he could easily lift Gabriella up, hopping up besides her moments later.

"It's so beautiful out here," murmured Gabriella, breaking the comfortable silence they shared, snuggling a little more into Troy's side while his arm instinctively tightened around her shoulders. "Southern California is so different from the Bay Area, it's crazy."

"They do say that California has one of the most diverse climates and sceneries in the US within a single state," agreed Troy, watching the waves yards below and away from them come in and out, crashing against the rocky coast.

Gabriella just nodded her head, letting it lie still again on Troy's left shoulder as she silently watched the sun continue to set, painting the sky different shades of pink, red, and orange. "I'm glad you thought of this Troy, it's so special, romantic."

"Well, you know, I can think of these things every once in a while," countered Troy, kissing Gabriella's forehead tenderly. "You know what I was thinking about while you were visiting Tristan?"

"How hungry you were?" joked Gabriella, picking her head up off his shoulder so she could look at Troy's face, laughing as Troy pulled a face. "No? I'm amazed."

"Haha," got out Troy, tickling Gabriella's sides a little before sobering. "I was actually thinking about how great it feels to have a college basketball champion title under my belt now but more so how amazing it feels to know that I get to keep you, to love you with every breath in my body until the day I die and even then. Sometimes I look back to high school and wonder how I managed to be so stupid back in senior year, thinking that you had left me and almost screwing everything up in the process between us. I really think we had a helping hand in getting back together though."

Gabriella tilted her head to the side, wondering what Troy was getting at. "What exactly are you talking about Troy? Do you think Tristan helped us from beyond the grave?"

"Well no, not him, at least I don't think. I feel more like it was Destiny and her grand plan for us to realize early on how much we mean to each other before the chaos of college separation and everything occurred," answered Troy, seeing the contemplative look on Gabriella's face. "Maybe I'm just wacked out."

They both laughed at this while Gabriella said, "No, I don't think you are because I tend to agree, I feel that way too. It's almost as if we went through some trial, Destiny's true test of faith, and passed albeit not with flying colors but well enough. I don't think either of us have ever lost faith in each other ever since then and I'm so grateful for that because you really have been my strength in the darkest times of my life, when I thought I had none."

"And yet you did," replied Troy, using his scarred right hand to brush back some loose tendrils of Gabriella's dark hair. "But you'll never have to face anything alone again, not while I'm around. I love you Gabriella, soon to be Mrs. Troy Bolton."

"I love you too Wildcat, soon to be Mr. Gabriella Montez," answered Gabriella, smiling impishly at him as her words fully registered in Troy's mind, making him chuckle. "You know, I have to say thank you again for being so sweet and understanding about my need to go to Tristan's grave today, for letting me to continue wearing his class ring. Not many guys I know would. I've seen so many fights among couples for even less."

"Well then all those guys are stupid and it's not like you are unreasonable with things like today, with wearing that ring. You don't allow Tristan's ghost to haunt us, overshadowing us, and that I think is the key. Tristan will always be remembered by both of us but definitely more so by you and so long as he keeps living on in your heart, I accept that because he's now part of you," returned Troy, leaning his cheek into her palm as Gabriella ran a hand along his cheekbone.

"I know that bit is true, about Tristan still living on in my heart but you need to remember, you will always possess my heart and also my soul that I freely gave you all those years ago, and that says so much more. You really are my missing half," stated Gabriella, smiling as Troy kissed her open palm after he turned his face into her hand.

"As you are mine," Troy murmured, closing the gap between their lips and kissing Gabriella deeply, tenderly, lovingly, pulling away moments later only to allow their foreheads to rest against each other, blue and brown orbs meeting in a chemistry filled gaze.

As the sun finished setting in front of them moments later, Troy and Gabriella had eyes only for each other, knowing deep in their hearts, in their souls, that while Destiny definitely had a lot of say in their lives, they knew that their being together was the ultimate plan Destiny had for them, and for that they would always be grateful for, for all eternity.


End file.
